Amor de Verdad MyY Completo
by Adileyne
Summary: Mina y yaten trabajaban juntos en una obra teatral, pero estos no se dirigían la palabra, hasta que mina tuvo que mentir, para no casarse por compromiso arreglado, entonces este podía ayudarla a sostener esa mentira, será que una mentira podrá unirlos para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

— Hola mi nombre es mina aino tengo 23 años soy soltera, pero amo una sola persona yaten kou la primera vez que lo vi me derretí, es arrogante y muy odioso, trabajamos juntos en una obra teatral pronto acabara y tendremos vacaciones, todavía no he decidido, irme para Londres a visitar a mis padres es que tengo tiempo sin verlos y los extraño, tengo casi 8 años viviendo sola en Japón, aparte de estar enamorada de ese enano bello, tengo 4 amigas que las adoro son parte de mi familia una de ella es serena de chiba está casada y tiene una hija de 3 años es mi adoración se llama serena como su madre pero le decimos riny, es muy inteligente y muy alegre , la 2 es rey hino tiene un carácter espantoso, así la quiero. Está casada con Nicolás un buen chico que la quiere y la adora, la 3 es amy es la más inteligente de todo el mundo está casada con Richard están pensando en tener su bebé, todavía no se decide y la ultima es lita esta como yo sufriendo por el amor de un nombre que ni la mira, el canalla es Andrew un amigo de Darién el esposo de serena quien es un buen amigo mío, es hora de levantarme y irme a trabajar, es que a veces tengo una pereza espantosa, tengo que levantarme de la cama

En casa Chiba Tsukino

— Basta riny quédate quieta. — pidió su madre

— No quiero. — Molesta — quiero ver a mi tía mina

— Ya la vas a ver cariño, quédate quieta

— Es mejor que le hagas caso a tu madre pequeña princesa. — aconsejo su padre

— Está bien. — seria

— Amor me voy a llevar a riny, para que su abuela. — esposa

— Ok, luego paso por ella, ya que no tengo trabajo

— Ok. — Cargando a riny — tú y yo nos vamos

— Papi. — tirando los brazos

Darién agarrándola

— Vete princesa, te portas bien con abuelita ikuko

— Sí

En casa Aino

Mina saliendo de su casa

— Tengo que irme, allí esta esa vieja metiche mirándome será que no puede creer que sea actriz por Dios

— Hola. — mujer mayor

— Hola señora Miranda. — En su mente — vieja metiche entrometida averiguadora, ridícula – sonriendo — ¿Qué desea?

— Necesito que atajes a tu gato, siempre anda molestando mis flores

— No se preocupe, yo me lo estoy llevando para el teatro debe ser otro. — yéndose, su mente — vieja bruja me tiene harta no allá que criticarme y molestarme todo porque soy bella y hermosa, por Dios que le pasa

— Tía. — corriendo hacia ella

Mina cargándola

— Hola hermosa

— Hola amiga. — serena

— Hola que día más hermoso. — Mirando al cielo — ya se – asombrada — porque está conmigo, la niña más hermosa del mundo

Riny sonriendo

— Sí esa soy yo

— Mina. — su amiga

— ¿Y eso que están por aquí? – le pregunto ella

— Es que voy a llevar a riny para que mi madre

— Me la puedes dar, es que siempre me la he querido llevar al teatro

— Mina está bien, me llamas, para pasar por ustedes

— Súper. — niña

— Vamos mi linda

— Se van con cuidado. — serena

En el teatro

— Mina no ha llegado. — yaten impaciente

— No. — seiya

— Ya hermano te va a dar algo. — taiki

— Es que mina se tarda demasiado. — este

— No, tú no puedes vivir sin ver a mina. — burla seiya

— Cállense

En la entrada del teatro

— Tía mina hoy me puedo hacer pasar por tu hija

Mina sonriendo

— Claro que sí, Además seria comiquísimo

— Sí, tía perdón mami

— Vamos. — Entrando con la niña al teatro — buenos días

Yaten mirándola

— ¿Y esa niña?

— Será su sobrina. — seiya

— Vamos a preguntar. — taiki

— Hola mina. — seiya acercándose a ella

— Hola ¿Cómo están? – ella

— Muy bien ¿y esa nena tan preciosa? – le pregunto seiya

— Es mi hija serena

Yaten quedo helado

Seiya con los ojos abiertos

— ¿Qué?

— Sí

— Pero no se parece nada a ti. — yaten desconcertado

— Pues no, se parece al padre. — mintiendo

— Oye mami me puedes bajar

— Claro que sí

En la placita

— Chicas están seguras que es una buena idea. — amy

— Segurísima, mina tiene que mirar a otros hombres. — lita

— Sí, tienes razón.— rey

— No estoy de acuerdo, mina tiene que elegir no nosotras. — serena

— Serena tiene razón, están de metiches nada más. — amy

— Lo mismo pienso

— Serena no hables así, que por tu culpa, mina sufrió porque arman, la dejo. — rey recordándoselo

Serena seria

— No me lo recuerdes eso fue sin querer, fue una idea estúpida que todas ayudáramos, por eso no quiero participar

— Yo tampoco. — amy

En el teatro

Mina maquillando a riny

— Te vez hermosa

— Gracias mami

Yaten acercándose

— Mina tienes una hija muy hermosa

Mina sonriendo

— Gracias

— Tú trabajas con mi mami. — riny

— Sí

— Que bien. — niña sonriendo

— Ven jugamos. — yaten

— Sí. — Sonriendo — vamos

— No tan lejos por favor. — le pidió ella

Seiya acercándose

— Mina no sabía que eras casada

— No lo soy, la verdad riny es mi sobrina pero hoy quiere jugar que sea su madre

Seiya asombrado

— Wow

— Horita vengo. — ella yéndose a los vestidores

En casa Chiba Tsukino

— Riny se fue con mina, para el teatro la voy a pasar a buscar, como a las 4. — informa serena su esposo

— Ok, mina la cuidara muy bien

— Mina ha sido como mi hermana

— Para mí también, ojala que llegue un buen hombre que la valore

— Estoy de acuerdo. — dándole un beso en los labios

— Te amo mi princesa. — sonriéndole

— Yo también, podemos tomarnos el día para nosotros

— Buena idea. — dándole un beso apasionadamente

En el teatro

Mina llegando

— Riny ven

— Sí

Seiya jalando a yaten

— Chisme

— ¿Qué pasa?

— La niña es sobrina de mina

Yaten asombrado

— ¿No es su hija?

— No

— Porque mentiría

— Porque la niña quiere jugar

— Ah…. Ok

Mina alzando a riny

— ¿No estás cansada?

— Un poco

— Se ve que la niña está cansada. — acercándose taiki

— Sí, es que tiene sus horas de dormir

— Está muy consentida

— Sí, más con sus tías que la adoran

— Me imagino

— Mina nos toca. — informa yaten

— Ok

— Estamos listos. — diciéndole a los productores

— Ok comiencen

Mina actuando

— Te amo Marcus, no podemos estar juntos

Yaten actuando

— ¿Por qué amor? Nos amamos y somos felices

— Es que….

— Dime. — agarrándolo por los brazos

Mina en su mente

— Es tan guapo

Yaten mirándola

— Habla

— Es que…. No te puedo decir

— Dime amor

— No puedo. — ella yéndose

— Corte, muy bien mina

— Gracias

— Tía. — Tallándose los ojitos — tengo sueño

— Ven preciosa. — cargándola — pronto será las 4

— Allí esta una camita, para que duerma. — seiya

— Gracias seiya. — acostándola allí

— Te quiero. — ella durmiéndose

— Yo también

Riny cerró sus ojitos hasta quedarse dormida

— Oye mina ¿y tú estás casada? – le pregunto seiya

— No

— ¿Y tienes novio verdad?

— No

— Soltera

— Sí

— No me imaginaba

En la cafetería

— Gracias unazuki. — lita

— De nada lita

— Adiós lita. — iba saliendo en eso choca con un chico

— Perdón. — agarrando las cosas de lita

— Keitaro

— Lita. — este abrazándola

— Que alegría verte

—Te invito un café

— Sí, vamos. — sonriendo y saliendo de lugar

Andrew venia en eso vio a lita y se quedo pasmado

— Lita

Lita iba muy sonriendo del brazo de keitaro

Andrew entrando a cafetería

— Unazuki ¿Quién era el tipo que estaba con lita?

— No sé, lita estaba aquí terminando un pastel y dé repente llego este tipo que esta guapísimo, y se fueron juntos

— Ok. — entrando para dentro

— Hermanito te van a quitar a lita. — riéndose

— Te escuche

En el teatro

Mina cargando a riny

— Tengo que irme

— Te llevo. — ofreció seiya

Serena entrando

— Mina

— Hola. — Dándole a riny — pesa

Serena sonriendo

— Lo sé amiga, vamos Darién esta allí espéranos

— Nos vemos mañana. — ella

— Adiós. — yaten

— Adiós. — mina

Serena con riny en sus brazos

— Hola

— Se quedo dormida mi princesita. — Darién

— Sí y como pesa. — mina en queja

Serena riéndose

— Nos lo vas a decir a nosotros

— Jajaja, sí es su hija

— ¿En dónde te dejo? – le pregunto este

— En mi casa

— Ok. — manejo hasta la casa de mina allí la dejo

Mina bajando

— Gracias. — sonriendo

— De nada mina. — Darién

— Luego nos vemos. — serena

— Ok. — mina

Darién y serena se fueron

Mina entrando a la casa

— Mina. — Miranda

Mina en su mente

— La vieja bruja esa

— Niña un señor la estaba buscando

Mina extrañada

— ¿Qué?

— Sí

— Gracias. — entrando a la casa — uff quien será, bueno me daré un rico baño

En otro lado

— Jajajajajajaja. — lita

— No te rías. — pidió keitaro

— Es que es muy cómico

— Puede ser. — sonriendo

— Que cosas, los 2 estamos solteros

— Sí, a lo mejor estamos destinados

— Puede ser. — sonriéndole

— Lita estos años, que han pasado estás más hermosa

Lita sonrojada

— Gracias

— Vamos para un antro

— Vamos

— Todavía sigues viviendo en el mismo lugar

— Sí todavía

— Tengo que irme, nos vemos

— Adiós

Keitaro se fue

— No cambia. — sonriendo

En casa Aino

Mina luego de darse un baño, se puso una ropa más cómoda, le dio de comer Artemis

— Artemis, quien sería que me estaba buscando

— Miau

— Ojala que pudieras hablar así, podríamos decirnos tantas cosas

En eso suena el timbre

Mina caminando hacia la puerta

— Ya voy. — abriéndola

— Hola mina. — Derek

Mina sonriendo

— Papá. — abrazándolo

— Mi hija hermosa. — abrazándola con fuerza

— Pasa papá

Derek entrando

— Está muy linda tu casa

— Gracias

— ¿Y tus amigas?

— Todas, bien

— Que bien, me alegro por ella, ¿vengo a conocer a tu prometido?

Mina nerviosa

— He

— Prometiste que al cumplir los 23 años ya estarías comprometida. — serio

Mina tratando de sonreír

— Sí, ya lo estoy. Se llama. — Pensado — Que nombre le daré

— ¿Cómo se llama hija? – este impaciente

— Yaten Kou. — soltó ella

— ¿Y de que trabaja? – le pregunto este

— Es actor como yo.- con rapidez

— Quiero conocerlo, hoy mismo.- con autoridad

Hola, aquí con esta historia, la habia borrado porque quería publicarla mejor, esta historia está terminada, es un tanto larga. No prometo subir capítulos largos, porque la verdad cansa mucho, tiene una manera diferente de escritura, espero sus Rw si les gusta esta historia. Se despide Ady


	2. Chapter 2

Mina nerviosa

— Hoy mismo

— Sí, voy para el hotel como a las 8 estaré aquí. — le informa

— Pero papá

— Nos vemos en la noche, pequeña. — este dándole un beso en la frente

— Papá. — frustrada

— Nos vemos hermosa. — saliendo de la casa

Mina nerviosa

— Como diablo voy a sacar un prometido, tengo ganas de llorar

En casa Kou

— Estoy cansado. — yaten

— Yo voy a salir con mi linda pelirroja. — seiya

— Unazuki. — taiki

— Sí, adiós. — yéndose

— Unazuki es muy linda. — comenta yaten

— Sí, sabes allá hay una chica hermosa que trabaja con ella. — taiki

— No me interesa. — Yaten agarrando una revista, mirando que en la portada estaba mina

— Deja de fantasear yaten.- taiki

— Mina es tan hermosa.- susurro

— Sí te gusta tanto, porque no le dices tus sentimientos.- mirándolo

— Yo se que a mina, no le gusto nada.- dejando la revista aun lado

— Yo no lo creo, hermanito vamos a molestar a seiya.- animándolo

— Sí, vamos

2 horas después

En el cafetín Furuhata

Mina estaba llorando encima de amy

— Ayuda

— Solo a ti se te ocurren estas cosas.- amy seria

— Es que Anthony es horrible.- esta

— No tenías que decir semejante mentira.- regañándola

Serena llegando

— ¿Qué paso?

— Mina invento que tenía un prometido, ahora su padre quiere conocerlo. — informa amy

— Mina. — serena seria

— Es una tonta. — rey

Lita llegando

— Déjala tranquila

— Ni sabes que lo que estamos hablando. — rey molesta

— Por favor ya. — pidió amy

Seiya y unazuki entrando al cafetín

— ¿Qué estará pasando amor? – le pregunto seiya

— No lo sé.- ella

Yaten atrás de seiya

— Dejen pasar

— ¿Me estaban siguiendo? – les pregunto seiya

Taiki apenado

— No

Mina llorando

— ¡Quiero morirme!

La gente que estaba allí, voltearon hacia mina

— No digas esas cosas. — serena

Mina levantándose de la silla

— Me voy, me voy a matar. — dramatizando

Serena y las demás le cayeron encima

— ¡No mina!

Mina sonriendo

— Soy demasiado bella para morir

Todos cayeron posición anime

Serena levantándose

— Mina solo tenemos que conseguir un hombre que se haga pasar por tu prometido

Taiki llegando

— Yo

Todos los miraron

Taiki apenado

— Tengo al candidato perfecto. — agarrando a yaten — aquí esta

Mina emocionada

— De verdad, me van ayudar

Yaten serio

— De que se trata

Todos se sentaron

— Es medio largo, la historia. — ella

— No importa cuéntala. — yaten

— Este chico es demasiado frio, para ese papel. — lita

— Ellos 2 son protagonista de la obra que estamos haciendo. — seiya

— Sí lita. — mina

— Mina cuenta. — serena ansiosa

— Desde que nací mi padre me unió en matrimonio con el hijo de su mejor amigo, cuando cumplí los 17 años le pedí un trato que cuando cumpliera los 23 años sí no tenía un prometido para ese entonces me casaría con Anthony, Anthony es tan tonto, antes de casarme con el prefiero a las mujeres

— Mina. — lita alarmada

— Lo peor aun que le dije a mi padre un nombre

— ¿Cuál? – rey

— Yaten Kou

— ¿¡Que!? – Dijeron todos

— Perdón yaten, no se me ocurrió otro nombre.- ella excusándose

— Yaten tienes que ayudarla. — taiki

Yaten serio

— ¿Qué voy a sacar de todo esto?

— Pues…. —mina

— Pueden tener unas cuantas citas o pasar una noche juntos. — serena

Mina y yaten

— ¡Estás loca!

— Serena, por favor, mina no sabe de esas cosas. — amy

Mina sonriendo

— Una cosa que sea virgen y otra que sea ignorante

— Mina esas cosas no se dicen, y menos delante de unos hombres. — lita avergonzada

Seiya y taiki rojos

— Tranquila secreto

Yaten riéndose

— Esto parece divertido

Mina estaba emocionada viendo la risa de yaten

— ¿Entonces la ayudaras? – le pregunto rey

— Sip

Mina abrazándolo

— Gracias yaten

Yaten apenado

— No hagas esas cosas

— Perdón. — apenada

— Jajajaja esto parece divertido. — lita

— Oye lita ¿y ya tienes novio? – le pregunto unazuki

— He ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – extrañada

— Es que te vi que saliste con un chico.- curiosa

— Cuenta. — serena

— Es keitaro.- rebelo

— Wow volviste con él. — amy

— Ese no es. — rey conociendo los sentimientos de su amiga

— No entiendo. — amy

— Keitaro es mi mejor amigo, pero vamos a salir.- cuenta esta

— Romance en puerta. — mina sonriendo

Lita sonrió

— No lo se

Andrew llegando

— Hola chicas

— Andrew. — Mina cayéndole encima — ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien mina.- sonriente

Mina sonriendo con malicia

— Sabes lita, tiene un enamorado

Lita apenada

— ¿Qué cosas dices?

— Sí, hoy tendrán una cita. — su hermana

Andrew serio

— Que bien

— Gracias.- apenada

Serena levantándose

— Mina ya se arreglo todo, me voy

— Deja que Darién respire. — mina

— No porque, tengo que cuidar a mi esposito.- seria

— ¿Y riny como se porta? – le pregunto Andrew

Serena sonrió

— De maravilla, pero dormida jajaja

— Eres la madre de la pequeña, que mina llevo hoy. — le pregunto yaten

— Sí

— Es una monada esa niña. — taiki

— Es verdad, mirándote se parece mucho a ti. — seiya

— Sí es verdad, salió a mí, cuando su padre la tiene también se parece a el

— Riny es la hija perfecta para mí. — mina

Amy sonriendo

— Que cosas 3 estamos casados y 2 solteras

— Estás no tienen suerte para el amor. — rey

— Mi suerte cambiara. — Mina jalando a yaten — tú tienes que venir conmigo, tenemos que hablar muchas cosas

— Está bien, vámonos

Mina y yaten se fueron

— Esto será, más fácil de lo que pensé. — taiki sonriente

— ¿Por qué dices eso? – le pregunto serena

— Ustedes no se dan de cuenta, que yaten se muere por mina. — seiya

— ¡He! – dijeron todos

— La verdad, hacen muy bonita pareja. — unazuki

— Tienes razón. — amy

— Tenemos que ayudarlos. — lita

— Yo no me meto en eso. — serena seria

— Tenemos que averiguar, sí a mina le gusta yaten. — rey

— Sí. — amy

Las chicas estaban muy animadas

— Ustedes nunca van a cambiar. — Andrew

Serena sonrió

— Yo jamás

Lita levantándose de la silla

— Tengo que irme

— Te vas arreglar he. — unazuki cara de picara

— Más o menos. — sonrió

— Yo también tengo que irme. — amy

— Yo también. — seiya

— Yo me quedo un rato, con serena. — rey

En otro lado

— Yaten tenemos que hablar seriamente. — mina

— ¿De qué? – extrañeza

— Sobre mi vida.

— ¿Y qué tengo que saber? – le pregunto intrigado

— De todo un poco, mi padre le gusta hacer muchas bromas y también le encanta hacer preguntas personales. — comunicándole

— Ok, entiendo

— Primero tengo que enseñarte mi casa

— Entiendo

Mina mirándolo

— No quieres hacerlo ¿verdad?

— Estoy dudoso.- sinceridad

— Entiendo, sí quieres consigo a alguien que me haga el favor. — un poco triste

Yaten sonrió

— No tranquila te ayudare

— Ok. — sonriéndole tiernamente

Yaten en su mente

— Es tan hermosa, es toda una diosa

— Oye yaten ¿estás allí? – notando su ausencia

— Sí, perdón estaba pensando en otra cosa

— Ya vamos a llegar a mi casa. — riéndose

— No vives tan lejos. — un poco sorprendido

— No, para estar más cerca de las chicas

— ¿Y tienen años conociéndose?

— Casi 8 años

— Muchos años. — atónito

— Sí, el mismo tiempo que tengo viviendo sola en Japón

Yaten mirándola

— ¿No eres de aquí?

— Nací aquí, toda mi infancia fue en Londres.- alegre

— Nunca pensé que no fueras de aquí.- sorprendido

— Jaja, todos piensan que crecí aquí, pero no, vine a vivir sola cuando era una adolecente. — comenta

— ¿Me imagino que tus padres viven contigo?

Mina sonrió

— Que va, mis padres me enviaron sola para acá

— Como pudieron. — indignando

— La verdad, quise irme. — Triste — porque mis padres están separados y comenzaron a pelear por mí, entonces yo les dije que quería estudiar más mi idioma y me dejaron venir

— Mina

— Bueno, ya estamos llegando.- cambiando de humor

— Parece que tu vida no es tan fácil, como imagine.- serio

— ¿Y cómo imaginabas mi vida? – le pregunto curiosa

— No sé, más alocada

— Todos creen lo mismo, por mi personalidad

— Es verdad

— Ya llegamos. — Abriendo la puerta principal — pasa

Yaten entrando

— Es muy acogedor tu hogar

— Gracias. — cerrando la puerta

En eso sale Artemis de su escondite

— Es mi gato Artemis

Yaten se inclino para acariciarlo

— Es muy lindo

— Ya tiene como 3 años conmigo.- orgullosa

— Nunca pensé que te gustaran los gatos

— No me conoces nada bien. — sonriéndole

Yaten sonrojado

— La verdad no

— Siéntate ¿quieres algo de tomar? – le pregunto

— Jugo por favor

— ¿De qué sabor quieres?

— Manzana

— Ok. — yéndose para la cocina

En cafetería Furuhata

— Andrew sí sigues así, perderás a lita. — serena regañándolo

— Chicas no se metan. — serio

— Eres un tonto, lita está enamorada de ti y tú de ella que esperas, que otro te la quite. — rey

— Claro que no

— Sinceramente eres un cobarde. — serena

— Yo quiero hacer mis cosas a mi manera, no a la de ustedes. — levantándose la silla

— Oye Andrew, eres un tonto.- ella

— Es la verdad. — rey

Unazuki llegando

— Le he dicho que va a perder a lita

— Déjeme en paz. — furioso

— Serena vámonos. — rey

— Sí, no vale la pena hablar con un tonto. — serena molesta

Andrew se fue para la cocina

— No sé qué le pasa a mi hermano.- unazuki acercándose a ellas

— La verdad, no lo sé. — rey

— Yo tampoco y Darién nada que me dice nada. — cruzando los brazos

— No sé, que estará pensando Andrew, pero lita como que se está cansado de esto ya. — unazuki

— Ya lita tiene 2 años enamorada de Andrew. — rey

— Es hora que lita tenga un novio. — serena

— Es verdad. — rey

— Tenemos que esperar la reacción de mi hermano.- frustrada

— Ojala que no reaccione demasiado tarde. — rey

En casa Aino

— Ya entendiste todo yaten.- mina

— Sí

— Mi padre viene a las 8

— Ya son las 6, me voy a mi casa

— Oye

— Sí, dime

— No puedes comer nada, voy a preparar la cena

— Ok traeré un digestivo.- tranquilidad

Mina seria

— No lo necesitaras

— Yo creo que sí. — seguridad, no estaba seguro ella cocinara bien

— Ok, te espero.- seria

Yaten abriendo la puerta

— Hasta luego mina

— Adiós

Yaten se fue

— Dios, ojala que todo salga bien, voy a preparar la cena

1 hora después

Hola aquí, el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por sus RW y tranquilas, será un poco larga, pero la publicare ya que quiero compartirla con ustedes


	3. Chapter 3

En casa Kou

Taiki mirando como yaten se estaba colocándose la chaqueta

- Estás muy guapo

- Tengo que irme formar, no todos los días conoces a un suegro de mentiras.- este

- Una mentira que se puede volver realidad, sí tú quieres.- seiya

- Puede ser.- este

- ¿Y cómo es la casa de mina? – le pregunto taiki

- No, me digas que tiene la casa desordenada.- seiya

- Es muy acogedor, nada que ver con su personalidad.- le comenta

- ¿Y qué hiciste cuando estaban solos? – taiki

Seiya cara de pícaro

- ¿La besaste?

- No paso, nada de nada.- serio

- Puede ser que, en ese momento no, en la noche puede pasar muchas cosas.- taiki

- Sí, eso es verdad.- seiya

- Pueden salir de la habitación, se están poniendo pesados.- este molesto

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – le pregunto taiki

Yaten caminando hacia mesa de noche

- Dime

- Sí, la comida es a las 8 ¿Por qué estas vestido a esta hora, sí apenas son las 7:10pm?

- Tengo que hacer otras cosas.- firmeza

- ¿Cómo cuales? – seiya

- No, es tu problema, salgan.- sacándolos de la habitación

- Ok.- taiki

En casa Aino

Mina había preparado una pasta a la francesa con otros platillos riquísimos que estaba segura que le gustarían a yaten y a su padre, miro el reloj, salió corriendo a darse un baño y ponerse radiante

En el hotel azul

Derek hablando por teléfono

- Sí, Nina mina tiene un prometido

- Quiero conocerlo.- la madre de mina entusiasmada

- Tranquila esta noche, hare todo lo posible por conversar a nuestro futuro yerno que vaya para Londres lo más rápido posible

- Sería fantástico.- encantada

- Te dejo, voy a darme un baño para conocer a yaten

- Ok adiós.- cortando

Derek dejando el teléfono en su sitio

- Esta noche, vamos a ver qué tal es mi yerno

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Amor no te metas en problemas.- Darién aconsejándola

- Amor lo sé, es que las chicas quieren que la ayude.- ella suavidad

- Amor acuérdate que paso, con arman.- le recuerda

Serena triste

- Lo se

- Serena no quiero, ver esa carita.- sonriéndole

Serena sonrió

- Está bien

- Está bien puedes ayudar, pero nada de meterte en problemas.

- Gracias.- dándole un beso en los labios

Riny llegando

- Tengo hambre mami

Serena cargándola

- Ya está casi lista la cena

- Princesita ¿quieres jugar un poco con papá? – le pregunto este

- Sí.- emocionada

- Mientras ustedes juegan, termino con la cena.- ella

- Ok.- quitándole a riny a serena

En casa Kou

Yaten había salido de su casa para ir, a una pastelería y llevarle un pastel, así los 3 comerían algo dulce luego de la cena, después de comprar el pastel fue para una florería que estaba cerca de la pastelería compro un ramo de flores amarrillas, luego de comprar se fue directo para la casa de mina

En casa Aino

Mina se había dado un baño se había terminado de vestir, se había colocado un vestido naranjado pegado a su cuerpo con un hermoso escote que no era tan atrevido, se coloco unos accesorios de color blanco con juego con los zapatos, en la parte del cabello se lo rizo, para tener un estilo un poco diferente

- Miau

Mina sonrió

- Me veo hermosa ¿verdad?

En eso escucha el timbre

- Debe de ser mi padre o yaten.- bajo las escaleras lentamente ya que tenía los zapatos eran de tacones finos, abrió la puerta, sonrió - hola pasa

Yaten estaba asombrado de lo bella que estaba

- Mina estás hermosa

Mina apenada

- Gracias

- Toma.- dándole las flores

Mina emocionada

- Gracias están hermosas

Yaten apenado

- También traje un pastel

- Muchas gracias yaten.- sonriéndole

Yaten sonriéndole

- Es un gusto

- Sí, quieres ve a buscar el pastel, mientras coloco las flores en agua

Yaten fue para su coche, saco el pastel del maletero

- Espero que le guste

Mina llegando

- Se ve delicioso

- Lo compre en una pastelería que esta por mi casa, los pasteles de lita son los mejores

- De eso no hay duda ¿y que dé es el pastel? – le pregunto ella

- De chocolate con fresa

Mina asombrada

- El favorito de mi papá

Yaten sin poder creerlo

- De verdad

- Sí, es en serio.- firmeza

- Esto es pura casualidad.- asombrado

- Eso parece, vamos para dentro

- Sí, vamos

Los 2 se metieron para la casa

Mina cerrando la puerta

- Mientras te quedas en la sala, voy a poner la mesa

- Te ayudo

- De verdad.- asombrada

- Sí

- Ok ven.- yéndose para la cocina

Yaten siguiéndola

- Pensé que tendrías la cocina desastrosa

- Odio el desastre.- le informa

- Tú personalidad, es muy diferente a como eres en realidad

- Así es.- sacando la comida del micro hondas

- Dime ¿en qué te ayudo? – le pregunto este

- Puedes llevar la pasta, mientras yo busco las copas

- Ok

En casa Kino

Lita estaba terminando de arreglarse para salir con keitaro, cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono, agarrándolo

- Buenas noches, casa kino

- Halo lita.- su amigo

- Sí, dime

- Perdóname lita, pero no voy a poder ir, contigo.- avergonzado

- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto

Keitaro apenado

- Es que mi ex novia llego, hace unos minutos para que hablemos de nuestra relación, pues

- Tranquilo, ve suerte amigo.- tranquilidad

- Gracias lita, te quiero amiga.- contento

- Yo también.- cortando, suspirando - parece que esta noche veré películas románticas y comeré un pote de helado de chocolate con vainilla para mi solita

En eso suena el timbre

Lita levantándose de la silla

- Ya voy.- caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola - hola Andrew pasa

Andrew entrando

- Hola perdón, por no avisar

- No, tranquilo.- un tanto sorprendida por la visita de este

Andrew mirándola

- ¿Estás por salir?

- Estaba, ya no voy a salir.- le informa

- ¿Y por qué? – le pregunto curioso

- Keitaro me llamo y me dijo que se iría hablar con su ex novia para aclarar un mal entendido que tienen.

- Que idiota

Lita sonriendo

- No para nada, espero que todo se arregle entre ellos ¿y tú que a que viniste?

En casa Aino

- Ya terminamos.- mina alegre

- Sí.- sentándose en la silla

- Solo tenemos que esperar a mi padre

En eso suena el timbre

- Yaten ¿estás listo? – le pregunto

- Sí.- poco nervioso

Mina fue abrir la puerta, al abrirla

- Hola ¡papá!

- Hola hermosa.- el dándole un gran abrazo

Mina sonriendo

- Estás guapísimo.- mirando que traía un esmoquin

Derek sonrió

- ¿Y mi yerno?

- Hola.- llegando

- Papá es mi novio yaten

Derek extendiéndole la mano

- Gusto conocerte yaten

Yaten haciendo lo mismo

- El gusto es mío

- Pasemos a la mesa.- ella

Yaten agarrando a mina por la cintura

- Sí, vamos suegro

- Sí, vamos a comer algo.- Derek

- De seguro te va a encantar.- su hija

- Eso tengo que verlo.- sonriéndole su progenitor

- Vamos.- yaten

Todos se sentaron en la silla, yaten se sentó alado de mina

Derek agarrando un poco de pasta

- Vamos a probarlo

- Ok.- mina

Derek Comió un poco

Yaten mirándolo

- ¿Cómo esta? – le pregunto curioso

- Delicioso.- encantado

Mina sonrió

- Lo sabía

Yaten comenzó a comer

- Sí, es verdad

Derek serio

- Me parece, que es la 1 vez que pruebas la comida de mi hija

Yaten nervioso

- Pues la verdad, no, es que mina y yo como trabajamos juntos, siempre tenemos que comer cerca del trabajo.- rogando que le creyera

- Sí, papá muy pocas veces, ha probado de mi comida.- mina lo defiende

- Los entiendo, ¿y para cuando la boda?

Mina tosiendo

- Papá

- ¿Qué? – extrañado

- Pues.- agarrándole la mano a mina - todavía no lo hemos pensado, ya que nuestros trabajos, nos tiene absorbidos

Derek sonrió

- Esperare, pero al menos comiencen practicar para que me den un nieto rápido

Yaten rojo

- Por favor

Derek soltando una carcajada

- No sean penosos

- Papá eso no se habla.- esta avergonzada

- Quiero un nieto

- Suegro todavía esta joven.- este

- Lo se yaten, quiero ser abuelo

- Espérate unos 5 años.- mina

- Amor tanto no.- este

Mina sonrió

- 3 años

- Está bien.- yaten

- Ustedes no me pueden hacer eso.- derik serio

- Estás perdiendo.- mina divertida

En casa Kino

- No me has respondido.- ella

Andrew nervioso

- Vine para que habláramos del pago

Lita sin entender

- ¿Del pago?

- Unazuki me dije que estos días, te has quedo hasta tarde

Lita sonrió

- Lo hago con gusto

- Lita, mi hermana me ha dicho que a veces te vas muy tarde ayudándola

- Tranquilo, nadie me obliga hacerlo.- sonriéndole

- Es mi deber recompensarte.

- Andrew la verdad, lo he pensado y pienso en irme de la cafetería, es que me voy a mudar de ciudad.- informa

Andrew sorprendido

- ¡Que!

Lita sentándose en el mueble

- Me he ganado una beca de chef me han dado 2 oportunidades, estudiar aquí en Japón o irme para Italia por 5 años

Andrew dolido

- ¿Y te vas?

- No quiero irme, pero aquí estoy sufriendo más de la cuenta y quiero cambiar de ambiente

Andrew serio

- ¿Y las chicas lo saben?

- No solo tú

- ¿Y cuando se lo dirás?

- No lo sé, todo depende de mi decisión

- Creo que me voy.- molesto

Lita triste

- Está bien

- Nos vemos mañana.- sin mirarla

- Sí

En casa Aino

Derek comiendo un poco de pastel

- Me encanta

- Yaten trajo el pastel.- comenta su hija

- Yerno parece que nos vayamos a llevar muy bien, ¿hija que paso con arman? – le pregunto por curiosidad

Mina seria

- Nada solo somos amigos nada más

- Me alegro ese chico, no me caía nada bien.- firmeza

Mina sonrió

- Gracias a Dios, que tengo a yaten

Yaten sonrió

- Sí, mi amor

- Le hable a tu madre de yaten.- Derek

- Pero papá.- sorprendida

- ¿Y qué dijo mi suegra? – pregunto este, quería saber que pensaba la madre de mina

- Quiere conocerte.- le comenta

- Ojala que no se le ocurra venir.- mina seria

- Hija yo voy a estar unos días por aquí, pero quiero llevarlos a una hacienda que compre lejos de la ciudad.- él

- Papá no sé, sí podamos ir por el trabajo.- recordándole que trabaja

- Puede ser este fin, ya que estamos libres por 4 días.- yaten

- Qué maravilla, yaten háblame de tu familia.- suegro

- Tengo 2 hermanos mayores el mayor es taiki tiene 25 años el otro es seiya que tiene 24 y yo que soy el pequeño que tengo 23 años

- ¿Y tus padres? – le pregunto

- Murieron en un accidente hace 10 años, quedamos al cuido de una tía que nos crio hasta que todos cumplimos la mayoría, pero desde pequeños nos gustaba trabajar, éramos de gran ayuda para nuestra tía

Mina estaba asombrada pero disimulo para que su padre no se diera de cuenta

- Me imagino, que sería difícil para ustedes.- le pregunto apenado

- Sí, luego uno se acostumbra.- este sereno

- Así es.- mina

- ¿Y desde cuando son novios? – cambiando el tema

- Hace 6 meses.- ella

- Hace 3 meses nos comprometimos.- este

- Que bien.- feliz Derek

- Papá ¿y Lydia? – le pregunto por su actual mujer, a pesar de todo no se llevaban mal

- Está en la casa con él niño.- este

- Debe de estar grande.- le pregunto

- Sí, ya diver esta enorme, ya tiene 9 años

- Que bien.- suavidad

- ¿Quiere más te? – le ofreció este

- Sí, por favor.- Derek

Yaten se fue para la cocina

- Me agrada yaten.- este

Mina sonrió

- Me alegro que estés feliz papá

- Cuando vienes a conocer a diver.- le pregunto desde que nació su hijo, mina no lo ha conocido

- No lo sé.- dudosa verlo, es recodar el dolor

- Nunca los has querido conocer.- dolido

- Sabes que no es fácil, saber que tengo un hermanito.- ella

- Pensé que ya lo superarías.- este desesperado

- La verdad no, gracias a él mi familia se separo.- ella con dolor

- Ya no amaba a Nina.- alterado

- No me hagas hablar de más.- molestándose

- Hija entiéndeme.- tranquilizándose

- Nunca te entenderé.- ella con decisión

Yaten llegando

- Tome

Derek agarrándolo

- Gracias

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Ya se durmió riny.- serena

- Quedo profundamente dormida.- este

- Estoy cansada.

- Mañana será un día largo.

- Sí, mañana llevare a riny para el kínder luego hablar con lita de unas cositas.- ella

- Sí, vamos a dormir.- este

- Sí, vamos

En casa Kurada Hino

- Estoy preocupada por lita.- rey

Nicolás dejando de leer un libro, para mirarla

- ¿Por qué?

Rey sentándose en la cama

- Lita está más rara de lo normal, hasta la veo más delgada

- ¿Será que está enferma? – Nicolás

- No lo sé, estoy preocupada, lita es muy alegro y divertida.- rey

- Es verdad, porque no la llevamos este fin de semana para nuestra hacienda.- este

- Sí.- sonrió - por eso te amo - dándole un beso en los labios

Nicolás sonrió

- Yo también te amo

- Voy a darme un baño.- ella

- Ok mientras sigo leyendo esta novela.- sonriéndole

- Ok.- metiéndose al baño

Hola aquí el tercer capítulo, se que iba un poco adelantada, tratare de subir algunos capítulos seguido. Para llegar en donde nos habíamos quedado anteriormente. Se despide ady, a las personas que la están leyendo Gracias


	4. Chapter 4

En casa Kinomoto Mizuno

Richard mirando que amy estaba muy pensativa

- Amor ¿te sientes mal? – le pregunto preocupado

Amy sonrió

- No estoy bien, es que estoy preocupada por lita

- Lita.- extrañado

- Últimamente la he visto muy triste, pienso que está más delgada de lo normal.- le comenta

- Que extraño debe de tener algo, lita no es así.- un poco extrañado

- Sí, por eso estoy preocupada ella es muy alegre y divertida está más seria de lo normal.- triste

- Puede ser que tenga problemas.

- Eso pienso.

- No hacen una reunión con para ella.- animándola

- Eso haremos, gracias por siempre escucharme amor.- agradecida

- Para eso estoy para ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.- sonriéndole

Amy abrazándolo

- Te amo tanto

Richard abrazándola con fuerza

- Yo también te amo

En casa Aino

- Jaja me he divertido mucho con ustedes.- Derek

Mina sonrió

- Papá nunca cambias

- Ya es tarde.- yaten

Mina mirando el reloj

- Ya son las 11

- Yo tengo que irme.- su padre

- Yo también.- este

- Pensé que te ibas a quedar con mina, hasta mañana.- bromeando este

Mina roja

- ¡Papá!

- Suegro, yo respecto a su hija.- serio

- No la respectes tanto.- divertido

Mina metiéndole un golpe en la espalda

- Basta papá

Yaten soltó una carcajada

Mina sonrió

- Deja de reírte

- Adiós hija.- dándole un beso en la frente

- Adiós, papá.- alegre

- Mi amor, que pases buenas noches.- yaten

- Ok mi amor.- dándole un beso fugaz en los labios

Yaten sonrió

- Nos vemos mañana.

- Sí.

- Vámonos yerno.- Derek esperándolo

Mina cerró la puerta

- Lo amo más que nunca.- subió las escaleras emocionada

Ya había amanecido

En casa Kou

Taiki entro en la habitación de yaten, al ver que seguía dormido le hecho un poco de agua en la cara

- ¡Despierta!

Yaten exaltado

- ¿Qué pasa?

- A noche llegaste muy tarde.- serio

- Me fui para un bar, con mi supuesto suegro.- levantándose un poco

Taiki sentándose en la cama

- ¿Cuenta?

- Luego de la velada, me invito para un bar y estuvimos hablando hasta las 3, me duele la cabeza.- se queja

- ¿Tomaste mucho? – le pregunto, sabía que su hermano no bebía tanto

- Más o menos.

- ¿Y mi cuñada como estaba? – le pregunto curioso

- Muy hermosa con ese vestido.- enamorado

- ¿Y hubo beso? – pícaro

- Solo un beso fugaz.

- Hay amor en el aire.- bromeando

- Deja de molestarme.- serio

- Levántate, llamaron de la obra.

- ¿Y eso? – extrañado

- Parece que el productor se enfermo.

- ¿Y ahora? – preocupado

- Tenemos vacaciones, hasta unas cuantas semanas.- taiki alegre

- Pensé que solo este fin.

Taiki acostándose

- La verdad, ya estaba cansado de ensayar esa obra tonta

- Ni tan tonta, por medio de esa obra has conocidos a muchas chicas.- yaten serio

- Ojala que pronto se termine, para que descansemos muchísimo.- su hermano

- Yo no, me conformo con ver a mina.

- Vamos, levántate para que nos vayamos a pasear.- dándole unos golpecito en la pierna

En la cafetería Furuhata

Unazuki dándole un beso en los labios

- Hola mi amor

- Hola mi vida ¿y mi cuñado? – seiya

- Está en la cocina.

- ¿Y lita? – le pregunto, no la veía

- Todavía no ha llegado.

Seiya mirando el reloj

- Son las 10

- La verdad, es muy raro en lita.- unazuki extrañada

- Sí, es verdad.

En el parque

Lita estaba corriendo por los alrededores, ya que 3 veces por semana, corría para su salud

Mina corriendo

- Hola

Lita sonrió

- ¿Y eso que estás corriendo? – le pregunto extrañada mina no le gustaba el ejercicio

- Es que, estoy gorda.- esta

Lita riéndose

- Gorda tú, por favor estás bellísima.

- Yo no sé cómo puedes correr.- agotada

- Siempre lo hago, hoy se me pegaron las sabanas.- riéndose

- Eso parece.

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Vamos camina riny.- serena

- Está bien mamá, vamos para que tía lita.- le pregunto

- Sí, vamos para la cafetería.

- Quiero un pastel de fresa.

- Sí, lo que digas, hermosa.- saliendo de la casa con la pequeña

- Mami ¿quiero un hermanito? – riny contenta

- Ya te he dicho, que no., espera que una de tus tías te den un primito.

- Eres mala.- haciendo puchero

- Jajaja lo sé.

- Vámonos ya.- molesta

Una hora después

En el parque

Mina sentándose en una banqueta

- Estoy muerta.- cansada

Lita sentándose también

- Yo también.

Mina preocupada

- Lita estás muy pálida.

- Siento que me falta el aire.- respirando con dificultad

Mina preocupada

- Vamos para el hospital.

- No puedo respirar.- asustada

Mina asustada

- Tranquila amiga, el auto esta cerca.

- Vamos rápido por favor.- hilo de voz

- Vamos.- ayudándola a levantarse

En la Cafetería Furuhata

- Un jugo de naranja y sanguis.- pidió yaten

- Ok.- su cuñada anotándolo

Seiya sentándose alado de yaten

- ¿Y cómo te fue anoche? – le pregunto curioso

- Bien normal.

Taiki sonrió

- Hubo beso.- rebela

Seiya sorprendido

- ¿De verdad?

- Un beso fugaz.- irritado yaten

- Fue un beso.- taiki

- Hermano estás comenzando, con un buen pie.- seiya

- Cállense.- este

- Aquí esta su orden.- unazuki

- Mi amor, cada día estas más hermosa.- seiya más enamorado

- Gracias.- sonriéndole

- Me hace falta una novia.- envidia taiki

Andrew llegando

- Ya estoy preocupado, son las 11 y nada que lita aparece.

- Será que se tomo el día libre.- su hermana

- Lita avisa.

- Es verdad.- extrañada

En el hospital

- Ayuda.- mina desesperada

- ¿Qué pasa? – llego un enfermero

- Mi amiga no puede respirar bien.- mina desesperada

- ¿Cómo se llama? - Mirando a lita

Lita casi sin voz

- Lita kino

- Esto parece un ataque de asma, ¿eres asmática? – le pregunto este

Lita negando con la cabeza

- Oiga atiéndala.- mina gritándole

- Ven conmigo.

Lita se fue con el enfermero

Mina se sentó en una silla

En el consultorio

Médico mirando a lita

- Estás mejor.

Lita con la máscara de oxigeno

- Sí.

- ¿Cuándo eras pequeña, sufrías de asma? – le pregunto

- Sí, eso fue hace muchos años.- responde

- Cuando estés más calmada, hablamos mejor.

Lita solo asintió

En sala de espera

Amy llegando a donde estaba mina

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Amy lita se puso mal, comenzó a faltarle el aire y piensa que puede ser asma.- mina angustiada

- ¿Asma? – sorprendida

- Eso piensa el enfermero que nos atendió.

- Voy a ver, quien la está atendiendo.- amy alejándose

- Ve por favor.- le pidió

En la Cafetería Furuhata

Serena llegando con riny

- Hola.

- Hola preciosa.- seiya saludando a riny

Riny sonriendo

- Hola.

- ¿Vengo a ver a lita? – serena

- No ha venido.- Andrew

Serena preocupada

- Qué raro.

- Siéntate la estamos esperando.- taiki

- Eso se suena a manada.- Andrew celoso

- Amor ayúdame un poco.- unazuki mirando a seiya

- Sí, amor.- levantándose de la silla

- Que amor.- serena sonriendo

- Pobre de seiya, mi hermana es un caso.- Andrew

- Déjala seiya no está nada molesto.- taiki

- Jajaja es verdad.- yaten

Rey llegando

- Hola.

- Parece que solo falta mina y lita.- serena

- Serena como que eres tonta, y amy en donde queda.- rey seria

- Jajajajaja, sí es verdad.

- Tía rey ¿quiero un primito? – pidió riny

Rey mirándola

- ¡Un primito! ¡Serena qué demonios le metes en la cabeza a la niña!

Serena alterada

- Nada, ella quiero un primito y amy y tú se están tardando demasiado en tenerlos.

- Serena.- seria

- Estás 2 sí, tienen humor.- taiki

- Y eso no es nada en realidad.- comenta Andrew

En el hospital

Consultorio

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto médico

- Sí, ya puedo respirar mejor.- lita más tranquila

- ¿Fuiste asmática, cuando era niña? – le pregunto

- Sí, pero mis padres me llevaron para un médico era un especialista, hace unos días he notado que casi todo me está dando mucha tos y alergia.

- Él asma no se cura, tienes que estar en tratamiento.

- Pero.- preocupado

- El asma es muy peligrosa, te puedes morir por un paro respiratorio.

Lita asustada

- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

- Tienes que tener siempre un inhalador en la cartera, ya que el ataque de asma te puede dar en cualquier momento.- explica

- Yo soy repostera y estoy estudiando para ser chef.- ella

- Tienes que alejarte de las harinas y el polvo.

- No puedo soy una mujer muy activa, me encanta la limpieza.- seria

- No sé cómo ayudarte.- preocupado

- Que use una mascarilla.- comenta el enfermero

- Sí, tienes razón.

Lita sonrió

- Gracias, adiós

- Tienes que ir a verte con un especialista y estar unos días en reposo.- repuso el médico

- Sí, está bien.- más traquila

Amy entrando

- Lita ¿estás bien?

- Sí.

- ¿Es tu amiga? – le pregunto médico

- Sí, doctor ota.

- Ya le di las indicaciones.

- Tranquila, amy estoy bien.- sonriéndole

- Vamos para que te vayas con mina, para tu casa.- amy

- Sí.- saliendo del consultorio

- Amy quédate necesito hablar contigo.- le pidió este

En sala de espera

Lita llegando

- Mina.

Mina abrazándola

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, tengo que ir para la cafetería a decirle a Andrew, que estaré ausenté por unos días.- le comenta

- ¿Estás muy mal? – le pregunto asustada

- No mucho, pero 1 tenemos que ir para la farmacia.

- Ok, señora.- sonriéndole

30 minutos después

En la Cafetería Furuhata

Andrew dándole besos a riny en los cachetes

- Estás hermosa.

- Te quiero tío.

- Yo también, preciosa.

- Quiero pastel de chocolate.- serena

- El último pedazo se lo comió taiki.- unazuki

- Que mal.- triste

- Yo quiero un pudin.- riny

- A su orden.- seiya yéndose

Unazuki sentándose

- Estoy realmente cansada.

- Ya va hacer el medio día y no sabemos nada de lita.- su hermano

- A lo mejor se enfermo.- yaten

- Ojala que no.- serena

En eso llegan mina y lita

- Hola.- mina

- Hola.- lita

- Nosotras preocupadas por lita y estaba con mina.- rey

- Para tu información estamos trotando y cuando de repente zaz a lita le dio un taque se desmayo y todo tuve que salir corriendo para llevarla al hospital, los médicos dijeron que tiene que estar mínimo 2 meses en cama y que no puede tener nada de alteraciones.- mina alterada

Todos preocupados

- ¡Lita estás bien!

Lita sonrió

- Mina todo lo exagera.- sentándose alado de rey

Serena preocupada

- Estás pálida.

- Estamos haciendo deporte y me dio un ataque de asma, mina me llevo para el hospital y me colocaron reposo por unos días y verme con un especialista, Andrew vine para que sepas que no vendré al trabajo.- mirándolo

- Toma el tiempo que sea necesario, primero es tu salud.- este

- Gracias, Andrew

- Lita, te voy a extrañar.- triste

- Yo también.- ella sonrió

Riny cayéndole encima

- Tía ¿podemos jugar?

- Claro que sí.- sonriendo

- Lita no puedes.- rey

- Muchas maneras de jugar ¿verdad riny? – alegre

- Sip.

- Lita ¿Cómo te fue con la cita de ayer? – le pregunto curiosa serena

- Sí, cuenta.- unazuki

- No hubo cita.- comenta

- ¿Y por qué? – mina

- Es un cuento largo y la verdad no quiero hablar.- cansada

- Es mejor que estés tranquila.- serena

- Tienes que cuidarte de asma, es muy peligroso.- yaten

- El médico me lo dijo.- ella

Mina sentándose alado de yaten

- Oye seiya tráeme un jugo de naranja y un sanguis

- Ok.

- A mí un jugo de manzana.- lita

- Ok.- seiya yéndose para la cocina

- Tengo hambre, lita tu tampoco no has desayunado y te piensas tomar un jugo.- mina asombrada

- Es que el pan es malo para las personas que sufren de asma.- le dice

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunto rey

- Busque un poco de información por mi celular, por lo que pude investigar tengo que tener una dieta balanceada.

- Te vas a desaparecer.- mina exagerando

Lita riéndose

- Tranquila tratare de mantener mi peso intacto.- suavidad

- Yo quiero votar unos kilitos.- unazuki

Seiya llegando

- Tomen su pedido.

Lita y mina

- Gracias.

- Seiya tu novia quiere votar unos kilitos.- taiki

Seiya sentándose

- Amor, así estás hermosa.

- Seiya tiene razón.- lita

- Está bien.- está resignada

- Está hermana mía.- serio Andrew

- Lita vas a llamar a tus padres, para decirle esto.- rey


	5. Chapter 5

Mina sacando celular de sus pechos

- Toma

- Mina.- serena asombrada

- Es una manera de protegerlo, de que te lo roben.- ella riéndose

- Cada día me sorprendo contigo.- yaten

- Gracias, pero están muy lejos para que me puedan atender.- lita suavidad

- Tranquila tiene limitación hasta, todo el mundo.- mina sonriéndole

- Lita siempre que hablamos de tus padres siempre, dices que no te pueden atender o deben de estar ocupados.- rey regañándola

- Es verdad, lita siempre tienes un misterio con tus papás.- serena

- No es un misterio, solo que.- sin saber que decir

- Los papis de tía lita están en el cielo ¿verdad tía? – Riny mirándola

- ¡He! – dijeron todos

- Oye Riny no guardas secretos he.- lita sonriéndoles

Mina sorprendida

- Lita eres

- Por favor no lo digas, es difícil para mí asimilar esto.- ella con tristeza

- Cuando paso.- atónita

- Mucho antes de que nos conociéramos, cuando solo tenía 10 años, lo recuerdo como sí hubiera sido ayer, mis padres estaban cumpliendo 15 años de casados, mis padres habían tenido problemas para tenerme, en unos tratamiento mi madre quedo embarazada de mí, te puedes imaginar lo consentida que me tenían, mi madre hacia unos pasteles deliciosos y cuando tenía 5 años de edad, mi madre todas las tardes a las 3 decía era la hora de las hadas, mi madre hacia pasteles y galletas era muy divertido, todo.- lita comenzando a llorar

- Lita sí te duele tanto, no lo digas.- mina aguantándose las ganas de llorar

- Son muchos años guardándolo, por favor déjeme hablar.- le pidió

- Sigue.- rey

- Cuando cumplí los 7 años, mis padres no estaban en casa y comencé hacer galletas como siempre veía a mi madre hacerlo quería hacerles un regalo, las cosas se me complicaron y las galletas se quemaron y cuando llegaron mis padres pensé que me iban a regañar o pegar.

- ¿Qué paso? – serena

Lita sonrió

- Mi padre me alzo y dijo; mi princesa será una repostera y chef

- Que divino.- unazuki encantada

Lita sonrió y limpiándose las lágrimas

- No me podían quejar era una niña realmente feliz, cuando llego el día de su aniversario me emocione más que ellos, estaba feliz ya que mis padres siempre me decían que era un regalo del cielo por tenerme, yo emocionada les hice unas galletas y les dije que se fueran.- recordando aquel momento

- ¿Y para donde iban? – mina

- Para Italia.- tranquilidad

- Entonces.- serena

- Sí, mi padre era hijo único de una familia multimillonaria y mi madre era una simple chef, se conocieron en un restaurante, ya que a mi padre le encanto la comida y quería felicitar al chef y cuando conoció a mi madre se enamoraron perdidamente, se casaron. Ya que mis abuelos habían muerto en un accidente y mi padre está solo en este mundo, los padres de mi madre también murieron cuando estaba pequeña y no tenia hermanos, ellos estaban solos y su única familia era yo, ese día les pedí que se fueran de viaje yo me quedaría con una niñera que me cuidaba, ellos se fueron antes de irse me decían que me amaban y que cuidara, yo solo les sonría.- dolida

- ¿Y cómo fue el accidente? – yaten

- El avión sufrió una avería y se estrello tuvieron 2 meses buscando, algunos sobrevivieron pero mis padres murieron, a los pocos días la niñera me explico todo y me dijo que había encontrado el cuerpo de mis padres, en el velorio solo estamos la niñera y yo, mis padres me dejaron todo su dinero a mí, a los pocos días llego una señora del estado para llevarme a un casa hogar.- les cuenta

- No me digas.- serena alarmada

- No, cuando ella llego le dije que los únicos que podían decidir serian mis padres y como ya no estaba, yo era la única, que decía mi vida.- serenidad

- ¿Y qué paso? – mina

- La niñera que me cuidaba me dijo que llamara a un abogado, el abogado me ayudo muchísimo.

- Lita eras una niña.- rey

- Sí, pero tuve que demostrar que no era una niña mimada, tuve en karate y soy cinta negra y estuve en escuelas públicas para que no sospecharan que tenía dinero, mi casa quedo al cuido del estado, ya que tuve que comprar departamento pequeña allí donde vivo y en las escuelas decían que tenia beca, para cubrirme.- explica

- Porque no nos dijiste.- serena reprochándole

- Es que muy difícil para mí, hablar de esto.- con dolor

- Te entiendo lita.- mina abrazándola

- Mina no me digas que Derek y Nina no son tus padres.- rey alterada

- Claro que sí.- ella

- Lita tengo una duda.- serena

- ¿Cuál? – lita

- ¿Y tu dinero?

- Está bien guardado y la empresa de mi padre ha crecido mucho con ayuda de Darién.- lita sonriendo

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Darién en todo esto? – ella desconcertada

Lita sonrió

- Darién es el jefe de empresa, hasta que me case.

- Darién trabaja para una empresa muy importarte.- serena

- Sí, la empresa delicias.- alegre

- Sí.- asombrada

- Esa empresa era de mi padre.- revela

- Esa empresa es multimillonaria.- unazuki alarmada

- Sí

- Entonces lita eres multimillonaria.- serena

Lita apenada

- Sí

- ¿Por qué trabajas? – le pregunto rey

- Porque mis padres me enseñaron, que uno tiene que ganarse el pan cada día y ese trabajo era de mis padres y yo quiero ganarme el trabajo por mi misma.- explica lita

- Lita que envidia.- mina

- ¿Y Darién cómo lo supo? – le pregunto serena

- En una reunión que tuve.- suavidad

- Lita ahora en adelante no puedo verte como antes.- unazuki

- Claro que sí, no vayan a cambiar por mi origen.- divertida

- Lita parece, que eres un misterio.- Andrew

- Ya no, ese era mi único secreto.- sinceridad

- ¿Y tú casa cómo es? – curiosa mina

- Muchos años que no voy.- tristeza

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto yaten

- Mi casa es muy grande para mi solita.

- Tía me puedes llevar para allá, cuando quieras.- Riny

- Tienes que esperar que tía lita se case con alguien.- lita

- Falta mucho.- cruzando los brazos

Todos estallaron de la risa

Lita dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Hermosa te amo

- Yo también

- Tengo hambre.- se queja mina

- Come para que me acompañes a mi casa.- lita

- Lita ven para la casa, allí estarás mejor.- se ofreció serena

- O a la mía.- rey

- No chicas, mina se quedara conmigo.- mirándola

Mina tosiendo

- He, pero

- Verdad que sí.- lita sonriéndole

- Está bien.- sin ánimos

Richard llegando con amy

- Hola

- Como están.- amy

- Bien gracias.- dijeron todos

- ¿Cómo te sientes lita? – le pregunto amy

- Mejor, solo un poco agitada.- lita

- No, puedes estar sola.- su amiga

- Mina se quedara conmigo

Mina solo movió la cabeza, ya que estaba comiendo

Derek llegando

- Hola

- Hola suegro.- yaten

Mina tosiendo

- Papá

Yaten dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda

- Que gusto verlo

- ¿Qué haces aquí papá?

- Es que vine, a saludar a lita y comer esos deliciosos pasteles.- risueño

- Señor Derek no sé si quede pastel.- lita

- Quedo de fresa y limón.- seiya

- Quiero de fresa y un pudin.-él

- Ok.- levantándose para buscar el pedido

Derek cargando a Riny

- Hola hermosa

Riny seria

- Bájame, no te conozco

- Pequeña es el papá de mina.- su madre

- No lo conozco

Derek sentándola en las piernas de lita

- Que lastima y tanto que te cargaba

- Eso te pasa por venir luego de 2 años.- regaña su hija

- ¿Y qué edad tienes? –le pregunto Derek a la pequeña

- 3, Pero en un mes tengo 4 años

- Está grandota.- asombrado

- Está creciendo mucho.- rey

- Eso veo, igual diver esta enorme ya.- orgullo

- Me imagino que ya tiene como 10 años.- amy

- Solo 9, papá podrías no hablar de él, me incomoda.- mina seria

- Mina ya supéralo.- rey

- Sí, me van a caer encima mejor me voy.- levantándose de la silla

- Mina no te pongas así.- yaten

- Déjala, siempre es así cuando hablamos de mi otro hijo.- Derek

- Señor Derek podríamos no mover el tema.- Taiki

Seiya llegando

- Su orden

- Sí, quiero comer este pastel y pudin.- Derek

- Lita vámonos.- mina

- Pero.- mirando a las chicas

- Déjala, yo la llevo más tarde a casa.- Andrew

- Ok, yaten nos vamos.- mina

- Sí, vámonos

Mina y yaten se fueron juntos

- Oye Riny, me contaron por allí que quieres un hermanito.- lita

- Ya no lo quiero, quiero un primito.- mirándola con ojitos tiernos - tía cuando me darás un primito

Lita nerviosa

- Jaja bueno

- Riny tu tía lita no tiene novio, deberías pedírselo a amy y Richard.- serena mirándolos con picardía

Richard apenado

- Serena

Amy apenada

- Rey también debería

Rey molesta

- ¡Yo porque!

- Chicas ustedes no salen de lo mismo, serena se caso joven y tuvo a Riny muy rápido, tu rey tiene 2 años casada y tu amy 3 años, que piensan para tener un bebé.- lita regañándola

- Será más adelante.- amy

- Yo estuviera casada no me tardaría nada.- ella con firmeza

- Hermano anota.- unazuki

- Hermanita.- serio

- Tía lita voy a buscarte un espocho.- Riny

Lita sonrió

- Enserio

- Serena aprende de tu hija.- rey molesta

- Esta niña salió al padre.- serena

- Lita deberías casarte con unos de mis sobrinos.- Derek

- Son guapos.- pregunto ella

- Mmm guapos no se de eso, pero lo único malo que el mayor que tengo solo tiene 20 años los demás son pequeños

- No quiero criar.- bromeando

Todos soltaron una carcajada

En el auto de mina

- Mina cálmate.- pidió este

- Es que mi padre, pone muy mal humor cuando habla de él.- le confeso

- ¿Y porque lo odias? – le pregunto este

- Por culpa de él, mis padres se separaron y él se caso con Lydia porque estaba esperando a diver

- ¿Y tu madre, que paso con ella? – sin poderlo creer

- Mi madre lo tomo bien, me dijo que la relación estaba muy acabada, pues fue mejor separarse.- comenzando a llorar

- Me imagino lo difícil que fue para ti.- suavidad

- Mucho yo siempre los veía felices, luego pareció ella.- dolida

- ¿Y conoces a tu hermano? – curiosidad

- No, he tenido, trato con Lydia cuando llamo a mi padre o voy a verlo en su oficina.

- ¿Y nunca te ha nacido conocerlo? – perplejo

- No.- seriedad

- Cambia esa carita, vayamos para un lugar que de seguro te va a encantar.- animándola

Mina sonrió

- ¿Para donde? – le pregunto encantada

- Dale a la derecha.- le ordeno

Mina moviendo el volante

En la Cafetería Furuhata

- Quiero irme a mi casa.- lita

- Vámonos, Nicolás esta en el templo, estaré más desocupada.- rey

- Dale, vámonos.- su amiga

- Me voy con ustedes.- unazuki uniéndoseles

- ¿Y la cafetería? – pregunto su hermano

- Tranquilo cuñado, yo te ayudo.- seiya

- Tremendo cuñado me gasto

- Me voy a buscarme una novia me hace falta.- Taiki

- Nos vemos Andrew.- despidiéndose lita

- Adiós lita, me llamas cualquier cosa.- él

- Ok.- sonriéndole

- Yo también me voy.- serena

- Sí, quieres te dejo en tu casa.- se ofreció Derek

- Sí, gracias

En un lugar fuera de la ciudad

Mina emocionada mirando el paisaje

- Esta hermoso, este lugar

Yaten sonriendo

- Te gusto

- Sí, esta hermoso yaten.- feliz

- Lo conseguí hace unos años.- revela

- ¿Y cuántas chicas atraído? – le pregunto celosa

- Eres la 1, piensas que soy un don Juan.- ofendido

Mina sonrió

- Más o menos

- Yo soy hombre de una sola mujer.- firmeza

- Jajaja te pusiste serio

Yaten sonrió

- Oye mina ¿te gusta alguien? – le pregunto

- Sí.- sonriéndole

- ¿Lo conozco? – curioso

Mina seria

- Sí

- ¿Y tienes mucho conociéndolo? – entusiasmado

- Solo unos meses.- revela

- ¿Te gustan unos de mis hermanos? – asustado

Mina riéndose

- Claro que no

- ¿Quién? – nervioso

- Tú.- mirándolo

En casa Kino

- Me voy a dar un baño.- lita

- Ve tranquila.- unazuki

- Lita voy prepararte algo delicioso.- rey

- Gracias.- yéndose para el baño

- Lita es prefecta para mi hermano.- le comenta a su amiga

- Lita y Andrew son la pareja perfecta, tu hermano es muy lento.- queja

- No sé, que espera.- desesperada

- Hombres, así no valen la pena.- rudeza

- Gracias a Dios, que seiya es lanzado.- sonriendo

- Jaja

En un lugar fuera de la ciudad

Yaten mirando a mina

- ¿Estás de broma?

Mina levantándose del pasto

- No, me gustan yaten…. Bueno estoy enamorada de ti como una tonta, pero tranquilo.- sinceridad

Yaten levantándose del pasto

- Mina, no sé qué decirte.- asombrado

- Oye no digas nada, entiendo sí no te gusto.- dolida

- Para nada mina, yo estoy realmente enamorado de ti, cuando te conocí me enamore, me encanta tu personalidad y tu manera de ser.- suelta

Mina emocionada

- ¿No me estas mintiendo?

- No, es enserio mina me encantas.- emocionado

- Ohh, yaten.- feliz

- Mina ¿quieres ser mi novia? – le pregunto alegre

Mina sonrió

- No

Yaten ido

- ¿Qué?

- Tengamos una cita.- sonriendo

- ¿Cita? – sin entender

- Conozcámonos mejor.- alegre

- Está bien.- mirándola

Mina dándole un beso fugaz en los labios

- Te espero a las 8.- divertida

Yaten sonrió

- Como usted diga princesa.- contento

Mina sentándose en el pasto

- Quedemos un rato más

- Sí.- sentándose alado de ella

Mina coloco la cabeza en el hombro de yaten

En la Cafetería Furuhata

- Hoy está el día muy animado.- Andrew mirando todas las mesas había muchas mujeres - cuñado eres un éxito

- Oye cuñado no le digas nada a mi novia.- serio

- Tranquilo.- contando el dinero

- Ok

Darién llegando

- Hola

- Amigo.- Andrew

- ¿Y las chicas? - pregunto

- Todas se fueron la única que estuvo aquí, hace un rato fueron Richard y amy

- También serena, la nena hermosa, rey y lita pero ya se fueron.- seiya

- Derek el padre de mina, mina, Taiki y yaten también se fueron hace rato.- Andrew

Darién riéndose

- Estábamos casi todos

- Sí, sabes que Taiki y yaten son nuevos.- Andrew

- Jajaja ¿y lita? – pregunto

- Está enferma.- Andrew

Darién preocupado

- ¿Qué tiene?

- Asma.- salto

- ¿Asma? – asombrado

- Sí.- seiya

- Nunca pensé que lita fuera asmática.- Darién sin poderlo creer

- Nos enteramos hoy.- Andrew

- Dame un pastel de limón.- este

- Ok.- seiya

- Yo voy a llamar unazuki.- Andrew

En casa Kino

Después de lita darse un baño, se coloco una piyama que le quedaba hasta arriba de las rodillas

Lita llegando

- Me había falta el baño

Rey sonriendo con malicia

- Como que esa piyama te queda como, que muy corta

- Sí, te ve Andrew así, no te perdona.- bromeando unazuki

Lita apenada

- Chicas dejen decir tonterías

- Te estoy preparando ando delicioso.- rey

- Gracias.- sentándose en el mueble

- Lita todavía tienes mal semblante.- unazuki

- Todavía no me siento nada bien.- confianza

Rey acariciándole el pelo

- Lita necesitas descansar

- Mientras que esté lista la comida, voy acostarme un rato.- ella

- Ve cuñada.- sonriente

Lita sonriendo

- Ok.- se fue para la habitación se acostó en la cama

En la sala

- Rey sí quieres, puedes irte después de hacer la comida.- unazuki

- Sí, te tomo la palabra

Sonando un celular

- Es el mío.- rey

Unazuki sacando su celular del bolso

- No es el mío.- contestando - bueno

- Hermana ¿Cómo está lita? – pregunto este

- Ya está mejor, pero horita está descansando.- informa

- Estaba realmente preocupado.- suavidad

- No sé sí creerte.- seria

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – intrigado

- No, estás aquí con ella y no le dices tus sentimientos.- regaña

Andrew apenado

- Ya cállate hermanita

Seiya y Darién se estaban riéndose de la cara de Andrew

- ¿Y esas risas? – pregunto ella

- De Darién y seiya.

- Te dejo parece que lita, está llamando.- cortando

- Halo halo, demonios me cortó


	6. Chapter 6

En la Cafetería Furuhata

- ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto Darién

Andrew dejando el celular en la mesa

- Me cortó

- ¿Y cómo esta lita? – le pregunto seiya

- Unazuki que mejor.- este

- Que bueno, tengo que irme una esposa e hija me esperan en casa.- su amigo

- Ve amigo.- Andrew

- Siguen las cosas así.- seiya mirando que seguía full por mujeres - venderemos todo

- Eso parece.- Darién

Darién se fue

En otro lugar

- Tenemos que irnos yaten.- mina

- Sí.- el

- ¿Y para donde vamos en nuestra primera cita? – le pregunto ella

- Déjalo todo en mis manos.- alegre

Mina sonrió

- Está bien

Mina y yaten se fueron del lugar, mina dejo a yaten en su casa mientras que ella fue un rato para el departamento de lita a ver como seguía, rey le explico que estaba bien y que seguía durmiendo a pesar que había comido muy poco, y que estaba algo preocupada por los medicamentos, unazuki les explico que era normal y se quedo con ella, mientras que rey se fue para su casa y mina para la suya

Las 8 de la noche

Mina se había colocado un vestido rojo pasión con unas zapatos de color blanco, se había dejado el pelo suelto, se maquillo suavemente y se puso los accesorios de color blanco para que le hiciera juego con los zapatos, fue para el closet y saco una cartera no tan grande y tampoco pequeña guardo lo más necesario y bajo las escaleras para esperar a su amado

En eso suena el timbre

Mina abriendo la puerta

- Te estaba esperando.- alegre ella

Yaten sonrió

- Perdón por la espera

Mina mirando su reloj pulsera

- Son apenas las 8:05pm

- Se me complico la noche.- mirándola - estás realmente hermosa

- Gracias.- sonrojada

- Nos vamos.- le pregunto

- Sí.- saliendo, cerrado la puerta

- Hoy vamos a cenar en un lugar muy especial.- este

- Ok

- Pero traje mi moto, espero no se estropee el vestido.- mirándola

Mina mirando la moto

- Es toda una belleza, pero no lo sé.- dudosa

- Podemos hacer una cosa, puedes ir adelante, porque atrás seria incomodo.- yaten

- Yaten porque no me avisaste, me hubiera puesto otra ropa.- haciéndose la molesta

- Mina perdón, sí quieres busco mi auto.- apenado

- No, vayamos así.- sonriéndole

- Ok.- sonriendo

Mina subiéndose

- Es la vez que me subo en una moto.- nerviosa

- Tranquila soy un experto manejándola.-suavidad

- Ok confiare en ti.- suspirando

- Agárrate fuerte.- ordeno

- Ok.- abrazándolo con fuerza

Yaten arranco mina está realmente asustada, pero cuando comenzó a ver el paisaje de la cuidad, se tranquilo estaba realmente disfrutando del paseo hasta que llegaron a un restaurante muy particular

- Ya llegamos.- anuncio este

- ¿Qué este sitio? – curiosa, jamás lo había visto

Yaten ayudándola a bajarse

- Es un restaurante de una amiga, que lo abrió hace poco.- informa

Mina celosa

- ¿Amiga o ex novia?

- Amiga, está casada, celosa.- sonriendo

Mina apenada

- Deja

Yaten quitándole un mechón de pelo que tenía en la mejilla.- Estás hermosa

Mina roja

- Deja

Yaten sonrió

- Vamos para adentro

- Sí.- suspirando

Mina y yaten entraron al restaurante tomados de la mano

- Hola yaten.- sonriéndole

Yaten sonriendo

- Hola Michiru, te presento a mina.- presentándola

- Mucho gusto en conocerte mina.- ella cortes

- Igualmente.- Michiru

- Llamaste a tiempo, te reserve la mesa en el balcón.- su amiga

- Gracias michí.- contento

- De nada.- alegre

Haruka llegando

- Llego yaten

- ¿Cómo estas Haruka? – le pregunto a su amigo

- Muy bien, estaba cuidando al pequeño.- enseñándole a su hijo

- ¿Cuántos meses ya tiene? – curioso, tenía bastante que no lo veía

- Solo 3 meses.- Michiru

- Wow cómo pasa el tiempo, cuando lo conocí solo tenía días de ver nacido.- este asombrado

- Sí.- ella

- Amor, lleva a yaten a su novia, hacia su mesa.- esposao

- Sí es verdad, vamos.- ella

- Sí.- mina

Michiru los guio hasta su mesa, yaten ayudo a mina a sentarse, luego él se sentó

- Ya enviare al mesero, para que vean el menú.- anuncia

- Gracias michi.

- De nada.- yéndose

- Apenas acaba de tener un bebé.- mina

- Sí, ellos Vivian juntos de hace 10 años nunca habían podido tener hijos, entonces decidieron casarse, su boda estuvo muy espectacular, al mes Michiru descubrió que estaba embarazada.- este

- Wow ¿pero son muy jóvenes? – asombrada

- Solo tienen 28 años.- informa

- Estás de broma.- atónita

- No, se enamoraron desde los 15 años se metieron a vivir juntos desde los 17

- Se ve que se aman.- sonriendo

- Mucho, yo los conocí., cuando ellos tenían apenas 5 años viviendo juntos.- mirándolos

- Tienes algo conociéndolos.- suavidad

- Sí, ya años.- divertido

Mesero llegando

- ¿Aquí están el menú?

Mina y yaten

- Gracias

- Con permiso.- yéndose

- ¿Qué quieres comer? – le pregunto este

- No se.- mirando el menú

- La comida mexicana es muy buena

- Nunca la he probado, solo la comida italiana y la de Londres

- Confía en mí.- este

- Está bien.- alegre

En casa Kino

Unazuki estaba en la habitación con lita, comenzó a sonar el timbre, se levanto con cuidado para no despertarla, salió de la habitación fue abrir la puerta

- Hermano.- unazuki asombrada

- Vengo a ver a lita.- este

- Está dormida, que bueno que llegaste, voy para la casa a darme un baño y venir a cuidarla.- mintió

- Está bien, no tardes mucho.- mirándola

- Ok.- agarrando su bolso saliendo de la casa

Andrew respirando profundamente

- Ojala que mientras esté aquí sea tranquilo.- fue para la habitación allí vio a lita profundamente dormida, se acerco le dio un beso en la mejilla - mi hermosa lita - camino un poco más y se fue para el otro lado de la cama, se acostó con cuidado para no despertarla

30 minutos después

En el restaurante

Mina terminando de comer

- Estuvo delicioso

- Sabía que te iba a encantar.- riéndose

- Ahora será nuevo en mi menú.- alegre

- Ayer me quede sorprendido, de lo bien que cocinas.- sinceridad

Mina sonrió

- Eso se lo debo a lita

- Lita.- mirándola

- Sí, lita cocina delicioso.- ella

- ¿De verdad? – este

- Claro que sí, lita sabe cocinar espectacular nació para la cocina, ya sabemos de quien lo heredo

- Y las demás chicas ¿a que se dedican? – le pregunto curioso

- Serena es ama de casa, amy es doctora, rey ginecóloga, lita ya es repostera ahora está estudiando para ser chef, yo soy psicóloga y actriz

Yaten asombrado

- ¡Psicóloga!

Mina sonrió

- Si, aun que no lo ejerzo ya, que comencé a trabajar rápido en el teatro y desde allí no me han dejado descansar

- ¿Y cómo hiciste para estudiar? – le pregunto este

- Bueno la verdad, fue muy difícil, logre hacerlo en actuación salí con muy buenas calificaciones y en psicología salí excelente

Yaten sonrió

- Entonces eres un cerebrito

Mina soltado una carcajada

- Claro que no, amy sí es un cerebrito, solo deje de salir algunas ocasiones y estar más pendiente de los estudios, cuéntame yaten sobre tu vida.- observándolo

- Pues…. La verdad comencé a estudiar actuación con mis hermanos y trabajaba en una empresa de mensajero por un tiempo, luego trabaje en una empresa allí aprendí hacer motocicletas, dure en la empresa algunos años

Mina asombrada

- ¿La moto que tienes, la hiciste tú?

- Sí, aun que mis hermanos de pura envidia, me salió hacer 2 más.- serio

Mina riéndose

- Se ven que Taiki y seiya son muy especiales

- Demasiados especiales, Taiki le gusta tomar las cosas sin pedir permiso, pero seiya es el peor dejo las lleves mal puesta del carro o de la moto se lo lleva sin decir nada, hasta se perderse días con ellos.- molesto

- Vaya seiya sí, es que especial.- divertida

- Por ejemplo, vine en moto, cuando fui a buscar la llave no estaba, Taiki se estaba bañando y seiya brillaba por su ausencia.- seriedad

- Jajajajajaja

Yaten mirándola

- ¿Por qué te ríes?

- Estás muy serio.- alegre

- Mis hermanos, son un caso único he especial.- suavidad

- Eso parece.- contenta

En otro lado

- Amor gracias por invitarme a bailar.- encanta unazuki

- De nada cariño.- seiya sonriéndole

- Necesito distraerme un poco.- ella

- ¿Y cómo está lita? – le pregunto este

- Se quedo con el amor de su vida.- riéndose

Seiya sonrió

- ¿Y cómo hiciste? – curioso

- Pues fácil llego, le dije que se queda con lita que me iría para darme un baño.- alegre

- Mi amada novia brilla por su ausencia.- dándole un beso en la mejilla

Unazuki riéndose

- Sí

- Vamos a bailar.- jalándola

- Sí.- feliz

Seiya y unazuki salieron a la pista de baile

En casa Kino

Andrew estaba impaciente ya que unazuki se estaba tardando más de la cuenta, comenzó a cambiar de canales con el control remoto en símbolo de aburrimiento, lita comenzó a moverse un poco

Andrew acercándose más ella

- Lita.- llamándola dulcemente

Lita despertó agitada

- Andrew.- casi sin voz

Andrew asustado

- ¿Qué tienes?

Lita tratando de respirar

- El inhalador

Andrew desesperado

- ¿En donde esta?

Lita casi sin voz

- En la cartera

Andrew salió corriendo hacia la sala, allí estaba la cartera de lita, saco el inhalador, salió corriendo para la habitación

- Aquí esta

Lita agarrándolo lo abrió, lo agito comenzó a absorber el medicamento

Andrew sentándose alado de ella

- Estás mejor.- angustiado

Lita respirando profundamente

- Ya estoy bien

Andrew volviéndole el alma al cuerpo

- Que susto lita

Lita regalándole una leve sonrisa

- Me asuste, todavía no me acostumbro a esta enfermedad

- No puedes estar sola.- el

- Eso parece, ¿y qué haces aquí? – extrañada, antes de quedarse dormida estaba con ella rey y unazuki

Andrew nervioso

- Es que vine de visita, unazuki se fue, tiene mucho que no regresa

- Sí, quieres puedes irte.- ella, no quería obligarlo a nada

- No, dejarte así, no podría.- mirándola

Lita levantándose de la cama

- Voy a tomar algo

Andrew levantándose y agarrándola por la cintura

- No te veo muy bien

Lita conmovida

- Gracias

Andrew y lita llegaron a la sala

- Dime ¿Qué quieres tomar? – le pregunto este

- Agua

- Ok.- yéndose a la nevera

- Mina ¿en dónde puede estar? – se pregunto esta

- Ni idea.- este

En el restaurante

- Jajaja sí que me he reído, esta noche.- mina risueña

- Lo mismo digo, tienes una risa hermosa.- este alegre

Mina apenada

- Gracias

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – le pregunto este

- Me encantaría, comer un helado.- feliz

- Podemos ir uno que queda cerca.- este

- Sí.- contenta

- ¿Qué te parece la velada? – le pregunto

- Muy linda, todavía falta.- riéndose con picardía

Yaten apenado

- Eres una mujer muy sexy

Mina soltando una carcajada

- Más o menos

Haruka llegando con bebé en sus brazos

- Hola padrino

Yaten quitándoselo

- Hola Michael

Mina mirando al pequeño

- Está muy hermoso, se parece mucho a usted, pero tiene los ojos de su madre y el cabello también

- Es verdad.- yaten, el pequeño Michael se reía con su padrino

- Pronto será el bautizo.- informa

- ¿Y ya sabes quién será su madrina? – yaten

- No, Michiru está muy dudosa en esa parte

- Podrían poner hombres de padrinos no tiene, nada de malo, por ejemplo mi sobrina tiene 4 madrinas y 3 padrinos.- informa esta

Haruka y yaten

- ¡Tantos!

- Sí, es que cuando nació la pequeña serena, todos nos la pasábamos discutiendo por quien seria los padrinos, el padre fue que tomo la decisión.- ella

- Pensándolo bien, no es mala idea.- haruka

Yaten dándole al niño

- Parece que tiene hambre

Haruka agarrándolo

- Eso parece

Michiru llegando

- Como se está portando el príncipe de la casa

- Muy bien.- yaten

- Toma.- haruka dándole al pequeño

Michiru sonrió

- Mi vida, debes de tener hambre

- Sí.- esposo

- Vamos a comer mi amor.- Michiru yéndose

- Los dejo.- este yéndose

- Hacen una hermosa familia.- mina

Yaten sonrió

- Sí

- Yaten como terminamos de comer, es hora del postre.- sonriendo

Yaten sonrió

- ¿Y qué lugar quieres ir? – le pregunto este

- A 4 cuadras de mi casa, queda una heladería.- informa ella

- Ok vamos para allá

Mina y yaten se despidieron de Michiru y haruka, se fueron camino a la heladería

Mina abrazando fuertemente

- Yaten estás corriendo

Yaten bajando la velocidad

- Ya

- Así mejor.- acomodando la cabeza en su espalda

Yaten sonrió, ya que estaba mirando desde el espejo

En casa Kino

- Andrew gracias por cuidarme, sí quieres puedes irte.- ella

- No.- firmeza

- Gracias Andrew, no quiero molestarte.- seria

- No es molestia para mí.- suavidad

- Está bien, gracias.- agradecida

- Yo dormiré en el sofá.- comunica

- Ok

Andrew estaba mirando las piernas de lita

- Oye.- nervioso

Lita volteándose

- Dime

- ¿No tienes frio? – mirándole las piernas

Lita extrañada

- ¿Frio?

Andrew nervioso

- Sí…. bueno por la ropa que tienes

Lita apenada

- Lo siento, es mi piyama para dormir

- Es una piyama muy tentadora.- rudeza

Lita sonrojada

- Voy a cambiarme.- metiéndose a la habitación a toda prisa

- Soy un estúpido.- molesto

En la habitación de lita

Lita buscando un pantalón

- Tengo que ponerme algo, más serio.- abriendo las gavetas - aquí está sacando un pantalón y poniéndoselo - listo

Andrew tocando la puerta

- Lita

Lita abriendo la puerta

- Sí, dime

- Perdón por lo de hace unos momentos.- apenado

- Tranquilo, ya me puse algo más cómodo.- saliendo

- Lo siento por mí….

Lita interrumpiéndolo

- Tranquilo, además quería ponerme algo más cómodo.- sonriéndole

- Está bien

En la heladería

Mina comiendo helado

- Esta riquísimo

Yaten comiendo

- Sí

- Yaten di ahhh

- Para ¿qué? – sin entender

Mina metiéndole la cuchara en la boca

- Para esto

Yaten sonrió

- Parecemos novios

Mina sonrió

- Pronto lo seremos

- Mina nunca pensé estar, así contigo.- enamorado

Mina sonrojada

- Yo sí…. En mis sueños

- Mina eres tan hermosa.- encantado

- Jaja lo sé.- riéndose

- Eres tan modesta.- alegre

- Es una de mis virtudes.- contenta

- ¿Estoy pasando la prueba o…? – le pregunto

- Estás por 80 puntos.- divertida

- Casi el 100.- juguetón

Mina sonrió

- Aja, todavía estás aprueba

- Wow parece que la señorita, no me dará esos 20 puntos… tan rápido como pensé.- arqueando una ceja

Mina seria

- No señor.- con voz firme

- Bueno maestra, estoy a su disposición.- este

- Que alumno más obediente.- risueña

- Soy un alumno muy obediente.- mirándola con amor

- Como estamos cerca de mi casa, podemos ir caminando.- ella

- ¿Y cómo hacemos con la moto? – mirándola

- Ok, iremos despacio.- le ordeno

Yaten sonrió

- He descubierto que a mina le tiene miedo a las motos.- haciéndole burla

Mina seria

- Claro que no

- ¡Que si! – sonriendo

- ¡No! – seria

- Ok, tú ganas.- alegre

- Vamos.- jalándolo

- Tengo una idea, vamos para el parque.- le propone

- Sí.- emocionada

- Vamos

Yaten pago la cuenta, se fueron lentamente en la moto, para estar más tiempo juntos., hasta llegar a la casa de mina

Mina bajándose

- Me encanto, esta noche, la pase súper bien

Yaten sonrió

- Yo también la pase súper bien, esta es una de muchas salidas que tendremos

Mina sonrió

- Tienes razón

- Es hora de irme.- le anuncio

- Sí, ya es tarde.- triste

Yaten dándole un beso cerca de los labios

- Adiós, nos vemos mañana

Mina regalándole su mejor sonrisa

- Sí, pero.- jalándolo rodeándole los brazos en el cuello - quiero despedirme bien de ti - besándolo en los labios, yaten se sorprendió pero respondió al beso con mucha pasión, mina y yaten estaban tan concentrado en el beso que no sintieron cuando llego alguien

- Hola

Mina asustada separándose de yaten bruscamente

- Señora Miranda

- Niña, que espectáculo.- seria

Yaten molesto

- Perdón

Mina seria

- ¿Qué desea?

- Vino a buscarte un señor, dijo que era tu padre.- ella

- Mi padre.- extrañada

- Sí

- Gracias por la información.- sin mirarla

- Sí, adiós.- yaten

Miranda yéndose

- ¡Groseros!

Mina seria

- Vieja.- molesta

Yaten acariciándole la mejilla

- Es hora de irme

- Adiós yaten, nos vemos mañana

- Adiós, mi diosa

Mina apenada

- Yaten

Yaten dándole un beso en los labios

- Hasta mañana

Mina emocionada

- Sí

Yaten se subió a su moto se fue, mientras que mina no podía creer lo que vivió con yaten esta noche

Horas después

En casa Kino

Andrew estaba profundamente dormido, en el sofá cama, mientras que lita se había dado un baño y estaba lista para salir

Lita acercándose a Andrew

- Andrew despierta

Andrew despertando

- Hola

Lita sonriendo

- El desayuno está listo, solo quería despertarte para decirte que tengo que salir

Andrew levantándose completamente

- ¿Para dónde vas? – le pregunto

Lita sonrió

- Me mandaron a llamar de la empresa de mi padre, tengo que ir a una junta importante

Andrew mirándola que traía ropa de ejecutiva

- Pareces una empresaria.- serio

Lita sonrió

- Gracias

- ¿Y te vas sola? – preocupado

- No, viene a buscarme el chofer de la empresa.- informa

- Ok

- Tengo que irme, estás en tu casa Andrew.- caminando hacia la salida

- Ok, gracias.- susurro

Lita salió del departamento, se fue a reunir con el chofer

En casa Aino

Mina seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, Artemis subió hacia la cama comenzó alabearle la cara cariñosamente, no despertaba, Artemis seguía con lo mismo pero mina no se movía, Artemis le mordió la nariz

Mina asustada

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Miau

Mina mirando el reloj

- Son las 8 Artemis tengo sueño.- agarrándolo y abrazándolo - duerme con mami sí


	7. Chapter 7

Artemis comenzó a moverse más y más para soltarse

- Miau miau

- Tú ganas.- levantándose

- Miau

- Déjame lavarme la cara y atenderte bien.- suspirando

- Miau

- Que gato, más malcriado.- divertida

En casa Kou

Taiki desayunando

- Gracias por hacer el desayuno seiya.- este

Seiya comiendo

- El desayuno me tocaba a mí igual.- riéndose

- Seria justicia.- yaten

- Yaten ¿estás molesto? – le pregunto Taiki

- Sí, porque ayer seiya se llevo mi carro sin mi permiso.- serio

- Hermanito, estabas ocupado y no quería molestarte.- excusándose

- Otro te crea ese cuento.- molesto

- Por favor no peleen.- pidió Taiki

- Sí, no fuera porque tengo una moto, no me imagino como seria el día de ayer.- fastidio este

- ¿Y cómo te fue? – le pregunto Taiki

- Bien.- alegre

- Parece que tenemos cuñada.- seiya risueño

- Eso es bueno.- Taiki

- Chicos podemos comer en paz.- comenzando a molestarse

- Ok enojón.- Taiki

- Amargado.- seiya

- Pasado ¿y tú? - mirando a Taiki

- ¿Qué? – extrañado

- Eres un metido.- soltó

- Oye.- molesto  
- Pelea pelea.- divertido seiya  
- Tú siempre apoyándonos.- yaten  
- Peleonero.- Taiki  
Seiya riéndose

- ¿Qué piensan hacer? – Le pregunto yaten  
- Voy al parque un rato.- su hermano  
- Voy ayudar a mi novia.- seiya levantándose  
- Veré que hacer, toma.- yaten dándole la llave de la moto  
Seiya agarrándola

- Por eso eres mi hermano preferido.- abrazándolo  
- Cuando tenga tiempo arreglo la tuya.- informo  
Seiya los ojos brillantes

- ¡Hermano!  
Taiki sonrió

- No sé, qué haríamos sin ti.- Taiki alegre  
- Pues nada, par de vagos.- riéndose  
- Ya deja el sermón.- seiya  
- Soy el más pequeño siempre tengo que cuidarlos.- cruzando los brazos  
- Eso es verdad seiya.- Taiki  
- Oigan porque me miran a mí.- indignado  
Yaten y Taiki

- ¡Eres el más infantil!  
Seiya carita de niño regañado

- No sé, vale  
- Terminemos de desayunar.- yaten  
- Yo ya termine.- seiya levantándose de la silla  
Taiki acercándose a yaten

- Como que se molesto.- susurro  
- Mejor así.- mirándolo  
Seiya sonriendo

- Nos vemos, en la cafetería adiós.- yéndose  
Yaten y Taiki

- Adiós

- ¿Qué le piensas dar de cumpleaños a seiya? – Le pregunto Taiki  
- Ya fui a verlo, le comprare un carro último modelo.- este  
- Definitivamente un hermano como tú, nadie lo tiene.- Taiki  
Yaten sonrió

- Son mis hermanos  
- Yo pienso darle un seguro de vida.- firmeza  
Yaten tosiéndose

- Perdón  
- Es tan loco, que cualquier momento le pasa algo y tenemos que gastarle, mejor hacerle un seguro  
- No es mala idea.- riéndose  
- Jajajaja, soy muy inteligente.- bromeando  
- Terminemos de desayunar.- este  
En la Cafetería Furuhata  
- Hoy tendremos gente.- unazuki  
- Es muy temprano, y ya está casi full.- comenta serena  
- Sí, gracias por venir ayudarme.- agradecida  
- Mientras que mi niña este en el kínder yo puedo estar más libre y disponible.- sonrió serena  
- Lita me hace falta.- comenta la joven

- ¿Y Andrew? – pregunto esta  
Unazuki sonriendo con malicia

- Lo deje en casa de lita  
Serena asombrada

- De verdad  
- Sí y no llego a dormir.- alegre  
Serena emocionada

- Será que pasó algo entre ellos.- ilusionada  
- No se.- intranquila  
Andrew llegando

- Buenos días  
- Andrew ¿y cómo te fue con lita anoche? – le pregunto serena  
Andrew serio

- Aquí el chisme vuela  
Unazuki haciéndose la loca

- Voy a servir  
Andrew agarrándola del brazo

- Hermanita tenemos que hablar mucho.- serio  
Unazuki asustada

- Ok  
En casa Aino  
Mina dándole de comer Artemis

- Come y nada de volver hacerme eso  
- Miau  
Mina sentándose en la silla

- Ahora sí a desayunar.- comenzando a comer  
En eso suena el timbre  
Mina levantándose

- Ya voy.- abriendo la puerta, asombrada - papá  
Derek entrando

- Hola hija

- ¿Quieres desayunar? – Le ofreció  
- Ya desayune.- rapidez  
- Pasa.- invitándolo  
- Vengo a despedirme.  
Mina asombrada

- Tan rápido  
- Me llamo Lydia parece que diver se cayó del caballo cuando estaba en su práctica.- angustiado  
Mina asustada

- ¿Está bien?  
- Sí, tiene un brazo roto.- intranquilo  
- Pobre de el.- triste  
- Ese niño es muy tremendo.- revela  
- Igualito al padre.- su hija, con suavidad  
Derek sonrió

- Más o menos, mira hija le envías saludo a yaten, quiero que pronto lo lleves para Londres.- le sonrió  
Mina sonrió

- Claro que sí  
Derek emocionado

- Estoy tan feliz, estás muy enamorada de ese joven y se ve que él te ama igual que tu  
Mina feliz

- Sí los 2 nos amamos papá  
- Me llaman cuando estén listos para la boda.- guiño el ojo  
- Sí.- sonriendo  
Derek dándole un beso en la frente

- Adiós hija  
- Adiós papá.- ella  
- Nos vemos  
- Sip.- alegre  
Derek se fue  
- Que bueno, que todo salió bien.- ella  
Horas después  
En la Cafetería Furuhata  
Todos estaban reunidos solo faltaba que llegaran amy y Richard  
- Muy buena la reunión lita.- Darién  
Lita apenada

- Gracias  
- Eres toda una ejecutiva.- serena  
- Más o menos, me tuvieron que enseñar algunas cosas, mi fuerte es la cocina.- ella  
- Oye serena ¿y tienes todo listo? – le pregunto unazuki

- Faltan algunas cosas.- esta  
- Se acerca el cumpleaños de Riny y el tuyo.- rey  
- Sí, es verdad.- Darién  
- Deberías hacerle una fiesta en la tarde en la noche la tuya.- Nicolás  
- No se.- ella dudosa  
- Siempre es un caos, cuando llega el cumpleaños de serena y Riny.- mina  
- Es mi cumple.- Riny  
Mina sonriendo

- ¿Qué quieres que te regale tu tía?  
- Una barbie  
- Ok.- alegre  
- Amy no ha llegado.- lita  
- Es verdad.- seiya  
- Debe de tener mucho trabajo.- unazuki  
- Puede ser.- rey  
En eso llegan amy y Richard con un niño en brazos  
- Hola.- amy  
Richard con un niño en sus brazos

- Hola

- ¿Y él quién es? – le pregunto serena  
Amy y Richard

- ¡Nuestro hijo!  
Todos

- ¡Qué!  
- Sí, es Eliot nuestro hijo lo adoptamos hace unos días, pero hoy no nos dieron legalmente.- ella  
- Es hijo de mi primo, su esposa y el tuvieron un accidente, fallecieron, pues como mi familia ya es de edad me lo dieron a mí  
- Sí.- amy sonriendo - ahora es nuestro hijo

- ¿Y qué edad tiene? – Rey  
- 4 años los cumplió hace un par de meses.- Richard  
- Amor saluda ellos son tus tíos y tías.- ella  
- Hola soy Eliot Kinomoto Mizuno, tengo 4 años mis padres son Amy y Richard.- sonriendo  
- Que lindura.- serena cargándolo  
Eliot apenado

- Eres tía serena  
Serena sonriendo

- Sí  
Eliot señalando a rey

- Ella es tía rey, ella es tía lita, ella es tía mina  
- Sí.- mina sonriendo  
- Le hemos hablado mucho de ustedes.- él

- Bienvenido a la familia sobrino.- Darién  
- Gracias.- niño  
- Eres mi primito.- Riny emocionada  
- Sí.- apenado  
- Que bien.- bajándose de las piernas de mina - vamos a jugar - agarrándolo de la mano  
Los niños se sentaron en otro sitio  
- Esta hermoso.- mina  
- Gracias.- amy  
- Vaya un sobrino.- rey  
- Ya soy tía feliz.- serena  
- Un sobrino.- Andrew  
- Está hermoso, a quien se parece más.- unazuki  
- A mi primo, saco el pelo plateado a él y los ojos marrones color miel a su madre  
- Parece hijo de yaten jajaja.- mina  
- Tienes toda la razón.- Taiki  
- Pero es mi hijo.- amy  
- Se ve que es un niño tranquilito.- comenta Darién  
- Sí, es muy tranquilo.- Richard  
- Ojala que Riny fuera tranquilita.- serena  
- Eso es imposible.- lita  
- Sí, es verdad.- mina  
- Solo quedamos lita, mina y yo, para ser madres.- rey  
- Bueno al menos mina puede buscarse alguien, pero yo…. Prefiero ya la soltería.- lita riéndose  
- Lita no digas esas cosas.- unazuki alarmada  
- ¿Y cómo sigues del asma? – Le pregunto Andrew  
- Dentro de 2 horas tendré cita.- infama  
- Te acompaño.- rey  
Lita sonrió

- Gracias, chicas ustedes encárguense del cumpleaños de Riny que yo me voy acompañada con unazuki  
Unazuki sonrió

- Lita me llamo, mí adorado seiya se quedara encargado de la cafetería  
- Sí.- este encantado  
- Tendré buena venta.- Andrew feliz  
- Déjalo todo en mis manos.- orgulloso seiya  
- Ok.- este  
- Darién yo me voy con las chicas a comprar las cosas, te quedas con Riny.- esposa  
- Sí, amor.  
- Ya sabes, Richard cuida a Eliot.- mujer  
- Sí, amor ve tranquila  
- Nos vemos amor.- rey  
- Sí, ve tranquila.- esposo  
- Bueno, como todavía me queda tiempo voy hacer unos pasteles.- lita yéndose para la cocina  
- Voy ayudarla.- unazuki  
- Yaten, luego te llamo.- mina  
- Sí, ve  
Todas las chicas se fueron, mientras los hombres se quedaron hablando de sus respectivas parejas  
- Dinos yaten ¿ya son novios? – Seiya  
- Todavía no.- este  
- Ojala que lleguen a algo, mina se merece ser feliz.- Darién  
- Es verdad.- Taiki  
- Mina es una mujer llena de virtudes.- Nicolás  
- Es muy alegre y divertida.- Andrew  
- Muy cariñosa.- Richard Todos miraron a cara de asesino, apenado - con los niños y las chicas  
Todos

- ¡Ah….!

- Me había asustado.- yaten

- Tienes que aprovechar que las chicas no estén de metiches.- Andrew  
- Lo dices por ti verdad.- Darién  
- Sí.- este  
- Sigues así, otro se quedara con lita.- Nicolás  
- Lo sé, cuando quiero decirles mis sentimientos.- yaten  
- Las chicas comienzan con sus cosas y cuando estás solas con ella te pones tan nervioso que no sabes que decirle y siempre terminadas diciéndoles puras estupideces.- Darién  
Todos asiste rieron  
Andrew asombrado

- A todos le ha pasado  
- A mí me paso.- Darién  
- A mí también.- Richard  
- Igual a mí.- Nicolás  
- A mí no, lo mío con mina es muy normal.- este con tranquilidad  
- A mí me cuesta.- Andrew  
- Ustedes son muy lentos.- seiya

- Eso parece.- Taiki  
- Sí, somos.- Darién  
- Solo un poco.- Richard  
- Andrew tienes que aprovechar la oportunidad para decirle tus sentimientos o la vas a perder.- le aconsejo Nicolás  
- Lo sé.- serio  
- Te voy ayudar.- yaten  
- Te vamos ayudar.- seiya  
- Yo también me anoto.- yaten  
- ¿Qué me recomiendan? – Andrew  
- Una serenata.- yaten  
- Caja de bombones.- seiya  
- Flores.- Taiki  
- No es mala idea.- Darién  
- De seguro le va a encantar.- Nicolás  
- Sí.- este entusiasmado  
Lita llegando

- Es en serio unazuki odio a los mariachis, me dan dolor de cabeza  
- Cantan tan lindos.- la joven  
- El día que alguien me lleve serenata, le tiro un bardé de agua fría.- rudeza  
Los chicos estaban asombrados

- ¿Y esas caras? – Lita  
- Jaja aquí hablando de mariachis y descubriendo que no te gustan.- Darién  
- Jaja sí, tampoco me agradan las flores ó sea sí, pero de lejos y muy poco me gustan los chocolates.- ella  
Andrew en su mente

- Dios…. Pobre de mí  
- Dinos lita ¿Qué lo que más te gusta? – le pregunto seiya  
Lita sonrió

- Comer un restaurante, salir a caminar, comer helado cosas sencillas  
- Así de simple.- Taiki  
- Sí.- franqueza  
- Que rara eres.- unazuki  
Riny llegando

- Tía Eliot y yo tenemos hambre  
- Voy a prepararle un rico pan con jamón, queso, carme, ensalada y muchas papitas fritas  
- Súper.- Riny  
- Horita vengo.- lita yéndose  
- Lo que es mina y lita son unas consentidoras.- unazuki  
- Rey y amy también.- Darién  
- Para mi serena es más consentidora.- Nicolás  
- Sí lo es, pero se hace la fuerte con Riny.- Darién  
- Cuando somos padres tenemos que cambiar.- Andrew  
- No mucho.- seiya  
- De que hablan.- unazuki  
- De los futuros hijos.- Nicolás  
- Yo seré una madre feliz.- joven

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Le pregunto Taiki  
- Porque seiya se encargara solo de nuestros hijos.- feliz  
- He.- tanto sorprendido  
Todos comenzaron a reírse de él  
- Pobre cuñado.- Andrew riéndose  
Lita llegando con la comida

- Niños a comer  
Eliot y Riny

- Sí  
- Esta full especial es para Eliot y está más ligera es para ti Riny.- lita  
- Ok.- niña  
- Gracias tía.- Eliot  
- De nada.- sonriéndoles  
- Oye lita no estabas haciendo un pastel.- yaten  
- Sí, ya le falta poco.- informa

- ¿Y qué le estás haciendo? – Taiki  
- De vainilla y de fresa.  
- Me quedare a probar.- Darién  
- Sí, yo también.- yaten  
- Ya tenemos clientes esperando.- unazuki  
- Es verdad.- hermano  
- Ya tengo que irme a ver, cómo están los pasteles.- se fue  
En la mesa de los niños  
- Delicioso.- niño  
- Sí, tía lita es muy buena con la cocina.- Riny  
- Tía lita es muy buena.- encantado  
- Sí, tienes que quererla mucho.- le aconsejo  
Eliot solo asintió  
Unazuki llegando

- Niños ¿Qué quieren tomar?  
- Jugo de manzana.- Eliot  
- Fresa.- mirando a Riny  
- Sí.- sonriendo  
En el centro comercial  
- Ya compre los globos y la piñata.- serena  
- Yo compre las pinturas para que rey, pinte la pared.- mina  
- Entonces será de muñecas.- pregunta rey

- Sí.- serena  
- Yo compre los juguetes para rifar.- amy  
- Gracias, amy.- esta agradecida  
- Tenemos que comprar los adornos para la decoración.- mina  
- Me imagino que tú mina serás, la que se encargue de eso.- amy  
- Obvio que sí.- esta  
- Termines sí.- rey  
- Todavía hay tiempo.- serena  
- Así es a comprar, se ha dicho.- mina  
- Sí.- dijeron todas  
Las chicas se quedaron comprando hasta la tarde, luego de comprar se fueron para la cafetería  
Las chicas llegando

- Hola  
Riny emocionada

- Mami  
Serena cargándola

- ¿Cómo te portaste? – le pregunto  
- Bien.- alegre

- ¿Y cómo les fue? – Le pregunto Darién  
- Agotador.- amy  
- Sí, compramos tantas cosas que pensé que nos iban a demandar.- mina  
- Jaja sí es verdad.- rey  
- ¿Y consiguieron lo que estaban buscando? – Nicolás  
- Sí todo.- mina  
- La estábamos esperando.- yaten  
- ¿Y lita? – Pregunto ella  
- Se fue con unazuki para verse con el especialista.- Andrew  
- Ojala que todo le vaya bien.- amy  
- Eso espero.- serena  
- Oye yaten ¿Qué piensas hacer este fin? – Le pregunto mina  
- No sé, dime tú.- mirándola  
- Para que todos nos vayamos para la playa, así celebramos la llegada de nuestro sobrino Eliot.- ella  
- Buena idea.- rey  
- ¿Cuál playa recomiendas? – serena  
- Podemos ir para mi playa privada.- Nicolás  
- Buena idea.- Darién  
- Como es jueves nos podemos ir mañana.- rey  
- Sí.- Darién  
- Wow un fin de semana en la playita.- serena  
- Cerrare la tienda, porque esta fiesta no me la pierdo.- este  
- Chicos están invitados.- Nicolás mirando a los hermanos Kou  
- Gracias por la invitación.- Taiki  
Seiya emocionado

- Playa  
Yaten mirando a mina

- Encantado de ir  
- Bueno todo hablado, tenemos que cuadrar la hora.- mina  
- Que les parece a las 7.- Nicolás  
- Sí es buena hora.- serena  
- Sí.- Darién  
- Yo comprare unas galletas dulces para que tengamos para comer en el camino.- Richard  
- Entonces nos vamos en la Bus de la compañía de Nicolás.- rey  
- No, es mejor ir aparte porque los hermanos kou, no saben el camino.- Darién  
- Ustedes pasan por mí y nos vamos para la playa.- mina  
- Ok.- Taiki  
- Nosotros, sí nos vemos juntos.- Darién  
- Ok.- amy  
- Yo me voy.- mina  
- Nos vemos mañana mina.- serena  
- Sí.- ella  
- Te acompaño.- yaten  
- Sí, ven necesito hablar seriamente contigo.- seria  
Yaten extrañado

- Ok vamos  
Mina y yaten se fueron


	8. Chapter 8

- Fue mi imaginación o mina estaba molesta.- Darién  
- Eso fue mi impresión.- Taiki  
- Mina es muy especial.- amy  
- Taiki, vámonos.- seiya  
- Sí, ya es tarde.- Taiki  
- Sí, es verdad.- seiya  
Amy cargando a Eliot

- Amor es hora de irnos  
- Sí, mami.- su esposo  
- Vamos amor.- Richard  
En otra parte  
Yaten preocupado

- Mina ¿estás molesta conmigo?  
Mina sonrió

- No solo quería asustarte un poco  
Yaten respirando con tranquilidad

- Gracias a Dios  
- Mañana vendrás a buscarme.- informa  
- Claro que sí.- agarrándole la mano  
Mina feliz

- Yaten quiero que todos se enteren que estamos saliendo  
- Me gustaría que todos se enteraran, que eres mi novia.- alegre  
Mina deteniéndose

- Pienso que, todos pensaran que somos unos locos, ósea tenemos pocos días de comenzar a conocernos.  
Yaten volteándose para mirarla a los ojos

- Mina yo, siento que te conozco desde siempre, no me importa lo que piense la gente, quiero ser feliz a tu lado, mi felicidad es que aceptes ser mi novia.- este mirándola con amor  
Mina feliz y emocionada

- Sí, quiero ser tu novia  
Yaten sonrió

- De esta manera no, esta noche pasó por ti  
Mina sonriéndole

- Está bien tú ganas, en la noche nos vemos  
- Vamos.- jalándola de la mano  
Mina sonrió

- Sí, vamos.- sonriendo de felicidad  
Yaten dejo a mina en su casa, pero antes de irse le dio un beso apasionado dejando a mina en las nubes  
Horas después  
Mina estaba terminando de maquillarse cuando escucho el timbre

- Quien será.- bajando las escaleras rápidamente - ya voy - abriendo la puerta asombrada - yaten  
- Hola  
- Llegaste antes de tiempo

Yaten sonrió

- Nunca te dije que hora vendría  
- Sí es verdad, pasa.- apenada  
Yaten entrando

- ¿Qué te falta?  
- Terminar de maquillarme.- comunica  
- Así estás hermosa.- alegre  
- Quédate aquí subiendo las escaleras  
Yaten sonrió

- Aquí te espero.- sentándose en el mueble  
Mina terminando de maquillarse

- Yaten me sorprende a veces  
En la sala  
Yaten acariciándole Artemis

- Eres un gato con suerte  
- Miau  
- Eres un gato cariñoso.- acariciándole tiernamente las orejitas  
Mina bajando las escaleras

- Listo  
Yaten sonriendo

- Hermosa como siempre  
- Gracias ¿y para donde vamos? - Le pregunto  
- Vamos a comer pizza y luego para el karaoke.- anuncia  
Mina sonriendo

- Me encanta la idea  
Yaten acariciando Artemis

- Tu gato es muy cariñoso  
Mira mirándolo mal

- Cariñoso, esta mañana como no quería despertarme me mordió la nariz  
Yaten asombrado

- De verdad  
- Sí  
Yaten soltando una carcajada

- No puedo imaginar eso  
- Vamos.- mirándolo  
- Sí.- levantándose del mueble  
Mina abriendo la puerta

- Vamos  
Mina y yaten se fueron para una pizzería, que no estaba tan lejos de la casa de mina  
En la pizzería  
- Hubiéramos venido caminando.- ella  
- Es que seiya me la recomendó hace meses, nunca pensé que quedara tan cerca de tu casa

-¿Ya vieron el menú? – Le pregunto el mesero  
- Sí, yo la quiero especial.- mina  
- Yo la quiero de jamón y queso.- este  
- Ok.- yéndose  
- Te gustan las sencillas.- ella  
- Sí  
- Jaja así es rey, no le gusta las demás pizzas solo las sencillas, aun que la jardinera es buenísima.- sonriendo

- ¿Jardinera? – Extrañado  
- Sí lleva, tocineta, jamón, queso y maíz es muy buena.- tranquilidad  
- Suena bien.- él

- ¿Quieres probarla? – curiosa  
- Sí  
Mina levantándose de la silla

- Déjame ir para pedirla  
- Puedo ir yo, espérame aquí.- yéndose  
En casa Chiba Tsukino  
- Ya guarde la ropa.- serena  
- Riny está dormida, oye amor que piensan en lo de amy y Richard.- le pregunto  
- La verdad estoy muy asombrada, pero hicieron lo correcto además. El pequeño se ve que es muy tierno  
- Eso parece.- Darién  
- Ahora tenemos que ver, que tal es amy como madre.- su esposa  
- Sí, es verdad  
- Vamos a descansar un poco.- agotada  
- Sí, vamos  
30 minutos después  
En la pizzería  
Yaten terminando de comer un trozo de pizza

- Esta delicioso  
Mina sonrió

- Sabía que te iba a gustar  
- Oye mina.- mirándola  
- Sí, dime.- ella  
- Me gustaría que nos fuéramos, no me gusta cómo te están mirando esos tipos.- informa  
- Pensé que no te habías fijado.- revelo  
- Es que no disimulan.- molesto  
- Yaten, por favor no te vayas a pelear.- pidió  
- Tranquila mina, no soy de esos.- suavidad  
- Terminemos de comer y nos vamos.- mina  
- Sí  
En otra mesa  
- Dios me gusta esa chica.- un hombre  
- Cálmate otaru, no ves que está acompañada con ese tipo.- uno de sus acompañantes  
- Cállate, a mi me gusta esa mujer, voy a averiguar en donde vive.- este  
- Vamos a perseguirlos.- le aconseja otro  
- Sí, kogaku.- otaru  
- Qué maravilla.- riéndose  
- Yo me voy.- levantándose de la silla, yéndose  
- Que tonto es heiji.- otaru  
- Sí es un tonto, a mi me encanta cuando nos metemos a las casas de hacerles una visita a las chicas.- kogaku  
- Esta chica no se me va a salvar.- malicia  
En la mesa de mina y yaten  
- Ya se fue unos de ellos.- ella  
Mesero llegando

- Tome la cuenta  
- Pero nosotros no la pedimos.- este  
- Claro que sí.- mirándolos con cara de lean la nota  
- Es verdad, que tonto soy.- yaten  
- Tome.- el joven  
- Gracias.- mina  
Yaten agarro la nota disimuladamente y leyéndola

- Señor es mejor que se vayan esos tipos que están en la mesa de otro lado no deja de mirar a su novia, ellos siempre buscan problemas, así que tengan cuidado  
- Que dice.- ella  
- Voy a pagar la cuenta, nos vamos para tu casa.- este para no asustarla

- ¿Y el helado? – haciendo puchero  
- Luego mina.- un poco preocupado  
- Ok.- triste  
Yaten pago la cuenta, mina y el salieron de la pizzería, tranquilamente  
Mina entrando en el auto

- Vámonos  
Yaten subiendo

- Sí, vamos.- arranco  
- Allí van, sube rápido.- otaru  
- Sí.- subiendo al auto  
En el auto de yaten  
Mina seria

- Quería comer helado  
- Mina nos fuimos porque el mesero, en su nota me dijo que esos tipos son problemáticos.- informa  
Mina asombrada

- De verdad  
- Sí  
Mina mirando al retrovisor

- Yaten ese auto pareciera que nos estuvieran siguiendo  
Yaten mirando

- Eso parece  
Mina asustada

- ¿Y si son esos tipos?  
- Tranquilízate.- ordeno  
- Dios mío.- alarmada  
En otro auto  
- Solo quiero saber en donde vive.- otaru malicioso  
- Para luego visitarla.- su acompañante  
Otaru sonrió con perversidad

- Por supuesto  
En casa Kinomoto Mizuno  
- Ya Eliot se quedo dormido.- amy  
- Que bueno amor.- este  
- Que bueno, que me hayan dado unas semanas.- alegre  
Richard abrazándola por la cintura

- Sí mi amor, es mejor así Eliot se acostumbra más a nosotros  
- Sí.- sonriendo  
- Vamos a descansar, mañana será un día largo  
Amy sonrió

- Sí, tienes razón  
En casa Kou  
- Ya guarde la ropa.- seiya  
- Yo la mía y de yaten.- Taiki  
- Parece que las cosas le están saliendo bien con mina.- le comenta  
- Eso parece, me alegro mucho por el.- su hermano  
- Yo voy a dormir.- anuncia seiya  
- Sí, vamos a dormir.- este  
En otro sitio  
Yaten deteniendo el auto

- Maldición nos siguieron hasta aquí  
- Tengo miedo.- asustada  
- Tranquila, no me iré de aquí.- tranquilizándola  
- Sí, llamamos a la policía.- esta  
- Me quedare toda la noche contigo si es posible.- yaten  
Mina abriendo la puerta de su casa

- Entra  
- Sí  
Los 2 entraron a la casa  
- Voy asegurar la ventana de mi habitación.- ella

- ¿Tienes una ventana en tu habitación? – Angustiado  
- Sí, bueno es una terraza.- explica  
- Vamos juntos.- el  
- Sí  
Yaten y mina subieron para la habitación  
Yaten mirando la habitación

- Es muy bonita  
- Gracias.- sonriéndole  
Yaten abriendo la ventana

- Pero aquí está todo asegurado  
- Pues sí, mi padre la mando hacer así.- comenta

- ¿Y el baño? – Le pregunto  
- No tiene ventana, solo la habitación de toda la casa  
- Mina estas bien a asegurada.- este  
- No quiero quedarme sola.- con miedo  
- Tranquila me quedo, en la sala.- yaten  
- Tranquilo puedes dormir conmigo en la cama, además tranquilo no muerdo, no todavía.- ella divertida  
Yaten sonrió

- ¿Estás segura?  
- Pensándolo bien tengo que hacerte preguntas.- ella con seguridad

- ¿Cómo cuales? – intrigado  
- 1 roncas  
- 2 metes patadas dormido  
- 3 te gusta estar abrazando  
- 4 abarcas la cama  
- 5 golpeas  
- Que yo sepa nada de eso.- sorprendido  
- Ok puedes dormir en mi cama, tranquilamente.- feliz  
- Yo soy ahora el que hace las preguntas.- divertido  
- Dime  
- 1 roncas  
- 2 metes patadas, dormida  
- 3 te gusta estar abrazando  
- 4 dejas espacio en la cama  
- 5 no golpeas  
Mima soltó una carcajada

- Tendrás que descubrirlo, horita tengo que darme un baño, puedes quedarte aquí.- esta  
- No es buena idea, voy para la sala.- alejándose  
- Ok.- metiéndose en el baño  
Yaten salió de la habitación se fue directo para la sala, se sentó en el mueble para estar pendiente sí escuchaba ruidos pero todo estaba tranquilo, Artemis se acostó en su regazo muy tranquilamente  
Yaten sonrió

- Parece que mina te tiene muy malcriado  
- Miau  
En eso suena el teléfono  
Yaten agarrándolo

- Buenas noches casa Aino

- ¿Yaten? – Pregunto rey  
- Sí, soy yo  
- Soy yo rey  
- Hola rey ¿Cómo estás? – educado

- Bien gracias, le puedes decir a mina que el Bus, ya no va a salir, Nicolás alquilo un expreso, estaremos todos, esperándolos en el departamento de lita  
- Ok le diré, allí estaremos.- este  
- Ok, adiós.- despidiéndose  
- Adiós, que tengas feliz noche  
- Gracias igualmente para ti.- cortando  
En casa Kino  
- Todo listo.- unazuki  
- Sí, gracias por quedarte conmigo esta noche.- lita alegre  
- De nada cuñada  
Lita sonrió

- No me digas así, que me lo voy a creer  
- Créelo.- seguridad  
- Trajiste, lo necesario para ir a la playa.- le pregunto  
- Sí, qué bueno que seiya me llamo, para avisarme.- amiga  
- Sip, aun que amy me llamo, Andrew me llamo para confirmarme.- le comenta  
- Tenía ganas de broncearme.- ella  
Lita sonrió

- Yo también  
- Que bueno, el médico dijo que tenias que cuidarte pero si seguías al pie de la letra los medicamentos estarías muy bien.- sonriéndole  
- Sí, te agradezco que me hallas acompañado.- agradecida  
- De nada cuñada, vamos a terminar de guardar la ropa, para que nos acostemos, tengo un sueño espantoso.- bostezando  
- Yo también.- bostezando  
En casa Aino  
Mina había terminado de bañar, se puso una piyama cómoda de pantalón y tiritas, tenía una imagen grandísima de un corazón, se soltó el pelo y miro por la ventana, el carro ya no estaba, pero seguía siéndose un poco asustada bajo las escaleras y vio a yaten jugando con Artemis

Yaten mirándola

- Hola  
- Hola.- ella  
- Linda piyama  
Mina sonriendo

- Gracias, me la regalo rey en mi cumpleaños

- ¿Y cuándo es tu cumpleaños? – le pregunto  
- 22 de octubre ¿y el tuyo? – Alegre  
- El 8 de febrero.- informa  
- Ya se.- sonriendo  
- Ven  
Mina camino hacia el mueble, se sentó alado de él

- El auto, ya no está.- ella  
- Lo sé, antes que salieras del baño, entre a tu habitación mire por la ventana.- este  
- Igual tengo miedo, nunca me había pasado  
- Siempre hay una primera vez  
Mina poniendo su cabeza en su hombro

- ¿Te quedaras?  
- Sí, ya les avise a mis hermanos, hubieras escuchado el escándalo, seiya quería venir para golpear a los chicos.- riéndose  
Mina sonrió

- Jeje hubiera sido bueno  
- También peligroso.- yaten  
- Mi padre, ya se fue.- comunica  
Yaten asombrado

- Tan rápido, es que mi suegro me cae muy bien  
Mina sonrió

- Suegro, todavía no somos novios  
- Ups es verdad.- riéndose  
Mina sonrió

- Tienes una risa muy bonita  
- Tú eres la que tiene la mejor sonrisa y eres hermosa.- mirandola con amor  
Mina sonrojada

- Que cosas dices  
Yaten mirándola a los ojos

- Mina ¿quieres ser mi novia? – le pregunto  
Mina emocionada

- Claro que sí  
Yaten la pego más a su cuerpo y le dio un beso tan apasionado que mina, no quería separase de él, el beso estaba siendo más y más profundo cuando comenzó a sonar el celular de mina  
Mina separándose un poco

- Tengo que contestar  
- Deja que se pierda la llamada.- le pidió  
Mina sonriendo

- No es mala idea.- volviéndolo a besar, pero el celular no dejaba de sonar, separándose - perdóname, sí no contesto no nos van a dejar besarnos a gusto  
- Sí, entiendo.- frustrado  
Mina contestado

- Bueno

-¡Princesa! – Nina  
Mina sonrió

- Madre ¿Cómo estás? – Feliz  
- Muy bien preciosa, solo estaba llamando para decirte que tu hermano salió muy bien de la operación.- informa  
Mina preocupada

- ¿Operación?  
- Sip, no lo sabías.- su madre extrañada  
Yaten preocupado por lo pálida que se había puesto

- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Pero papá me dijo que se cayó del caballo y que no era nada grave.- replica  
- Sí eso, pensando todos, pero el brazo se movió de su sitio y necesitaba una operación urgentemente, Derek y Lydia estaban asustados.- Nina  
- Lo imagino, cuando termine, mis proyectos me iré para allá.- su hija  
- Sí, traes a mi yerno.- alegre  
- Sí, adiós.- cortando

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto este  
- Es que mi hermano se cayó del caballo, mi padre me había dicho que no era nada grave, lo tuvieron que operar de emergencia, gracias a dios todo salió bien.- un poco aliviada  
- Te pudiste muy pálida.- preocupado  
- Es mi hermanito.- ella  
- Pensé.- este  
- Sí, lo quiero, a mi manera.- comunica  
- Qué bueno que, todo allá salido bien.- sonriéndole  
- Sí, ¿en dónde nos quedamos? – le pregunto ella  
- Nos estábamos besando, pero.- yaten

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto mirándolo  
- Tenemos que dormir, ya es tarde.- este  
Mina triste

- Es verdad, novio tienes que dormir en la sala

- ¿Qué? – atónito

- Hace 20 minutos eras mi pretendiente, ahora mi novio no podemos dormir juntos.- seria  
- Lo siento, ya acepte la oferta, así que tendrás que aceptarme en tu cama amor.- subiendo las escaleras  
Mina siguiéndolo

- Espérame  
Yaten entro a la habitación

- ¿En qué lado duermes tú?  
- Derecha.- ella  
- Qué casualidad a mi me encanta dormir en la izquierda.- mirándola

- ¿Y piensas dormir, así con la ropa? – Mirándolo de reojo  
- Normalmente duermo…. Mejor me lo guardo para mí.- no le diría que duerme desnudo  
- Tengo ropa de papá.- ella

- ¿Me quedara? – Extrañado  
- Sí, mmmm creo que tengo ropa de arman.- mina  
Yaten serio

- Ropa de tu ex novio, nunca me lo pondría  
- Jaja tranquilo arman nunca fue mi novio, solo que salimos. Le gusto más una amiga que yo, pasado es pisado, tu eres mi presente.- acercándose y dándole un beso en los labios  
Yaten mirándola a los ojos

- Yo quiero ser tu presente y futuro  
Mina feliz

- Yo también quiero lo mismo.- abrazándolo  
- Me puedes buscar la ropa.- sonriéndole  
- Sí, quédate aquí.- saliendo de la habitación  
Yaten comenzó a caminar allí se consiguió con una foto de ella con las chicas

- Te quiero mina, eres la única mujer que me ha hecho sentir cosas, que pensé no sentir jamás  
Mina llegando

- Aquí está la ropa  
- Gracias amor ¿te puedo decir amor? – Le pregunto  
- Claro que si cariño ¿puedo decirte así? – le pregunto ella  
- Como tú quieras amor.- volviéndola a besar  
Mientras que mina y yaten se estaban besándose  
En casa Kinomoto Mizuno  
Amy sonriéndole a su hijo

- Que duermas muy bien pequeño.  
- Sí, mami.- contenta  
- Que sueñes con los angelitos.- Richard  
- Sí, papi.- alegre  
Amy dándole un beso en la frente

- Te queremos.- con amor  
- Yo también los quiero mucho.- niño  
- Campeón a dormir, mañana será un día largo.- este  
- Sí, papá.- sonriendo  
Amy y Richard salieron de la habitación  
- No puedo creer que sus padres lo hayan maltratado.- esposa  
Richard serio

- Sí, era un hijo no deseado y el nunca se portaba mal, ella siempre lo maltrataba y mi primo nunca lo defendía  
- Es un niño tan bueno.- triste  
- Lo sé, quiero que Eliot olvide todo los maltratos que sufrió por culpa de su padre  
- Richard quiero ser, la mejor madre para el.- ella  
- Amor se que serás, la mejor madre para el.- dándole un beso en la frente  
Amy abrazándolo

- Te amo Richard  
- Yo también te amo.- dándole un beso en la frente  
- Vamos a descansar.- alegre  
- Claro que si, vamos.- abrazándolo con fuerza  
En casa Chiba Tsukino  
- Papi mañana voy a volver a ver a Eliot.- le pregunto Riny  
- Claro que sí.- este arropándola  
Serena entrando a la habitación

- Riny es hora de dormir  
- Lo sé mamá  
Darién dándole un beso en la frente

- A dormir  
- Sí, papi  
- Buenas noche fea.- madre dándole un beso en la mejilla  
- Buenas noches mamá  
Darién y serena salieron de la habitación  
- Siempre la llamas fea, antes de quedarse dormida.- esposo  
- Es una forma de cariño y lo sabes.- ella  
Darién sonrió

- Aun que es una forma, medio rara  
- Soy una madre con estilo diferente.- divertida  
- Sí que lo eres.- dándole un beso en los labios - si vamos para la habitación hacerle el hermanito a Riny  
- No, podemos ir practicando.- picardía  
Darién sonrió

- Ok vamos  
En casa Aino  
Mina mirando a yaten como le quedaba la ropa

- Muy guapo  
- La camisa me queda bien, pero el pantalón grandísimo.- quejándose  
Mina sonrió

- Así puedo ver más jajaja.- coqueta  
- Bandida.- sonriéndole  
- Ven vamos a dormir.- mina  
- Sí.- acostándose en la cama - buenas noches  
- Buenas noches.- ella volteándose


	9. Chapter 9

Mina y yaten se quedaron dormidos después de la hora, la noche paso rápida. Ya era momento de despertarse, el despertador comenzó a sonar a las 5  
Yaten moviendo la mano para apagar la alarma

- En donde esta  
Mina despertando porque sentía la mano de yaten en sus pechos

- Yaten  
Yaten exaltado

- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Nada, tenemos que despertarnos, para hacer comida y darnos un baño.- ella avergonzada  
- ¿Qué hora es? – adormilado  
Mina mirando el reloj

- Son las 5am  
- Es súper temprano.- quejándose  
- Sí quieres quédate en la cama, yo estere en la cocina.- levantándose  
Yaten levantándose

- Espérame  
- Voy a cepillarme y lavarme la cara, espera aquí.- ella  
- Sí  
En casa Kino  
- Lita ¿ya estás despierta? – unazuki soñolienta  
- Sí, perdón por despertarte.- apenada  
- No tranquila, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunto curiosa  
- Estoy haciendo galletas de chocolate, vainilla, fresa y limón.- sonriendo

- Wow.- encantada  
- A noche antes que nos acostáramos, prepare la mesclas para que se me hiciera más fácil.- le comenta  
- Eres toda una experta.- asombrada  
- Vamos a decir que es la práctica.- avergonzada

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Le pregunto  
- Puedes hacer los sanguis.- le pidió  
- Sí señora.- comenzando ayudarla  
En casa Aino  
- Listo.- mina  
- ¿Siempre haces tanto jugo? – Pregunto este por la cantidad tan exagerada, estaba observando  
- Sí, lita de seguro lleva los sanguis y galletas, yo me encargo del jugo y llevar los vasos, servilletas.- le explica

- ¿Y las demás? – Curiosidad  
- Rey lleva los platos, amy la cruz roja y serena lleva siempre los juegos.- ella  
Yaten sorprendido

- Ya tienen tiempo viajando  
- Sí, algo.- esta  
- Yo tengo ganas de irme para mi casa.- este  
- Está muy oscuro.- mina  
- Esperare que salga el sol.- sonriéndole

- Gracias, por la ayuda cariño.- esta  
- De nada amor.- dándole un beso  
Las horas fueron pasando, todos estaban montados en el expreso, lita se había sentado con Taiki. Ya que Andrew estaba muy serio  
- No te molesta ¿Qué me sienta a tu lado? – Le pregunto mirándolo  
- No, para nada.- este  
- Andrew está muy serio.- ella  
- Es verdad, será que no pasó buena noche.- este  
- El expreso arranca.- Nicolás  
Todos

- ¡Sip!  
Eliot estaba en las piernas de amy

- Mami puedo ir con Riny  
Amy bajándolo

- Claro que si, ve cariño  
Eliot se fue a donde estaba Riny  
- Hola siéntate conmigo.- niña  
Eliot sentándose alado de ella

- Claro  
En otro puesto  
- Mi amor, cada día amaneces más bella.- seiya  
- Gracias mi amor.- unazuki  
- ¿Y cómo sigue lita? – Le pregunto  
- Muy bien, pero mi hermano está muy raro.- preocupada

- Sí eso lo note, hasta lita lo noto.- este  
- Cuando tenga tiempo, le preguntare.- firmeza  
- Ok, amor  
En otro puesto  
- Tengo sueño.- mina bostezando  
- Duerme, cuando lleguemos te despierto.- yaten  
- Ok.- acomodándose la cabeza en su hombro  
Otro puesto

- Parece que mina, tiene sueño.- rey  
- No me extrañaría, a veces se acuesta tardísimo viendo novelas.- serena  
- Sí, tienes razón.- amy  
Todos voltearon hacia atrás cuando escucharon la risa de lita y Taiki  
- Jajajaja muy buena.- lita  
- Jajajaja sí.- Taiki  
- Esos 2 se están llevando bien.- serena  
- Eso estoy viendo.- rey  
- Hacen linda pareja.- amy  
Andrew estaba molesto al escuchar el comentario de las chicas  
- Te va dar algo amigo.- Darién notado su enojo  
- No estoy de ánimos para chistecitos.- rudeza  
- Parece que ayer paso algo.- este  
- Fue mi peor noche.- este

- ¿Qué te paso? – Le pregunto  
- Más tarde te cuento.- fastidio  
- Ok, amigo.- mirándolo  
En otro puesto  
- Traje sanguis y galletas.- lita  
- Yo quiero sanguis.- Taiki  
- Déjame buscarlo.- cuando se levanto, el expreso hizo un movimiento brusco y le cayó encima a Taiki

- ¡Lita! – serena  
Lita apenada

- Perdón  
Taiki apenado

- Tranquila  
- Oye Nicolás dile al chofer que maneje con cuidado.- lita  
- Sí.- Nicolás  
- Ok, voy por los sanguis  
- Con cuidado.- Taiki  
Otro lado  
Andrew furioso

- Que demonios, están haciendo  
- Nada malo.- Darién  
- No debí de venir.- este arrepentido  
- Andrew es la primera vez, que te veo de mal humor.- este  
- Amigo, si supieras lo que me paso.- desanimado  
- Me tienes preocupado amigo.- Darién  
- Quiero contártelo en privado.- Andrew  
- Tenemos que esperar que lleguemos.- le recuerda  
- Ok  
En el camino mina durmió muy tranquilamente, alado de yaten, mientras que lita y amy repartieron la comida y él jugo todos estaban muy animados hasta que llegaron a su destino  
- Ya llegamos.- rey sonriente  
- Está grandísima esta casa.- seiya asombrado  
- Es de mi familia.- Nicolás orgulloso  
- Vamos.- serena caminando hacia la salida  
Otro puesto  
- Amor despierta.- yaten moviéndola un poco  
Mina despertando

- ¿Ya llegamos?

- Sí  
Lita pasando

- Vamos mina  
- Tengo sueño aun.- ella bostezando  
- Vamos.- yaten levantándose y jalándola  
- Déjame ayudarte lita.- Taiki se ofreció, para ayudarlas con sus pertenecías  
- Gracias Taiki  
- No me está gustando esto.- unazuki seria  
- A mí tampoco.- su novio  
- Vamos.- ella bajándose  
Todos bajaron  
- Ya llegamos, lima los vas a guiar a cada una habitación a cada uno.- Nicolás enseñándole a la sirvienta  
- Ok.- lita  
- Podemos irnos ya a la playa.- pregunto serena ansiosa  
- Sí, amor.- rey mirando a su esposo  
- Claro que si, vayan a vestirse.- este  
- La señora lima nos guie.- amy  
Lima llegando

- Hola buenos días los guiare para sus habitaciones  
- Vamos.- rey  
Todos se fueron, la señora lima los dejo en sus respectivas habitaciones  
30 minutos después  
Todas estaban listas con sus trajes de baños  
- Chicas vamos.- serena lista  
- Todas listas.- pregunto rey entrando  
- Chicas ¿Cómo me queda este traje de baño? – les pregunto lita

- Se te ve muy sexy.- mina riéndose  
Lita apenada

- Mejor me cambio  
- Sí, te apoyo.- unazuki, estaba demasiado provocativa  
- Voy a ponerme otro.- ella metiéndose al baño  
- Vamos.- amy  
- Mami quiero irme a la playa.- Riny animada  
- Ya vamos.- serena mirándola  
Lita saliendo

- Como me veo  
- Muy bien, vamos.- unazuki, sonriendo del enterizo que se había colocado esta y jalándola para a fuera  
- Vamos.- mina desesperada  
Todas salieron de la habitación, bajaron para la sala  
- Listas.- rey bajando las escaleras  
- Todas hermosas.- Nicolás  
- Tenemos que estar, muy pendiente de las chicas.- yaten  
- Eso es verdad.- seiya  
- Amor, vamos.- unazuki agarrándolo de la mano  
- Tío Nicolás ¿Dónde queda la playa? – Le pregunto Eliot  
- Queda muy cerca de aquí, podemos ir caminando.- este sonriéndole  
- Eso es maravilloso.- amy por la idea de no caminar tanto  
- Vámonos, ya.- mina desesperada  
Todos se fueron para la playa  
Mina agarrada de la mano de yaten

- Vanos para el mar  
- Sí, vamos.- sonriente  
- Ese arroz ya se cocino.- serena riéndose  
- Eso parece.- amy  
- Papi vamos.- el niño jalando a Richard  
- Vamos hijo.- este  
- Papi vamos.- niña  
- Sí, princesa.- Darién  
- Chicos si quieren vayan, yo me quedo aquí.- lita  
- Yo me quedo contigo.- Taiki  
Andrew serio

- Vamos unazuki  
- Sí, hermano  
Lita coloco una manta en la arena y se acostó

- Me voy a quedar aquí buen rato  
Taiki sentándose

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo, tienes que hacer el tratamiento? – sentándose alado de ella  
- Por un buen tiempo.- ella  
- Ojala que te mejores pronto.- sinceridad  
- Gracias.- regalándole una sonrisa  
En la playa  
- Mira Eliot tienes que nadar con cuidado.- mina  
- Sí, tía mina  
- Richard enséñale.- ella mirándolo  
- Eso lo puedo hacer yo.- amy entrando al mar  
- Amy es buena nadadora.- serena  
- Sí.- amy  
- Papi enséñame.- Riny  
- Sí, princesa  
- Riny es muy persistente.- rey  
- Caprichosa lo que es.- serena  
- Eso es culpa de todos.- Nicolás  
- Eso es verdad.- unazuki  
- Andrew no está.- seiya comenta  
- Serena quédate con la niña, me acorde de algo.- su esposo alejándose  
- Sí, vamos.- mirando a su hija  
- Sí, mami  
Darién salió de la playa, a lo lejos vio a Andrew solo en la una esquina, salió corriendo a donde estaba él

- Andrew  
- Hola.- sin mirarlo  
- Amigo ¿qué te pasa? – Este  
- Ayer fui para un bar a beber un poco, sabes con quien me conseguí.- amargura

- ¿Con quién?- intrigado  
- Con Reika

- ¿Reika? – asombrado  
- Sí, comenzamos hablar y terminamos pasando la noche juntos, me siento tan mal, no sé que me paso, yo amo a lita, ahora no dejo de pensar en Reika me odio a mi mismo  
- Andrew hiciste una locura, te dejaste llevar por esa mujer que nunca te valoro.- este atónito  
- Caí como un imbécil y de la peor manera.- decepcionado de sí mismo  
- Tienes que aclarar tus sentimientos, no por ti, por lita.- molesto  
- Lita no se merece esto.- serio

Darién fastidio

- Claro que no, ella es buena muchacha  
- Darién, me estoy odiando mucho.- dolido  
- Andrew, cálmate descansa, ve para la casa.- le consejo  
- Está bien, no comentes nada.- pidió  
- Jamás haría eso  
- Gracias por escucharme.- le agradeció  
- Para eso, soy tu amigo.- sonriéndole  
- Nos vemos, más tarde.- alejándose  
- Ok  
Andrew se fue para la casa, mientras que los demás se quedaron disfrutando de la playa hasta que comenzó hacerse de noche  
- Deberíamos irnos.- serena  
- Sí, es verdad.- mina cargando a Riny  
Amy con Eliot en sus brazos

- Sip  
- Vámonos todos.- Nicolás  
- Sí.- lita  
- Deben de ser como las 6.- comenta Taiki  
- Sí, esa es la hora.- seiya mirando el reloj  
- Vamos.- lita  
Todos se fueron para la casa  
- Buenas tardes.- lima  
- Buenas tardes lima.- rey  
- La comida esta lista.- la mujer  
- Chicos yo me retiro, tengo sueño.- lita  
- Sí, descansa.- amy  
Lita se fue para su habitación  
- Yo quiero darme un baño.- mina  
- Tía mina, vamos.- Riny  
- Todos necesitamos un baño.- Darién  
- Tienes razón.- yaten  
Todos se fueron para sus respectivas habitaciones, luego de 20 minutos todos estaban en el comedor menos lita y Andrew  
En el comedor

- ¿Qué haremos luego de comer? – pregunto Nicolás  
- Sería Divertido, irnos a ver una película.- comenta mina  
- No es mala idea.- serena  
- No hay necesidad de salir, aquí hay una sala de estar.- rey  
- Sip, hay videos juegos y todos lo demás.- Nicolás  
- Mami quiero jugar.- Riny animada  
- Yo también.- niño mirando a Richard  
- Primero vamos a comer, nos vamos todos.- mina  
- Faltaría lita.- rey  
- Tenemos que dejar que descanse.- amy  
- Mi hermano, tampoco está.- unazuki  
- Amor no te preocupes, debe de estar descansando.- su novio  
- Andrew estaba realmente cansado.- comenta Darién  
- Pobre de él.- serena  
En otro parte  
Lita había salido de la casa con cuidado, para que no la vieran ya que quería pensar, un poco en su vida…. estaba triste al ver a sus amigas realizadas y tan felices, solo de pensar que ella estaba sola, desde hace muchos años. Seguía caminando por las calles cuando vio una figura conocida, siguió más rápido, era Andrew peleando con unos chicos  
Lita llegando

- Andrew ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto ella  
- Lita nada vete.- Andrew borracho  
- Tomo demasiado, lo estábamos ayudando a caminar pero….- joven  
- De repente nos quiso golpear.- comenta otro acompañante  
- Gracias por la ayuda, soy su amiga ¿Cómo se llaman? -Mirándolo  
- Yo soy leo y mi amigo clou.- joven  
- Gracias leo y clou, yo soy lita, mi amigo es Andrew.- suavidad  
- De nada, hermosa.- leo  
- Andrew, vamos.- ella  
- Sí, está bien.- este  
- Camina.- ayudándolo  
Andrew apoyándose en lita

- No quiero ir para la casa de Nicolás, no quiero escuchar a mi hermana peleándome, ya la escucho.- imitando su voz - Andrew ¿Por qué tomaste? ¿Qué estabas pensando?  
Lita soltó una carcajada  
Andrew sonrió

- Me encanta como sonríes  
Lita apenada

- Gracias  
- Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto.- ternura  
- Creo que las copas te están cayendo mal.- timidez  
- Lita déjame en un hotel, no quiero llegar en este estado, allí están los niños  
- Sí entiendo, no quieres que te vean en este estado, borrachón.- seria  
Andrew apenado

- Sí  
- Te llevare para un lugar, queda por aquí cerca.- ella  
- Ok  
Lita y Andrew tomaron un taxi se fueron, para una cabaña que estaba un poco alejada de la cuidad  
Lita abriendo la puerta

- Pasa  
Andrew entrando

- ¿En dónde estamos? – Intrigado  
- Es de un amigo, siempre la empresta cuando vengo, sola.- ella sonriendo  
- Es muy bonita.- encantado con el lugar  
- Voy hacerte una sopa.- ofreció ella  
- Ok.- este caminando con dificultad  
Lita ayudándolo

- Déjame dejarte en la habitación  
- Ok  
En la hacienda Kurada Hino  
30 minutos después  
Mina afuera de la casa

- Que hermosa noche.- mirando al cielo  
Yaten abrazándola por la cintura

- No es tan hermosa, que tu.  
Mina sonrió

- Gracias

- ¿Te vez cansada? – este  
Mina bostezando

- Sí  
- Deberías irte a dormir.- le aconseja  
- Sip

Yaten girando para estar frente a ella

- Sueña conmigo  
- Claro que sí.- ella dándole un beso fugaz  
- Ve  
- Sí.- ella se fue  
Taiki llegando

- Hola  
- Hola hermano.- este  
- ¿Nos has visto, lita? – Le pregunto  
- No, ella se quedo en su habitación.- este  
- Yo la vi en el jardín.- Taiki  
- Debió de ser imaginación tuya.- seiya  
Taiki rascándose la cabeza

- Debe de ser  
En la cabaña  
Lita mirando Andrew

- ¿Estás cómodo? – le pregunto  
Andrew acostado en la cama

- Sí, gracias  
- Voy a prepararte la sopa, siempre hay comida aquí.- ella  
- Gracias lita  
- De nada.- regalándole una sonrisa  
- Que haría sin ti.- Andrew  
- Me imagino muchas cosas.- con cariño  
- Lita eres especial para mí.- con cariño  
Lita sonrió

- Gracias, descansa mientras voy hacer la sopa.- saliendo de la habitación  
Una hora después  
Lita entrando a la habitación

- Ya está la sopa lista.- le informo  
Andrew adormilado

- Gracias  
- Se ve que tienes sueño.- esta mirándolo  
- Un poco, me duele la cabeza.- admitió  
- Déjame buscarte una medicina.- lita  
Andrew levantándose

- No déjame hacerlo.- camino un poco pero estaba tan borracho que las piernas, no respondían  
Lita agarrándolo

- Ten cuidado  
Andrew sonrió

- Gracias  
- Vamos a ponerte cómodo.- ella en eso tropezó con un zapato de Andrew cayó encima de él – discúlpame - apenada  
- Tranquila no estoy nada incomodo.- sonriendo  
Lita apenada

- Jajaja que cosas dices.- nerviosa  
- Lita.- mirándola a los ojos - te quiero mucho  
Lita sorprendida

- Andrew.- tratando de levantarse  
Andrew jalándola de nuevo a su cuerpo

- Quiero que estés así a mi lado  
- No podemos.- mirándolo  
- Sí, podemos, lita te quiero.- besándola, lita quedo sorprendida. Igual correspondió al beso de igual manera  
En casa Kurada Hino  
Todos los chicos estaban reunidos en la sala de juegos  
Darién y Taiki estaban jugando pimpón, en otro lado estaban jugando videos juegos Richard con seiya, en la área de carritos chocones estaban jugando Nicolás y yaten  
- Te gane Taiki.- exclamo Darién feliz  
Taiki cansado

- Sí, eres muy bueno  
- Gracias.- sonriendo  
Taiki mirando hacia seiya y Richard

- Esos 2 están dándose duro  
Darién riéndose

- Sí, eso parece  
Yaten llegando

- Estoy cansado  
- Eres un buen jugador.- Nicolás  
- Tú también lo eres.- este  
- Parece que siguen jugando ese par.- Darién  
- Hay que dejarlos solos.- yaten mirándolos  
- Sí, vamos a tomar un poco de wiscky.- Nicolás  
- Sí, vamos.- Darién  
Los chicos se fueron dejando a Richard y a seiya solos  
- Qué bueno que las chicas están durmiendo.- comenta Darién  
- Sí.- Nicolás  
- Tu hacienda es muy agradable.- yaten comenta  
- Gracias, aun que no tenga caballos y sea más civilizada  
- Sí, es mejor tener gente a lado de estar llenos de monte.- Darién  
- Jaja si es verdad, aun que cuando tenga dinero me gustaría, comprar una casa cerca del mar.- Taiki  
- A mí me gustan la cuidad, es más entretenido.- afirma yaten  
- Para vivir tranquilamente, voto por lo que dice Taiki.- Darién  
- ¿Quieren comer algo más? – Le pregunto Nicolás  
- Yo no.- Darién  
- Yo tampoco.- yaten  
- Paso.- Taiki  
- Vamos para el jardín.- este invitándolos  
Los chicos se fueron para el jardín, ya que allí había una vista hermosa, diferentes ejemplares de flores, también se podía apreciar las luciérnagas  
Yaten maravillado

- Es hermoso  
Nicolás sonrió

- Estas flores las sembramos hace algunos años con las chicas, rey en ese entonces era mi novia.- cuenta este nostálgico  
- Quedo hermoso.- susurra Darién  
- Siempre estoy pendiente de ellas, ya que rey le encanta este lugar  
- Se ve que amas a tu esposa.- Taiki  
Nicolás sonrió

- La adoro, pero tiene un carácter muy fuerte  
- Sí, rey siempre ha tenido un carácter fuerte.- Darién  
- Espero, que mina no.- yaten  
- Bueno, tenemos que esperar.- bromea Darién  
En la cabaña  
Andrew y lita seguían besándose sin detenerse, como si el mundo se fuera acabar, poco se fueron quitando la ropa hasta hacer el amor  
Horas después  
Lita despertó, al girar vio Andrew alado de ella se sonrojo, y recordó lo que paso la noche anterior, se sintió apenada se acerco a él para darle un beso, pero se detuvo al verlo moverse  
Andrew murmurando

- Reika  
Lita dolida

- Reika  
- Reika yo te.- este

Lita se levanto bruscamente de la cama y agarro su ropa se fue corriendo para otra habitación  
En casa Kurada Hino  
En el comedor  
Todos estaban allí desayunando tranquilamente  
- Andrew no se ha despertado.- comenta unazuki  
- Lita tampoco.- mina  
- Tía lita, no está en la casa.- comenta niña  
- He ¿y porque dices eso? – le pregunto su madre  
- Cuando estaba a punto de dormir, vi que tía salía de la casa.- niña  
- Será que vistes, alguien parecido.- mina  
- Yo también la vi.- comenta Taiki  
- Será que vieron mal.- mina  
- Sería lo más lógico.- amy  
- Mami, me puedes ayudar.- le pregunto el niño, que no podía con su desayuno  
- Sí, cariño.- amy sonriendo  
- Amy pareces toda una madre.- rey  
- Aquí conozco a dos personitas, que no quieren tener bebé.- serena  
- Jajaja yo 3 años máximo.- mina  
- Los hijos se planean, no vienen al mundo cuando la gente quiera.- afirma rey  
- Ya tienes que tener tu bebé.- serena  
- Por favor, cambiemos de tema.- Nicolás  
- Sí.- Richard cansado  
En la cabaña  
Lita estaba vestida

- Me voy de aquí  
Andrew llegando

- Lita, te quiero pedir perdón por lo que paso anoche  
Lita metiéndole una bofetada

- Cállate, te odio Andrew, nunca pensé odiar tonto a una persona como lo estoy haciendo  
Andrew acariciándose la mejilla

- Te pido perdón, no tenía que pasar  
Lita llorando

- Cállate, yo una estúpida amándote y sigues enamorada de esa zorra  
Andrew sin entender

- ¿De qué estás hablando?  
- Me hiciste el amor, pensado en Reika.- gritándole  
- No, claro que no lita, ¿y cómo puedes pensar algo así? – Este espantado  
- Hace un rato la nombraste, Andrew te odio no quiero verte nunca más en mi vida.  
Andrew agarrándola del brazo

- Yo no amo a Reika, tú eres  
Lita soltándose bruscamente

- Cállate.- metiéndole un golpe en el estomago - vete al infierno  
Andrew doblado del dolor

- Lita espera  
Lita se fue corriendo de allí

- Te odio Andrew Furuhata.- seguía corriendo tan rápido que llego a la hacienda, para que no la viera se metió corriendo a su habitación  
En el jardín  
- Vamos a jugar pelota.- mina  
Eliot y Riny

- Sí tía  
Los niños salieron corriendo emocionados  
Darién mirando a los niños

- Están divirtiéndose  
- Jaja sí, más mina.- yaten mirando como jugaba con los niños  
- Mina siempre ha sido buena con los niños.- serena sonriendo  
- Sí, eso verdad.- rey  
- Lita nada que sale.- amy preocupada  
- Voy a ver cómo está.- Taiki  
- Vamos.- unazuki  
Taiki y unazuki subieron las escaleras, para ir a la habitación, al llegar unazuki toco la puerta varias veces pero lita no abría  
Taiki tocando la puerta

- Lita abre soy Taiki y unazuki ¿Queremos saber, como amaneciste?  
En la habitación  
Lita estaba acostada en la cama

- Más tarde salgo.- comenzando a llorar  
Taiki preocupado

- ¿Estás bien?  
- Sí  
- Más tarde, venimos por ti.- unazuki  
En el pasillo  
Andrew venia caminando estaba perdido en sus pensamientos que no, noto que allí estaba unazuki y Taiki  
Unazuki preocupada

- ¿Hermano?  
Andrew mirándola

- Hola unazuki.- desanimado

- ¿Te pasa algo? – preocupada  
- Me duele la cabeza.- dijo  
- Ve, a dormir un rato.- ella  
- Ok.- yéndose  
- Esto está muy raro.- Taiki serio  
- Sí.- unazuki  
En el jardín  
Mina estaba realmente agotada entre Eliot y Riny, habían hecho que corriera de más, algunas veces hacían que se cayera con todo y pelota, los que estaban mirando la escena no dejaban de reírse  
Yaten riéndose

- Mina ven  
Mina seria

- Estás disfrutando, he  
Darién aguantándose la risa

- Los niños te están haciendo puré  
- Sí.- Nicolás riéndose de su amiga  
- Jueguen con ellos.- mina exhausta  
Riny carita tierna

- Tía, no quiere jugar más  
- Pero ¿porque? – Eliot  
- Ustedes son malos con tía.- ella dramatizando

- Vamos a jugar futbol.- Richard  
- Me anoto.- rey animada  
- Yo también.- Darién  
- Yo paso.- mina  
- Yo también paso.- yaten  
- Yo me animo.- seiya  
Unazuki llegando

- ¿Qué van a jugar?  
- Futbol amor.- este  
- Me anoto  
- Yo también.- Taiki  
- Quien será los porteros.- pregunta serena  
- Yo soy uno.- unazuki

- Yo el otro.- Nicolás  
- Haremos los equipos, serena, Richard, Taiki y Nicolás.- Darién  
- Los míos serán, seiya, amy, unazuki, me falta uno.- rey  
- Quiero jugar.- niño  
- Yo también.- niña  
- Haremos una excepción.- Darién  
- Ok.- rey  
Todos comenzaron a jugar, tranquilamente, mientras que yaten y mina habían ido para la cocina  
Mina tomando un poco de agua

- Estoy seca  
- Corriste demasiado.- este

- Esos niños, están como las pilas que dura y duran.- riéndose  
Yaten riéndose

- Sí  
Mina sentándose

- Lita que no despierta  
- Debe de estar agotada, además ella tiene que descansar más que todos.- este  
- Todavía no puedo creer que lita, este enferma…. ella es tan sana.- un poco triste  
- Vas a ver, que pronto se va a recuperar.- animándola  
- Ojala que sea pronto  
Yaten volteándola

- Me muero por besarte

- ¿Y que estas esperando? – le sonrió  
Yaten sonrió

- Me encanta como eres  
- Ya dejemos de hablar.- besándolo apasionadamente  
En la habitación de lita  
Lita seguía llorando, estaba vez sus lágrimas eran de rabia y dolor, como había estado enamorada por 2 años de un tonto que ni siquiera la quería, tenía que hacer un cambio en su vida, dejar de ser tan tonta y enamorase de cualquier estúpido que la tratara bien, el único noviazgo que en verdad duraron casi 4 años fue con toya, recordó lo mucho que se amaban pero…. La vida los había separado cuando él le detectaron cáncer y a los pocos meses murió, fue tan fuerte para ella que pensó no amar a nadie más como él, conoció a Andrew se enamoro perdidamente de él, se levanto de la cama se fue al baño, allí se lavo la cara y salió  
Lita mirando al espejo

- Toya fue el único que realmente de amo.- llorando - toya porque tenías que morir, porque - llorando desesperadamente  
En la sala  
Mina y yaten seguían besándose tranquilamente  
Yaten separándose

- Debemos tener cuidado, para que los niños no, nos vean  
Mina sonrío

- Sí.- acomodando su cabeza en el hombro  
- Mina sí nos llegamos a casar, me gustaría que tuviéramos 2 hijos  
- Bueno depende como sea el 1

- ¿Qué te gusta más, niño o niña? – Le pregunto este  
- Sí es niño, se parezca a ti, sí es niña a mí

- ¿Y te gustaría casarte conmigo? – le pregunto dudoso  
- Claro que sí.- dándole un beso en los labios fugaz  
- Parecemos locos  
- Jaja sí, no hemos comenzado bien y ya pensamos en matrimonio y en hijos.- esta  
- Mina, pareciera que nos conociéramos de toda la vida.- alegre  
- Así es  
Nicolás entrando con rey en sus brazos

- Un herido  
Mina y yaten preocupados

- ¡Qué paso!  
- Pues que, el tonto de Darién me quería quitar la pelota y pues me dio duro en el tobillo y no lo aguanto.- rey aguantándose el dolor  
Nicolás sentándola en el mueble

- Voy a buscar hielo  
- Me puedes enseñar el pie.- le pregunto yaten  
- Sí.- enseñándoselo  
Mina asombrada

- Está inflamado  
- Esto a simple vista parece un esguince. Eso hay que ponerle un yeso.- le informa este  
Rey asustada

- ¿Estás seguro?  
- Sí, no dejes que nadie te lo toque, porque será peor.- le aconsejo  
- ¿Te duele mucho? – Le pregunto mina  
- Sí.- rey  
Nicolás llegando con el hielo

- Toma  
Rey poniéndoselo

- Duele  
- Es mejor llevarla al hospital.- yaten  
- Sí, voy a cambiarme rápido.- Nicolás  
- Ok, ve.- rey  
En el jardín  
Todos seguían jugando, hasta que serena salió del juego

- ¿Qué paso? – unazuki  
Serena acostándose en el pasto

- No puedo más  
- Creo que deberíamos dejar de jugar.- su esposo  
Amy agotada

- Sí, yo tampoco puedo más.- amy  
- Vamos a tomar un poco de jugo.- Richard  
Los niños

- ¡Sí!  
Todos entraron a la sala  
Mina trayendo jugo y vasos

- Me imagino que tienen sed  
Todos

- Sí

- ¿Y rey como te sientes? – Le pregunto Darién  
- Pésimo, Nicolás me llevara para el doctor  
- Ahora me siento mal.- este  
- Tranquilo, son cosas que pasan.- con suavidad  
- Niños vengan a beber un poco de jugo.- serena  
- Sí tía.- Eliot  
- Sí, mami.- niña

- Tomen.- ella sirviéndole  
- Voy a darme un baño.- Taiki subiendo las escaleras  
- Te apoyo.- seiya siguiéndolo  
- Yo voy a ver a lita.- mina subiendo las escaleras  
En la habitación de lita  
Lita había dejado de llorar, se termino de vestir y salió de la habitación  
Mina llegando

- Lita amiga ¿Cómo estás?  
Lita sonrío

- Bien

- ¿Quieres desayunar? – Ella  
- No, tengo mucha hambre.- seria  
- Lita estás bien, es que te noto rara.- preocupada  
- Estoy un poco decepcionada, nada más.- leve sonrisa  
- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué te paso? – Le pregunto  
- No quiero hablar de eso, sabes quiero que me acompañes para la tumba de toya.- mirándola  
Mina asombrada

- ¿Estás segura?  
- Sí, pronto será su cumpleaños  
Mina recordando

- Sí, es el próximo mes  
- Sí, el 5 de julio  
- Ok, le compraremos sus flores favoritas.- mina  
Lita feliz

- Gracias  
- Ya listo, ¿Qué más quieres hacer? – le pregunto su amiga  
- Quiero que vayamos solas tú y yo para la playa.- lita  
- Claro que sí, espérame déjame buscar ropa apropiada  
- No quiero que vayamos ya… puede ser.- mirándola  
- Claro que sí, vamos  
Lita y mina bajaron las escaleras  
- Lita por fin despertarte amiga.- serena  
- Jeje sí, tenía mucho sueño.- lita  
- Debe de ser por los medicamentos.- amy  
- Vamos lita.- mina  
- ¿Para donde van? – le pregunto rey  
- Vamos para la playa es que mina, quiere comentarme algo.- lita  
- Sí.- ella nerviosa - vamos camina  
Las chicas se fueron  
- Eso fue extraño.- yaten extrañado  
- Ellas siempre son así.- comenta rey  
- Eso es verdad.- serena  
- Yo voy a darme un baño, lo necesito.- unazuki  
- Todos los necesitaremos.- Darién  
Fuera de la hacienda  
Lita iba caminando muy rápido, mina trato de ir al mismo ritmo que ella, hasta que llegaron a la playa y se sentaron unas rocas que estaban allí  
- Amiga ¿Qué pasa? – Mina  
- Ayer cometí el gran error de mi vida.- lita saliéndole lágrimas  
Mina preocupada

- ¿Qué paso?  
- Ayer pase la noche con Andrew.- rebelo  
Mina sorprendida

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo paso?


	10. Chapter 10

- Déjame contarte.- su amiga lita  
En la hacienda Kurada Hino  
- Que haremos.- yaten mirando a sus hermanos  
- No lo sé.- seiya  
- Estoy preocupado por lita.- comenta Taiki  
- ¿Y eso? – le pregunto yaten  
- Yo, note que esta triste.- preocupado  
- Yo la vi normal.- seiya  
- Puede ser, es que mina estaba nerviosa también.- yaten serio  
- Ustedes y sus dramas, voy a ver si ya puedo bañarme.- seiya alejándose  
Darién llegando

- Ya pueden ir a bañarse  
Seiya salió corriendo

- Soy el 1  
- Definitivo, no es normal nuestro hermano.- yaten mirando a Taiki  
- Sí  
Darién sentándose

- Estoy agotado  
- Me imagino, si jugaron bastante.- Este  
Serena bajando las escaleras con Riny en brazos

- Ya estamos listas

- ¿Quieren comer helado? – le pregunto su esposo  
- Sí, papi.- emocionada  
- Sí vamos, con este calor.- serena quejándose  
- Deberían tener otro bebé.- Taiki mirándolos  
- A mí me encantaría, serena no quiere.- este sonriendo  
- Esta niña vale por un millón.- serena quejándose  
Riny seria

- Sí, eres mala  
Serena riéndose

- Vamos  
Darién levantándose y quitándole a la niña

- Vámonos  
En la playa  
- Ese maldito, lo voy a matar.- mina con rabia  
Lita limpiándose las lágrimas

- Déjalo así  
- Lita por Dios, necesita un escarmiento.- furiosa  
- No, quiero es mejor dejar las cosas así.- su amiga  
- No y no, eres mi amiga, como ese desgraciado puedo hacerte eso.- alterada  
- Yo también me deje llevar.- ella  
- El tuvo que detenerse.- mirándola  
- No es por defenderlo pero… el estaba tomado.- nerviosa  
- Como sea, ¿y se cuidaron? – le pregunto regañándola  
Lita asustada

- No  
- Ojala, que no te allá dejado embarazada.- suspirando  
- Por una noche, no puede pasar nada malo.- tranquilidad  
- Esperemos que no.- seria  
- No quiero que se lo comentes a las demás chicas.- le pidió  
- Está bien, ¿y eso que quieres ir para la tumba de toya? – le pregunto por curiosidad.  
- Es que…. Siempre voy.- encogiéndose de hombros  
- Lita.- asombrada  
- Lo sé quedamos que no iría más, no puedo evitarlo, sabes lo feliz que éramos.- triste  
Mina triste

- Lo sé, como un chico joven pudo morir de cáncer  
Lita llena de tristeza

- Estaba avanzado, no nos dimos de cuenta.- llenándose los ojos de lágrimas  
- Eran tan lindo.- su amiga alegre

Lita sonriendo

- Sí, el más guapo del mundo  
- Sí, sus ojos azules cielo, ese cuerpazo, su sonrisa muy alegre.- mina  
Lita saliendo las lágrimas

- Sí, era tan perfecto  
- Por eso, no me gusta que hablemos de él.- tristeza  
Lita llorando desesperadamente

- Porque se tuvo que morir.- abrazándola con fuerza  
Mina abrazándola

- Lita.- llorando - no me gusta verte de esta manera  
- No, puedo evitarlo.- sollozando  
- Lita.- abrazándola fuertemente - siempre contaras conmigo  
En la hacienda Kurada Hino  
Unazuki sentada en las piernas de seiya

- Todos están raros

-¿Raros? Como – pregunto yaten  
- Mi hermano, no quiere abrirme, mina y lita están muy raras, también y tú también.- su cuñada, mirándolo a Taiki  
Taiki sorprendido

- ¡Yo!  
- Pareciera que estuviera en otro mundo.- seria  
- Sí, es verdad.- seiya  
- Como que fue mala idea este viaje.- yaten suspirando  
- Eso parece.- unazuki  
Richard llegando

- ¿Quieren comer algo? – pregunto  
Amy trayendo una bandeja con sanguis

- Este es mi especialidad, hice para todos  
- Gracias amy.- yaten  
Amy sonrío

- De nada  
Lima trayendo los refrescos

- Aquí traje esto  
- Gracias señora.- seiya agradecido  
Richard sentándose en el mueble

- ¿Y de que están hablando?  
- Mina y lita están raras.- informa yaten  
- Sí, estoy preocupada por lita, ella no es así.- amy  
- Se los dije.- Taiki sonriendo  
- Espero, que no sea nada grave.- Richard  
- Ojala, que no.- amy  
Andrew llegando

- Hola  
Unazuki emocionada

- Hermano, por fin despertarte  
- Sí.- desanimado  
- Sí deseas comer, hice unos sanguis.- amy sonriendo  
- Gracias amy, me hace falta caminar un poco.- yéndose  
Unazuki enfadada

- Todos tan raros  
- Cálmate mi amor.- pidió su novio  
- Bueno, porque no jugamos cartas.- Taiki  
- Sí, buena idea.- seiya  
En la playa  
- Ya estoy más tranquila.- lita  
- Podemos irnos.- mina sonriendo  
Lita sonrío

- Sí, esto lo tomare, como tenía que pasar  
- Sip amiga.- abrazándola con fuerza  
Lita sonrío

- Abrazas con mucha fuerza  
- Es que te quiero mucho.- alegre  
Lita abrazándola

- Yo también  
En eso venían unas ancianas  
- Los jóvenes de ahora no miran sexo para amarse.- esta  
- Así es amiga  
Lita y mina mirándose

- Pensaron jajajajajaja  
- Lita ahora somos amantes.- mina riéndose  
Lita riéndose

- Jajaja eso parece, cariño trátame bien.- tono burlón  
Mina voz fuerte

- Sí, mi vida jajaja  
- Parecemos locas.- alegre  
- Jajaja siempre lo hemos sido.- mina feliz  
- Ya, me duele la barriga de tanto reírme  
- A mí también, no puedo dejar de reírme.- ella  
Lita jalándola

- Vamos.- contenta  
- Sí  
En la calle  
Andrew caminaba pensativo, no podía dejar de pensar lo que paso anoche y como lita había tomado las cosas, tenía que hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas no quería que ella pensara mal de él, ella no se merece nada de eso  
Lita y mina estaban caminando muy tranquilamente y sonriéndose de lo ocurrido con las ancianas  
- Quiero comer algo.- deteniéndose  
- Sí.- mirando hacia el frente, ese no es Andrew  
Lita seria

- Sí  
- Déjame decirle sus verdades en la cara.- mina seria  
- No.- está asustada  
- Claro que sí.- salió corriendo a donde estaba el  
Andrew sorprendido

- Mina  
Mina metiéndole una cachetada

- Esto es por engañar a mi amiga  
Andrew acariciándose la mejilla

- Estás loca.- furioso  
- No te acerques a lita, ella no puede tener padres, nos tiene a nosotras para defenderlas.- frenética  
Lita yendo a donde estaban ellos

- Por favor, mina déjalo tranquilo, yo en parte tuve la culpa  
- No lita.- mirandola  
- Te lo dije.- furiosa - no me hables más nunca en la vida  
- Quiero pedirte perdón.- él  
- Cállate, no me hagas perder la paciencia.- dolida  
- Lita, déjame explicarte.- pidió  
- Eres sordo o que, no quiere vamos lita.- mina  
- Sí, vamos  
En otro lado de la calle  
- Darién, viste lo que yo vi.- esposa  
- Sí.- asombrado - mina cacheteo a Andrew  
- Lita estaba furiosa.- ella  
- Vamos, para la hacienda.- este  
- Ojala que no, pase nada malo.- serena  
En la hacienda  
Nicolás llegando

- Hola  
Rey caminando con muletas

- Ya llegamos

Todos salieron a recibirlos

- ¿Qué paso? – Le pregunto amy  
- Nada grave, solo una pequeña inflamación.- informa rey  
- Me alegro a verme equivocado.- yaten  
- No del todo, dijo que si el golpe hubiera sido más fuerte hubiera que ponerle yeso.- Nicolás  
- Se ve que ya no está inflamado.- Taiki observándole el pie  
- Me inyectaron.- ella

- ¿Y los demás? – Nicolás  
- Mina y lita salieron y…- yaten  
Mina entrando furiosa

- Lo voy a matar  
Rey extrañada

- A quien  
- Nada rey, mina siempre exagera todo.- lita  
Serena llegando

- ¿Qué paso?  
- De que serena.- lita nerviosa  
- Vimos que mina le temió una bofetada a Andrew.- comenta Darién  
- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – unazuki molesta  
- Andrew hizo un comentario del mal gusto y mina se le fue la mano.- explico lita  
- A tal extremo que mina lo golpeo, ¿Qué paso en realidad? - yaten serio  
- Pues nada, es asunto mío y de nada nadie más.- mina sentándose en el mueble  
- Basta, cálmense.- Darién  
- Cuando venga mi hermano aclararemos esto.- molesta  
- Yo no voy aclarar nada.- mina levantándose bruscamente - me voy  
- Mina espera.- yaten yéndose con ella  
- Lita ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto rey  
- Por favor dejemos el tema aquí.- lita molestándose  
- Pero.- serena  
Lita seria

- Basta, no es una obligación decirle o si.- lita alterada  
- Claro que no.- amy  
- Cálmense, por favor.- seiya  
- Voy a mi habitación.- lita yéndose  
En el jardín  
Yaten mirando a mina

- Amor ¿Qué paso?  
- Nada yaten, por favor no me presiones.- ella  
- Jamás haría algo así, no te obligaría a decirme nada que no quieras.- abrazando  
Mina sonrío

- Gracias yaten, el problema no fue conmigo es de lita  
- Me lo imagine.- este  
- Estoy furiosa.  
Yaten abrazándola por la cintura

- Tranquila amor  
- Tratare.- suspirando  
- Vamos a caminar.- le propuso este  
- Sí, quiero comer algo frio.- ella  
- Un helado grandísimo para mi diosa.- sonriéndole  
- Sí.- emocionada - vamos  
La pareja salió de la casa, se fueron para una heladería al llegar pidieron helados de diferentes sabores  
Mina saboreando el helado

- Esta buenísimo  
- Tienes razón.- yaten comiendo un poco más  
Mina puso seria de repente

- Creo que me iré con lita para la casa  
Yaten extrañado

- ¿Porque?  
- Quiero que lita, este tranquila.- mirándola  
- Tan garbé fue.- asombrado  
- Sí  
- Mi amor, yo te apoyo en todo.- yaten  
- Gracias.- sonriéndole  
En la hacienda  
Lita se encontraba en su habitación, tomo su maleta y guardo todo de nuevo, no quería estar allí  
Serena entrando y mirando la maleta

- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Necesito irme.- su amiga  
- ¿Porque? – Preocupada  
- No quiero, tocar este tema.- seria  
Serena triste

- No confías en mí  
- Serena si, confió en ti y en las demás, no quiero hablar.- suavidad  
- Está bien, lita.- dolida  
- Sí, vez a mina le dices que me fui, para mi casa.- le dijo  
- Pero.- mirándola  
Lita arrastrando la maleta

- Nos vemos en Tokio.- saliendo de la habitación, sin decir una palabra llego a la puerta principal allí estaba un taxi esperándola, se subió a él se fue  
Amy bajando las escaleras

- Se fue verdad  
- Sí la seguí, pensé que se quedaría. Tuvo que pasar algo grave, ella no es así.- serena  
- Lo mismo pienso yo.- amy  
- Tendremos que preguntar a mina ¿Qué paso? – seria  
- Dudo mucho que mina nos quiera contar.- está cruzando los brazos  
- Tienes razón.- ella  
10 minutos después  
Mina estaba llegando con yaten, cuando se entero por boca de amy que lita se había ido

- Porque lo permitieron.- mirándolas con reproche  
- Lita lo hizo cuando, yo estaba en la habitación.- rey  
- Voy por mis cosas.- mina subiendo las escaleras  
- Voy contigo amor.- yaten subiendo las escaleras  
Rey molesta

- Este viaje se convirtió en un desastre  
- Eso parece.- amy triste  
Darién llegando

- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Lita se fue y mina también se va.- informa rey  
- Andrew no he llegado.- Nicolás  
- Qué demonios, está pasando.- Darién  
- Ni idea Darién, este viaje seria una bienvenida a mi pequeño. Pero como que se olvidaron de él.- amy yéndose  
- Es verdad, lita y mina no piensan en Eliot solo en ellas.- rey furiosa  
- Voy a decirle a lima, que nos regresamos a Tokio.- Nicolás  
- Será lo mejor.- esposa  
El día trascurrió con el ambiente pesado para todos, mina se fue con yaten sin decir ninguna palabra de lo que estaba sucediendo, Andrew al llegar a la casa no dijo ninguna palabra se fue para su habitación tomo sus pertenencias, les comunico que se iría, unazuki fue la única que exploto sobre la situación, quería saber que había pasado entre mina y él, solo dijo que no diría nada, porque era su vida….. Los días fueron pasando normalmente lita no se había parecido en la cafetería de Andrew, le envió su renuncia con unos de sus empleados, a todos se les hizo extraño lo de lita, no quisieron preguntar

30 de junio  
En casa Chiba Tsukino  
Todas las chicas se encontraban allí ayudando a las festejadas en su día, lita se encontraba en la cocina terminando de preparar el pastel, mientras que rey estaba decorando la entrada con globos y cintas de color rosa y azul cielo  
Mina sonriendo

- Sigue rey  
Rey molesta

- Ayúdame un poco  
- Sí, ayúdala deja de estar solo mirando.- serena  
Amy terminando de pintar la pared con el nombre de Riny

- Listo  
Serena maravillada

- Amy te quedo hermoso  
- Rey es la buena, solo me guio.- amy sonriendo  
- Con esta pierna todavía mala, no puedo estar parada mucho tiempo, al menos sentada y uniendo globos es menos agotador.- rey  
- Ya casi terminas.- serena feliz  
- Yo, acabe con lo mío.- amy  
Lita llegando

- El pastel quedo espectacular  
- Que bien.- mina feliz  
Lita seria

- Mina, ayuda con la comida  
- Sí.- levantándose de la silla  
- Pronto, terminaran mi casa.- lita  
Amy preocupada

- ¿Estás segura en mudarte sola?  
- Sí, tendré 5 chicas de servicio y un mayordomo.- explica  
- Esa casa es demasiado grande para ti.- serena  
- Allí vivía con mis padres, pedí que colocaran todas sus fotos, para tenerlos presente.- sonriéndole  
- Que envidia, tendrás quien te ayude.- mina  
- No sé qué, te quejas desde que terminaste la obra con yaten, ahora se la pasan juntos desde la mañana hasta la noche con él.- amy celosa  
Serena riéndose

- Amy esta celosa  
Amy apenada

- Sí lo estoy, los días que podemos estar juntas las 5 nos deja votadas por yaten  
- Lo siento, es que no quería contárselos, no antes de confirmarlo.- mina triste  
Rey preocupada

- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Yaten lo llamaron de Kioto, para que haga un castin y parece que si queda se quedara a vivir allá.- triste - no puedo meterme en su vida y la misma profesión que él tiene lo tengo yo, si pasa mi estoy segura que me apoyara 100%.- tristeza  
- Mina.- lita abrazándola  
- Así que, no se molesten. Si no me ven por unas cuantas semanas.- mirándolas  
- Tonta, nos hubieras dicho.- amy regañándola  
- Es igual de lita, no nos cuenta que pasó entre ella y Andrew.- rey  
Serena alterada

- ¡Rey!  
- Chicas perdón, todavía no quiero decirlo.- apenada  
- Acuérdense que es el cumpleaños de mi hija, nada de tristeza.- esta  
- También el tuyo.- mina sacándole la lengua  
- Jaja si es verdad.- serena  
- Termínenos antes que se haga tarde.- amy  
- Sí, vienen esos demonios.- mina haciendo caras  
Las chicas no pudieron evitar reírse  
- Mina no cambia.- rey divertida  
- No, para que.- alegre  
- Anda terminemos, luego llegan los niños será peor para nosotras.- amy  
- Es verdad.- lita  
Unazuki llegando

- Hola chicas  
- Hola, unazuki pasa.- serena  
Unazuki entrando a la casa

- Vine ayudar  
- Gracias, necesitamos ayuda.- lita  
- Ven, ayudarme a decorar las mesas.- amy  
- Sí.- yéndose con amy  
El día trascurrió terminando de acomodar la casa para que cuando llegara la pequeña Riny consiguiera todo listo, mina termino ayudando a lita con la comida hasta que llego la hora de la fiesta  
Mina se había colocado un pantalón negro que tenia dibujos de color plateado, la blusa era de color morado que traía de adornos unos flores dibujados con plateado, las zapatos eran color morado y los accesorios negros, lita se había colocado un vestido de color verde claro sin mangas y en la cintura tenía una flor, se coloco zapatos de color blanco con accesorios verdes con blanco, amy se coloco un pantalón corto hasta la rodilla con una blusa pegadita al cuerpo de color azul cielo, zapatos de color negros para llevar juego con el pantalón, rey se coloco un vestido color negro corto y zapatos de color blancos juego con los accesorios, serena se coloco un vestido rojo que le quedaba pegadito al cuerpo con una zapatos de color blanco con rojo, sus accesorio fueron blancos combinados con rojo, la pequeña Riny llevaba puesto un vestido rosado a campanada, sandalias de color celeste con rosado, accesorio un collar y sarcillos de mismo juego  
Rey había colocado un arco en la puerta de la entrada con cintas de color rosado con celeste, en cada mesa había una muñeca de trapo, la fiesta era de muñecas

- Quedo todo muy bien.- amy encantada  
Serena riéndose

- Al menos tenemos muñecas  
- Sí, las muñecas la encargue de Venezuela.- lita sonriendo  
Rey asombrada

- De verdad  
- Exacto un trabajador de la empresa viaja para allá a visitar a sus parientes, que se mudaron hace unos años y me comento que allá venden unas muñecas de trapos preciosa, pues apenas llegaron anti él y las traje, a mi princesita le compre una grandísima mide 1,25.- lita orgullosa  
- Wow demasiado grande.- serena asombrada  
- Sí.- amy  
- Es una preciosidad.- lita  
Riny se emociono a ver su padrino Andrew

- Tío Andrew.- salió corriendo abrazarlo  
Andrew alzándola

- Hola preciosa feliz cumpleaños  
Riny sonriendo divertida

- Pensé que no vendrías.- abrazándolo con fuerza  
Lita solo que quedo mirándolo

Mina acercándose a ella

- Ignoradlo  
Lita sonrió tristemente

- Eso hare, me iré a sentar  
Darién llegando a donde se encontraba su pequeña hija y su amigo

- Pensé que no vendrías  
- Lo pensé, mi princesita no se merecía esto.- sonriéndole  
- Así es.- su ahijada  
- Trata de no, acercarte a lita.- este  
- Tranquilo, no lo hare.- Andrew  
En unas de las mesas  
- Esto, es fiesta de niños.- seiya serio  
- Yo me estoy divirtiendo, viendo a correr a los niños.- Taiki  
- Es una fiesta de niños, ¿Qué pensabas seiya? – yaten mirándolo  
- Nada.- serio  
Unazuki llegando

- Mi amor, por fin te veo  
Taiki tono irónico

- Lo acabes de dejar hace 5 minutos exagerada  
Unazuki sacándole la lengua

- Odioso  
Yaten riéndose

- Estos son más melosos, que wuinni pooh con la miel  
Seiya ofendido

- Porque es amor de verdad.- mirando a unazuki - mi princesita  
- Aja lo que digas.- yaten  
Unazuki sentándose en las piernas de Seiya

- Amor, tienen envidia  
- Así es.- ella besándola  
- Creo que dentro de 2 meses, llegara la noticia que seremos tíos.- Taiki bromeando  
Yaten riéndose

- No lo dudo  
Lita acercándose a ellos

- Hola  
- Hola lita, siéntate.- Taiki sonriéndole  
Lita sentándose

- ¿Cómo estás yaten? - Ignorando a la pareja que se estaban besándose  
- Muy bien, un poco incomodo por el espectáculo de mi hermano.- yaten apenado  
Taiki serio

- Vayan, para un hotel  
Unazuki separándose bruscamente de los labios de su novio

- Ustedes son envidiosos.- levantándose de las piernas de seiya  
- Sí, vamos a un lugar más privado.- su novio

Hola por fin, estamos en el capitulo nuevo jejejej gracias por sus RW

PupeHz

**naiara1254**

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba

Candice Andley de Grandchester

Por leer mi fic un beso enorme


	11. Chapter 11

Lita seria

- Que les pasa a esos dos, ella no es así  
- No lo sé, seiya esta comportándose muy extraño.- Taiki  
- Será, que está embarazada.- soltó yaten  
- No, jamás pasaría.- lita seria  
- Lita el amor es tan especial, que hacemos cometer locuras.- este  
- Exacto.- yaten  
- Ojala, que no sea eso.- ella  
Eliot llegando

- Tía lita  
Lita agarrándolo y sentándolo en sus piernas

- Dime precioso  
- Vamos a jugar.- invitándola  
- Claro que si.- levantándose para cargarlo - ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?  
- Vamos a jugar, en la pista de baile.- sonriéndole  
- Vamos.- camino, al llegar se encontró con Andrew que tenía a Riny en sus brazos  
- Bájame tía.- le pidió  
Lita lo bajo

- ¿Qué hago? – Le pregunto  
- Yo voy a bailar con Riny y tú con tío Andrew.- alegre  
- No aceptamos un no, así que a bailar.- Riny mirándolos  
Andrew bajo a Riny

- Princesa, no es buena idea  
Lita seria

- Solo es un baile, no pasara nada  
Andrew sorprendido

- Ok  
La música comenzó a sonar, los niños bailaban imitando a Andrew y lita  
Mina mirando la pista

- Estos niños  
- Seria idea de Riny.- comenta amy  
- Pues sí, ella quiere elegir a sus parejas de baile.- serena  
- Yo no puedo bailar.- rey desanimada  
- Yo tampoco lo hare, hace rato me sentí muy mareada. Darién está preocupado, pienso que es por tantas cosas que hemos hecho no es descanso lo suficiente.- revela serena  
- Sí, debe de ser eso.- mina  
En la pista de baile  
- Lita.- dijo este  
- Cállate, no quiero escucharte.- molesta  
- Creo, que es mejor irme.- este dolido  
- Te quedaras bailando hasta que los niños lo decidan.- le ordeno  
Eliot agitado

- No puedo más  
Lita y Andrew preocupados

- ¿Te sientes bien?  
- Debe de ser que está enfermo.- Riny exagerando  
Andrew cargándolo

- Lita trae un poco de agua  
- Sí.- saliendo de la pista, allí había una jara que serena había dejado para los niños, agarro un vaso lo lleno se fue para la pista de nuevo - toma  
- Tómatelo lentamente.- le dijo este, mirando al pequeño  
- Sí.- bebiendo poco a poco  
Andrew tocándole el corazón

- Es muy acelerado, llama a amy  
- Espera un poco.- lita  
Andrew asustado

- Tiene las mejillas rojas  
- Tranquilízate, hablando.- lita dulcemente - es normal que este así bailo mucho - mirando a pequeño - ¿has bailado antes? – le pregunto  
Eliot negó con la cabeza  
Lita sonrió

- Es normal  
- Segura.- este preocupado  
- Sí.- ella  
- Voy a llevárselo a amy o Richard.- Andrew  
- Ok.- ella  
Andrew se fue  
Lita en su mente

- Serás un buen padre Andrew  
- Tía.- Riny  
Lita cargándola

- Eres una tramposa he.- dándole un beso en la frente  
Riny sonrió Tímidamente

- No, estás molesta conmigo.- le pregunto inocente  
- No  
- Es que lo hice para que tú y tío Andrew vuelvan hacer amigos.- mirándola  
- Cariño te lo agradezco, hay cosas que no pueden cambiar.- le trato de explicar  
- Yo se que cambiara.- sonriendo ampliamente

Lita no puedo evitar sonreír  
En una de las mesas  
Amy preocupada

- Cariño no bailes si te cansas  
- Pero, mami.- niño  
- Pero nada, quédate aquí por un rato ok.- le ordeno  
- Sí  
- Gracias por traerlo.- mirando a Andrew  
- De nada.- retirándose  
- Casi todas tratamos mal a Andrew.- rey  
- Sí, supiéramos que paso, no estaríamos con esta duda.- amy mirándola  
En otra mesa  
Mina sentándose lado de yaten

- Estoy cansada me duele todo  
Yaten dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Me hubieras avisado, te hubiera ayudado  
Lita sentándose

- Te duele todo por vaga, no querías hacer nada he  
Mina sonriendo

- Lo sé, mira serena término, dejándome lo más pesado  
- Porque sospecha, que puede estar embarazada.- suelta lita  
Mina atónita

- ¿Qué?  
- Shhh baja la voz, me lo comento hoy en la tarde.- mirándola  
- Riny, ya está en edad para tener un hermanito.- yaten  
- Pensé, que no quería tener más.- mina sin poderlo creer  
- Y le crees, serena no es así.- su amiga riéndose  
- Es que un bebé, que lindo.- mina feliz  
Taiki metiéndose en la conversación

- Cuñada deberías hacer mismo  
Mina sonrojada

- Jamás, falta mucho  
- Sí, eso es verdad, falta el matrimonio.- lita  
- Exacto  
- Que envidia, espero algún día casarme.- su amiga  
- Yo también ¿vedad mi amor? – mina mirándolo  
- Pronto vas a ver.- este dándole un beso en la mejilla  
Mina sonriendo

- Eso espero  
Darién apareció repartiendo dulces y galletas a los pequeños, los niños no lo dejaban caminar  
- Déjame ayudarte.- se ofreció mina  
- Gracias necesito ayuda.- este agradecido  
Entre los dos terminaron de repartir, serena y amy estaban repartiendo comida y lita estaba dando los recuerdos a los niños, casi a la hora de la piñata todos los niños estaban reunidos, rey estaba sacando muchísimas fotos, mientras que serena no se encontraba muy bien  
Darién preocupado

- No es normal, que te sientas mareada  
- Amor, no es descansado lo suficiente.- ella  
- Hace rato tuve que encargarme de todo porque seguías mareada, cuando termine todo nos vamos para el hospital.- mirándola  
- Aja.- aun mareada  
- Estás muy pálida.- angustiado  
- Basta Darién, no necesito que me regañes.- molestándose  
Mina llegando

- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Sigue sintiéndose mal.- este con rudeza  
- Déjala tranquila no la estés.- mina regañando  
Serena seria

- Exactamente, eso estaba haciendo  
Darién serio

- Lo hago porque te amo  
- Ya dejen de pelear.- le ordeno mina  
- Ve a cuidar de nuestra hija.- cruzando los brazos  
- Riny está bien.- mirándola con seriedad  
- Ve Darién.- pidió mina  
Darién se fue a donde estaban los demás  
- Serena te estás comportando como una inmadura.- la regaño  
- Odio que me traten como una invalida.- regañadientes  
- Siéntate, yo me encargo de lo demás.- le ordeno  
- Está bien, no quiero pelear contigo .- sentándose  
- Sí  
En otra mesa  
Lita mirando el reloj

- Dentro de una hora tengo que irme

- ¿Y eso? – le pregunto Taiki  
- Es que tengo que viajar a nueva york por un par de semanas, me estoy encargando de la empresa.- le comenta  
- Wow ya que terminamos la obra, estoy pensando en hacer mi propio negocio.- le comenta Taiki  
- Te gustaría trabajar conmigo, es que necesito un contador de confianza, el último que tenía estaba robándole a la empresa.- le ofreció  
- Claro.- entusiasmado - me encantaría trabajar contigo, yo hice un curso de contabilidad hace algunos años  
- Es muy bueno en eso.- lo recomienda yaten  
- ¿Y seiya. Le gustaría trabajar conmigo? – Le pregunto  
- No, déjalo como esta de tranquilo.- yaten  
- Mi hermano, no es muy confiable.- Taiki  
- Oh…- asombrada  
Seiya llegando

- Me voy  
Unazuki atrás de él

- Yo también  
- Seiya ve con cuidado.- le pidió yaten  
- Ok.- este  
Andrew acercándose a su hermana

- Unazuki ¿para dónde vas? – le pregunto serio  
- Me voy con mi novio.- mirándolo  
- Mamá sabe.- molesto  
- No, ya soy mayor de edad para pedir permiso.- cruzando los brazos  
Andrew fastidio

- Eres mayor de edad cuando te conviene, mira unazuki no quiero sorpresitas, entiendes.  
- Sí ok, vamos seiya.- sin hacerle mucho caso  
- Adiós cuñado.- seiya  
La pareja se fue  
- Se fue.- Darién  
- Esta incontrolable, mamá no allá que hacer.- comenta su amigo  
- Es la edad.- su amigo  
- Está muy irresponsable, hacer unos días llego casi a las 5, me tiene preocupado.- este  
- Deberías hablar con ella.- le aconsejo  
- Más. Ya me duele la lengua de decirles cosas y nada.- desesperado  
- Estos dos se traen algo.- Taiki

- Sí, unazuki no es así.- lita segura  
- Ya tiene 2 semanas en ese plan.- comenta Andrew  
- Voy hablar seriamente con ese tonto.- yaten serio  
- Yo también.- Taiki  
- Se los agradezco mucho, necesito ayuda.- este  
- Cuenta conmigo, déjame ver que puedo averiguar.- lita  
- Gracias  
- Yo voy a seguir repartiendo.- Darién  
- Yo me voy.- Andrew  
- ¿Porque? – le pregunto su amigo  
- Mañana tengo trabajo, en la cafetería.- se excuso  
- Ok, pero despídete de la niña.- le ordeno  
- Eso hare  
20 minutos después  
- Estoy agotada.- se quejo rey  
Serena sentándose en la silla

- Yo también  
- Estoy muerta, gracias a dios que los niños se fueron.- mina  
- Mi niño se quedo dormido.- amy mirando a Eliot estaba en el regazo de su padre  
Lita acariciándole el cabello al pequeño

- Cada día está más hermoso  
- Así es.- Richard orgulloso  
- Yo tengo que irme, amor nos vamos.- yaten  
Mina levantándose de la silla

- Si pero cárgame, me duele las piernas.- le pidió  
- Está bien.- cargándola  
Mina sonriendo

- Nos vemos  
- Yaten, ponte abusado mira que mina es mañosa.- serena  
- Yo también, tengo que irme.- anuncio Taiki  
- Me voy contigo.- lita  
- Ok, vamos.- este  
En calle  
- Estoy agotada.- mina quejándose  
- Ya lo sé mi amor.- su novio  
- Bájame, solo lo hice por molestar.- apenada  
Yaten apretándola más a su cuerpo

- No me molesta tenerte en mis brazos  
Mina dándole un beso en los labios

- Te quiero mucho  
- Yo también preciosa.- sonriéndole  
- Quiero darme un baño ¿te quedaras a dormir en mi casa? - Sonriéndole  
- Mmm puede ser.- alegre  
- No seas malo he, dime que si anda.- haciendo puchero  
Yaten sonriendo

- Está bien, me quedare a dormir  
Mina bajándose de sus brazos

- Vamos  
Yaten sonriendo

- Vamos.- saco las llaves del auto  
Mina entrando en el auto

- Mañana que haremos  
- Pienso que nos quedaremos en casa ¿Qué te parece? – le propuso  
- O sea te quedaras en mi casa.- sonriendo con malicia  
Yaten riéndose

- Con esa carita, me das a demostrar otras cosas, y la triste realidad que solo dormimos juntitos.- recordándole  
- Ve el lado bueno, nos estamos acostumbrado el uno al otro.- divertida  
- Eres una brujita mala bromeando, haces esto para que no me vaya para Kioto.- divertido  
- Jajaja tú crees.- mirándolo con inocencia  
- De ti mina aino creo todo.- feliz  
- Podemos irnos, es que quiero descansar.- quejándose nuevamente  
- Ok.- encendiendo el auto  
Al camino a casa ninguno dijo una sola palabra, al llegar mina bajo del auto  
- Te quedaras.- mirándolo  
- Claro que si  
Mina abriendo la puerta

- Vamos  
- Sí.- bajándose del auto  
Mina entrando a la casa

- Dulce hogar.- quitándose los zapatos  
Yaten mirándola

- Era verdad, que te molestaban  
- Obvio, no soy tan quejosa como aparento.- le soltó  
- Lo sé, ¿y cómo sigue tu hermanito? – le pregunto  
Mina sonrió

- Está muy bien, ese mocoso. Papá dice que pronto estará como nuevo  
- Lo adoras.- divertido  
- Más o menos.- aceptándolo  
Yaten sentándose en el mueble

- Estoy preocupado por seiya  
- Eso te iba a preguntar, que le pasan a esos dos.- sentándose  
- No sabemos, están así de hace unas semanas.- le confiesa  
- Será que están embarazados.- mirándolo  
- Pienso lo mismo.- le revela  
- Ojala que no.- sinceridad  
- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – le pregunto  
- Un poco de agua.- le pidió  
- Voy a buscarlo.- alejándose  
Mina sonrió nunca pensó el tener una relación tan solida con yaten, los dos se llevan maravillosamente, a pesar que no tenían intimida, parecen una pareja completa  
Yaten regresando con el agua

- Aquí esta  
Mina agarrándolo

- Gracias amor  
- Hoy hable en la empresa de Kioto sobre lo de cuando tengo que irme.- sentándose a su lado  
Mina mirándolo

- ¿Qué paso?  
- Cancele  
Mina sorprendida

- ¿Qué? ¿Porque? – Le pregunto  
- Era mentira de eso, que iba hacer el casting, solo quería que fuera para que firmara de una vez, me molesto eso. Les dije que no contaran con mi presencia.- serio  
- Lo hiciste por mí.- le pregunto  
Yaten sonrió

- En parte sí, tampoco quería tener un amor de distancia, mina yo te amo, no quiero perderte.- mirándola con amor  
Mina emocionada

- Yo también te amo, no quiero ser impedimento en sus sueños, yo también soy actriz. No me gustaría dejar mis sueños por un lado

- Te entiendo, tranquila no pienses que es tu culpa, lo hice también me llamaron de una película que se hará aquí en Tokio y seré el villano, único malo que las grabaciones estarán en una hora de aquí hasta allá.- le sonrió

- Puedes venir a vivir conmigo, solo será hasta que termine las grabaciones.- le ofreció ella

Yaten sonriendo

- Gracias mi amor, yo pensaba lo mismo

- Dijiste mina me dejara estar en la casa.- alegre

- Más o menos.- sonriéndole

- Amor, quiero lo mejor para ti.- ella

- Igual yo.- dándole un beso en los labios

Mina sonriendo

- Quiero darme un baño

- Mientras te bañas, yo me iré ver que como, tengo hambre.- tocándose la barriga

- ¿Y no comiste nada? – ella mirándolo

- Sí, un poco dulce jeje, lita se pasa todo estaba delicioso.- este

Mina recordó que prácticamente no repartieron casi nada para los adultos solo para niños

- Es verdad, en la nevera hay de todo

- Ok, amor

Mina subió a darse un baño, mientras este se fue a comer

2 horas después

En la habitación de mina

Los dos estaban acostados en la cama

Mina acostada en el pecho de yaten

- Ayer me llamaron mis padres, mi madre está furiosa quiere conocerte

Yaten sonriendo

- Quiero conocer a mi cuñado y suegra

- Yo te aviso, para cuando nos vayamos.- ella

- Ok.- sonriendo - tengo sueño - cerrándose los ojos

- Yo también.- mina abrazándolo con fuerza

Los dos se quedaron dormidos

Al día siguiente

Yaten despertó primero le preparo el desayuno, después se dio un baño se vistió se fue para su departamento dejo una nota diciéndole a su amada que se iría. A la hora despertó mina se dio un baño, se vistió bajo las escaleras al llegar vio el desayuno en la mesa allí había una nota "Hola mi amor te deje el desayuno listo, en la tarde vuelvo, te amo"

Mina sonriendo

- Yo también te amo

En nueva york

Lita se encontraba en un hotel lujoso, esta se encontraba en su habitación últimamente encontraba agotada, pero tenia mucho apetito alargo la mano comenzó a comer, en eso tocaron la puerta

- Pase

- Hola jefa.- sonriente una mujer

Lita dejando un poco la comida

- Hola saory.- sonriente - ¿quieres acompañarme? – la invito

Saory apenada

- No, como cree

- Hoy. Olvídate que soy tu jefa, piensa que somos amigas.- alegre

- Ok jefa.- sentándose alado de ella

- Hay mucha comida, no pienso comer mucho.- lita

- Yo tampoco

Las dos comenzaron a comer tranquilamente ninguna de las dos quería hablar hasta que llego

- Comételo tu.- lita sonriente había quedado un trozo de pulpo

- No, como cree.- apenada

- La verdad estoy llena, no es muy común coma tanto.- mintió

- Está bien.- comiéndoselo

Lita levantándose

- Mañana será un día duro.- suspirando

- Tiene razón

- ¿Y en donde te quedaras a dormir? – le pregunto

- Todavía no he buscado un motel.- le cuenta

- Aquí hay dos habitaciones, puedes dormir en una cama, jajaja no sé porque la empresa me envió un hotel tan lujoso.- divertida

- Jefa, usted es la hija del señor kino, no puede estar en cualquier hotel de mala muerte.- seriedad

Lita sonrió

- Gracias por preocuparse todos por mí, pero no necesito tanta protección.- leve sonrisa

- Señorita kino usted es la única heredera del señor kino, no podemos dejarla sola y menos ahora que esta de lleno en la empresa.- le explica

Lita sonrió débilmente

- Ok no peleare contigo saory, así que vamos a lavarnos los dientes y dormir.- levantándose

- Sí, señora

Lita riéndose

- Así pareciera que fuera general

- Jajaja perdón

- Ven, vamos a desvestirnos y a dormir.- bostezando

- Sí, señorita.- siguiéndola

En Tokio

Mina después de desayunar se cambio y salió de la casa con Artemis

- Hola niña.- Miranda

Mina seria

- Hola señora Miranda ¿Cómo está?

- Muy bien, no creo que mejor que tu, mira niña quiero informarte que hace unos días unos tipos no dejaban de mirar tu casa pues llame a la policía llegaron, eso fue como a las 3 o casi las 4 ya ni me acuerdo, se los llevaron y los amenazaron, si los veían por esta zona los metían presos, al otro día se lo iba a comentar a tu esposo pero cuando me fije ya se había ido.- le informa

- Wow no sabía nada, gracias señora Miranda se lo agradezco, luego le informo a mi esposo.- sonriendo

Miranda sonriendo

- Tienes un esposo muy guapo

- Gracias.- sonriendo – adiós - alejándose

En departamento Kou

Taiki furioso

- ¿Qué te pasa? Seiya

- Nada.- sin mirarlo

- No sé qué les pasa, a ti a unazuki parecen unos irresponsables, su hermano está preocupado y yo también lo estoy.- gritándole

Yaten llegando

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, que Taiki está de dramático.- seiya molesto

- No es drama.- molesto - estoy preguntando por lo de unazuki y no me quiere contar – desesperado

- Es mi vida y la de ella.- este

- Está embarazada ¿verdad? – le pregunto yaten

- ¡No! – desesperado

Taiki y yaten

- ¡Entonces!

- Ok ok.- frustrado - les contare, unazuki quiere llamar la atención de Andrew y lita, para que se vuelvan a unir

- ¿Y creen que funcione? – le pregunto yaten incrédulo

- Allí vamos.- encogiéndose de hombros

- Son unos idiotas.- Taiki

- Oye.- ofendido

- Déjalos, veremos hasta donde irán a llegar.- yaten

- Espero que todo salga bien.- Taiki

- Mi noticia es más importante.- este mirando a sus hermanos

- ¿Qué paso, te vas para Kioto? – dijo seiya

- No trabajare en una novela de villano, tengo que viajar una hora de aquí allá, pues me iré a vivir con mina mientras esté trabajando.- informa

Taiki sonrisa maliciosa

- Parece que me huele, que seremos tíos pronto.- Taiki bromeándole

- Aja.- seiya riéndose

- Más respecto. Chicos, yo respeto mucho a mina.- serio

Taiki riéndose

- Lo se

- Bueno familia, yo sigo teniendo sueño. Eso de estar bailando todo la noche me dejo agotado, me voy.- seiya levantándose de la silla retirándose

- Voy por mis cosas.- yaten

- Déjame, ayudarte.- se ofreció Taiki

Yaten sonriendo

- Quieres que me vaya

- Claro que no tonto, tener la carga de seiya es será muy pesada.- alegre

- Jajaja vendré ayudarte de vez en cuando.- mirándolo

- Por eso te quiero.- entre risas

- Me habías asustado.- riéndose

Este ayudo a su hermano hacer las maletas, mientras lo hacían bromeaban de todo hasta llegar el momento de despedirse

- Tratare de venir más seguido por aquí.- dirigiéndose hacia la salida

- Ven cuando quieras, está es tú casa.- un tanto triste Taiki

Sailor Alissa: Hola Bienvenida, gracias por comentar. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Usagi: Hola Bienvenida, gracias por comentar. Espero que te guste el capítulo


	12. Chapter 12

- Gracias hermano.- yaten se fue

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- ¿Y cómo sigue serena? – le pregunto mina

- Más o menos, mas tarde iré para que rey.- ella

- ¿Y Riny? – le pregunto

- Se la llevo Darién a pasear, como lita no está en el país. Se quedo otro trabajador en su lugar.- explica

- Quién lo diría lita esta siendo una gran empresaria.- sonriendo

- Lita cambio muchísimo, no es la misma de antes.- comenta su amiga

- Lamentablemente es verdad

- Mina ¿puedes contarme que paso a lita? – le pidió

- No, puedo serena.- apenada

- Está bien, no te obligare en decírmelo.- mirándola

- Serena, no sabes las ganas que tengo de contárselo a las chicas pero, es el secreto de lita no es el mío.- apenada

- Todas estaremos preparada para cuando llegue el día.- sonriendo

- Lita las adora, solo que esta vez siente que esto es muy íntimo para ella, me lo comento a mí porque necesitaba desahogarse, si no tampoco me lo hubiera dicho.- le explica

- No sé lo que le paso a lita, yo la apoyare lo máximo.- alegre

Mina sonrió

- Yo también

El día trascurrió normal y tranquilo, yaten dejo la ropa en la casa de mina y viajo hacia el trabajo para informase de la horas de trabajo, mina fue a visitar a las chicas en sus casas se quedaba horas platicando con estas hasta que llego el momento de irse a su casa

- Bueno Eliot tía mina se va para su casita.- lo mira

- Tía no te vayas.- molesto - quiero que te quedes conmigo

- Lo siento pequeño.- dándole un beso en la mejilla - mañana vendré a jugar de nuevo contigo

- Gracias por la ayuda amiga.- amy

- De nada.- sonriendo

- Adiós

Eliot enfadado

- Adiós

- Quita esa carita.- cargándolo - te quiero Eliot, mañana nos veremos

- Ok.- tratando de sonreír

- Adiós muñeco.- bajándolo

- Cariño, mañana viene.- su madre

- Está bien

- Nos vemos.- despidiéndose de ellos, alejándose

En nueva york

Lita había logrado terminar la reunión antes de tiempo, se sentía fatal tenía ganas de vomitar y le dolía la barriga

- ¿Está bien? – le pregunto saory preocupada

- Más o menos.- respirando profundamente

- Llamare a un doctor.- mirando a lita

- No, me caería mal la comida

- Señorita las dos comimos y yo, me siento perfectamente bien.- explico

- Está bien llámalo, ayúdame irme a la habitación.- pidió

- Sí, señorita

Esta ayudo acompañarla hasta la habitación, al llegar esta ayudo acostándola en la cama

- Gracias.- lita

- De nada, llamare al doctor.- saliendo de la habitación

Lita suspiro

- Ojala que no sea lo que estoy pensando.- asustada

10 minutos después

El doctor se encontraba revisando a la enferma

- ¿Cómo estoy? – le pregunto nerviosa

- Más tarde saldrán los resultados, a lo mejor es un virus es normal que pase.- anuncia

- ¿Qué debe tomar? – le pregunto saory

- Este medicamento.- dándoselo

Saory agarrándolo

- Ok

En Tokio

En casa Aino

Mina había hecho la comida, poco de arroz y pollo acompañado de una risa ensalada cruda, compro un pastel de camino a casa comerla más tarde, terminar se acostó en el mueble con Artemis en su pecho

Artemis solo se refugiaba más en los brazos de su ama

Mina sonriendo

- Te encanta estar así conmigo.- el solo se movió más - Eres mi gato consentido

Yaten llegando

- Hola cariño

- Hola.- sonriendo

Yaten acercándose a ella

- ¿Qué haces allí?

- Descansando y consintiendo al perezoso de Artemis

Yaten sonrió

- Sí ya veo

- ¿Y cómo te fue? – le pregunto

- Muy bien, comienzo mañana mismo.- sonriéndole

- Wow felicidades cariño.- feliz por el

- Traje todo mi ropa, la guarde en la habitación de huéspedes.- informa

- ¿Porque? - Extrañada

Yaten sonrió

- No puedo seguir durmiendo a tu lado sin hacerte nada, prefiero que sean las cosas así

- Está bien alegre, me gusta que me respectes.- radiante

Yaten solo sonrió

- ¿Quieres comer algo? – le pregunto

- No, acabo de comer algo por la calle.- le anuncia

Mina levantándose con cuidado para no lastimar Artemis

- Hice la comida, yo tampoco tengo hambre, debe ser por los dulces que comí en casa de rey, serena y amy.- sonriendo

Yaten sentándose alado de ella

- Pareces una niña pequeña

- Más o menos.- entre risas

- Me encanta tu risa.- acercándose a sus labios

Mina sonrió

- Bésame que quiero tus besos

Este la beso con pasión, extrañaba sus besos tan solo habían pasado un par de horas que la había dejado dormida, ahora estaba disfrutando de sus labios la amaba de verdad

Mina separándose de él

- Te amo

- Yo también te amo, eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida.- este

- Tu también.- abrazándolo

Yaten abrazándola con fuerza

- Prométeme que nunca dudaras de mi amor

- Claro que no.- mirándolo con amor

- No, quiero que nada arruine nuestras vidas.- abrazándola con fuerza

- No, pasara.- ella

Los dos enamorados se quedaron un rato hablando y compartiendo más y más. Los días fueron pasando tranquilamente mina se sentía un poco solo a irse yaten al trabajo, pero no podía evitarlo de los dos solo él estaba ejerciendo su profesión, mientras que esta solo la llamaban para participar en comerciales, lita seguía en nueva york por cuestiones de trabajo quería regresar a Tokio y no podía pues cada vez que quería irse se presentaba un problema en la empresa no se sentía tan solo porque llamaba a las chicas allí se sentía la misma, saory platicaba con ella para que no se sintiera tan sola hacían trascurrido dos meses

En la Cafetería Furuhata

- No es posible.- mina quejándose de él postre

Andrew serio

- Sabes que no son los mismos, unazuki cocina pésimo

- Yo sé que no soy mejor que lita, pero al menos me esfuerzo.- su hermana seria

- Todavía lita te dejo su agenda allí dice lo que tienes que hacer y todo se sale mal.- su hermano

- No sirvo para la cocina.- quejándose

- Me alegra estar de nuevo aquí.- serena

- Pues sí, gracias mina por aceptar venir con nosotras.- amy

- De nada la realidad, yo también lo extrañaba, sin lita no es lo mismo.- mina triste

- Ayer me llamo me dijo que vendría pronto.- comenta Taiki

- Sí, también me aviso, tenemos que darle la noticia del nuevo bebé.- rey mirando a serena

- Sí.- tocándose el vientre

Mina emocionada

- ¿Y cuantos meses ya tienes?

- Tengo 4 meses.- ella feliz

- Yo quiero una hermanito.- Riny

- Te he explicado que puede ser una niña.- su madre

- Yo quiero que mis tías me den una primita no una hermanita.- seriedad

- Cariño, a veces pasa que mamá no tiene niño si no niña.- serena

- Sí, es verdad Riny, mamá me explico solo el sexo del bebé ¿verdad? - Eliot Sonriendo

- Así es.- amy orgullosa

- Amy deja de enseñarles esa cosas Eliot solo es un niño.- mina

- Ya esta grande para aprender.- Taiki

Seiya llegando

- Hola

- Mi vida.- su novia dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Te extrañe cariño.- seiya

- Cuando no de cariñosos.- mina seria

- ¿Y mi hermano? – le pregunto seiya

- Dentro de un rato viene.- su cuñada

- Esta de lleno en el trabajo.- Taiki

- Sí.- ella

Rey mirando el reloj

- Nicolás se ha tardado mucho

- Darién también.- preocupada

- Ya quiero irme a casa.- Riny

Andrew llegando sentándose alado de seiya

- Estoy muerto

- Oye te vez cansado.- mina asombrada

- La verdad que lo estoy, la cafetería se está llenando muy rápidamente como abro desde la mañana y cierro de noche, las personas vienen a comer aquí y pasan un rato en los videos juegos eso no me ha permitido descansar como se debe.- agotado

- Wow pensé que como lita no estaba trabajando estaría vacio.- serena

- Al principio sí, estoy comprando los postres en la empresa de lita por eso la calidad no ha bajado, como se vendió el ayer todo pues la pedí mi hermanita que me ayudara un poco pero es un desastre en la cocina, pobre de ti seiya.- mirándolo

- Tranquilo contratare a una sirvienta.- seiya

- ¿Y el trabajo? – le pregunto Taiki

- Pues más o menos.- cansado

- Estás trabajando.- Andrew mirándolo asombrado

Seiya serio

- No soy un vago, estoy trabajando en una novela de soy el galán

- Wow que bien.- su cuñado

En eso sintieron que abrieron la puerta

- Hola familia.- Darién

- Hola hermano.- su amigo

Saory entro

- Buenas.- apenada

Lita atrás de ella

- Deja la pena

- ¡Lita! - Exclamo emocionada

Lita sonrió

- Hola ¿Cómo están? – feliz

Riny emocionada

- Tía.- salió corriendo para abrazarla

Lita la cargo

- Hermosa ¿Cómo te portas? – le pregunto

- Muy bien.- la pequeña feliz

- ¿Y cómo están? – pregunto ella

- Feliz de verte.- serena

Lita acercándose a ellos

- Yo también

- Camina saory.- lita jalándola

Saory apenada

- Hola

- Oye no comemos gente.- mina divertida

Lita sentándose alado de Taiki

- Es muy penosa.- agarrando a Riny, sentándosela en las piernas

- Siéntate.- Darién mirando a saory

- Sí.- sentándose alado de Andrew

Darién sentándose alado de serena

- Estamos agotados, vinimos a comer

- Sí, me preocupa saory. No ha querido comer nada en todo el día de hoy.- lita

- Es que no he tenido tiempo.- se escusa

- Nada ¿y unazuki? – pregunto lita

- En la cocina.- respondió Andrew

Lita bajando a Riny

- Horita vengo.- se dirigió a la cocina, al entrar allí vio a unazuki tratando de cocinar - déjame ayudarte - sonriendo

- Gracias a Dios, necesito ayuda alegre.- mirándola

- Ayúdame con la comida.- quitándose la chaqueta que traía

- Sí, jefa.- unazuki

A fuera

- ¿Y eres la secretaria de lita? – le pregunto rey

- Sí, mi familia ha trabajado por años en la empresa de la señorita kino.- ella

- Yo estoy trabajando en la empresa, soy el contador.- anuncia Taiki

Saory asombrada

- Es usted

- Usted no, dime Taiki.- él

- Ok.- sonrisa leve

- Así está mejor, pensé que nos tenías miedo.- mina

- Es que soy muy tímida.- saory

- Eso lo notamos.- sonriendo mina

- Déjela tranquila, pensara que somos metid s.- rey

- No pienso eso.- ella

Darién dejando a un lado el maletín

- Estamos agotados las chicas y yo

- La verdad estoy cansada.- saory

Lita llegando con la comida

- A comer.- sonriendo

- Que bien.- saory emocionada

- Aquí estamos.- unazuki

- Se ve muy bien.- Darién mirando la comida

- Ayude un poco.- lita

- Será que lo hiciste, porque mi hermanita no es capaz.- andrew

- Te odio.- su hermana furiosa

- Cálmate.- lita mirándola

- Señorita ¿usted sabe cocinar? – le pregunto incrédula saory

- Lita es la mejor cocinera del mundo y también hace unos postres deliciosos.- serena orgullosa

- Oh.- sin poder creerlo

Lita apenada

- Vamos a comer

- Sí, por favor.- Darién

Lita se sentó, comenzaron a comer tranquilamente a los 15 minutos lita deja de comer

- ¿Qué pasa señorita? – le pregunto saory

- Ya no quiero.- lita

Rey seria

- No has comido nada

- Es que estoy mal del estomago.- explico

- Sí es verdad, en nueva york se enfermo.- informa saory

Mina preocupada

- ¿Será por el asma?

- No, mi asma está controlado estoy muchísimo mejor.- ella

- Me alegro oír eso.- amy

Saory mirando el reloj

- Tengo que irme

- Taiki, puedes acompañarla hasta su casa.- pidió lita

- Sí.- levantándose de la silla

- No.- apenada - puedo ir caminando

- No, Taiki te acompañara, es una orden.- lita

- Está bien.- ella

- Solo tienes que guiarme.- Taiki

- Claro.- ella

Estos se fueron

- Amor, despídete de las chicas estoy realmente cansado.- Darién

- Pero.- su esposa

- Ve tranquila, mañana las pasare buscándolas para que vayan para mi casa.- lita sonriéndole

- Está bien.- ella

- Adiós tía.- Riny

- Adiós.- lita

- Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí.- rey

- Yo me voy.- seiya

- Espérame.- su novia quitándose delantal

- Oye ¿Quién me va ayudar? – se queja Andrew

- No sé.- yéndose con seiya

- Yo también debo de irme.- amy

- Mami tengo sueño.- queja el pequeño Eliot

Amy cargándolo

- Las espero mañana

- Déjame acompañarte.- rey

- Vamos.- su amiga

- Bye.- rey despidiéndose

Estas se fueron

- Lita vamos.- mina

- Ve tu primero, tengo que hablar con Andrew.- ella

Andrew asombrado

- ¿Conmigo?

- Claro que contigo.- cruzando los brazos

- ¿Estás segura? – mina extrañada

- Completamente segura

- Está bien, hablaremos.- este

- Llámame para cualquier cosa.- pidió su amiga

- Ok, ve tranquila.- sonriéndole

Mina se salió de la cafetería sin ánimos

- ¿Qué pasa lita? – le pregunto este

- Seré clara

- Dime.- mirándola

- Estoy embarazada y el bebé es tuyo.- soltó

- ¡Qué! - Sorprendido

- No estás seguro, dímelo para hacerme una prueba de paternidad.- mirándolo con odio

- No dudo que sea mi hijo lita, se que jamás harías algo así, asumo mi responsabilidad ¿dime qué derechos tengo sobre él? – le pregunto

Lita sorprendida

- Piensas que seré como esas mujeres que no quieren que los padres se acerquen a los hijos, pues no Andrew furuhata te harás cargo del bebé como yo los turnaremos para cuidarlo claro cuando salga de cuarentena.- seria

- Claro que me haré cargo de él o de ella.- encantado

- Sobre el bebé tengo casi 3 meses, estamos perfectamente bien, ya tengo los nombres de él o de ella.- mirándolo

- ¿Cuáles son? – pregunto emocionado

- Sí, es niña se llamara Megumi como mi madre y Toya por mi ex novio.- cruzando los brazos

Andrew molesto

- Perdón si es niña quiero que se llame como tú.- sonriéndole

Lita poder creerlo pensado que se molestaría por el nombre de su ex

- Pensé que estarías molesto por el nombre de niño.

- Pues toya me parece nombre imponente, megumi es bonito pero me gusta más lita.- le explico

Lita conmovida

- Gracias, esos son los nombres

- Lita ¿podemos hablar de lo que sucedió esa noche? – le pidió

- No.- autoridad

- Escúchame por favor.- le rogo

- Está bien.- seriedad - solo te daré una oportunidad para decírmelo

- Está bien, un día antes de estar contigo fui a un bar de un amigo a tomarme unos tragos allí me conseguí a Reika, me llego comenzamos hablar un poco luego me aleje de ella porque me estaba coqueteando en toda la noche no quería tener problemas, tome tanto que ella se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa, cuando desperté estaba en su departamento me dijo que pasamos la noche juntos, le creí de tonto me llego unos días diciéndome que se sentía mal por engañarme, me pidió perdón muchas veces…. Cuando estuve contigo soñé que discutía con Reika será que nombraría, apenado suelo hablar dormido.- revela

Lita asombrada

- Creo que pensé, mal todo este tiempo

- No te culpo, yo soy un idiota lita siempre me has gustado la verdad estoy enamorado de ti, con todo lo que paso. Creo que es mejor ser buenos amigos.- este

- Es lo mejor.- levantándose de la silla

- Déjame acompañarte a tu casa.- se ofreció

- Mi chofer me vendrá a buscarme, todavía no se en donde que la dirección de mi casa.- ella

Andrew asombrado

- ¿Te mudaste?

- Sí, voy a vivir en casa de que era de mis padres.- anuncia

- Cuando puedas me enviar la dirección para visitarte.- él

- Está bien

En la calle

Mina seguía caminando si entender nada hasta que choca con alguien

- Lo siento no lo vi

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Mina mirándolo

- Yaten.- sonriendo

- ¿Te sientes mal? – Preocupado

Mina sonrió

- No, solo que estoy cansada

- Vamos para la casa.- agarrándola de la mano

Mina sonrió

- Está bien

Los dos enamorados se fueron agarrados de la mano caminando con tranquilidad, hasta llegar a la casa

Yaten abrió la puerta

- Pasa

Mina entrando

- Estoy cansada y aburrida

Yaten abrazándola por detrás

- ¿Qué paso?

- Es que, estoy aburrida de estar sola en casa.- haciendo puchero

PupeHz: Hola gracias por comentar

naiara1254: Hola gracias por pasar, espero que te guste el capitulo

**Si quieren conocerme hice un facebook búsqueme como Adileyne Adileyne**


	13. Chapter 13

Yaten: Amor discúlpame, por dejarte tanto tiempo sola

Mina tratando de sonreír: Creo que es la hora de buscarme un trabajo

Yaten girándola para mirarla a los ojos: Me encanta conseguirte en casa

Mina: Oye no seré la típica ama de casa

Yaten: Lo sé cariño, pronto terminare las grabaciones de la película

Mina no pudo evitar sonreír: De verdad

Yaten: Sí, (con seriedad) hare una novela, después de terminar la peli

Mina seria: No me dejan disfrutarte

Yaten: Lo sé, estas molestas con mi trabajo muy poco me vez

Mina: Exacto

Yaten: Están buscando a la protagonista de la novela (mirándola) ¿Quieres hacer el casting?

Mina emocionada: Claro que si

Yaten: Mañana nos iremos, bien temprano

Mina: Ok (sonriendo y bostezando) te dejo tengo sueño

Yaten: Ve (dándole un beso en los labios)

Mina: Nos vemos mañana (subió las escaleras el llegar se cambio de ropa, se quedo profundamente dormida en la cama)

En mansión Kino

Lita se había despertado muy temprano, todas las mañana vomitaba producto de su estado solo la tranquilizaba escuchar música clásica, no podía mirar la cocina sentía fatal al principio se sentía deprimida pero poco a poco los ánimos subieron, se fue, para el jardín a respirar aire puro

X: Señorita

Lita mirando a mayordomo: Sí, kally

Kally: Señorita ¿desea comer algo?

Lita: No gracias (sintiéndose mal)

Kally preocupado: Señorita no he comido nada y casi será de medio día

Lita sonrió: Kally te diré la verdad, estoy embarazada por eso no se me antoja nada

Kally asombrado: Tendremos un pequeño en casa

Lita: Así es, todavía no sé si será niño o niña

Kally: Le pediré a mai que prepare una comida delicioso, tranquila señorita eso ayuda a las mujeres embarazadas

Lita: Está bien, confiare en ti

Kally: Espere unos minutos

Tocaron el timbre

Mai abrió la puerta: Buenos días

Serena: Buenos días, somos amigas de lita kino

Mai: Ustedes deben de ser serena, amy, rey y mina

Amy: Sí, ella no es mina (mirando a unazuki) otra amiga

Mai: Pasen la señorita se encuentra en el jardín

Rey mirando la casa: Wow esta casa es enorme

Mai: Tiene 15 habitaciones, piscina en el jardín

Amy: qué maravilla

Serena asombrada: lita vive como una reina

Mai: vayan derecho

Serena: ok (caminando hacia el jardín)

Rey mirando a lita: lita

Lita volteándose: hola chicas (sonriendo)

Serena preocupada: hola lita te vez pálida

Lita: solo un poco

Unazuki: espero que no te moleste verme aquí

Lita: no para nada, siéntese

Rey: si (sentándose alado de ella)

Unazuki: me encanta tu casa

Lita: también me gusta, extraño mi departamento

Serena sonriendo: lita tengo una maravillosa noticia

Lita: si dime

Serena: vas hacer tía, estoy embarazada (sonriendo)

Lita: wow felicidades, Riny ya se merecía un hermanito o hermanita

Rey: si ya era hora

Amy: rey mejor ni hablemos nosotras estamos casadas y no tenemos hijos

Rey: Nicolás y yo estamos pensando en tener uno pronto

Lita: chicas que feliz estoy, yo también les tengo una noticia

Chicas: Cual

Lita: serán tías estoy embarazada

Todas: ¡Qué!

Unazuki: ¿pero de quien?

Rey: debe de ser una broma

Amy: tú no tenías novio

Serena: exacto

Lita: es una larga historia

Rey: tenemos todo el día para escucharte

Lita: soy embarazada de Andrew

Serena: lo sabía

Amy: ¿pero como paso?

Lita: es un cuento medio largo

Rey: cuéntalo

Unazuki: dios mío seré tía (emocionada)

Lita sonrió: si. Les contaré todo

En el casting

Mina había logrado quedarse con el papel de protagonista estaba realmente feliz por fin estaría alado de su amor yaten kou amaba ese enano como le decía de cariño, él estaba lejos de ella seguía en la película, camino un poco en las instalaciones de la empresa al llegar se consiguió un señor de edad

Mina: buenos días

X: buenos días pequeña (sonriendo)

Mina: creo que me perdí

X: oh ¿y cómo te llamas?

Mina: Mina Aino ¿y usted?

X: soy Makoto Kaji

Mina: mucho gusto

Makoto: jovencita eres muy linda

Mina: gracias

Makoto: debes de ser modelo

Mina sonriendo: no para nada, soy actriz

Makoto: vaya, que interesante

Mina: voy a ver si consigo a yaten

Makoto mirándola: ¿eres amiga de yaten?

Mina: si (mintiendo no quería nadie se enteraran que eran novios)

Makoto: ese joven trabaja muy bien, estoy asombrado como hace el papel de villano

Mina: si es muy bueno

Makoto: ¿quieres conocer las instalaciones?

Mina: pues la verdad, quiero encontrar a mi amigo (Un poco dudosa de irse con él señor)

Makoto: ven vamos, horita se encuentran en el jardín (Sonriendo)

Mina: si

Los dos se dirigieron al jardín de la empresa al llegar mina no podía evitar sorprenderse allí se encontraba todos los actores de la película y sobre todo yaten con un traje de color negro de cuero se veía extremadamente sexy

Makoto: kou te buscan

Yaten yendo a donde se encontraba ellos: hola señor makoto

Makoto: tu amiga, estaba un poco perdida, la dejo en buenas manos (retirándose)

Mina: ¿Quién es él?

Yaten: es el dueño de la empresa cariño

Mina sorprendida: ¡Qué!

Yaten: si ¿porque? ¿Paso algo?

Mina: no para nada

Yaten: ¿Cómo te fue?

Mina: muy bien, me quede con el papel principal

Yaten: wow mi amor felicidades hermosa

Mina sonriendo: gracias cariño, ¿te falta mucho?

Yaten: si apenas estamos comenzando

Mina: entonces tomare un taxi me voy para Tokio

Yaten: ¿segura?

Mina: si tranquilo, nos vemos luego (alejándose de él)

En Tokio

En Casa Kino

Lita les había contado todo

Unazuki: mi hermano es un bruto

Serena: de eso ninguna te lo discutimos

Lita sonriendo: chicas solo fue un mal momento, le creo a Andrew

Unazuki: si Andrew habla dormido desde pequeño

Rey: qué raro

Amy: no para nada, eso es muy normal Eliot lo hace

Rey: bueno Nicolás no habla dormido, menos yo

Unazuki: ¿y que pasara entre ustedes?

Lita: pues nada seremos unos buenos padres nada más, solo seremos muy buenos amigos por el bien de nuestro bebé

Unazuki: pero, es que yo quiero que sean pareja

Lita: creo que es lo mejor de amigos, que llegar a otra cosa

Serena: lita, no será fácil cuidar a un bebé tu sola

Lita: lo sé, me lo imagino. Es mi vida

Rey: obvio que es tu vida, piensa en ese bebé, que necesitara la ayuda de dos papás no de uno solo

Lita molesta: me tendrá a mí a Andrew siempre

Amy: amiga no piensas hacer tu vida, casarte o tener más hijos

Lita mirándola: chicas por favor déjeme tranquila

Serena: queremos un bien para ti

Lita: horita estoy bien así que por favor chicas, no me estén regándome como si fuera mis mamás

Unazuki: solo queremos el bien para ti y mi sobrina presiento que será niña

Lita: cambiemos de tema ¿y mina?

Rey: salió con yaten, dijo que vendría pronto

La tarde transcurrió normal mina se reunió con las chicas al enterarse del embarazo de lita se emociono mucho, pero la vez estaba molesta porque lita le abrió las puertas Andrew con lo de su bebé, sentía que solo eso le traería problemas, respectaba la dedición de su amiga

Mina: tengo hambre

Lita: a mí me da hambre solo de noche (comiendo fruta)

Serena: a mí solo me da hambre es de madrugada

Rey: como seremos nosotras (mirando a las que todavía no han sido madres)

Unazuki: pues no lo se

Amy: todos los embarazos son diferentes

Mina: es verdad

Lita: buenos chicas, ¿se quedaran a dormir?

Mina: yo tengo que irme, tengo un hombre que cuidar

Unazuki: jajaja yo si me quedo

Serena: yo tengo que irme

Rey: yo me quedare, Nicolás debe de estar en la casa de sus papás

Lita: le pediré a kally que te lleve

Mina: ok te lo agradezco

Mientras lita se dirigió hablar con kally, mina se sentía un poco mal le dolía la cabeza y el estomago se imagino que sería por el viaje, sin contar que cuando llego a la casa de lita estaba lloviendo haciendo que se mojara un poco

Amy: estas un poco roja (mirando a mina)

Mina tratando de sonreír: es que me duele la cabeza

Serena: tomate una medicina

Mina: cuando llegue a la casa

Amy: Cuídate si te das un resfriado, no te dará muy leve

Mina: lo sé, jeje se que no me he curado muy bien de la ultima neumonía que me dio

Serena: fueron, casi tres semanas hospitalizada.

Mina: lo sé cuando llegue me la tomare

Rey: hazlo

Lita llegando: listo

Mina: gracias (yéndose)

Kally la dejo hasta su casa, al llegar se dio un baño con agua caliente y se tomo una medicina se quedo profundamente dormida, yaten llego a las 12 am. Entro con cuidado a la casa para no despertar a su amor, subió las escaleras se metió en su habitación se dio un baño luego se coloco la piyama camino hacia la habitación de mina, allí la vio profundamente dormida se acerco a ella, noto que tenía la cara muy roja

Yaten: que extraño (acercándose más y tocándole la frente) Dios mío tiene fiebre (asustado) mina cariño despierta

Mina abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía fatal le dolía el cuerpo: hola

Yaten tocándole las mejillas: estas ardiendo en fiebre

Mina tratando de sonreír: y eso que tome el medicamento

Yaten: déjame llevarte al hospital

Mina: está bien (levantándose con cuidado, se sentía fatal) me duele todo (quejándose al mover sus brazos)

Yaten preocupado: voy a cambiarme de ropa

Mina: espera un poco (voz débil)

Yaten sentándose en la cama: dime

Mina: solo quiero que me abraces tengo frio

Yaten: tienes frio por la misma fiebre (mirándola) déjame cambiarme, acuéstate en la cama

Mina solo obedeció

Mientras yaten se cambiaba, mina sentía que volara en las nubes todo le daba vueltas, su cuerpo estaba muy débil

20 minutos después

En el hospital

Yaten había llevado a mina a toda prisa, un medico los atendió inmediatamente, a esta le realizaron varios exámenes para descubrir que infección tenia

En un habitación

Mina: tengo mucho frio (temblando)

Yaten: amor espera un poco

Enfermera: vamos a colocarle este medicamento (introduciéndoselo por la vía intravenosa)

Yaten: ¿y ya sabe el médico que tiene?

Enfermera: hay que esperar un poco

Yaten: está bien

Mina mirándolo: quiero irme

Enfermera: ¿tan mal la estamos tratando?

Mina: no, no me gustan los hospitales

Yaten dándole un beso en la cabeza: tranquila cariño pronto nos iremos a casa

Mina quedándose dormida: aja

Enfermera: así descansara un rato, hace unos meses llego aquí, aquella vez estaba muy enferma pensamos que moriría tus valores estaban por el suelo estuvo tres semanas aquí, sus amigas no se separaron de ella, más que todo la doctora mizuno

Yaten asombrado: no sabía nada (suspirando) en realidad no se casi nada de ella

Enfermera: veras que pronto sabrás más de ella

Yaten: eso espero

Médico entrando: buenas, acabo de ver sus exámenes tiene una infección en la sangre solo, es necesario que tome los medicamentos que indique en unas semanas estará como nueva, pero

Yaten: ¿pero qué?

Médico: los medicamentos son tan fuertes, que necesitara alguien la cuide las 24 horas

Yaten: está bien lo hare

Médico: ven para indicarte lo que tiene que tomar

El médico le explico a este todo lo que tenía que hacer

10 horas después

En casa Aino

En la habitación de mina

Yaten: anda abre la boca (dándole de comer a mina)

Mina: no tengo hambre

Yaten: anda di ah...

Mina: está bien

Yaten: así me gusta (dándole la comida)

Taiki entrando a la habitación: Hola cuñada

Mina: hola

Taiki: me entere que estas enfermita

Yaten: si, entra deja de meterle habla a duras penas le estoy dando de comer

Taiki sonrojado: lo siento

Mina: no lo trates así (seria)

Yaten: deja de hablar y come

Mina se puso molesta seguía comiendo a duras penas

Taiki: ¿te traje algunas galletas?

Yaten: gracias hermano ¿y el trabajo?

Taiki: está muy bien ¿y el tuyo?

Yaten: pedí unos días libres para cuidarla mejor

Taiki: yo también podría cuidarla

Mina apenada: no como crees, solo será unos días nada más

Taiki: está bien

Yaten: ¿y seiya?

Taiki: está en las grabaciones de la novela

Yaten: por fin algo productivo

Mina defendiéndolo: déjalo

Yaten: come he, mira que los medicamentos son muy fuertes

Mina: sip papá

Taiki: hermano déjala tranquila

Yaten: el médico fue muy estricto

Taiki: tampoco seas así con mina, mírala esta enfermita

Mina haciendo puchero: déjalo, es un mal tratador

Yaten: oye (ofendido)

Mina riéndose: que delicado

Taiki: si es muy delicado (burlándose de él)

Yaten: ahora se unieron contra de mi

Taiki y mina: ¡Sí!

Lita entrando: hola

Mina: hola ¿y cómo esta mi sobrinito?

Lita sonriendo: estamos muy bien, vine porque me entere que estabas enfermita

Mina: si, tranquila no es como la otra vez

Lita: la otra vez cuando te enfermaste fue tu culpa, no te cuidaste esa gripe se empeoraste

Mina: jeje lo se

Lita: traje una sopa deliciosa

Yaten: gracias lita

Taiki: ¿y tienes un sobrino lita?

Lita: no, es que estoy embarazada

Taiki y yaten: ¡Embarazada!

Lita sonriendo: si

Yaten: felicidades

Taiki: si felicidades

Mina: yo me siento fatal

Yaten: descansa cariño (acercándose a ella quitándole el plato)

Taiki: es mejor dejarla sola

Lita: si es hora de que descanse

Yaten: si (arropándola)

Mina: más tarde te veo (mirando a yaten)

Yaten dándole un beso en los labios: te amo

Mina: yo también (cerrando los ojos)

En la sala

Lita: está muy pálida

Taiki: solo un poco

Yaten bajando las escaleras: la vea mejor, no le ha dado fiebre

Taiki: es eso un buen síntoma

Lita: eso es verdad

4 años después

En la Cafetería Furuhata

Andreu: amor quédate quieta (mirando a su pequeña hija)

Megumi: pero papá (mirándolo con ojos bien abiertos)

Unazuki llegando: hola hermosa, aquí esta tía

Megumi: estoy triste (entristecida)

Unazuki molesta: ¿Qué le hiciste? (mirándolo con seriedad)

Megumi: no quiele ir a mi casa

Andreu: sabes muy bien que tengo que hablar primero con tu mamá

Megumi: mamá no se molesta

Unazuki mirando lo triste que estaba su sobrinita, habían pasado 4 años desde que nació nada había cambiado entre lita y Andreu no podía negar que son muy buenos amigos, eso no estaba ayudando a su hija en nada: creo que es mejor que tu y lita hablen sobre megumi

Andreu: si (la realidad él también se sentía fatal, su princesita estaba comenzando a sufrir, no verlos juntos como una pareja normal)

Lita llegando: hola llego mami

Megumi sin mirarla: hola

Lita: ¿Qué te pasa cariño? (acercándose a su hija)

Megumi: no te quielo, aléjate de mi

Andreu molesto: megumi furahata kino, así no se le habla a tu madre

Megumi llorando: ustedes no me quielen, no viven juntos no se besan ni se abrazan son malos conmigo

Lita sintiéndose mal: no hija, mamá y papá te aman

Megumi: no le quilen (llorando)

Andreu cargándola: cálmate hija

Megumi lo abrazo con fuerza, lita se sentía cada vez mas mal su hija le estaba pegando separarse de su padre y eso que lo veía todos los días

Todos los demás llegaron

Serena: hola

Riny: tía lita (abrazándola por las piernas)

Lita: hola hermosa

Darién: hola (entrando con un pequeño en sus brazos)

Unazuki: hola dariensito

Dari: hola tía unazuki

Rey: ¿y Sergei?

Unazuki: con su padre horita debe de venir

Nicolás: debe de estar enorme

Unazuki: más o menos solo tiene dos años y medio

Amy acercándose a Andreu: ¿Qué le pasa a megumi?

Andreu: lo mismo de siempre, llora quiere que me vaya a la casa de lita

Richard mirándolos con seriedad: yo se que han hecho su mayor esfuerzo, no está funcionando nada

Rey: es verdad, mina y yaten tendrán que hacer lo mismo cuando áyame está más grande

Serena triste: ese fue el matrimonio que solo duro casi 3 años

Lita: solo tienen dejados 6 meses, todo puede cambiar

Las puertas se abren

Mina entando con una pequeña en brazos: hola chicas

Yaten: hola

Taiki: llegamos tarde (con una niña en brazos)

Saory entrado: hola ¿Cómo están?

Todos: bien

Riny: ¿tía amy y Eliot y Erick?

Amy: están en casa de los abuelos ¿y tu hijo rey?

Rey: quien nicolo está en casa de los padres de Nicolás

Serena: si eres cruel con tu nene

Rey: es que el no me quiere, solo a su padre

Nicolás riéndose: jeje no tengo la culpa de nada

Lita: y como estas shiori (mirando a la hija de saory y taiki)

Shiori se escondió en los brazos de su padre

Serena quitándole áyame a mina: estás preciosa he

Mina: si, es puro padre

Yaten: solo tiene mi pelo nada más

Mina: si por desgracia

Taiki: oigan no peleen, yo no me quejo porque shiori salió a su madre

Amy: yo tampoco que Erick salió igualito a su padre

Andrew: yo menos me quejo que megumi sea la foto copia de su madre

Nicolás: yo tampoco me quejo nicolo, se parece a su madre

Unazuki: pues yo si me quejo Sergei salió igualito a su padre

Darién: yo si me quejo Darién me salió igualito a serena y nada para mí

Serena: jajaja eso son genes mi amor solo eso

Andreu: vamos a sentarnos, a esta hora nadie viene a comer

Mina: solo vine a comer helado

Áyame: helado

Yaten: así es cariño he-la-do

Taiki: si sobrina aprende rápido

Mina: saco mi inteligencia

Yaten: aja

Lita: oigan dejen de portarse como niños

Unazuki: sentémonos

Todos se sentaron

Rey: ¿Por qué no vamos a un parque de diversiones?

Riny: si yo quiero ir

Unazuki: no es mala idea, pero todavía hay bebés en brazos

Mina: solo están de brazos áyame, Sergei y Erick que solo tienen 2 años y medio de resto nicolo y shiori ya tienen 3 años

Yaten: solo tenemos que turnarnos a la hora de entrar a los juegos

Amy: me parece bien

Mina: ¿y cuando seria eso?

Nicolas: este sábado

Unazuki: todos iremos

Seiya llegando: hola

Sergei: mamá (corriendo a donde se encontraba su madre)

Unazuki cargándolo: estás precioso

Seiya: se porto muy bien en las grabaciones

Taiki: vaya quién lo diría Sergei en una telenovela

Seiya: jajajaja ya sabes el galán tenía que tener un hijo parecido y casualidad que Sergei dio la talla

Yaten: menos mal

Taiki: el pequeño salió a los tíos

Unazuki: oye

Seiya: defiéndeme

Unazuki: salió también a la madre

Seiya: oye cariño

Mina: jajaja pobre de ti

Dari: mami ¿áyame esta jalándome el pelo?

Mina: áyame no (regalándola)

Áyame llorando

Mina suspirando: No seas malcriada Áyame Minako

Áyame miro a su padre este se hizo el loco, no podía malcriarla: papi

Yaten: que

Áyame: mami no me quiele

Yaten: sigues así de mala, yo tampoco te amare

Áyame comenzó a llorar más y más

Mina: bájala serena, es una malcriada

Serena: mina no seas así

Mina: yo no criare un monstruo (seriedad)

Lita: ella esta pequeña no sabe

Yaten: serena haz lo que dijo mina

Serena: pero

Darién: hazlo

Serena la bajo, dejándola en el suelo, áyame lloraba y gritaba pero como mina y yaten no le hacían el más mínimo caso dejo de llorar comenzó a correr por el lugar

Rey asombrada: dios

Mina: es mi hija la conozco

Yaten: es lo único que no discutimos

Saory: es muy lista

Mina: demasiado diría yo, cuando me fui a Londres a visitar a mi madre, se porto muy mal mi madre la malcría mucho como es su única nieta, se pasa

Lita: que problema con los abuelos así me tienen a megumi, toda malcriada, a veces tengo que regañarla horita me odia (mirándola)

Megumi volteo la cara para que su progenitora la viera

Unazuki: caso el carácter tuyo lita

Lita sonriendo: mío será del padre

Andrew: oye, no… no se parece nada a mí

Serena: megumi ¿te quieres ir a casa conmigo?

Megumi: no quielo irme con papi

Lita: eso no será posible

Megumi llorando: papi por favor, no dejes que mamá me lleve (abrazándolo con fuerza)

Darién: megumi le está haciendo daño no verlos juntos

Andrew triste: si lo se

Lita: está bien megumi, te quedaras con papá, pero eso si nada de berrinches para mañana

Megumi: si mami (emocionada)

Seiya: niños vayan a jugar con áyame

Los niños se separaron de sus padres, se fueron a jugar en los videos juegos

Serena: Riny cuídalos

Riny: si mami

Mina suspirando: los hijos adsorben la vida de uno

Rey: así es

Serena: jeje, al menos los tenemos no como otras personas que nunca los llegan a tener

Richard: eso es verdad

Amy: ¿y el trabajo mina?

Mina: va muy bien, esta semana tengo que hacer un castin

Taiki: ¿y áyame? ¿Quién la cuidara?

Mina: la pondré en una guardería que abrió la sobrina de Miranda mi vecina solo está a 5 casas de en donde vivimos, es buena chica la verdad la he visto trabajando trata muy bien a los niños

Amy: allí a donde tengo a Erick, los tratan muy bien y si están enfermitos están pendientes de darles su medicina

Lita: wow de verdad, mmm pero megumi ya esta grande antes de quedarse en una guardería prefiere quedarse con Andrew

Andrew: la verdad no me molesta nada en tenerla aquí, ella más bien me ayuda

Unazuki: yo no tengo que preocuparme, seiya se lleva a Sergei y no lo veo más hasta que lleguen

Saory: la verdad me parece una buena idea, así shiori está más cerca de su primita

Taiki: ¿estás segura?

Saory: claro que si, pronto me ascenderán y tengo que estar pendiente del nuevo papeleo en la empresa, así tú también podrás hacer bien tu trabajo

Lita riéndose: si Taiki desde que te estás llevando a shiori al trabajo no rindes como antes

Taiki: ok, haremos así

Serena: ¿y tu rey también lo llevaras a la guardería?

Rey: no, nada que ver, ese mocoso le gusta estar con sus abuelos

Nicolás riéndose: rey esta celosa porque nicolo no le dice mamá, si no rey

Rey molesta: no es normal que tu hijo no te llame mamá

Mina: mmm pues, la verdad debe sentirse frustrante cuando áyame me llamo mamá me emocione muchísimo

Amy: es una sensación maravillosa

Serena: esto es culpa de Nicolás

Nicolás nervioso: ¿yo porque?

Serena: te lo llevabas para que tus papás y no detuviste que se encariñara con su mami

Nicolás: oye

Rey: ya serena, luego lo asesino en mi casa

Yaten: pobre de ti

Nicolás: jeje

Seiya: ¿y cómo va la pelea del año?

Mina: ¿cuál?

Seiya: la tuya y la de mi hermanito, ya déjense de niñerías piensen en áyame

Yaten: mira seiya esto es entre mina y yo

Mina entre risas: tranquilo que no hemos llegado a golpes y nada de eso

Lita: nadie sabe sus razones, pero áyame los necesita

Yaten: seguimos en la misma casa por ella

Mina: no estamos haciendo nada malo

Serena: lo sabemos, no intentado hablar

Mina: No, ni quiero hablarlo

Unazuki: mina así nunca se aclararan los malentendidos

Seiya: no, podemos meternos en su vida

Amy: seiya nadie lo está haciendo, solo estamos dando un consejo

Áyame llego corriendo: mami quielo agua

Mina: claro (sacándole una botellita de agua) toma

Áyame: glacias (yéndose)

Rey: cada día habla mejor

Yaten: si, aprende muy rápido

Serena: dari aprende muy rápido también

Unazuki: megumi es la mejor de su clase (orgullosa)

Taiki: jajaja la tía esta mas orgullosa que los padres

Andrew: así es, megumi siempre ha sido inteligente desde que estaba de meses hacia unas cosas que ningún bebé normal a su pequeña edad

Lita: si, cuando solo tenía 8 meses la conseguí destapando su teterito para tomar agua

Serena: los niños nacen con pilas puestas

Mina: me lo dicen a mí, áyame es una pesadilla solo es tranquila durmiendo

Amy: gracias a dios que mis hijos son tranquilos

Serena: los míos más o menos

Taiki: yo no me puedo quejar shiori es un ángel

Saory: ángel para ti pero ella es candela

Seiya: jajaja hermanito, los hijos son doble cara ¿verdad cariño? (mirando a su esposa)

Unazuki: así es Sergei es un amor conmigo y con su padre es una pesadilla

Seiya: como le gusta el set de grabaciones se queda quieto, en lo demás esta terrible

Yaten: te salió uno igualito a ti

Unazuki: así es

Seiya: más o menos

Mina: deberíamos irnos ya

Serena: si, ya es tarde

Áyame llegando: mami telgo sueño

Mina cargándola: si, vamos estoy cansada

Yaten: si, realidad yo también

Lita: megumi despídete de mamá

Megumi salió corriendo le dio un beso en la mejilla: adiós mami te amo

Lita: yo también (sonriéndole)

Andrew: mañana temprano estará en casa

Lita: No, le vengo a buscar mañana en la noche, tengo muchas reuniones

Andrew: está bien lita, será como digas

Megumi mirando a su madre: mami ¿me extrañaras?

Lita sonrió era la primera vez que no la pasaban juntas: pues no se (entre risas)

Megumi seria: si eres cruel (molesta)

Andrew: lita ya es tarde

Lita: si (dándole un beso en la frente) te amo mucho pequeña

Megumi sonrió: lo se

Mina: presumida

Yaten quitándole a áyame: vamos

La pareja se retiro del cafetería al llegar a su casa, al llegar yaten baño áyame y luego le coloco la piyama, antes de despedirse de ella le dio un beso de buenas noches

En la habitación

Mina terminando de colocar la piyama: ¿se durmió?

Yaten: como una bebé

Mina: me alegro (acostándose en la cama)

Yaten: buenas noches (acostándose alado de ella)

Mina: buenas noches (cerrando los ojos)

A los pocas horas mina comenzó a sentirse muy mal en cuerpo le ardía le dolía la garganta y sentía mucho frio

Mina quejándose: me duele

Yaten: amor abre los ojos (desesperado)

Mina abrió los ojos lentamente: yaten

Yaten preocupado: mina

Lita entrando: ¿Cómo sigue?

Yaten: acaba de despertar, estoy desesperado lita solo han pasado 2 días de esa fiebre que le dio y la veo más pálida

Lita: tranquilízate (voz serena) también tienes que pensar los medicamentos son muy fuertes

Mina: lita

Lita acercándose: ¿Qué pasa?

Mina: ¿Cuántos años han pasado?

Yaten y lita: ¿Años?

Yaten: amor solo han pasado solo 3 días de que te enfermaste

Mina: ¿y los niños?

Lita: ¿Qué niños? (extrañada)

Yaten sonrió: será que soñó con alguien y pues cree que es la realidad

Lita: debe de ser la fiebre

Mina: tengo sed

Hola aquí el capitulo, no la iba a seguir se me hace un poco difícil, acomodarla para actualizar. Una amiga, dijo que la siguiera como es normalmente. Aquí esta. Espero que les guste el capitulo


	14. Chapter 14

Yaten sonriendo: Así me gusta, gracias a dios que estas bien

Mina: Quiero un helado

Yaten: Cálmate amor, tienes que tomarte las cosas con calma

Lita hablando por teléfono: Si ven rápido

Unazuki sonriendo: Allí estaré espérame, nunca permitiría que te pasara algo a ti a mi sobrinita

Lita sonriendo: Gracias unazuki (cortando)

Yaten: ¿Viene?

Lita: Si, estará aquí en 10 minutos

Yaten: Voy a preparar el baño, para que no pierdan tiempo

Mina: Ok

Lita quitándole el vaso: Descansa mientras esperamos a unazuki

Mina: Unazuki te quiere mucho

Lita alegre: Si mucho, siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien, con la familia de toya no fue así sus hermanas me odiaban

Mina: Fueron unas tontas toya te amo hasta el último momento

Lita: Su familia nunca me perdono que fuera yo la última persona que lo vio morir (triste)

Mina: ¿Y no vas sabido nada de ellos?

Lita: Me entere que unas de sus hermanas se caso con un médico y la otra esta de novia de un policía

Mina: ¿Y lila?

Lita: Jaja lila no me acordaba de ella, pues está estudiando en Hong Kong

Mina: ¿Quién te conto todo eso?

Lita: La abuela de ellos me la encontré allá en nueva york jaja se sorprendió al verme en la junta y enterarse que soy la hija de Liho Kino

Mina: Liho lindo nombre, ¿y cómo se llamaba tu madre?

Lita: Megumi así pienso llamar a mi hija, si la tengo

Mina sorprendida: Así se llamaba tu hija en mi sueño

Lita sorprendida: De verdad

Mina: Si, todos tenían niños hasta yo

Lita: Jajaja ¿y cómo era tu hijo?

Mina: Tenía una hija de casi 3 años se llamaba áyame nombre raro pero me gusta

Lita: La verdad que si

Mina: Debe de ser esos sueños raros jaja

Lita: Si será (tocándose en vientre) me encantaría que fuera un niño para colocarle el nombre de toya y a la vez niña para colocarle el nombre de mi madre

Mina: Ojala que fueran gemelos

Lita riéndose: No sería una pesadilla dos no jajaja

Mina: Debe de ser

Yaten apareciendo: Listo

En eso suena el timbre

Lita: Debe de ser unazuki (saliendo de la habitación, se acerco hacia la puerta, abrió) hola pasa

Unazuki entrando: Gracias

Seiya entrando: Hola lita ¿y mi cuñada?

Lita: Está en la habitación

Seiya: Dile a yaten que baje

Lita: Ok, ven unazuki vamos a bañar a mina

Unazuki: Si

Las dos subieron las escaleras al llegar consiguieron a yaten intentando levantar a mina

Lita: ¿Qué haces yaten?

Yaten: Estoy intentando de levantar a mina, pero veo que sigue débil

Mina: Quiero caminar

Lita: Estas débil

Unazuki: Estando enferma sigues igual de terca

Mina: Es

Yaten cargándola: Ven vamos a bañarte, deja que te cuiden

Mina: Está bien (tratando de sonreír)

Yaten: Vamos (llevándola a al baño, sentándola en una silla) listo

Mina: Gracias amor

Yaten: Chicas con cuidado

Lita: Ok

Yaten se fue

Unazuki: Vamos a darle un baño relajante

Mina: Es lo que más quiero

Entre las chicas comenzaron desvestirla, pero al levantarla mina casi cae por lo débil que se encontraba unazuki la ayudo alzarla con fuerza ya que lita no podía hacerlo, la metieron en la tina se dieron de cuenta que mina había adelgazado más de la cuenta

Unazuki: Quiero una fiebre así (entre risas)

Mina: Jajaj eres una envidiosa

Lita: Chicas ustedes y sus locuras

Unazuki: Así nos quieres

Mina: Jajaja así es

En la sala

Seiya: Hermanito que lindo verte

Yaten: Jajaja si como no

Seiya: ¿Y mi cuñis como sigue?

Yaten: Mejor, la fiebre está cediendo por fin

Seiya: Me alegro mucho por mi cuñadita ¿y el trabajo?

Yaten: Muy bien como estuvo lloviendo tuvieron que detener las grabaciones

Seiya: Que suerte hermanito

Yaten: La verdad que sí, me siento aliviado así pobre cuidar a mina

Seiya: Me alegro por ti hermano

Yaten: ¿Y cómo van la relación con unazuki?

Seiya: De maravilla

Yaten: ¿Tú y unazuki ya han tenido intimidad?, te pregunto porque siempre estas alardeando de esas cosas y ya tienes tiempo con ella pues pensé que todavía no ha pasado nada con ella

Seiya serio: Claro que sí, con unazuki es diferente yo a ella la amo demasiado es la mujer de mi vida es mi razón de vivir

Yaten sonriendo: Aleluya seiya enamorado

Seiya sonriendo: Felizmente enamorado

Yaten: Me imagino que ella se está cuidando

Seiya: No, yo soy el que me cuido…. Las pastillas no le caen muy bien

Yaten: Seiya ten cuidado a veces suele pasar que los condones fallan

Seiya: Lo sé, estoy pendiente de eso, yo tampoco estoy interesado en tener hijos, menos unazuki que está estudiando, no quiero interrumpir sus estudios

Yaten sorprendido, jamás pensó que su hermano fuera un hombre tan moderno: Estoy asombrado nunca pensé que fueras así

Seiya: Jajaja pues unazuki me ha cambiado, no te creas no soy una perita en dulce

Yaten: Lo sé ¿Cómo fue el cambio?

Seiya: Cuando teníamos más o menos 3 meses de novios comencé a decirle que dejara de trabajar y ser mas machista, pues resulta que ella término conmigo allí me di de cuenta que uno tiene que amar a la persona como es y no tratar de cambiarla, eso lo entendí

Yaten mirándolo asombrado: Unazuki no es nada fácil

Seiya: Jajaja para nada

Yaten: Tan tranquila que se ve

Seiya: Al menos mina es lo que es

Yaten: Si, gracias a dios mina me demuestra lo que es

En la habitación

Lita ayudo a vestir a mina: Lista

Mina: Gracias, que pena ustedes

Unazuki: No tranquila lo que tienes tu lo tengo yo

Lita riéndose: Eso es verdad

Mina: Igual me da pena

Unazuki: ¿Tú y yaten ya han estado juntos?

Mina sonrojada: No

Lita: Jeje yo pensé que si

Mina: Son muy mal pensadas, entre yaten y yo no ha pasado nada

Unazuki: Mina estás lenta, seiya y yo estamos muy avanzados

Lita y mina: ¿Qué?

Unazuki sentándose en la cama: Lo amo demasiado y para que esperar

Lita: Creo que tienen muy poco tiempo

Unazuki entre risas: Ya tenemos casi un año

Mina y lita: ¡Qué!

Unazuki: Si es que bueno…. (Nerviosa) nos conocimos hace casi 2 años comenzamos con una amistad en secreto hasta que decidimos ser novios, seiya no era un dulce como es ahora era orgulloso pedante y muy mujeriego, siempre me decía lo que hacía con las mujeres luego acostarse con ella, (seriedad) me debajo asombrado me decía solo las tenía por diversión hasta que se enamoro de mi. Hizo cambiarme y no lo logro más bien yo lo cambie desde que estamos juntos no me ha sido infiel

Mina: Wow estoy estupefacta

Lita: Igual yo

Unazuki: Bueno eso no tiene nada de malo

Mina: Mientras haiga amor, todo es posible

Lita: Bueno mina yo tengo que irme, quede con Andrew en conocer a sus padres

Unazuki: ¿Conocerás a mis papás?

Lita: Si es que Andrew dice que es hora que tus padres me conozcan, como será la madre de su primer nieto

Unazuki: Suerte lita, tienes permiso de insultarlos

Lita asombrada: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Unazuki: Yo me entiendo

Las chicas bajaron menos mina que se quedo en la cama descansando

Yaten mirándolas bajar: Listo

Lita: Si tengo que irme, llámame a cualquier hora

Yaten: Amy me llamo vendrá a cuidarla más tarde

Lita: Ok, muchísimo mejor

Unazuki: Yo tengo que regresar a la universidad

Seiya: Vamos te llevo

Unazuki: No, entrégame el carro y lita te lleva

Seiya: Pero

Unazuki extendiendo la mano: Las llaves

Seiya sacando las llaves del bolsillo: Toma

Unazuki: Adiós cuñados, bye amor (yéndose)

Yaten: Que mujer

Lita: Tengo que irme

Esta se despidió de ellos se fue para la cafetería Furuhata, al llegar se consiguió a un señor alto un metro ochenta, blanco de ojos azules cabello rojo alado de él se encontraba una mujer alta de ojos verdes cabello amarillo, los dos se veían muy bien

Lita acercándose a ellos: Buenas tardes me imagino que son los padres de Andrew y unazuki

X: Si soy Yusei Furuhata ella es mi esposa Umiko Furuhata

Lita: Mucho gusto lita kino (saludo cordial)

Umiko: Andrew nos dijo que estas esperando un hijo suyo

Lita: Así es

Yusei: La verdad no estamos muy seguro que sea de nuestro hijo (seriedad)

Lita respiro hondo: Podemos sentarnos

Umiko: Por su puesto

Yusei: Está bien

Lita: ¿Y Andrew? (buscándolo con la mirada)

Umiko: Está en la oficina, no quiero que este aquí

Lita: Ok

Yusei: Andrew nos explico lo que paso, claro no con detalles pero, tenemos las dudas

Umiko: Pensamos que estas intentando sacar dinero a nuestro hijo

Lita seria: Jamás haría algo así

Yusei: ¿Y porque le dijiste a nuestro hijo del bebé?

Lita respirando profundamente: Miren no estoy interesada en el dinero de Andrew se que ustedes tienen tres cafeterías mas y les va muy bien, ustedes no quieren tomar a mi hijo como su nieto, lo acepto no duden de que mi bebé es de Andrew

Umiko: Te agradecería que no molestaras a nuestro hijo, queremos una prueba de paternidad

Yusei: Si, no confiamos en ti

Lita quería llorar pero tenía que aguantarse: Ok, Andrew sabrá de esto (seriedad)

Umiko: No te atrevas

Lita furiosa: Claro que lo hare ustedes son unos monstruos, jamás haría tal cosa, amo Andrew pero lamentablemente las cosas no se dieron buen pie, piensan que quiero Andrew por su dinero o quiero meterle un hijo que no es suyo están muy equivocados

Yusei brusquedad: Reika estaba interesada por su dinero y por el negocio familiar, como podemos confiar en una persona que apenas conocemos, jamás te vimos solo escuchamos hablar de ti por nuestros hijos

Lita tranquilizándose: Nunca lo haría además el dinero no es importante, soy lita kino dueña de la empresa delicias (levantase de la silla) lástima que mi hijo o hija tendrán unos abuelos pésimos (grito furiosa)

Andrew llego hasta ellos por el grito de lita: ¿Qué pasa?

Lita: Me voy (sin evitar las lágrimas)

Umiko: Solo es drama

Yusei: Umiko

Andrew furioso: ¿Qué le dijeron?

Lita: Andrew tu eres muy diferentes a ellos igual que lo es unazuki, mi bebé no conocerá a sus abuelos (saliendo de allí, a toda prisa intento correr pero comenzó a sentirse sin aire)

Andrew atrás de ella: Lita espérame

Lita deteniéndose: No….. pu…edo…

Andrew alcalizándola: Lita

Lita tratando de respirar: Ayu….da

Andrew notando su palidez: Estas pálida (acordándose de su asma) el inhalador (abriendo su cartera de golpe, sacándolo colocándose en la boca)

Lita inhalo, respiro profundamente: Gracias

Andrew: Vamos a la cafetería me van a escuchar mis padres, están locos (agarrándola del brazo, ayudándola a caminar)

Lita tratando de hablar: N… o

Andrew: Ven (jalándola)

Este la llevo hasta la cafetería, al llegar su progenitores seguían hablando mal de lita

Andrew furioso: ¿Qué le dijeron a lita?

Umiko: Solo está contigo por tu dinero (seriedad)

Yusei: Es la verdad

Andrew: Lita sería incapaz de algo así (furioso)

Lita: Andrew tranquilízate

Andrew: No lita, tu eres una mujer maravillosa, jamás dejaría que te comparan con Reika ella es una mala mujer

Yusei: ¿Es verdad que eres hija de Liho Kino?

Lita: Si ¿y cómo sabe el nombre de mi padre?

Umiko sin poder creerlo: Eres hija de megumi

Lita: Así es

Yusei: Eso es imposible megumi no podía tener hijos (sin poder creerlo)

Lita. Al principio no podían tenerme, mi madre hizo un tratamiento y pudieron tenerme… aun que no logre quedar más embarazada (tristeza)

Umiko: ¿Tienes fotos de ellos? Quiero comprobar una cosa

Lita: Sip siempre tengo fotografías de ellos en mi cartera (sacando su monedero) aquí están

Umiko mirando la foto de ellos tres juntos: Eres exactamente igualita a tu madre, sacaste los ojos de tu padre y su cabello (asombrada)

Yusei sin poder creerlo: Jamás pensé en esto

Andrew y lita: ¿Ustedes se conocían?

Yusei: Vamos a sentarnos, esto será muy largo de explicar

Umiko: Así es

Todos se sentaron Andrew cerro la tienda para que nadie molestara

Yusei: Yo conocí a liho porque estudiábamos juntos en la universidad, el era único hijo de lino kino un señor muy prepotente y creído, en cambio liho era muy tranquilo y amable nos hicimos amigos por medio de ellos conocí a umiko que trabajaba en el restaurante donde trabajaba megumi de chef, los 2 nos hicimos muy buenos amigos los padres de liho nunca estuvieron de acuerdo en su matrimonio con megumi. Ellos se casaron a escondidas a los 3 años de casados no supimos nada de ellos

Umiko: Luego me entere que habían muerto en un accidente, nunca pensamos que habían tenido una hija

Andrew: ¿Y porque se separaron?

Yusei: Todo cambio con tu nacimiento, megumi te cuidaba de tarde hasta que un día, ella nos informo que se irían de viaje no sabían cuando regresarían

Lita: Allí fue cuando fue hacerse el tratamiento para tenerme. Me tuvieron luego de casi 5 años, fueron a celebrar su 15 aniversario (triste)

Umiko: Ahora sé que no eres una mala persona lita (suspirando) tienes que entendemos es difícil ver a un hijo sufrir por amor, Andrew adoraba a Reika ella era su mundo ahora sale que será padre de una mujer que jamás habíamos visto

Lita: Puedo entenderlo, no tenían que maltratarme

Yusei: Perdonamos, ¿piensan casarse?

Lita: No

Andrew: Solo seremos muy buenos amigos por el bien del bebé

Umiko: Lita perdona

Yusei: Si acepta nuestras disculpas

Lita: Está bien, hare borrón y cuenta nueva

Yusei y umiko: Gracias

Andru: Casi me la matan de un susto ¿Cómo sigues del asma?

Lita: Mejor

Yusei: Eres asmática como tu padre

Lita: ¿Qué?

Yusei: Liho era asmático de pequeño, al crecer se curo

Umiko: Exacto

Lita: Si de pequeña fui asmática unos meses para acá la estoy padeciendo

Andrew: Entonces hay una posibilidad que nuestro hijo sea asmático

Umiko: Así es

Yusei: Pero con tratamiento se cura

Lita: Así es, Andrew tranquilo

Andrew: Ok

Yusei: Ya estas preocupado

Umiko: Padre preocupado

Lita: Jajaj si

Andrew: ¿Qué piensas hacer todo el día lita?

Lita sonrió: Bueno tengo que irme para la empresa en una hora luego irme a ver mina que sigue enferma

Andrew: Lita tienes que descansar

Lita: Lo estoy haciendo, casi no hago nada Andrew

Umiko: Un embarazo necesita de cuidados

Lita: Lo sé… siento que Andrew exagera un poco

Andrew: No exagero, presiento que estás haciendo cosas que no debes

Lita: Claro que no (seriedad)

Umiko: No peleen

Lita: Nos vemos luego Andrew (levantándose de la silla)

Andrew: Lita espera

Lita: Luego nos vemos (se fue del lugar)

Yusei: Igual que su madre

Umiko: Si terca

Andrew: Estoy molesto con ustedes dos

Umiko: Tranquilízate hijo

Yusei: Si

En casa Aino

Mina: Yaten (susurrando)

Yaten acercándose: Si, aquí estoy (agarrándole la mano)

Mina: Tengo hambre (mirándolo a los ojos)

Yaten: Déjame buscarte algo de comer (saliendo de la habitación)

Seiya: Cuñada estas muy pálida

Mina: Cállate cuñadito, cuidadito con una sorpresita

Seiya sin entender: ¿De qué?

Mina: Unazuki me dijo, ya sabes que de besos se van más allá (sonriendo)

Seiya sonrojado: Tonta

Mina: Tranquilo no lo publicare por el facebook o por el msn

Seiya: Eres una malvada

Mina leve risa: Más o menos cuñadito

Yaten entrando con la comida: Aquí está la sopita

Mina: Quiero helado (haciendo puchero)

Seiya: Yo también quiero (uniéndose a mina)

Yaten serio: Lo veo y no lo creo

En la empresa delicias

Lita entro a su oficina apurada: Saory (gritando)

Saory: Si señorita, ¿Qué pasa?

Lita: ¿Y taiki? (desesperada)

Saory: Está en la oficina de el

Lita: Llámalo dile que es urgente

Taiki entrando: No es necesario ¿Qué pasa?

Lita sentándose en la sofá que se encontraba allí: Me llamaron de Hong Kong parece que hay problemas en la empresa de allá (suspirando) necesito que tu y saory vayan para allá

Saory: ¡Que!

Taiki: Por mi hay ningún problema

Saory: Pero para mí si (alarmada)

Lita mirándola: Saory no tienes que preocuparte taiki no viola mujeres, no creo que seas de su tipo

Taiki serio: Lita no seas así, saory es verdad lo que dice lita no eres mi tipo

Saory dolida: Está bien iré contigo

Lita: Gracias confió en ustedes

Taiki: ¿Y cuando nos iremos?

Lita: Hoy mismo, saory encárgate de todo

Saory: Si (saliendo de la oficina)

Lita suspirando: Tendré que pedirle a Darién que viaje a nueva york

Taiki mirándola con preocupación: Lita cálmate, eso le puede hacer daño al bebé

Lita tratando de sonreír: Esta semana parece interminable

Taiki: ve a casa a descansar

Lita: Será más tarde, dios necesito ver unos papeles

Taiki solo la observaba con preocupación, últimamente la estaba viéndola más pálida de lo normal y se veía más delgada en vez de agarrar kilos por su embarazo

Saory entrando: Listo

Lita: Gracias, ahora necesito que llames a Darién

Taiki: Cálmate (molesto) necesitas descansar

Saory: Si señorita es lo mejor, para su salud

Taiki: Y también para la del bebé

Saory extrañada: ¿Bebé?

Taiki: Lita está embarazada

Saory: Oh… nunca lo imagine

Lita: Si estoy esperando a mi primer bebé (acariciándose el vientre con cariño)

Darién entrando: Lita quería informarte que me iré a nueva york

Lita más aliviada: Gracias a dios

Darién: ¿Qué pasa?


	15. Chapter 15

Taiki: lita necesita descansar

Darién mirando lo pálida que se encontraba esta: si es lo mejor

Lita: estaré bien (en eso suena su celular) si

Unazuki: lita soy unazuki (medio del llanto)

Lita preocupada: ¿Qué te pasa?

Unazuki desesperada: un auto me choco el carro de seiya

Lita: ¿pero estas bien?

Unazuki: me duele la cabeza, eso no importa seiya me va a matar

Lita: tranquila unazuki, voy para allá

Unazuki: ven rápido por favor (llorando desesperadamente)

Lita: los dejo. Emergencia (saliendo de la oficina)

En el lugar del accidente

Unazuki: estúpido ahora mi novio me va a matar

Hombre: estúpida tu (Gritándole)

Policía: mejor cuide lo que dice, fue usted que le llego a la señorita por detrás (mirando a unazuki) ¿se encuentra bien?

Unazuki: lo sé (sintiéndose mal de repente)

Policía: voy a llamar una ambulancia, y usted (mirando al joven que se encontraba al frente) Si algo le pasa a la joven será su culpa

Hombre: yo porque (rabioso)

Policía 2: vamos para la comisaria

Unazuki: me duele la cabeza

Policía: tienes una herida (preocupado)

Unazuki: en realidad me siento mal (desmallándose)

Policía agarrándola: esta joven está muy mal

Policía 2: hay que llevarla a un hospital

El hombre golpeo al policía se fue huyendo en su auto

Policía 2 dolía la zona abdominal: ese maldito

Policía: luego lo atrapamos, yo me quede con su cedula, lo importante llevar a la joven al hospital

Policía 2: si

En eso comenzó a sonar el celular de unazuki

Policía 2: buenas

Lita: unazuki ¿eres tú?

Policía 2: señorita la joven está muy mal la llevaremos al hospital ¿es usted algún familiar?

Lita: si soy la esposa de su hermano (mintiendo)

Policía: la llevaremos al hospital del sur, por favor espero verla allá

Lita: si allí estaré

Uno de los policías dejo a unazuki, en el hospital.

Mientras que en otro se estaba encargando de encontrar al maleante que huyo y localizar al dueño del auto

En el hospital

Policía: una joven herida

Enfermera: rápido aquí (señalando la puerta de emergencia)

Policía: ok (llevándola hasta la camilla)

Enfermera: tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, presiento que no es nada bueno

Policía: solo es una niña (preocupado)

Amy entrando: ¿me avisaron que llego una joven mal herida?

Enfermera: doctora amy aquí esta

Amy acercándose: dios mío (pálida) es unazuki

Policía: la conoce

Amy: claro que si es hermana pequeña un amigo

Lita llego angustiada, entro a la sala de emergencia: unazuki

Amy mirándola: lita, unazuki no está muy bien

Lita asustada: dios mío

Amy: salgan, tengo que revisarla

Policía: ok, usted señora debe de ser su cuñada

Lita: así es

Estos dos salieron de la sala de emergencia, se fueron a recesión, allí lita le dio todos los datos que le pidieron de requisito para tener un control sobre los pacientes, el policía le explico todo sobre el accidente lita estaba rabiosa quería golpear al tipo que le hizo esto a unazuki

30 minutos después

Andrew y seiya se encontraban en el hospital esperando noticias de unazuki, amy no sabía a darles noticias

Lita: estoy angustiada

Andrew: yo también (desesperado)

Seiya: cuando vea a ese tipo lo golpeare hasta matarlo

Andrew: yo te apoyo

Amy acercándose a ellos: hola

Andrew, lita y seiya: ¡Como esta!

Amy: esta estable, le tuvimos agarrarle puntos en la frente como 5 y tiene dos costillas rotas parece que se golpeó con algo cuando fue el impacto. Pueden pasar a verla

Seiya: ¿puedo ir yo?

Andrew: si ve

Seiya se fue para la habitación

Andrew: voy a llamar a mi padre

Lita: hazlo

En la habitación

Seiya se acerco a unazuki lentamente, para no despertarla al cercarse más noto su cortadura en la frente se veía tan frágil y pálida, se inclino para darle un beso en los labios pero esta abrió los ojos: hola cariño ¿Cómo te sientes?

Unazuki: hola ¿Quién eres?

Seiya: cariño soy yo tu novio, seiya

Unazuki: no te conozco (desesperada)

Seiya: cálmate por favor, no te alteres

Unazuki: ¿en dónde estoy? ¿Dime en donde esta mi hermano o mi familia? (llorando de desesperación) me duele la cabeza

Seiya: no te alteres, tuviste un pequeño accidente y por eso estas aquí, Andrew y lita están a fuera

Unazuki: lita, quiero verla por favor (angustiada)

Seiya: mírame (esta lo miro) cálmate voy a llamar a tu hermano y amy para que te vean (esta estaba negando con la cabeza) si, no te harán nada malo… si veo que quieren colocarte una inyección te defenderé

Unazuki sonrió: está bien, ve por favor

En la sala de espera

Andrew cortando la llamada: me acaba de avisar la sirvienta, se tuvieron que ir porque mi abuela se puso mal (triste)

Lita abrazándolo: Andrew cálmate, veras que no es nada malo

Andrew aceptando el abrazo: gracias lita eres un amor

Seiya saliendo de la habitación: chicos algo está pasando con unazuki no está bien, no me reconoce, quiere verte lita

Lita: ¿Qué le pasa?

Andrew: si ¿Qué tiene cuñado?

Seiya: no me reconoce

Andrew: voy a buscar a amy, ustedes dos vayan a cuidar a unazuki

Lita: si

Estos dos se reunieron con unaszuki, mientras Andrew estaba buscando amy por todo el hospital

En la habitación

Unazuki: lita que bueno verte (sonriendo) ¿y Andrew, se que te gusta?

Lita miro sorprendida, unazuki la dijo esas mismas palabras solo unos meses antes de comenzar a trabajar en la cafetería: unazuki ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes conociéndome?

Unazuki: bueno solo unos meses que estás trabajando en la cafetería de mi hermano

Lita: unazuki desde eso han pasado dos años, yo ya no trabajo en la cafetería

Andrew entrando: lita y yo nos casamos hace un par de meses

Unazuki sorprendida: Wow de verdad (emocionada)

Seiya: lo mejor amor (agarrándole la mano) vamos a ser tíos, lita y Andrew están esperando a su primer bebé

Unazuki sonriendo de felicidad: de verdad, eso lita

Lita mirando a Andrew: si, estamos casados

Unazuki: ¿y qué ha pasado en estos dos años?

Andrew: algunas cosas importantes, bueno es hora que descanses además el médico me acaba de explicar en un par de semanas recuperas la memoria por completo

Unazuki: espero que sea pronto

Seiya besándole la palma: con calma cariño

Unazuki quitándole la mano con brusquedad: deja de babearme no te recuerdo

Andrew serio: seiya es tu novio de hace casi un año, así que deja de tratarlo así

Seiya serio: tranquilo, sabré esperar

Lita: Andrew (mirándolo con seriedad) vamos para afuera

Andrew: si

La pareja salió de allí

Lita: ¿explícame que somos esposos?

Andrew suspirando: el médico me explico que unazuki tiene una pequeña amnesia, si le contamos todo sobre lo nuestro puede alterarse y obligarse a recordar no sería nada bueno para ella

Lita: está bien, ¿y cómo haremos para que no se dé cuenta que no vivimos juntos?

Andrew: me iré a vivir a mi departamento

Lita: será lo mejor, ella no puede estar sola

Andrew: todavía falta que den de alta puede ser que recupere la memoria pronto

Lita: ok, vamos para la habitación

En la habitación

Unazuki: me duele (quejándose comenzaron los dolores en las costillas)

Seiya: voy a llamar a la enfermera (apretando el botón)

Unazuki llorando: duele mucho mucho

Seiya desesperado: mi amor, ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Unazuki: llama a un doctor o algo (llorando con desesperación)

Seiya: ok

Enfermera entrando: ¿Qué pasa?

Seiya: mi novia tiene mucho dolor

Enfermera: le daremos un calmante

Seiya: que sea rápido

En casa Aino

Mina se había despertado ahora está disfrutando de un rico helado de chocolate con mantecado y maní por todas partes, no se encontraba sola yaten se encontraba acompañándola y disfrutando del suculento aperitivo

Mina: delicioso

Yaten: sí que lo está, debería descansar más

Mina: estoy cansada de dormir (queja) ya me duele el trasero

Yaten: jajaja es inevitable

Mina: jejeje si

Yaten: ¿Qué más quieres? (dejando el helado a un lado)

Mina: pues…. Quiero salir a caminar

Yaten: no, estás muy débil

Mina: porfis

Yaten: está bien, solo un rato

Mina: si (emocionada) pásame las pantuflas

Yaten: si (agarrándola del suelo y dándoselas) toma

Mina se las acomodo en los pies: lista

Yaten sonriendo: estás muy animada para salir a caminar

Mina: si, vamos (este la ayudo a levantarse, la tenia agarrada de la cintura para que no se fuera a caer al principio se sentía mareada, era normal que tenia días sin levantarse) puedo sola

Yaten: lo dudo (agarrándola con fuerza)

Mina: ok tienes razón ya te veo doble jajaja (mareada)

Yaten preocupado: debemos sentarnos (guindándola hacia el mueble, la ayudo a sentarse) vez por eso, no quería que caminaras

Mina: tengo que caminar, no puedo estar postrada en la cama sin hacer nada

Yaten: eso lo puedo entender…. Pero tienes que cuidarte más

Mina: ok ganas

En eso suena el timbre

Yaten: ¿Quién será? (levantándose del mueble, caminando hacia la puerta principal alii abrió) hola (mirando a una mujer alta de ojos verdes y cabellera amarilla)

Mujer: tú debes de ser yaten (sonriendo)

Yaten extrañado: si ¿Y quién es usted?

Mujer entrando: soy Nina

Mina volteando: mamá

Nina sonriendo: hola cariño ¿Cómo estás?

Mina haciendo puchero: enfermita

Nina: ¿Qué tienes preciosa?

Yaten cerrando la puerta: un resfriado

Nina preocupada: un resfriado, ¿te estás cuidando?

Mina: bueno mamá

Nina seria: sigue así de no cuidarte para llevarte a Londres, mocosa

Yaten: yo la estoy cuidando

Nina: me alegra que tu novio este pendiente de ti hija (sentándose alado de ella)

Yaten: ¿desea tomar algo?

Nina: solo un vaso de agua

Yaten: está bien (caminando hacia la cocina)

Nina: qué guapo es, me recuerda a mi ex novio (sonriendo)

Mina: será ex amante mamá (mirándola con seriedad)

Nina riéndose: bueno jaja tengo que dejar de pensar en ellos

Mina: deja de ser ojo alegre

Nina: hija después del divorcio, ves la vida diferente

Mina: aja, ¿y papá?

Nina: está muy bien con Lydia y diver, ese chico está enorme dios mío esta precioso se parece a ti

Mina: aja mamá

Nina: diver quiere conocerte, está muy ilusionado le dice a todos sus compañeros que tiene a la hermana más hermosa del mundo

Yaten llegando: y no se equivoca

Nina: es tan lindo, traje fotos de el

Yaten: quiero conocer a mi cuñado

Nina: claro (sacando su monedero, algunas fotos) mira

Yaten observando a pequeño, tenía los ojos azules como mina pero con la diferencia tenía el cabello rojo fuego, su piel era blanca como la de mina: bueno si tiene un cierto parecido

Mina: diver y yo no nos parecemos, el se parece más a Lydia

Nina: ni tanto cariño, lo vez horita se está pareciendo a ti cuando eres una adolecente

Mina: ok, voy a creerte

Yaten: tome señora (dándole el vaso de agua)

Nina: gracias cariño, ¿Y para cuando el matrimonio o al menos el nieto?

Yaten y mina tosieron

Mina: mamá falta mucho

Yaten: bueno señora yo quiero tener bebés lo más pronto posible pero, mina todavía no quiere

Nina: que niña

Yaten sonrió: así la amo

Nina: que lindura de novio, hija si ya no lo quieres avísame si (sonriendo)

Yaten apenado: que cosas dice

Mina: jajaja es que mi madre es especial jejeje

Yaten: eso veo

Nina: ¿Y cuéntame para cuando la boda?

Mina: madre falta mucho

Nina: no en dos meses tiene que ser la boda niña (seriedad) es hora que te cases, no dejare que estés perdiendo el tiempo y yaten tampoco por tus niñerías ya tienes 23 años que esperas (furiosa)

Yaten: no estamos apurados

Nina: yaten no se, si mina te ha contado que nuestra familia no permitimos que nuestros hijos se casen más de 24 años porque, a veces suele pasar que puedan tardar en tener su propia familia, para ser sincera mina deja pasar los años puede llegar a no tener hijos

Mina seria: por dios mamá eso son mitos de tu familia, no puede pasar a mi

Yaten curioso: mina explícame

Mina: luego yaten, ¿puedes dejarme sola con mi madre?

Yaten: claro que si (retirándose)

Mina furiosa: estás loca mamá, como se te ocurre decir semejante estupidez

Nina: es la verdad

Mina: no lo es, si puedo tener mi familia después de los 30 años, bueno 35 está bien pienso yo

Nina: hija sabes muy bien que tus tías se han visto muy mal, algunas murieron

Mina: por dios mamá (molesta) yo quiero tener mi bebé cuando quiera no cuando tú y papá lo desean

Nina: hija estas insoportable

Mina suspirando: mamá ya por favor (seriedad)

Nina: ok hija, te estoy diciendo la verdad

En el hospital

En la sala de espera

Amy: unazuki está muy bien, solo fue que se golpeo la cabeza eso le hizo una pequeña contusión

Seiya: estará bien

Amy: claro que si

Andrew: gracias a dios ¿Y para cuando se irá a casa?

Amy: mañana si, esta noche la pasa bien ¿Quién se quedara con ella?

Seiya: me quedo con ella

Amy: ok, los dejo

Lita: amy me voy contigo

Amy: si vamos

Lita: Andrew me avisas

Andrew: ve tranquila

Lita se fue con amy

Seiya: ve a descansar, me quedare con unazuki

Andrew: gracias cuñado, me llamas si se presenta un problema

Seiya: claro que si ve

Andrew se dirigió a su casa, al llegar unas sirviente le informo que su padre había llamado que se quedarían unas cuantas semanas en casa de su abuelo, ya que seguía delicada de salud su abuela, no quería llamarlos para informarle de accidente de unazuki, prefería encargarse de ella, habían pasados dos días mina no soportaba la intromisión de su madre yaten tuvo que dormir en la habitación de esta ya que Nina se había instalado en su habitación, unazuki no había dado de alta porque a darla de alta comenzó a sufrir de dolores fuertes en las costillas tuvieron que dejarla más tiempo

En el hospital

Unazuki: por fin me iré

Lita: nos iremos para nuestra casa (mirando a Andrew, quien acepto la ayuda de esta con la condición que se quedara en su casa ya que su abuela seguía igual de delicada)

Unazuki: me encantara estar en casa de mi cuñada

Andrew: bueno hermanita solo has ido un par de veces

Seiya: vamos

Hong Kong

Taiki: estás segura que estas bien (preocupado este a ver lo pálida que se había puesto saory a ver unas arañas, que estaban enseñando unos habitantes de allí)

Saory: un poco, solo sácame de aquí

Taiki la saco del callejón, como terminaron allí por insistencia de ella para comprar recuerdos a sus familiares: mejor

Saory: mil disculpa, no me gustan las arañas

Taiki: ya me di de cuenta, se que nos vamos mañana… no tenias que estar como loca caminando y caminando

Saory molesta: mira Taiki se que eres hombre, como los hombres no tienden la necesidades de las mujeres

Taiki serio: aja

Saory: es la primera vez que viajo a otro país, es lógico que quiero, llevarles recuerdos a mi familia, o es un crimen (furiosa)

Taiki: no, me hubieras dicho antes, aquí solo venden baratijas, vayamos para allá (señalando unos puestos más decentes) estos son para mafiosos (agarrándole la mano) vamos, así no te perderás

Saory apenada: si vamos

En casa Aino

Mina se encontraba jugando con Artemis, mientras que Nina se encontraba en la cocina, yaten estaba en el trabajo

Nina caminando hacia la sala: hija ¿quieres comer helado?

Mina: No, mami quiero agua

Nina: ok, pronto estará listo el almuerzo

Mina: que rico (sonriendo)

Nina: estoy haciéndote comida italiana

Mina emocionada: súper

Yaten entrando: hola

Mina sonriendo: mi amor

Yaten sonriendo: hola mi vida (caminando así ella dándole un beso en los labios)

Nina: que lindos

Yaten apenado: hola suegra

Nina: hola lindo, voy a seguir con lo mío

Mina: ¿Y cómo te fue?

Yaten sentándose alado de ella: me fue de maravilla, pronto comenzara las grabaciones de la novela

Mina: wow tendré que ponerme a leer mi guion

Yaten: si

Mina: madre está haciendo comida italiana ¿Te gusta?

Yaten: claro que si amor

Mina: que bien (sonriendo)

En casa Kino

Lita: kally ya llegamos

Kally: ya llegaron señores (fingiendo ya que sabía todo lo de unazuki)

Andrew: si

Mai: señora la habitación de su cuñada, ya está lista

Lita: que bien, mai guía seiya a mi cuñada para su habitación

Mai: si señora

Estos se fueron, lita y Andrew solo pudieron ver como se alejaba

Kally: ¿desea algo de comer?

Lita: si, quiero comer una manzana con chocolate

Kally: está bien (retirándose)

Andrew sonriendo: antojo

Lita sonrió: si, jeje no puedo evitarlo

Andrew mirando su vientre: no veo que te crezca

Lita acariciándoselo: bueno la verdad que no, estamos bien

Andrew: quiero que crezca para acariciarlo (ilusionado)

Lita: tienes que esperar un poco (sentándose en el mueble)

Andrew sentándose alado de ella: te veo cansada

Lita: lo estoy (leve sonrisa) es que la empresa está en su mejor momento, no puedo dejarlo pasar

Andrew: también tienes que pensar en nuestro hijo, lita

Lita: si pienso en el o en ella no soy responsable Andrew, me cuido sola desde niña

Andrew: y lo admiro de ti, lita no sabes cuánto. Necesitas un descanso

Lita: lo tendré

En casa Aino

Mina: tengo hambre (quejándose)

Nina: ya estará listo

Mina: quiero subir unos kilitos

Yaten sonriendo: que maravilloso, que mí amada novia quiera estar un poco mas rellena

Mina: pues claro que quiero, no me veo bien tan delgada

Yaten: así que estés como una ballena te voy amar

Nina: dios mío, porque te tardaste en nacer hijo. ¡Qué envidia!

Mina: mamá

Nina: voy a preparar la mesa (alejándose)

En eso suena el timbre

Yaten: yo abro (dirigiéndose a la puerta, abriéndola)

Serena: hola

Mina: serena (emocionada)

Riny: tía (corriendo hacia ella)

Serena entrando: perdón por no visitarte es que Darién, apenas llego a casa hace unas horas de su viaje se quedo profundamente dormido

Mina: no te preocupes (sentando a Riny en sus piernas)

Serena: no estaremos mucho tiempo por aquí

Mina: ¿Y eso porque?

Serena: a las tres tengo cita con rey para conocer el sexo del bebé

Yaten: ¿Y de cuantos meses ya estás?

Serena: casi cinco meses

Yaten: espero pronto ser padre

Mina: espera un poco

Nina: Hola serena (saludándola) estas preciosa

Serena: gracias señora

Nina mirando su abultado vientre: estás embarazada de nuevo

Serena: si jeje, hoy sabremos si es niño o niña

Nina: espero que sea un niño

Serena: eso espero

Riny: si, niña no

Mina: si es una niña tan hermosa como tu ¿Qué harás?

Riny: no lo se

Mina sonriendo: yo espero que serena tenga niño y lita niña

Nina llegando: ¿Quién está embarazada?

Mina: lita

Nina: oh lita la joven de ojos verdes

Serena: esa mera

Nina: debe de estar hermosa

Serena: sigue igual de delgada

Nina: que no se preocupe cuando estaba embarazada de mina me salió a los 6 meses

Yaten asombrado: tanto

Nina: si, como yo era modelo pensé que con mi embarazo sería difícil pero para nada (sonriendo) fue muy divertido ya que todos querían que fuera su modelo, fue frustrante cuando me creció mi vientre

Mina: que pensabas tenerme igual de flaca (ironía)

Nina: jajajajaja…. Bueno hubiera sido muy bueno

Serena: así que uno quisiera es imposible jaja

Yaten: ustedes y en su mundo

Nina: discúlpame yerno hermoso, por dejarte fuera de la conversación

Yaten: tranquila suegra, iré a adelantar la mesa (retirándose)

Serena: yaten es todo un amor

Mina: si (enamorada) lo amo

Riny: mi papi es también así

Serena: bueno si, Darién me ayuda en todo. A veces no me gusta que me ayude cuando este cansado siento que abuso de el

Nina: déjelos si te ayuda, es porque siente la necesidad de hacerlo, Derek era muy bueno conmigo, por eso hay que dejar que ellos te ayuden solitos, luego se ponen haraganes

Serena: jajaja si

En la cocina

Yaten termino de acomodar la mesa, coloco dos platos más, saco un jugo de la nevera lo dejo a un lado, a continuación salió de la cocina para informarles que era hora de comer serena no quería pero Nina insistió que acepto, tuvieron un almuerzo muy divertido ya que se la pasaron haciendo bromas de todo un poco hasta que llego la hora de irse a consultorio de rey, mina le pidió que dejara a Riny, serena acepto con la condición que yaten estuviera cerca de ella ya que Nina se hidria a una reunión, tenía miedo en que le pasara algo a mina sola con la pequeña

En el consultorio de rey

Serena llegando: hola rey ¿Cómo estás? (dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Rey sonriendo: hola, hoy sabremos que sexo es el bebé

Serena emocionada: si, quiero tener un varoncito pero me encantaría tener de nuevo una niña

Rey: vaya pensé que quería un varón como diera lugar

Serena: no nada que ver, aun que Darién si desea tener un varón

Rey: ¡Hombre! Tiene que ser

Serena: jajajajaja si, quiero tener su apellido a salvo

Rey: jejej, vamos para el consultorio

Serena extrañada: no hay nadie

Rey sonriendo: No, es que les dije que vinieran a las 4, amy también viene. Tenemos que esperarla

Serena extrañada: ¿Y eso?

Rey: chequeo rutinario

Serena: ok, ya me había asustado

Rey: vamos (abriendo la puerta del consultorio)

Serena: si (siguiéndola)

Rey encendiendo los aparatos: vamos a saber si tendré sobrina o sobrino

Serena acariciándose el vientre: pronto lo sabremos

Rey: acuéstate (Esta obedeció, mientras agarraba el gel) levántate la blusa

Serena levantándose la blusa: listo

Rey aplicándole el gel en el vientre: es la hora de saber (comenzando a frotar)

Serena emocionada: escucho sus latidos

Rey: es emocionante escuchar sus latidos, espero algún día estar acostada allí en donde tú te encuentras

Serena mirando a rey que tenía los ojos llenos de tristeza: ¿Qué pasa rey?

Rey sorprendida: de que

Serena: de porque no tienes un bebé, si se te ve que deseas uno

Rey: No puedo tenerlo serena, soy de matriz infantil clínicamente no puedo tener hijos

Serena sorprendida: pero ¿Cómo?

Rey: eso suele pasarle a las mujeres, naci con eso no tengo la culpa

Serena: ¿Y Nicolás lo sabe?

Rey: claro que lo sabe, lo supo unos meses antes de casarnos

Serena: no cabe duda te ama

Rey sonrió triste: le he dicho que tiene derecho a tener a su propia familia dice que mientras me tenga a mí, no le hace falta un hijo

Serena: ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

Rey: no lo sé, será que sentía miedo que me tuvieran lastima

Serena: claro que no, jamás haríamos eso

Rey solo sonrió

Serena: veo algo (mirando el monitor)

Rey: si aquí esta (emocionada) serena dios mío felicidades es un niño

Serena sonriendo: de verdad

Rey: si, me imagino que se llamara Darién como su padre

Serena: lo dudo (riéndose)

Rey: ¿Y eso porque? Si Riny tiene tu nombre

Serena: porque él lo quiso, yo quería llamarla serenity

Rey: jajaja bueno lo importante que es un varón

Serena: ahora Eliot tendrá un primito con quien jugar

Rey: si pobre Eliot, Riny no lo deja ni a sol ni a sombra

Serena: Riny le tomo mucho cariño

Rey: eso si

En casa Aino

Mina se encontraba jugando con Riny a las escondidas, yaten solo sonreía a verla gritar y escuchar sus carcajadas se imagino así cuando tuvieran su propia familia, ya era la hora de ponerse serio y pedirle a mina que fuera su esposa la amaba, lo que más deseaba era hacerla su mujer. Las horas fueron pasando como a las 4 de la tarde serena fue a buscar a Riny, dejando a la pareja completamente solos

Mina: me siento vacía sin Riny

Yaten: la adoras

Mina: si, como si fuera mi hija, lástima que tenga padres jajajaja

Yaten sonrió: deberíamos tener un bebé propio

Mina seria: yaten por favor, no quiero que le hagas caso a mi madre no le creas todo lo que te dice

Yaten mirándola con seriedad: no quise tocar ese tema, ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Mina: nada malo, mi madre tiene miedo que pase igual que sus tías algunas no tuvieron hijos por una rara enfermedad que no, nos deja tener hijos después de los 30, ella desea que tenga hijos antes de eso

Yaten: ¿y has ido a un medico?

Mina: claro que si, rey es mi ginecóloga ella me ve cada año dice que estoy bien, mi madre y mi padre con unos exagerados eso es todo

Yaten: Mina los hijos son importantes me gustaría tener una familia contigo pero si por cosas del destino, no podemos tenerlos me gustaría adoptar

Mina miro con seriedad: no es necesario, si puedo tenerlos

Yaten sonrió: es bueno saberlo, quiero tener muchos niños contigo

Mina alegre: no mucho (caminando hacia el abrazándolo)

Yaten abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas: te amo mina, me gustaría que saliéramos a comer esta noche

Mina: claro que si (alegre)

Yaten separándose: es hora de descansar

Mina quejándose: no quiero

Yaten cargándola: vamos a la cama, todavía hay que cuidarte

Mina sonrió: eres un exagerado estoy bien

Yaten: eso lo sabremos luego

Este la llevo hacia la habitación allí la costo en la cama

Mina: gracias

Yaten: de nada (acostándose alado de ella)

Mina: ¿Y para donde vamos?

Yaten: para un lugar especial

Mina: ok

Yaten levantándose: voy a salir por unas cuantas horas, te quedaras aquí sin moverte, solo será una hora

Mina: está bien, aquí me quedare cuando llegue mi madre le pediré que me ayude a bañarme

Yaten: ok (Dándole un beso en los labios) nos vemos hermosa

Mina sonrió: nos vemos

Yaten se fue dejando a mina completamente sola, no le gustaba hacerlo necesitaba comprar un anillo de compromiso, para pedirle hoy que fuera su esposa, no podía esperar más la amaba demasiado y quería ya compartir una vida en pareja, se dirigió hacia el poche allí saco su auto se fue al centro comercial al llegar, fue para las joyerías más caras del país pero nada le gustaba, nada se parecía a digno a su amada casi media hora en ese plan nada conseguía. Se encontraba desesperado…. allí vio uno que le gusto mucho cuando pregunto no había la talla para mina casi le daba un ataque todos los anillos eran muy llamativos, mina podría parecer un poco llamativa, pero la realidad que no lo era, su mina es la mujer más sencilla del mundo, se fue para su antiguo departamento. Al llegar se acordó que su madre había dejo unas joyas para que se lo entregaran a sus esposas, abrió la caja fuerte, se sorprendió que su madre tuviera tantas joyas se acordó que su madre sabia hacerlas de eso sobrevivían, su padre era un experto haciendo plata y oro, allí vio tres anillos el primer anillo de oro pero tenía un diamante en medio alrededor tenía un corte imponente se veían hermoso, segundo anillo de plata con pelas alrededor tenía unas ramas que sube hasta arriba pareciendo que fuera una copa allí tenía un diamante, el tercer anillo de oro con diamantes pequeño alrededor el centro la forma de un corazón de un diamante, este no sabía cual elegir los tres eran realmente hermosos entonces recordó que su madre, siempre decía que los anillos a simple vista eran los indicados para las personas detallo los tres descubrió que el numero dos era el Mina, agarro un estuche lo guardo

Yaten sonriendo: gracias mamá me ayudaste mucho (saliendo de allí)

Hola aquí otro capítulo, ff me borro No sé cómo, no sé cuando me enamore de ti. Según porque no estaba en regla, si por cosas del destino también se enamoren de este. Ya saben que no fui yo. Gracias por leerme


	16. Chapter 16

En casa Kino

Lita se encontraba descansando, se acostó ya que se sintió un poco mal tenía que cuidarse últimamente no lo estaba haciendo como se debía, tenía que hacerlo si, su bebé dependió de ella solamente de ella para cometer tontería eso pensó

Andrew entrando a la habitación: hola ¿Cómo te sientes?

Lita mirándolo: mejor, gracias por preguntar

Andrew: no tienes que darme las gracias, tu y mi hijo son lo más importante que tengo

Lita sonrió: está bien, ven

Andrew se dirigió a donde se encontraba: unazuki está en el jardín (Sonriendo) seiya es muy insistente (sentándose en la cama)

Lita: vaya que sí lo es (tratando de sonreír)

Andrew preocupado: es mejor que llamemos a rey, no me gusta cómo te veo

Lita suspiro: solo es un pequeño dolor en la espalda no es nada malo

Andrew: voy a llamar a rey (sacando su celular)

Lita: no (quitándole el celular) estoy bien

Andrew serio: no lo estas, no quiero discutir (quitándole el teléfono)

Lita: está bien

Andrew marco el numero de rey, en dos segundo rey se encontraba en la otra línea, este le explico que lita se estaba sintiendo mal, esta no lo pensó dos veces se fue para la casa en menos de 10 minutos rey se encontraba en la habitación revisándola

Rey: la tensión está bien, voy a ser clara lita necesitas descansar en estos últimos meses no estás haciendo lo debido, lita está embarazada no, enferma necesitas cuidarte el doble un bebé es de cuidado, quiero que estés dos semanas en cama para que tu cuerpo descanse como se debe, nada de estar caminando y menos ponerte hacer cosas, olvídate de empresa y problemas de los demás, lo siento Andrew pero traten de aclarar las cosas entre ustedes. Puede ser que lo que tiene a lita este estresada sin que ella se dé cuenta

Andrew: tienes razón rey, aremos lo que sea necesario por nuestro bebé

Rey: así me gusta, come como es debido

Lita: si

Rey dándole un beso en la mejilla: te quiero amiga

Lita: yo también

Rey se fue dejándolos completamente solos

Andrew sentándose en la cama: lita, no quiero dejarte sola con todo esto…. Me voy a mudar contigo hasta que tú y el bebé estén bien

Lita: gracias Andrew te lo agradezco pero

Andrew interrumpiéndola: lo siento lita pero no aceptare un no, estas esperando un hijo mío y lo menos que puedo hacer es cuidarte

Lita: está bien, ganas cuando este mejor puedes irte (molesta)

Andrew: ¿quieres comer algo?

Lita: no quiero nada, tengo sueño

Andrew: te dejare descansar (levantándose de la cama, saliendo de la habitación)

En casa Aino

Horas después

Nina se encontraba en la habitación de su hija, arreglándola esta presentía que yaten por fin le diría a su hija que se casaran, lo había notado un poco nervioso cuando llego a la casa, mina le había pedido que la peinara por suerte esta sabia de todo, gracias a la ayuda de sus ayudante, era dueña de una agencia de modelo, le riso el cabello a su hija dejándole el pelo completamente rizado, se veía bellísima, la maquillo con colores suaves

Mina: gracias mamá (mirando como su mamá le estaba retocando el maquillaje)

Nina: de nada cariño, me encanta tu vestido

Mina sonrió: gracias me lo regalo rey en mi último cumpleaños (recordando que era pegadito al cuerpo de color morado, escotado en la parte de atrás y un poco adelante)

Nina: tus amigas tienen un gusto exquisito

Mina: así es

Nina: es hora que te vistas

Mina: si (levantándose de la silla, camino se quito la bata con ayuda de Nina se coloco el vestido. Quedo sorprendida de lo hermosa que se veía) esta soy yo

Nina: claro que si (sonriendo) eres mi hija eres toda una Aino

Mina sonrió: gracias mamá, quería que me ayudaras la verdad no tenía mucho ánimo de hacerlo sola

Nina alegre: para eso soy tu madre para ayudarte cariño, vas a dejar a yaten con la boca abierta

Mina divertida: esa es la idea

Nina: ve por tu hombre (riéndose)

Mina apenada: mamá por favor

En la sala

Yaten se encontraba listo esperando que saliera su Amada miro el reloj eran las 8 de la noche todavía era temprano, tampoco quería llegar tarde a donde pensaba llevarla, eso mina bajo las escaleras dejándolo completamente admirado, no podía articular palabra su Novia estaba realmente preciosa, no parecía que hubiera estado enferma

Mina: ya estoy lista

Yaten: te vez preciosa mi amor, estas bellísima

Mina sonrió: gracias amor, tú no estás nada mal (detallándolo, se había colocado un esmoquin) parece que esta noche iremos a un lugar muy especial

Yaten sonrió: bueno, más o menos (poco nervioso)

Mina: nos vamos

Yaten: claro que si

Nina bajando las escaleras: que le vayan muy bien

Yaten y Mina: gracias

La pareja salieron de la casa, yaten le abrió la puerta del auto como todo un caballero, a continuación el de subió en el auto y arranco en el camino se la pasaron platicando de todo un poco hasta llegar a su destino, mina no espero que yaten le abriera la puerta se bajo a toda prisa, se dirigió a una mesa que estaba un poco lejos de allí, pudo observar que tenia hermosas flores rojas, aun lado champaña, el paisaje no podía ser más hermoso las estrellas alumbran el lugar, podían ver la ciudad, las luces de los grandes edificios parecían pequeñas estrellas en la tierra

Mina eufórica: hermoso

Yaten abrazándola por la cintura: te mereces esto y mucho más

Mina emocionada: yaten eres tan romántico conmigo

Yaten: tu eres que me hace ser romántico, te lo juro yo no soy así

Mina: estoy feliz solo sea conmigo (girándose mirándolo a los ojos)

Yaten sonrió: eres celosa

Mina: mmm mucho, pero no me gusta demostrarlo… luego comienzan hablar de mas

Yaten inclino para darle un beso: te amo mina

Mina: yo también te amo, mi enanito bello

Yaten extrañado: enanito

Mina: Si, jjeje es que a ni me gustaban los hombres alto, pero no sé que me paso contigo (entre risas)

Yaten mirándolo con seriedad: lo siento por mi tamaño…

Mina interrumpiéndolo: así que seas enano de primera eres el amor de mi vida

Yaten: mina tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, solo le pido a dios que siempre nos mantenga unidos para siempre

Mina: ohh (emocionada) te amo (dándole un beso apasionado que los dos estaban disfrutando)

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Riny: mamá dime ¿es niño o niña?

Serena acomodando la comida en la mesa: cuando tu padre despierte

Riny triste: eres muy cruel

Serena: pronto lo sabrás

Darién llegando: buenas noches mi vida (dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Serena: hola mi amor, hoy fui para saber el sexo del bebé

Riny: si por fin (emocionada)

Darién sonriendo: parece que mi pequeña está ansiosa de saber, que si tendrá un hermanito o hermanita

Serena: comiencen a comprar todo azul ¡Es un Niño!

Darién y Riny emocionados: ¡Sí! Súper (este agarro a su pequeña por las manos comenzaron a brindar con mucha emoción)

Serena riéndose por la escena: vaya están muy felices

Darién: claro que si

Riny: un hermanito que emoción

Serena riéndose: son una cosa seria

En casa Kurada Hino

Rey: uff, que día

Nicolás: te vez cansada (un poco preocupado)

Rey suspirando: si es que tuve muchas pacientes y luego Andrew que me llamo para fuera a ver a lita que se sentía mal

Nicolás: ¿Y que tiene?

Rey: si no se cuida puede abortar, pero ella cree que está enferma

Nicolás: ¿Cómo es eso?

Rey: si cuando estas enferma haces cosas que no debes, cuando estas embarazada te cuidas, lita cree que está enferma y no embarazada

Nicolás: es un buen punto, así eres tu cuando estas enferma haces cosas que no debes

Rey: deja (apenada)

Nicolás sonrió: si te amo

Rey: le conté la verdad a serena hoy, me siento más aliviada

Nicolás agarrándole la mano: eso es bueno mi amor, ya tienes una carga menos

Rey: si (Sonriendo) me siento muy bien

Afuera de la cuidad

Mina y yaten se encontraban abrazos mirando el paisaje

Yaten: vamos a comer

Mina: si

Los dos se dirigieron a la mesa, se sentaron

Mina: yaten eres tan lindo

Yaten: todavía falta una sorpresa

Mina: ¿Dime qué es?

Yaten: es un secreto

Mina: anda dímelo

Yaten: lo siento mi diosa

Mina haciendo puchero: no es gusto

Yaten: comencemos a comer

Tuvieron una cena muy tranquila y romántica en ningún momento dejaron de decir lo mucho que se amaban. Pasaron media hora este aprovecho el momento para pedirle matrimonio

Yaten: amor (nervioso)

Mina: dime ¿Qué pasa?

Yaten: mina ¿Cómo te ves en 5 años?

Mina mirándolo: me veo a tu lado, mmm tal vez con un niño o una niña ¿Porque?

Yaten sonrió: yo veo contigo el resto de mi vida (sacando una cajita de su bolsillo) mi diosa ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Mina sorprendida y emocionada: ¡Claro que sí!

Yaten abrió la cajita: espero que te guste amor

Mina mirando el anillo: esta precioso (mirando como este se lo colocaba en el dedo) ¿en donde lo conseguiste?

Yaten: era de mi madre

Mina: se ve que es muy costoso ¿pero cómo?

Yaten: mi padre hacia anillos y unos de sus clientes se sentía tan satisfechos que le regalaron tres diamantes, fue un señor de Australia eso fue mucho antes que naciéramos, era novio de mi madre este anillo fue que uso de matrimonio, los dos que están en el departamento eran de compromiso y el otro era de aniversario

Mina: esto vale una fortuna (alarmada)

Yaten: lo son… pero papá y mamá nunca pensaron en venderlos, pensaron en un futuro, ellos eran muy amantes de las cosas materiales y le tenían mucho cariño, mina eres la mujer perfecta, eres mi alma gemela. Te amo

Mina: oh… yaten te amo mucho (se acerco se dieron un beso)

Tres días después

En la Cafetería Furuhata

Todas las chicas se encontraban hablando sobre la próxima boda

Mina riéndose: cálmense todavía no he pensado, que día casarme

Lita: a mí me gustaría casarme en el mes de noviembre, lo considero tan romántico

Rey: no que se case en diciembre

Serena: no mejor en agosto

Amy: no, mejor en septiembre

Unazuki: enero me parece lindo

Mina desesperada: ¡No!... por favor no me desesperen, tampoco quiero casarme tan rápido

Saory: yo pienso que sería mejor que se casara un mes que más le guste y que lo considere un día muy especial (sintió apenada todas la estaban mirando)

Mina: si gracias saory me gusta mi mes, me gusta de octubre ¿Qué les parece?

Todas: si

Mina: me casare esa fecha, espero que a yaten le guste

Serena: claro que si, ¿Y tu madre en donde esta?

Mina suspirando: ya se fue, estoy más aliviada mi madre parecía una pesadilla lo único que le faltaba era decirle a yaten como seducirme urg

Estas se estaban riéndose

Lita: tu mamá quiere hacer abuela sea como sea

Unazuki: sip, un bebé es una bendición, si vieras como esta mi hermano (sonriendo) está muy feliz con la idea de ser papá

Mina: si (tratando de sonreír) cuando se entero no cabía de la felicidad (mintiendo) ¿Y cómo va tu memoria?

Unazuki: vamos más o menos, pude recordar un poco a seiya cuando estábamos conociéndonos

Lita: tiene que ir poco a poco

Amy: claro la idea que no te esfuerces mucho, veras que volverá ponto la memoria

Unazuki: eso espero, voy a ver el pastel acompáñame saory

Saory: si vamos

Las dos se dirigieron hacia la cocina

Rey: lita te veo con mejor semblante

Lita sonrió: gracias es que Andrew me ha estado ayudando, me lleva a pasear para no pensar en nada

Mina: mmm parece que alguien está empezando a enamorarse de nuevo

Lita seria: nada que ver, Andrew solo lo hace por el bebé

Serena: cualquiera te cree

Amy: si es verdad

Rey: No se que esperan para casarse y criar a su bebé juntos

Lita: amigos nada mas, no quiero volver a sufrir

Mina: bueno amiga tienes razón, pero vale la pena arriesgarse

Lita: no creo soportarlo

Mina: inténtalo porque lo único que tenias que perder lo perdiste (señalando su vientre) así que arriesgaste

Lita seria: si, como todavía no has tenido la oportunidad de violar a yaten por eso lo dices sigues igual de virgencita

Mina riéndose: si, todavía no se me da violar, no me ha nacido ese instinto

Amy: chicas por favor estamos en un lugar público (Apenada)

Rey: están siguen igual de siempre

Serena: se quieren mucho

Rey: si pero matar jajaja

Las chicas comenzaron a reírse, en eso llegaron los chicos se sentaron alado de ellas con sus respectivas parejas

Mina: mi amor ¿Y cómo te fue?

Yaten: muy bien mi amor

Mina: que bueno

Unazuki llegando: hola

Taiki: cuñadita ¿Y cómo sigue la memoria?

Unazuki: nada

Taiki: ¿tengo una idea para que recuperes la memoria?

Unazuki emocionada: ¿Cual?

Taiki: te doy un golpe en la cabeza y listo

Seiya metiendo un golpe en el hombro: ¡Estás loco! ¡Me quieres dejar sin mujer!

Amy: Taiki lo que pasa es que no sabemos si es emocional o es por medio del golpe, así que no digas mas eso

Yaten: uy nunca recuperara la memoria, por el miedo que destrozo el auto

Mina: ¡Yaten!

Andrew abrazando a su hermana: tranquilo jajaj yo también pienso lo mismo, tiene miedo de recordar eso es todo

Saory llegando: buenas tardes

Chicos: buenas tardes

Saory: tengo que irme

Lita: ¿porque?

Saory: quiero ir a comprar unos ingredientes para la cafetería

Andrew: taiki puede ir con ella, es que lo que falta pesa

Saory: no, puedo tomar un taxi

Lita: toma llévate mi auto (dándole la llave)

Saory: ok (agarrándola)

Taiki: vamos, saory

Saory: pero…

Taiki jalándola: camina se nos hace tarde

Saory siguiéndole el paso: si está bien

Taiki y saory ya se habían ido

Yaten: a mi hermano le gusta a saory

Lita: si lo sé, lo note desde el primer momento que la vio

Andrew: es tan obvio, pero saory ni se fija

Lita: si, es tan despistada necesita una ayuda

Andrew: así es

Mina: mírenlo a ustedes en vez de arreglar su situación ayudan a los demás

Yaten: mina (seriedad)

Amy cansada: no por favor, no vayan a comenzar

Lita seria: ella es la que comienza

Rey: no le hagas caso

Mina: no dije nada malo

Yaten: mi amor no es nada malo, pero es la manera como lo dices

Lita: exacto, es mi vida mina no la tuya

Mina: yo quiero lo mejor para mi sobrino o sobrina ¿o eso es un pecado?

Unazuki: ¿Y yo de que me estoy perdiendo?

Andrew nervioso: nada hermanita, vayamos para la cocina

Unazuki seriedad: ¿y pasa algo entre lita o tú?

Lita: nada que ver cuñadita, solo que mina le encanta hablar de más

Mina: unazuki lo que pasa es que, Andrew y lita tuvieron una pequeña discusión pero no te querían decir nada para no preocuparte eso es todo (sonriendo)

Unazuki más aliviada: ok era eso, pensé que era otra cosa

Seiya: no mi amor como crees, ya sabes cómo es mina toda una súper tía

Unazuki sonriendo: si debe ser

Andrew: hermanita vamos para la cocina

Unazuki: si, vamos

Los dos hermanos se retiraron

Lita furiosa: casi me metes en un problema con Andrew, ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?

Mina: pienso en ti, pero eres tan cerrada igual que el (airada) ni se para que hablo contigo, nunca me haces caso

Serena: chica basta, cálmense respiren profundo

Rey levantándose: yo me voy

Amy: rey (levantándose también)

Mina: rey por favor

Rey: siempre es lo mismo con ustedes se pelean y luego están como si nada

Nicolás: cariño

Mina: ok perdóname lita, no me voy a meter nunca más en tu vida

Lita: mina (asombrada)

Mina: voy a dejar de ser metiche

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta mina no se iba a meter en la vida de nadie, las chicas quedaron sin poder creerlo mina era la mujer más metiche y peleona de las 5

Amy: mina eso no te lo puedo creer

Serena tocándola: no tiene fiebre (tocándola)

Mina seria: por favor serena no seas así, no me meteré en la vida de nadie solo por 3 horas (riéndose)

Lita suspirando: mina nunca cambiara, pobre de ti yaten

Yaten sonriendo: ya sé lo que tengo

Mina alegre: por eso lo amo

Rey volviéndose a sentar: mucho mejor

Nicolás solo sonrió

Amy: chicas yo tengo que irme (mirando al reloj) hoy me toca turno de noche

Richard: hoy me toca buscar a los niños (mirando a su esposa)

Amy: si, los niños están en casa de ikuko

Serena: si, luego del kínder los deje con mis padres, ya sabes Eliot le encanto la casa

Richard riéndose: ya sé como es mi pequeño

Mina: todo un amor

Lita: es un niño muy divino

Rey: todo un encanto

Mina: amor ya escogí la fecha para nuestra boda

Yaten: ¿Y cuáles son?

Mina: 2 y 4 de octubre ¿Qué te parece?

Yaten: me gusta más 2 que el 4

Serena: mina deberías casarte el 2 por civil y por la iglesia

Yaten: si, es solo día

Mina suspirando: está bien (sonriendo) nos casaremos es esa fecha

Yaten: amor deberíamos irnos, ya es tarde

Mina levantándose: si, mañana comienzo a trabajar en la novela

Chicas: Suerte

Mina: gracias

Darién: yaten estarás de celoso cuando mina, se esté besando con alguien

Yaten serio: para que existen las cintas adhesivas en los labios

Mina: si es cierto

Taiki: cuando venga las partes de fuego ¿Cómo harán?

Mina: jajaja no se, debe de ser emocionante

Yaten: ¡Mina!

Mina riéndose: vamos camina

Yaten: así no… (Celoso)

Mina: por favor cariño es trabajo

Seiya riéndose: mi hermanito celoso jajajaja

Yaten serio: mejor cállate

Mina: ya chicos cálmense, y tu galán quédate quieto que el protagonista eres tu

Amy: mina tiene razón

Serena: antes que los protagonistas sean felices, siempre son besadas por otros chicos

Darién: se…re..na

Mina: por favor (caminando hacia la salida) nos vemos mañana (abriendo la puerta, saliendo de allí)

Yaten: mina espérame (saliendo de la cafetería)

En la Cafetería Furuhata

Rey: parece que mina se molesto

Nicolás: no lo creo

Lita: voy a traer helado

Serena emocionada: si por fis

En la calle

Yaten había logrado alcanzar a mina, la agarro de la mano: ¿Estas molesta?

Mina: un poco (seriedad)

Yaten: amor soy celoso, discúlpame

Mina: tranquilo yo también lo soy y mucho

Yaten sonriendo: somos iguales

Mina: más o menos (entre risas) es mejor que nos vayamos a casa

Yaten: si, tenemos que madrugar

Mina: así es

Al llegar a la casa, mina se dio un baño, mientras yaten había pedido pizza, tenía hambre… no había logrado comer nada porque tenía mucho trabajo, gravando algunas escenas de la nueva novela, diez minutos después mina se reunió con yaten

Mina: esta deliciosa la pizza (mordiéndola)

Yaten mirándola con celo: oye esas pizzas son mías, ya te has comido 4 pedazos

Mina: pide otra tengo hambre (mirándolo con amor)

Yaten suspirando: ok lo hare (levantándose del mueble y agarrando el teléfono marco, el numero hizo el pedido) listo (sentándose de nuevo alado de ella, mirando la caja de pizza) Mina (molesto) solo me dejaste dos ruedas, yo tengo hambre

Mina: amor si eres llorón ya viene la otra, así que espera

Yaten: no sabes el hambre que tengo (frustrado)

Mina: si quieres te preparo unos sanguis riquísimo

Yaten: por favor, tengo mucha hambre

Mina: espéreme aquí (se fue para la cocina, saco el sanguis de la nevera, queso y jamón. Comenzó a prepara dos sanguis, al terminar, se a llevar) toma mi amor

Yaten: gracias mi amor (comenzando a comer)

Sonó el timbre

Mina: yo abro (caminando hacia la puerta, abriéndola)

Hombre: su pizza (entregándosela)

Mina pagándole: gracias

Hombre: a su orden (yéndose)

Mina: llego la pizza (sonriendo)

Yaten: que bien, tengo hambre

Mina abriéndola: que rico, tiene tocineta

Yaten: como a mí me gusta

Mina: a comer

La pareja se devoraron la pizza en cuestión de minutos, mina estaba que no aguantaba el dolor de barriga

Yaten dándole una pastilla: eso te pasa por comer tanto (serio) la comida no se acaba en un día

Mina tocándosela: ya lo sé, estaba tan rica que no me aguante las ganas

Yaten: no puedo negarlo estaban deliciosas, pero te comiste más de 8 pedazos

Mina: tenía hambre (sonriendo)

Yaten: golosa

Mina: ya (sonrojada)

Yaten: cambiando de tema, mañana ¿nos iremos juntos o separados?

Mina: separados, es que antes de irme al set de grabaciones, pienso darle un visitadita a al veterinario es que a Artemis lo he notado un poco triste y casi no come nada

Yaten: yo también lo he notado, pensé que sería porque casi no estamos encima de el por tú estabas enferma y yo trabajando y cuidándote

Mina agarrando al gato: es un niño muy consentido

Yaten: demasiado diría yo

Mina: es mi chico favorito (acariciándolo más y más)

Yaten celoso: ¿Y yo?

Mina sonriendo: mi chico favorito número 2

Yaten: entonces peleare por el primero, así que Artemis te reto a un duelo (bromeando)

Mina riéndose: eres un tonto, pero así te amo (acercándose a el besándolo)

Yaten profundizo mas el beso, tenia días sin besar esos labios tan sexy, por culpa del trabajo cuando llegaba a la casa se iba directo a su habitación a dormir y luego despertarse, volverse a ir, mina soltó al gato para abrazar a este y seguir disfrutando del beso, yaten a recostó a mina en el mueble se puso en encima de ella, mina en unos minutos se separo de él: ¿Qué pasa?

Mina salió corriendo al baño, comenzó a vomitar todo lo que había comido

Yaten subió las escaleras entro al baño, quedo impresionado al verla allí vomitando: voy a traer agua (salió de allí a toda prisa, se fue para la cocina, abrió la nevera con rapidez saco un baño de agua, subió casi corriendo al entrar, esta se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama) toma

Mina agarrándolo: gracias (Tomando un poco)

Yaten: comiste demasiado

Mina: si lo sé. No sé porque soy tan golosa con la comida jajaja y más cuando esta tan deliciosa

Yaten: eres un caso perdido, acuéstate para que se te pase el malestar

Mina: si eso hare

Yaten: buenas noches (dándole un beso en la frente)

Mina: buenas noches (suspirando)

Esta se quedo dormida a la dos horas, su malestar la tenía un poco mal, yaten termino viendo una película con compañía de Artemis al marcar las 12 este se fue a dormir, había amanecido

Yaten se había ido para la empresa, mina llego al Artemis para el veterinario, al llegar el médico le explico que el gato se encontraba triste porque no salía y porque no estaba activo, esta recordó que el tenia tiempo que no jugaba con la gata de serena, aprovecho se lo dejo en su casa, se fue directamente al la empresa al llegar comenzaron las grabaciones con yaten, el productor estaba encantado con la química que había entre ellos, mina y yaten tenían que dar lo mejor y más disimular y no ser tan románticos, si no sospecharían que eran pareja y no querían que el medio se enteraran, para que su vida no fuera llena de cámaras y revistas amarillistas, después de terminar las grabaciones mina se fue hablar con Ryoga Futo quien sería el villano de la telenovela, esta lo miro fijamente es un hombre guapísimo de ojos verdes y cabellera negra, alto como le gustaban, pero ya tenía su corazón demasiado ocupado. Comenzó a platicar con él para conocerlo mejor en unos días harían las primeras escenas de romance ya que la protagonista comienza a sentir algo por él, antes que por el protagonista no le gustaba mucho la idea de estar besándose con otro hombre, pero tenía que hacerlo ese era su trabajo y no podía darse el lujo de no hacerlo. Siempre había sabido los riesgo de la actuación y eso implicaba sacrificios… yaten también se encontraba en la misma posición que ella él comenzaría un romance con la bruja mala del cuento como siempre, el tendría escena demasiado intimas para su gusto, no podría mostrar celos y menos delante de ellos, nadie podría enterarse de su relación y harían todo lo posible por ocultarla, los dos enamorados habían elegido una vida tranquila, al terminar de gravar le envió un mensaje al celular a yaten diciéndole que iría a la casa de lita a visitarla, este le respondió que luego la iría a buscar

Mina al llegar a la casa de su amiga, la consiguió discutiendo con Andrew por el color de la habitación del bebé, Andrew le decía que el color de la habitación tenía que ser un color que no se destara ni por niño y por niña, pero esta quería que la habitación se pintara de color verde manzana porque ese color era su favorita, esta los miraba divertida: parejita dejen de pelear, lo que dice Andrew tiene la razón si lo pintas de verde parecerá de niño no de niña

Andrew: exacto y si es niña

Lita: pero

Mina: pueden pintarlo de azul cielo y blanco son colores que son cálidos y son adecuados para la habitación de un bebé

Andrew: mina esos son los colores que quiero

Lita: el azul no me gusta (molesta)

Mina: bueno verde con blanco, pero más blanco que verde

Lita sonrió: así si

Andrew: bueno iré a comprar las pinturas (saliendo de la casa)

Mina: Andrew está tomando muy bien su papel de padre

Lita sonrió: si, está muy atento conmigo y nuestro bebé

Mina: ¿Y unazuki?

Lita: está en la cafetería con seiya, pobre no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra. Me da tanta lastima

Mina: pobre de mi cuñado… esta tonta que no quiere recordar nada

Lita: Andrew está pensando seriamente llevarla para un psicólogo. Dicen que la ponen en trance y que eso ayuda

Mina: si ayuda, es doloroso (mirándola con seriedad) déjala que sola lo haga, yo hice eso con una compañera y no fue nada agradable

Lita: le diré que no lo haga

Mina: ¿Y cuando sabrás el sexo del bebé?

Lita: dentro de un mes o dos no se en realidad

Mina: Ojala que sea una niña, para que sea la parejita de pequeño Darién

Lita sonriendo: tú y tus cosas he

Mina: si, Riny se quede con Eliot y el pequeño Darién con tu bebita

Lita: y si es niño

Mina: cuando una de las chicas se anime, será la novia de tu hijo

Lita: todas se pueden animar, menos tú

Mina riéndose: bueno los míos están bien lejos

Lita: ven vamos a sentarnos (caminando hacia la sala)

Mina siguiéndola: si

Las dos al llegar se sentaron y comenzaron hablar de todo un poco, las risas se escuchaban hasta fuera de la casa. Mai le les llevo galleta y te para que siguieran disfrutando de la tarde, en eso comenzó a sonar él timbre la sirvienta fue abrir

Mai: buenas tarde señora rey

Rey seria: se encuentra lita

Mai: si está en la sala con la señorita mina

Rey: gracias (se fue directo para la sala al llegar) hola chicas

Lita: hola rey ¿Y como estas?

Rey: muy mal (deprimida)

Mina: ¿Y eso?

Rey: mi vida es toda una mentira

Lita y mina se miraron las caras

Mina: ¿Y porque dices eso?

Rey: me imagino que serena les conto, sobre mi problema

Lita apena: si

Mina: ¿Y qué hay con eso?

Rey: es que descubrí que Nicolás tiene una hija de 7 años, con razón no le importo mi problema y siempre ha sido tan cariñoso conmigo, si tiene a quien dejarle su fortuna y velar por su empresa (saliéndose las lagrimas) la rabia que tengo es que porque no me lo conto, yo lo hubiera entendido y no verlo con mis propios ojos y escuchar como la pequeña lo llamaba papá

Mina: ¿Y el sabe que tú lo sabes?

Rey: no, fui para su empresa allí la vi con la pequeña en brazos y le decía papá con tanta felicidad. Me dio mucho celos… yo quería que un hijo mío le dijera papá no la hija de otra (voz áspera)

Lita: ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Rey: hablar con él y porque me oculto la verdad

Mina: rey te conozco, no vayas a matar a Nicolás, sus razones debe de tener y tienes que entenderlo

Rey: voy a tratar (seria) no prometo nada, me duele esto, es un tonto lo odio

Lita: rey no digas esas palabras y menos de la persona que amas (sonriendo) no te engañes amas tanto a Nicolás que estoy segura que lo entenderás. Como dice mina tiene que tener una razón muy poderosa, por ocultar algo tan delicado

Rey: no lo sé (suspirando) muchas veces le he dicho que nos divorciemos porque es más que lógico que nunca tendré hijos y no quiero tenerlo a mi lado. Por pura fidelidad, quiero que haga su propia familia

Mina: eres una egoísta rey, tú piensas en él y el piensa en ti. Tú dices que quieres que tenga su propia familia y no puedes pensar que el no puede vivir sin ti, que te ama aun sabiendo que jamás pondrán tener hijos propios. Si Nicolás es de esos hombres que aman a sus esposas aun sabiendo que nunca le darán ese regalo y si él quiere envejecer juntos, deja de ser egoísta. Respecta sus sentimientos, como el respecta los tuyos

Rey: mina tienes mucha razón (sonriendo) de vez en cuando dices palabras sabias

Mina molesto: ¡oye!

Lita riéndose: rey tiene razón

Mina avergonzada: Ya déjenme

Rey: voy a esperar que ese tonto me diga la verdad

Lita: ¿Y cómo te fue en el trabajo mina?

Mina: de maravilla si sigue así, será la protagonista más famosa de Japón

Rey: mina sueña alto

Mina: claro que si, uno siempre tiene que tener sueños grande y poderoso para que se cumplan. Uno no puede vivir reprimiendo lo que más desea y solo hay que tener empeño y es forzarnos

Lita: es verdad, hable con Taiki para que sea encargado de mi empresa e igual que Darién, pienso retomar de nuevo mi vida como antes, Andrew prometió ayudarme. Mi sueño es abrir mi propio restaurante y pienso hacerlo con mi propio esfuerzo y no depender del dinero de mis padres. Cuando mi hijo o mi hija este grande se sienta orgulloso (a) de mi

Rey: parece que ustedes dos están muy decididas, yo también debería comenzar a cumplir mi sueño

Mina y lita: ¿Y cuál es?

Rey apenada: quiero dar un curso de pintura, saben lo buena que soy… quiero hacerlo en mis tiempo libres

Mina: es maravilloso, cuando lo hagas me invitas

Rey: obvio que si

Mina: falta serena y amy, para que estén aquí con nosotras

Lita: si

Siguieron platicando y riéndose de todo. Las horas fueron pasando Andrew había llegado con la pintura, lita le enseño cual sería la habitación de su bebé. Había elegido la que fue de ella en su infancia ahora dormía en la habitación de su padres

Yaten fue en busca de mina y luego se fueron a comer a un restaurante muy bonito tuvieron una velada romántica

Rey se dirigió a su casa al llegar se consiguió a Nicolás en la sala hablando por teléfono, no quiso molestarlo. Sin hacer ruido subió las escaleras se fue a su habitación al llegar allí, se quito toda la ropa de dio un baño después de unos 10 minutos bajo las escaleras con un vestido celeste suelto con una sandalias con plataforma, este seguía hablando aun por teléfono al notar la presencia de su esposa dejo el corto y le sonrió

Rey: llegue y ni te diste de cuenta (mirándolo con reproche)

Nicolás apenado: perdón mi vida (sonriendo) Estaba hablando con miyuki es la ex novia de mi hermano, hoy fue para la oficina y me presento a su hija, que resulta es

Rey interrumpiéndolo: Tu hija

Nicolás mirándola: No estás equivocada, la pequeña no es mi hija (serio) Es hija de mi hermano, pero cuando me vio pensó que era su padre y no quería romper su ilusión, y luego le explique ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

Rey apenada: iba para tu oficina cuando la vi, a la pequeña en tus brazos, te decía muy feliz papá. Me fui al escuchar esas palabras

Nicolás mirándola a los ojos: amor, no sé qué mundo se te hizo en la cabeza, pero en buen lio está metido mi hermano. Miyuki se quiere ir porque descubrió que mi hermano se piensa casar con su prometida en unas semanas, Nick no quiere dejar de ver a la pequeña nicol se enamoro completamente de ella, ahora quiere casarse con miyuki y dejar plantada a la otra

Rey atónita: ¡Qué!.. Eso sería injusto

Nicolás: lo mismo le dije, me dijo que solo se casaba con ella porque era muy buena con el pero seguía amando a miyuki…. En fin el vera que hacer. La pequeña es toda kurada se parece mucho a mi hermano, es muy hermosa

Rey: estas encantado con la niña

Nicolás sonrió: tan solo imaginar una hija contigo debe de ser lo más hermoso que pueda existir

Rey mirándolo con amor: Nicolás (Abrazándolo)

Nicolás: no pierdo la esperanza de tener una hija contigo

Rey: no sabes cómo deseo ser madre. Sabes que no puedo (tristeza)

Nicolás: no piense en eso, vayamos a comer a un nuevo restaurante (separándose un poco de ella, mirándola) estas preciosa, dame 10 minutos para darme un baño y irnos

Rey: si aquí te espero (sonriendo)

3 años después

Mina y yaten se había casado en Londres en una capilla muy hermosa y elegante. Todos tuvieron que asistir allá porque Derek no quería que su pequeña princesa se casara en Japón, esta tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a su hermano diver quien extrañamente se llevaron de maravilla sin contar que yaten fue víctima de sus bromas, unazuki no ha logrado recuperar su memoria aun, seiya no se dio por vencido y lograr amarrar a su princesa se habían casado dos años después del matrimonio de mina y yaten

Taiki se había vuelto la mano derecha de lita en los negocios de la empresa, ahora Darién y el eran los nuevos jefes ya que lita lo dejo a manos de ellos, su vida amorosa había cambiado un 100% tuvo una pelea demasiado fuerte con saory por no estar de acuerdo en ciertos puntos de la contabilidad sin el darse cuenta para callarla la había besado, allí se desacato un inmenso sentimiento llamado "Amor" a los pocos meses de salir juntos, decidieron casarse, ya solo tenían 1 y medio de casados, tenían en brazos a su pequeña hija que la llamaron Midori

Seiya logro que unazuki se enamorara de nuevo de él, logro que se casaran luego de un año de ver visto casarse su hermano yaten, aun seguían sin tener familia pero la profesión de unazuki la obligaba a estar siempre en forma ya que era bailarina profesional, eso la obligaba a no tener familia por los momentos

Lita y Andrew decidieron casarse al tener en sus brazos a la pequeña Megumi, entendieron que su pequeña necesitaba un hogar y no merecía tener padres separados, este le demostró lo mucho que la amaba y ella entendió que sin ella no daba un paso jamás sería feliz ahora juntos están felices y unidos

Rey y Nicolás, habían hablado con una joven para que fuera madre sustituta pero, este se arrepintió y le dijo a rey que la amaba y que el soñaba con tener un hijo de su ser no un vientre alquilado, ahora la feliz pareja están esperando a su primer bebé, rey está a punto de dar a luz

Amy y Richard cada día que pasaba amaban al pequeño Eliot como si fuera en realidad su verdadero hijo, amy y Richard los sorprendió la noticia de tener su primer hijo, fue una hermosa niña la nombraron Eri para que llevara la inicial de su hermano

Serena y Darién siguen con un matrimonio estable y feliz, esta dio a luz al pequeño Darién Endimión, este al verlo se emociono y serena le puso el nombre de su padre, ya que es la viva imagen de el

Mina y yaten luego de su matrimonió se fueron a pasar de luna de miel a Italia, un regalo que les dio Nina quien le dijo a yaten que embarazara a mina lo más pronto posible, pero esta sospecho las ideas de su marido y su madre comenzó a tomar pastillas, la fama llego muy rápido a esta pareja, los medio no los dejaban en paz, ya que la novela fue todo un excito en estos últimos años no han dejado a la pareja descansar. Haciendo películas, novelas y mini series, esto no ha permitido que los enamorados tengan tiempo para ellos y menos para seguir practicando para traer al mundo a un hijo


	17. Chapter 17

En la Cafetería Furuhata

Mina abrazando a la pequeña megumi: eres tan linda

Lita tenía en brazos a midori: esta es una belleza saco los ojos azules de su madre y el cabello de su padre (alzándola)

Saory sonriendo: Mi hija es una belleza

Unazuki: eres una vanidosa, cuando tenga a mi bebé será más linda que midori (bromeando) verdad preciosa (la pequeña sonrió) Tan hermosa (quitándosela a su cuñada)

Mina: yo me quedo con megumi (besándole las mejillas)

Serena: ya quiero que el bebé de rey nazca (acariciándole el vientre a esta)

Rey: yo también (sonriendo)

Mina: ¿Y cómo se va a llamar?

Rey: si es niño Ryo y si es niña Nagisa

Serena: son nombres muy hermosos

Lita: de seguro Nicolás quiere niño

Rey: No, quiere una niña igual que yo, pero si es un niño igual es bienvenido

Mina: me gustaría tener un bebé, pero yaten y yo no tenemos tiempo para nada, cuando decidimos a tener un hijo hace un año, nos llamaron para ser la 4 novela juntos

Unazuki: es que ustedes trabajan muy bien, a pesar que han hecho de todo tipo de historia es genial la química y mas sabiendo que hubieron momentos muy malos entre ustedes

Mina seria: si, pensé que todo acabaría hace 6 meses… lo importante que seguimos juntos y unidos

Serena: deberían de pasar más tiempo juntos (seriedad) no es sano que no tengas tanta intimidad con tu pareja

Mina: lo sé serena, el día que yo estoy libre el no lo está, tenemos un matrimonió muy tormentoso por culpa del trabajo

Lita: y eso que la prensa no sabe que son esposos de verdad

Mina: si, porque nos casamos en Londres o si no, fuéramos la comidilla del medio, no quiero imaginármelo

Amy llegando con su pequeña niña en brazos: hola chicas

Serena: hola eri estas preciosa

Eri se escondió en el cuello de su madre: bien

Unazuki: para solo tener dos años habla muy clarito

Amy: si (bajándola) ve a jugar con tu primito Darién

Eri: si mami (salió corriendo)

Andrew entrando a la cafetería con los demás: hola

Megumi se fue corriendo para sus brazos: papi (emocionada)

Andrew: mi princesita hermosa (alzándola)

Megumi: te extrañaba

Andrew: yo también

Yaten: hola mi amor (acercándose a mina)

Mina: hola mi vida (sonriendo)

Yaten: pensé que estabas en la empresa

Mina: es que terminamos temprano

Yaten: igual yo, ¿Y si nos vamos a casa?

Mina: si (sonriendo) chicos nos vamos

Serena: adiós

Yaten: adiós

La pareja se fue

Taiki cargando a su pequeña niña; aquí está la princesita de papá

Saory: toma (dándole un pañuelo, si su hija le hiciera una gracia)

Taiki: gracias, cada día estas más hermosa

Seiya mirándola con amor: está cada vez más bonita he

Taiki: es una preciosidad, yo pensaba que tú o yaten tendrían hijos pero para mi sorpresa yo soy el primero de los tres que soy padre

Seiya: si, estas muy orgulloso. Yo también quiero uno

Unazuki seria: todavía no se puede y menos ahora que estoy en un musical

Serena: por eso, no quise estudiar para quedarme en casa y llenarme de niños

Lita: si, puede ser. Uno quiere sentirse útil y más haciendo lo que más te gusta

Unazuki: eso es verdad (levantándose de su puesto) voy a traer un poco de pastel

Seiya emocionado: yo quiero

Esta se dirigió al mostrador, tomo un bandeja y allí comenzó agarrar varios pasteles de diferentes sabores, al ir de nuevo sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza que hizo que la bandeja se cayeran, todos voltearon y unazuki se estaba agarrando la cabeza, seiya fue corriendo ayudarla

Unazuki quejándose: me duele

Seiya cargándola y sentándola alado de lita: ¿pero que te duele? (asustado)

Unazuki: la cabeza (con dolor)

Lita seria: será que esta recordando

Andrew acercándose a ella: ¿Qué tienes hermana?

Unazuki: me duele la cabeza

Amy acercándose a ella revisándole el pulso: está muy alterada

Seiya: amor tranquilízate

Unazuki llorando: es un dolor muy fuerte, amor (desesperada)

Seiya: vayamos para el hospital

Amy: si, es lo mejor

Este ayudo a su esposa, a levantarse del asiento, unazuki solo lloraba del dolor. Los dos se dirigieron rumbo hacia el hospital

En casa Kou Aino

Yaten y mina había llegado a la casa, esta subió a la habitación se dio un baño para regalarse un poco había tenido un día demasiado agotador y quería al menos sentirse aliviada mientras que ella se bañaba, yaten aprovecho y le dio comida Artemis y su pequeña cría que había tenido con luna la gatita de serena quien, le pidió a mina que se la llevara porque no podría tener dos gatos en casa, este la agarro y la acaricio, le encantaba la pequeña felina llamada diana, la pequeña solo tenía 5 meses con ellos y no había dado signos de mal comportamiento, la bajo y se dirigió a la habitación al entrar encontró a mina con la piyama puesta

Yaten: ¿y ahora como te sientes?

Mina sonriendo: mejor, necesitaba este baño. ¿y qué harás?

Yaten: pienso, darme una ducha rápida. Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo

Mina sonrió: te estaré esperando

Este solo sonrió se metió al baño

10 minutos después

Mina se encontraba hablando por teléfono con una amiga del trabajo y no se había dado de cuenta que este la estaba observando

Yaten serio: mina

Mina mirando a donde se encontraba el: adiós kahoru nos vemos mañana en el trabajo (cortando) lo siento mi amor, era una amiga del trabajo

Yaten: si kahoru lo sé (acostándose en la cama)

Mina lo miro detenidamente, no se dio de cuenta cuando entro a la habitación y menos cuando se vestía: ¿llevas mucho tiempo allí?

Yaten: lo suficiente para darme de cuenta, que ni si quieras te fijas en mi (furioso)

Mina suspiro profundamente: lo siento amor, es que kahoru no me dejaba de hablar y no quería ser grosera

Yaten: tendremos que aprender hacerlo (sequedad) últimamente nos están molestando demasiado diría yo

Mina: tienes toda la razón (acercándose a él, dándole un beso en los labios) me imagino que debes de tener un plan para mi (sentándose en su regazo)

Yaten: más o menos, vamos a dormir debes de estar cansada

Mina seria: pero (haciendo puchero) yaten tenemos muy poco tiempo y cuando estamos solo lo que haces es hablar y dormir juntos ya casi no tenemos intimidad

Yaten: cariño lo sé, pero cada vez que queremos estar juntos, nos interrumpen por el teléfono, el timbre o cualquier cosa, no estoy de humor para que nos interrumpan

Mina: vamos a intentarlo si (besándole el cuello)

Yaten mirándola con amor: mina que haría sin ti

Mina: Mmm déjame pensar, jajaja nada. Yaten quiero tener un bebito que sea mío y tuyo que se parezca a mí y que me ame solo a mí (sonriendo)

Yaten riéndose: eres una egoísta mina, y yo que

Mina: pues me tienes a mí

Yaten: por lo que me dices, nuestro hijo te va a querer más a ti que a mí

Mina: exacto

Yaten: eso lo veremos (sonriendo)

Mina: anda, comencemos con nuestra búsqueda de bebé

Yaten arqueo una ceja: ¿y cómo eso?

Mina: yaten por favor, estas alturas de la vida, no me vas hacer creer que ya se te olvido como cumplir tus obligaciones maritales

Yaten sonrisa burlona: Las cumplo todas, te preparo el desayuno, te ayudo a vestirte, te llevo al trabajo, te doy cariño, te apoyo en tus locuras, le doy comida a los gatos ¿Qué más quieres?

Mina: ¡Quiero un bebé!

Yaten: Yo también lo quiero, no tengo la culpa que el trabajo nos tenga tan ocupado

Mina seria: No quiero que pase, lo mismo de hace 6 meses yaten, no quiero que me digas que este matrimonio se está acabando porque yo te amo y tu a mí, mientras allá amor de los dos podemos solucionar las cosas ya sean buenas o malas

Yaten: mina yo te amo de eso no lo dudes, pero un hijo a estas alturas como estamos, no lo veo conveniente, deja de pensar en bebé y disfrutemos los momentos que podamos estar juntos, si llega el momento de esperar un hijo. Será bienvenido

Mina: tienes razón no tenemos mucho tiempo para nosotros, menos para un bebé

Yaten: mientras que llegue la hora de ser padres, podemos comenzar a practicar muchísimo (sonrisa maliciosa)

Mina también sonrió se acerco a los labios de su amado, todo comenzó un beso tierno y inocente para convertirse en apasionado y feroz, las prendas fueron cayendo al suelo, se amaron sin limites

Una semana después

En casa Kou Furuhata

Unazuki se encontraba en la cama mirando como su esposo se vestía para salir a trabajar, se sentía frustrada desde que le dio ese dolor tan insoportable en la cabeza no ha tenido nada de tranquilidad y menos podría complacer a su amado esposo, todo estaba saliendo mal y más ahora que todo parecía estar perfecto entre ellos dos

Seiya volteo para mirar a su esposa, todavía seguía con ese malestar que no la dejaba tranquila, pero lo que le preocupara era su negación a tener intimidad con él, y su miedo a verlo acercarse a ella: me voy para la empresa (acercándose a ella, esta se alejo) cuídate y ve a distraerte un poco

Unazuki: si, lo siento (llorando) no sé qué me pasa

Seiya agarrándole la mano, de nuevo su esposa reacciono: espero que esto pueda cambiar (alejándose de ella)

En la Cafetería Furuhata

Andrew mirando a su pequeña que serbia a los clientes: megu ven cariño

Hotaru: señor Andrew (sonriendo) si quiere me la llevo para la casa

Andrew le sonrió a la niñera de su hija, a pesar de solo tener 17 años era muy inteligente y ágil para la contabilidad: no, déjala aquí me encanta tenerla cerca, cuida que no suba para la planta de arriba, no quiero que moleste a lita en el restaurante

Hotaru: si señor (mirando como la niña sonreía a los clientes) es muy despierta a su edad

Andrew: es porque ha crecido aquí viendo como su madre a trabajo, ahora está enamorada del restaurante

Hotaru sonrió: obvio que le gusta si, el restaurante tiene el nombre de ella, pienso que usted y su esposa tuvieron una brillante idea en hacer un local arriba de este, las personas que tengan ganas de comer comida rica y típica de esta región solo tienen que ir a restaurante Megumi, y el que quiera comer pastel y pasar una tarde aquí es muy agradable

Andrew: si, la idea fue de mi bella esposa, solo piensa en el futuro de nuestra hija

Megumi llegando: papi qielo il con mami

Andrew: lo siento amor (mirándola con dulzura) sabes que mamá está trabajando

Megumi: no la molestale lo plometo

Andrew: no cariño

En el restaurante Megumi

Lita se encontraba en la cocina, sin parar de cocinar apenas eran las 10 am y llegaban más personas a restauran, no podía negarlo su restaurante es el más famoso de Tokio personas de otros países venían a comer allí, eso la obligaba a tener que abandonar a la pequeña, sabía que no tenía necesidad de trabajar pero quería sentirse útil y realizada logrando su sueño, eso era abrir su propio negocio sin ayuda de nadie

Zafiro: lita, han llegado dos pedidos más

Lita lo miro y suspiro, su nuevo chef la ayudaba en todo, a pesar que solo tenía dos meses. Su trabajo es impecable: ayúdame, ya mi cuerpo no puede más

Zafiro: eres terca mujer, te dije que podríamos contratar a dos más pero no quieres

Lita: te contrate a ti porque eres primo de Darién, y porque te tengo confianza

Zafiro: si, estoy consciente de eso, se que tus recetas son secretas pero al menos me has dejado echarle una miradita

Lita sonrió: bueno si, dejemos el tema pequeño

Zafiro la miro de reojo, pequeño odiaba que le dijeran así, pero era la realidad solo tenía 18 años, pero su talento lo había heredado de su padre que había sido también chef: si SEÑORA

Lita riéndose: odioso

Zafiro solo sonrió

En la Cafetería Furuhata

La pequeña espero que su padre y su niñera se descuidaran para salir de allí, al entrar un nuevo cliente aprovecho y salió corriendo a toda prisa, subió las escaleras con cuidado y el portero abrió el restaurante, para ella es un mundo nuevo, todo es delicado y muy fino, allí habían personas elegantes con trajes y vestidos hermosos como en los cuentos, le gustaba estar allí, las personas la miraban con curiosidad no era porque, ella estaba mal vestida, solo se preguntaban que hacia una pequeña niña sola en un restaurante tan elegante

Megumi miro al recesionista: hola rubeus (sonriendo)

Rubeus: señorita megumi ¿Qué haces aquí?

Megumi: vine ayudal (salió corriendo y comenzó ayudar a servir a los clientes ayuda y ofreciéndole el menú, estos sonreían encantados) buenos días ¿desean la calta?

Mujer: no pequeña (ignorándola)

Rubeus observo desde su puesto, fue hacia la pequeña: princesa es mejor que vayas con papá

Megumi seria: ¡Quielo ayudal!

Rubeus: lo haces muy bien, cariño pero sabes que a mamá no le gusta

Megumi tristecida: me gusta ayudal

Rubeus: vamos pequeña (agarrándola de la mano)

Megumi se zafo y siguió ayudando a los demás camareros, nadie decía nada al verla allí

Mujer: como pueden dejar que esta niña este aquí (molestia)

Hombre: cariño, no es nuestro problema

Mujer: deberían, llevarse a esa niña, de seguro es hija de unos de los trabajadores

Hombre: no creo amor, la niña esta vestida con ropas muy elegantes, más bien diría que son de marca

Mujer: lo dudo

Megumi se acerco a ellos y les ofreció el menú, el joven le sonrió a la pequeña mientras que mujer la miraba con seriedad: buen plovecho

Hombre sonriendo: gracias preciosa

Megumi: de nada (se retiro)

Hombre: es una lindura la pequeña

Mujer: por favor (rudeza)

Hombre: amor me pareciera que la niña te cayera mal (mirándola con seriedad)

Mujer: esa niña se me parece a alguien

Hombre: debe de ser alguien te allá caído, muy mal

Mujer: si, mejor sigamos con lo nuestro

En la cafetería

Andrew y hotaru todavía no se habían percatado de la desaparición de la pequeña seguían en lo mismo hasta que hotaru comenzó a buscarla con tranquilidad sabía que megumi le gustaba esconderse o dormir en cualquier lugar de la tienda ya que su padre que había puesto el lado de atrás de acorde a la edad de su hija, una pequeña habitación, una salita de juego. 5 minutos y hotaru no conseguía a megumi, decidió salir del cafetería con cuidado para que Andrew no se diera de cuenta, subió las escaleras con rapidez allí vio a la pequeña ayudado a los meceros suspiro aliviada, se escondió para la pequeña, no notara su presencia

Megumi seguía con lo suyo muy feliz, en ayudar a su madre, unos de los meceros venia distraído y tropezó con la pequeña haciendo que ella moviera una mesa, el vino que se encontraba en las copas de cristal, se cayeran a la mesa dejando correr vino haciendo que los clientes se ensuciaran

Mujer: ¡Estúpida niña! (grito furiosa)

Mesero agarrando a megumi y jalándola hacia su cuerpo: No es culpa de la niña señora (la pequeña temblaba)

Hombre: por favor lila es un accidente, no es gran cosa (serenidad)

Lila: Clou (furiosa) mi vestido nuevo, se daño por culpa de ella (señalándola a megumi)

Mesero: en vez de llorar por un vestido que puede ser remplazado por otro, porque no ve si la niña esta herida o no (miro serio)

Clou preocupado: revisa a la niña si no le pasó nada

Mesero: está bien

Lila furiosa: ¿Y mi vestido?

Clau la jalo del brazo, no le estaba gustando la actitud de su mujer y menos las miradas de los demás clientes: lila por favor, te compro otro vestido.

Lila: ¿quiero hablar con la dueña de este restaurante?

Rubeus acercándose a ellos y cargando a megumi: la dueña está muy ocupada, lo siento lo que hizo la pequeña megumi, le pagaremos el daño del vestido por eso no se preocupe

Clou: eso es lo de menos, solo que se nos hace extraño que una niña este aquí trabajando, no es lo correcto

Rubeus: La princesa no trabaja aquí, es la dueña del restaurante (serio)

Clou y lila: ¡Qué!

Los clientes comenzaron a murmurar

En la cocina

Mesero: jefa, venga algo paso con la princesa

Lita salió rápido de la cocina se quito el adelantar y se fue casi corriendo, zafiro también salió, estaba seguro que había pasado algo con la pequeña megumi, ya que todos los trabajadores le decían de cariño "La Princesa"

Lita se dirigió a donde se encontraba rubeus y vio a su pequeña en brazos de este, como su hija esta allí, si la había dejado a cuidado de hotaru y de su esposo, llego hasta ellos: ¿Qué pasa?

Rubeus: señora es que la princesa mancho el vestido de la señora y ella quiere saber si se lo van a pagar o que (serio)

Lita se acerco más a los clientes, pero allí tenía que estar lila la peor ex cuñada que había tenido años atrás, la que había hecho la vida de cuadritos porque su amado hermano, no tenía tiempo para ella desde que se habían hecho novios, su peor enemiga, la hermana de toya: ¡Tú!

Lila mirándola con odio: tantos restaurantes tenía que encontrarme contigo, con razón esa pequeña me caí de la patada si es tu hija

Lita seria: si, le has hecho algo a mi pequeña juro que te dejare calva, infeliz

Clou sorprendido: ¿Qué me perdí?

Lita: sobre el vestido, podemos solucionario (dándole dinero) no creo que allá costado más de esto

Clou: señora esto es demasiado (asombrado por la cantidad)

Lita: no me importa, para taparle la boca a esta mujer lo que sea (quitándole a la niña a rubeus)

Zafiro llegando: dame a la niña, yo se la llevare al señor Andrew

Lita: gracias seguiré en la cocina

Megumi: mami (tímida)

Lita: cariño no pasa nada (sonriéndole)

Lila: ¡así que eres la dueña de esto! (exclamo)

Lita sintió rabia y mucha, ella siempre llamaba la atención es tan infantil y odiosa, girándose: Si, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Lila: disfruta lo poco en este restaurante hare que lo cierren (agarrando su bolso)

Lita sonriendo: mejor tenme miedo lila, pregúntale a tu abuela quien soy yo en realidad

Lila quedo atónita con las palabras de lita, pero no dejaría que una don nadie la humillara, clou antes de irse atrás de su mujer pidió disculpa y le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña megumi

Hotaru saliendo de su escondite: megumi, niña tu padre me va a matar

Zafiro mirándola con seriedad: mira irresponsable, que hubieras hecho si, esa mujer hubiera tocado a la niña… cuídala mejor o te ira muy mal hotaru

Hotaru molesta: jamás dejaría que la tocara, solo estaba mirando que iba hacer

Rubeus: mejor bajen la voz, la jefa se fue y tu zafiro, dale a la niña a hotaru para que se la lleve al señor Andrew

Hotaru: para que, igualito la señora lita le contara todo

Zafiro: es lo lógico es su hija

Megumi: zafi (ojos coquetos) te quielo

Zafiro sonrió: yo también muñequita, es mejor que te vayas con esta irresponsable hasta que mamá se enoje mas

Megumi: está bien (sonriendo) vamos hotaru mi novio me dijo que me fuela

Hotaru: si (antes de irse le saco la lengua)

Zafiro entre dientes: irresponsable

Rubeus riéndose: ustedes están enamorados

Zafiro avergonzado: para nada (alejándose de él)

En casa Kou Aino

Mina se encontraba en la cama enrollada con yaten, este la abrazaba con fuerza, los dos pasaron toda la noche haciendo el amor, desde que tienen más tiempo juntos, la pasaban disfrutando en la cama, solo se bañaban comían y de nuevo a la cama, este tenía unos días libres y mina decidió no trabajar por un tiempo, necesitaba descansar

Yaten: que rico es estar todo el día en la cama

Mina sonrió: y más con un hombre desnudo a mi lado

Yaten: eres un caso serio minako

Mina: jajaja, hoy hay reunión en casa de rey y ustedes en la de Andrew

Yaten: mmm sí, creo que si

Mina: no podemos faltar

Yaten pegándola más a su cuerpo: deberíamos quedarnos más tiempo en la cama

Mina: no te cansas goloso

Yaten: no (besándole el cuello)

Mina riéndose: deja, voy a darme un baño, para hablar con las chicas y ver que me toca llevar

Yaten: yo tengo que hacer exactamente lo mismo

Mina: cuando hay reuniones no podemos faltar (riéndose con picardía)

Yaten nervioso: que hablaran ustedes cuando no estamos presente

Mina sonrió: lo mismo que ustedes (levantándose de la cama, guiñándole el ojo)

Yaten exclamo: ¡Qué!

En casa Kurada Hino

Rey: Nicolás deja todo acomodado, las chicas vienen hoy para la casa

Nicolás: si reunión de chicos y chicas cada mes (suspirando, lo había escuchado tantas veces y que se lo sabía de memoria) gracias a dios esta reunión hay un medico, no me hubiera sentido nada aliviado dejándote sola con esas mujeres

Rey sonrió: cállate, el bebé nace dentro de dos semanas así no hay nada que preocuparse

Nicolás: eso espero (acariciándole el vientre) ya quiero saber que es, niño a niña

Rey: espera porque yo tampoco se

Nicolás solo sonrió

Rey: voy a decirles a las chicas de servicio que arreglen todo (alejándose de él)

Horas después

En casa Kurada Hino

Serena: lo mejor de estas reuniones que nada sale de aquí

Lita: eso si es verdad (tomando un poco de vino)

Saory: chicas, comencemos con los secretitos

Unazuki: llego la mejor parte ¡Yupi!

Amy avergonzada: ya comenzaron

Mina: aquí somos unas depravadas sexuales, hasta la podre de saory se corrompió

Rey: quien no, contigo psicópata sexual

Amy apenada: por favor, no comiencen miren que tenemos aquí a la pequeña midori

Mina: que aprenda los secretos de las mujeres, así desde pequeña sabrá utilizar sus encantos

Saory: cuñis, no te pases

Unazuki: si es verdad, cuñis deja que midori tenga su inocencia feliz

Mina: si eso es verdad

Rey: chicas ¿Qué cuentan?

Amy: sorteo como siempre

Lita: traje los papelitos, que sea una mano inocente

Mina: ¡Yo!

Serena: jajaja si, como no, que sea midori

Saory: solo tiene 4 meses

Mina: ya sabe agarrar cosas verdad pequeña (sacándola del porta bebé, lita le enseño los papelitos y esta movió la mano y tiro uno de ellos) ese es

Lita abriéndolo: la primera es tannnn…..

Rey: comenzó el suspenso

Lita: ¡Unazuki!

Unazuki sorprendida: ¡Yo!

Mina: si, tu

Unazuki: tengo un gran problema chicas, necesito su ayuda

En casa Furuhata Kino

Los hombres tenían la música a todo volumen, taiki y seiya se encontraban bailando alocadamente

Yaten serio: el normal soy yo

Andrew: hombre no lo tomes así (riéndose)

Darién: estos son más alegres que unas prostitutas regaladas

Nicolás riéndose: es verdad

Seiya se subió a la mesa: ahora del show (taiki puso, la canción mesa que mas aplauda comenzó a bailar como loco) esto sí es vida

Yaten: al menos disfruta

Nicolás: ¿Y para cuando los bebés?

Yaten sonrió: estamos en eso, no te creas tengo muchas ganas de ser padre

Nicolás: dímelo a mi (sonriendo) tenga unas ganas enorme de conocer a mi pequeño o pequeña

Yaten: sere el hombre más feliz cuando mina me dé la noticia

Nicolás sonrió: espero que sea pronto

Darién: chicos vamos a hablar, de todo

Todos: ¡Sí!

En casa Kurada Hino

Unazuki les conto lo que le estaba pasando con seiya y que no se explicaba cual era la razón

Lita: será que tú, inconscientemente estas recordando y no quieres que seiya te toque, tienes miedo de su reacción

Mina: puede ser, trata de ir a un médico, no es bueno que estés así

Unazuki: eso hare

Rey: bueno, yo tengo hambre

Serena: ya quiero que nazca (acariciándole el vientre)

Rey: deja, todavía faltan dos semanas

Lita: que emocionante, me recuerda cuando tuve a mi pequeña

Saory: es una emoción muy grande

Serena: así es

Amy: es muy hermoso

Mina: yo quiero sentirlo

Unazuki: yo también

Rey: yo les contare como se siente

Mina: jajaj si, dímelo porque soy capaz de hacerme una cesaría

Unazuki: a mí me encantaría, estoy en mi mejor momento. Seiya ya le entro el gusanito de tener hijos

Mina: yaten lo tiene de hace tres años tras, y más mi familia

Serena: mina a ponerse a practicar

Mina: si, ya lo estoy haciendo, también deje mi trabajo. Quiero un descanso

Rey: lo mereces, vamos a ver si, te dejan en paz los parazazzis

Mina: eso espero, a veces tengo que ponerse peluca y ropas grandes para que no me reconozcan

Amy: deberías, irte un tiempo con yaten a Londres para que la pasen muy bien allá

Lita: si, es lo mejor

Mina: si, se lo diré. Tengo ganas de ver a la loca de mi madre

Rey: si, cualquiera te cree, jaja si se nota que la adoras

Mina: bueno eso ni dudarlo, a pesar de lo que paso con mi padre, ella siguió adelante sin mirar atrás, la admiro por eso, lo que no me gusta es su lista de novios

Unazuki: tiene derecho, es una mujer muy hermosa

Saory con la pequeña en brazos: tienes mucha razón, tiene un encanto único

Mina: si que único, es mi madre (sonriendo)

Serena: que estarán haciendo los hombres

Rey: hablar de autos de que más

Mina: jajaja yaten se asusto mucho cuando le dije que nosotras hablamos lo mismo que ellos

Unazuki: que hablaran esos cerdos

Mina: ni idea (riéndose)

En casa Furuhata Kino

Los chicos estaban haciendo una rueda ya que la música, era de los año 70, taiki tenía un cinta en la cabeza, yaten no tenía camisa, Darién tenia los botones abiertos de la camisa, seiya estaba con mas desastroso sin camisa y con los pantalones abiertos. Están disfrutando de la música con mucha emoción

Andrew riéndose: estos están pasados de copas

Nicolás aguantándose la risa: tanto que critican y siempre terminan en lo mismo jajaja

Yaten: vengan anímense

Andrew: ya voy para allá (jalando a Nicolás) ven disfruta hombre, no le pasara nada a rey, además tenemos el celular por si llega una emergencia

Nicolás: está bien

2 horas después

En casa Kurada Hino

Todas las chicas se encontraban riéndose, saory comenzó a echar chistes y todas le dolían la barriga, lo que se reían sin parar, habían comido tomado un poco y bailaron como siempre lo hacían

En casa Furuhata Kino

Los hombres de tanto bailar y comer, tomar alcohol como locos, decidieron ver una película de terror, todos la estaba disfrutando a montón

Había pasados 5 horas

En casa Kurada Hino

Mina mirando su reloj pulsera: ya son las 3 de la madrugada

Rey: es muy tarde (levantándose del mueble)

Serena: de seguro Darién debe de estar borracho

Mina: jaja serán todos

Unazuki: si hoy me va a tocar, seiya borrachito

Saory: taiki que, estará toda la noche diciéndome que me ama

Mina: yaten se pone de decir cada tontería, jajaja casi me hago pipi de lo que me rio

Lita: Andrew llega y se queda dormido

Mina: gracias a dios porque hace unos años atrás te dejo embarazada

Lita: ¡mina!

Serena: mina busca tu muerte natural

Amy: si, mina por favor

Unazuki: jamás pensé que hubiera sido así

Lita seria: unazuki son cosas que pasan

Saory: deberíamos irnos, yo tengo un sueño (bostezando)

Mina: yo también

Rey caminando un poco: me pesa la barriga

Amy: debería descansar rey, mas en tu estado

Rey: no quería dejarlas solitas

Serena: tranquila, te dejaremos en la cama y nos vamos

Lita: si

Rey: gracias (en eso sintió un leve dolor en el vientre, se acaricio el vientre) parece que está muy inquieto

Mina levantándose y yendo a donde se encontraba rey: solo está inquieta

Amy: es mejor que una de nosotras se queda con ella, no confió este pequeño (acariciándole el vientre)

Rey: soy médico ¿Qué puede pasar?

En casa Furuhata Kino

Seiya: deberíamos irnos, el cielo está muy nublado (mirando desde la ventana)

Nicolás: ni me había fijado que estaba a punto de llover

Darién: a punto, ya comenzó a llover (escuchar la fuerza de las gotas de lluvia)

Yaten: la verdad, esta noche nos hemos pasado de copas, estoy mareado

Taiki: yo también, tomamos demás

Richard: lo bueno que llegue tarde y no tome nada

Nicolás: estoy preocupado por rey

Darién: nico tu preocupándote por rey y de seguro debe de estar muerta de la risa

En casa Kurada Hino

Rey no aguantaba el dolor, las contracciones habían comenzado, amy y mina, la ayudaron a sentarse en el mueble, unazuki tomo el teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia pero en ese momento se había ido la luz, todas comenzaron a gritar


	18. Chapter 18

Mina encendiendo su celular: siempre traigo conmigo una linterna

Saory abrazando con fuerza a su pequeña: esto es horrible no me gusta la oscuridad

Unazuki: a quien le gusta

Amy agarrándole la mano a rey: rey tranquilízate

Rey: mi bebé no puede nacer hoy, menos en esta situación

Mina consiguiendo la linterna: aquí esta (colocando la linterna, para mirar su celular) malas noticias no hay señal

Rey: dios mío (desesperada)

Amy: tranquilízate por favor

Rey: cómo quieres que me tranquilice, si mi bebé nace sin luz, sin atención médica y sin su padre alado

Mina: amy ayuda a rey, a subir las escaleras esta tormenta no se detiene y para completar es imposible salir así a la calle, si nos pasa algo

Serena: mina pásame la linterna para, guiar a las chicas

Unazuki: yo me quedo acompañando mina

Saory: chicas yo me voy con ustedes

Mina: vayan, yo me quedo a ver que mas consigo

Las demás chicas subieron las escaleras, al llegar a la habitación de rey, esta fue ayudada por serena y amy acostarse en la cama

Rey acariciándose en vientre: este bebé no tardara en nacer

Amy: tranquilízate por favor

Saory: amy no trajiste el botiquín

Amy: claro lo deje en el carro

En la sala

Mina logro salir de la casa con cuidado, a pesar que no veía nada, tenía un poco de ayuda con su celular, allí se encontró con el auto de amy por suerte amy a todas les había dado una llave por si llegara a pasar una emergencia y ese día había llegado, abrió la puerta del auto solo toco la el cojín allí siempre colocaba el botiquín, lo tomo. Cerro de nuevo, con cuidado llego hasta la puerta de la casa entro y cerro, subió las escaleras con cuidado, llego hasta la habitación

Unazuki: mina

Mina: traje el botiquín

Amy: gracias a dios

Serena: mina eres nuestra héroe

Mina: más o menos

En casa Furuhata Kino

Nicolás desesperado: no me agarra nadie

Darién: la tormenta, está empeorando

Yaten: y si nos arriesgamos y salimos de aquí

Andrew: lo bueno de esta casa que, así se vaya la luz, hay una planta de repuesto

Seiya: chicos, el auto ya está listo

Yaten: vámonos de una vez

Richard: amy no me agarra el celular

Taiki: no hay nada de señal

Nicolás: tengo un mal presentimiento

Andrew: yo no creo que rey este por dar a luz al bebé y menos esta situación

Yaten: uno nunca sabe

En casa Kurada Hino

Amy: rey está lista para tener a tu bebé en cualquier momento

Serena: pero como todavía no me rompió aguas

Rey: ya lo hice, cuando se fue la luz rompí aguas

Mina seria: con razón casi me caigo, me resbale

Rey: amy por favor, alista todo tengo muchas ganas de pujar

Mina: toallas limpian y mucha agua

Serena y unazuki: ¡La tina!

Rey: un parto de agua, no lo creo (adolorida)

Mina: es la única manera que el bebé nazca limpio

Amy: dios mío, esta es la peor noche, que tenía que nacer este pequeño

Rey sintiendo las contracciones: ¡Chicas! (gritando de dolor)

La pequeña midori comenzó a llorar

Saory arrullándola: ya cariño, tranquilízate

Serena: tendremos que recibirla así

Rey: cuando nazca le daré una nalgada

Mina: serán dos, porque creo que me lastime la rodilla, ciento algo caliente que me sale

Amy: mina colócame la luz

Mina: si (agarrando la linterna)

Amy: rey prepárate ya está por nacer tu bebé

Rey: lo sé (apretando las sabanas con todas sus fuerzas)

Mina sin dejar de mirar: dios mío, rey le veo el pelo

Rey comenzó a pujar con todas sus fuerzas

Amy: sigue así rey, lo estás haciendo muy bien

Mina coloco la luz en la cara de rey: está muy roja

Amy: rey cálmate

Rey respirando profundamente: quiero que salga ya

Mina: puja con tranquilidad mujer

Rey siguió pujando, la cabeza del bebé apareció

Mina: otro intento

Rey obedeció pujo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que amy recibió al bebé

Amy tomándolo: aquí esta

Bebé lloraba con todas sus fuerzas

Rey agotada: que es

Amy: mina enfoca

Mina iba a enfocar la linterna, llego la luz: viva

Amy con el pequeño en brazos: es una niña, rey

Rey sonriendo: lo que Nicolás quería

Serena: amy córtale el condón umbilical

Amy: si (se encargo de asear a la pequeña, se la entrego a rey en una toalla)

Rey mirándola: esta preciosa

Serena: si, para ser tu hija si

Mina: es verdad

Unazuki: rey te has portado muy bien

Saory: si, felicidades

Rey: gracias, mi hija y yo necesitamos un hospital

Mina: si (camino un poco mas sintió un fuerte dolor en la pierna) me duele

Lita asustada: mina estas sangrando

Mina: yo les dije que le llegue a algo (dolor)

Lita: siéntate en la cama, creo que es de punto

Amy revisándole la rodilla: si, creo d puntos

Mina: me duele

En eso todas sintieron unos pasos

Lita: si es un ladrón

Rey: hay dios mío (asustada)

Serena: agarremos zapatos, lo que sea

Mina: se acercan

Todas estaban asustadas

Nicolás entrando: ¡Rey!

Todas aliviadas: ¡Nicolás!

Nicolás: si, soy yo ¿Qué pasa?

Rey: ven, tonto. Nació el bebé

Nicolás emocionado: ya… (Acercándose a rey, mirando a su hija) ¿Y qué es?

Rey: adivina

Nicolás sonrió: es nagisa verdad

Rey: si

Nicolás: esta preciosa

Los chicos entrando: Hola

Mina: amor mío

Yaten mirándola la pierna: ¿Qué te paso? (asustado)

Mina: rey yo necesitamos un doctor

Nicolás: si, tenemos que llevarlas al hospital

Seiya: cálmate amigo, todavía sigue la tormenta y para completar, hubo un choque, así que tenemos que esperar

Darién acercándose a rey: esta preciosa la bebé

Rey: gracias

Mina: dios mío. Esto será recordado hasta que muramos

Rey: eso es verdad sobre todo, lo recordare yo

Nicolás quitándole a la niña a rey: pero como mi pequeña nació, en estas condiciones

Serena: es fácil, tu hija saco el carácter de su madre, así que prepárate Nicolás

Todos comenzaron a reírse, amy se acerco a mina le estaba revisando la herida

Amy: mina, tengo que tomarte puntos, la sangre no se detiene

Mina: pero me vas a colocar anestesia ¿verdad?

Amy: no tengo

Mina: prefiero morir desangrada, no voy a soportar ese dolor

Amy: pero

Yaten: amor, de seguro ni te duele como tienes la herida abierta, además una parte de allí no debes sentir nada, por el mismo dolor

Mina: me niego

Amy: sabes una cosa, prefiero que me mates por no salvarte la vida, que me salgas de fantasma por las noches (agarrándole la pierna) tu yaten ayúdame

Mina quería patalear, pero seiya y taiki la habían agarrado de los hombros y no podía defenderse: esto no es gusto

Yaten agarrándole la pierna buena: es por tu bien

Lita poniéndole un pañuelo en la boca: esto es para que no asustes a las bebés

Mina hablaba pero no entendía nada

Yaten: amor cálmate, no entendemos nada

Mina en su mente: hijos de su madres, ¡me vengare por esto! (decía una y otra vez)

Amy aplicándole yodo: esto será rápido, solo respira profundo

Rey: amy deberías llevarla para una habitación

Amy: si, puede ser que se ponga nerviosa por tantas personas

Mina solo movía la boca

Lita quitándole el pañuelo: listo

Mina: ¡suélteme! ¡Malvados!

Yaten: amor cálmate

Mina alterada: ¡como que me calme, si no eres tu verdad!

Amy: cálmate mujer

Mina: ¡déjeme!

Seiya: cuñada eres una fiera

Taiki: con razón yaten no la deja

Yaten avergonzado: ¡qué les pasa!

Mina riéndose: jajaja estas avergonzado

Amy: vamos, no vaya a ser que tenga que curar a seiya y taiki, de los golpes de su hermano

Yaten: si vamos

Seiya y taiki soltaron a mina, yaten la cargo, amy lo llevo a una habitación, yaten la acostó en la cama, esta comenzaría con lo suyo, mina no hizo ninguna resistencia la verdad que no sentía ningún dolor ya que la herida estaba un poco inflamada pero solo sentía la molesta y le palpitaba, hasta que esta termino

Mina: duele (quejándose)

Amy: no puedes afincar porque fue en toda la rodilla, trata de estar en cama un par de días y listo, pero igual cuando se calme la tormenta, te revisare mejor en el hospital

Yaten: gracias amy

Amy: de nada

Mina: quiero tomarme una pastilla

Amy: no tengo nada a la mano, solo espera un poco

Mina: que horrible

Amy se fue

Yaten abrazándola: mi amor te pasan unas cosas únicas

Mina haciendo puchero: si verdad, quiero mi cama

Yaten: yo también la quiero, me duele un poco la cabeza, tome de más

Mina: si no me lo dices no me doy de cuenta (tapándose la nariz) vueles horrible

Yaten soltando una carcajada: lo siento amor

Mina: para la próxima no tomes tanto, he

Yaten: lo prometo (dándole un beso fugaz)

Mina: me cuidaras ¿verdad?

Yaten: claro que si mi amor

Mina: te amo

Yaten: yo también

Dos horas después la lluvia cesó, pudieron llegar a rey a su pequeña al hospital, yaten se llevo a mina dormida en sus brazos, ya que el dolor la había dormido

Tres semanas después

En la Cafetería Furuhata

Serena seria: rey como puedes estar en la calle con nagisa, tienes que esperar que salgas de la 40 tena

Rey: mientras haiga sol, todo bien

Lita: si es verdad, yo lo hice con megumi y no paso nada

Amy: ¿y mina como sigue de la pierna?

Rey: mucho mejor hable con ella por teléfono y me dijo que le costaba caminar un poco, porque se había lastimado de nuevo

Amy: es que mina es tan despistada

Unazuki sirviéndole los jugos: chicas, dentro de un rato viene saory con la pequeña midori

Lita: estas muy encariñada con ella

Unazuki: es mi única sobrina por parte de mi esposo, la dueña de mi corazón es megumi

Lita suspirando: megumi, quiere que le dé un hermanito

Unazuki emocionada: qué esperas

Lita: en que no tengo tiempo, por dios solo tengo tiempo para atender a megumi y Andrew que será con otro. No podre

Rey sonriendo: bueno Nicolás me dijo que cuando nagisa tuviera 6 meses que intentáramos traerle a su hermanito o hermanita

Todas: ¡Que!

Amy: eso es demasiado pronto rey

Unazuki: tenerla sin luz le afecto el cerebro

Rey seria: claro que no, pero no queremos quedarnos solo con ella, ella merece tener un compañerito de juego

Serena: rey es demasiado pronto

Rey: yo quiero y Nicolás también

Amy: no tendrán tiempo para los dos

Rey: ya nos pusimos de acuerdo y los dos estaremos con los pequeños a tiempo completo

Todas: ¡Suerte!

Rey sonrió: gracias

Mina entrando a la cafetería: hola chicas

Todas: ¿Cómo sigues?

Mina: muy bien, mi pierna esta mejor (riéndose)

Unazuki: ¿Por qué te ríes?

Mina: es que al podre de yaten lo dejo atado en la cama, porque no me dejaba salir, así que me escape

Serena: mina ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Mina: me tenia, encerrada en casa por lo de mi pierna

Amy: se te abrió, que pensabas que podrías estar en la calle libremente, las heridas abiertas son peligrosas

Mina seria: lo sé, ya no me regañes (mirando a nagisa) esta hermosa

Rey: si igualita a su madre

Mina: bueno la verdad está mezclada porque los ojos son de su padre, y también saco la nariz y muchas cosas más

Rey: bueno, saco algunas cositas del padre, nada más

Serena: jajaja rey no te gustan que te digan que no se parece a ti

Rey seria: pues la verdad no

Unazuki sentándose alado de lita: cuñis ¿Qué paso con la tonta de lila?

Lita: nada (riéndose) cuando llego hace dos semanas atrás, llego con una ley que cerraría el local porque según ella no tenia leyes que deben de haber, paso una pena cuando llegue el abogado y le dijo al ******* que llevo que yo, era Lita Kino la dueña de las empresas deliciosas, hasta recibí disculpas del tonto ese

Mina seria: que se cree ella, tenemos que ponerla en su lugar

Lita: no mina ni te preocupes, ya esa ni molesta más

Unazuki: eso espero, porque mi hermano me conto lo que paso con megumi y si se vuelve a repetir la dejo sin pelos

Lita: y yo sin ojos, nadie se va a meter con mi hija

En eso llegaron Andrew con la pequeña megumi en brazos

Andrew: hola chicas (bajando a la pequeña)

Chicas: Hola Andrew

Megumi emocionada: mami, papi me llevo al palque jugué muchísimo con unos niñitos

Lita sonrió: me alegro mucho amor, anda a lavarte las manitos, para darte de comer tu postre

Andrew serio: ya comió, ven amor. Vamos a tomar un poco de agua

Megumi: si

Padre e hija se retiraron

Unazuki: es mi imaginación o Andrew ¿está molesto?

Lita triste: peleamos por lo del nuevo bebé, el quiere un bebé y yo no quiero. Es que si apenas podemos con megumi, no podremos con el otro

Unazuki: mi hermano es tan inmaduro algunas veces

Lita suspiro: si eso si es verdad

Mina: lita, quiero comer un rico postre de manzana

Lita: mm creo que quedo uno, unazuki podrías traerle uno a mina

Unazuki levantándose: claro

Mina: dime la verdad lita, como van las cosas con Andrew. Sé que se casaron porque, querías darle una oportunidad pero ¿ustedes están juntos ósea tienen intimidad? Perdóname por hacerte esta pregunta, es que. No te lo pregunte antes, para que no te fueras a molestar

Lita: nuestro matrimonio es normal como todos mina, yo lo ama y el a mí, mi matrimonio es feliz, solo que tenemos ciertas peleas porque no, nos ponemos de acuerdo como todo matrimonio normal

Rey: si eso es verdad, porque yo también los he tenido con Nicolás

Serena: igual yo

Amy: pues la verdad, yo no. O será que Richard es un hombre muy tranquilo y siempre me da la razón en todo

Mina: al podre de Richard lo tienes más que amaestrado

Amy seria: igual lo diría yo, de yaten siempre hace lo que dices, así que no critiques

Serena: chicas no peleen

Saory entrando con la pequeña midori: hola

Mina: hola saory, hola pequeña

Saory sentándose alado de lita: vengo agotada, hay un tráfico espantoso

Rey: no me digas, soy capaz de irme

**Mina se levanto y agarro a nagisa: esta niña esta preciosa**

**Rey: toda una Hino**

**Mina risita burlona: será toda una Kurada**

**Rey seria: busca tu muerte natural**

**Mina: ¿Por qué me dicen eso? Soy una niña buena**

**Serena: a veces, podre de yaten**

**Mina: yaten debe de estar furioso**

En casa Kou Aino

En la habitación

Yaten se encontraba furioso, como su amada lo había amarrado a la cama con una esposa, que le habían regalado un amigo solo para molestarlo, ahora no encontraba la llave y para completar solo tenía una mano libre, intento moverse pero más le dolía la mano, así que tomo su celular y llamo a unos de sus hermanos. Hasta que uno de ellos tomo la llamado, a este le informo lo que le había hecho su esposa, su hermano lo que hacía era burlarse de él, hasta que decidió irlo a rescatar

Este llego a la casa, se inclino y saco la llave de la alfombro como su hermano le había explicado, abrió la puerta entro a la casa. Subió las escaleras al llegar a la habitación abrió la puerta con cuidado soltó una carcajada a verlo solo en bóxer

Yaten serio: no te rías ¡Taiki! Eres peor que seiya

Taiki aguantando la risa: mina se pasa

Yaten: aprovecho que estaba dormido, cuando abrí los ojos ella estaba lista y a punto de salir. Solo se reía de mi (furioso) cuando la vea la voy a matar

Taiki: ya hermanito, piensa que fue una travesura de tu hija o sobrina (soltando de nuevo la carcajada)

Yaten: deja de reírte y ayúdame

Taiki: ¿en dónde está la llave?

Yaten: está en mi pantalón, es ese (señalándolo)

Taiki se acerco al suelo y lo tomo: eres un desastre hermano

Yaten: cállate lo que paso fue que llegue muy tarde de las grabaciones y me quite todo me quede dormido

Taiki: ¿Y mina quien la cuido?

Yaten: Mina la cuido la señora Miranda, es una vecina. Deja de preguntarme tantas cosas, ayúdame

Taiki sacando la lleve del bolsillo: ya la encontré, ahora serás libre jajaja

Yaten: eres un tonto

Taiki: no me digas eso, porque no te ayudo

Yaten solo rodo los ojos

En la Cafetería **Furuhata**

**Rey quitando a la niña a mina: tengo que irme, chicas ya está haciendo un poco tarde para nagisa**

**Serena: está bien, adiós preciosa**

**Mina: adiós hijita mía**

**Amy: adiós linda**

**Lita: adiós princesita**

**Unazuki: adiós nagi**

**Saory: adiós muñequita **

**Rey sonrió: nos vemos**

**Todas: adiós**

**Rey solo empujo un poco el cochecito, las puertas se abrieron. Las chicas vieron como se perdió entre las personas**

**Lita: me voy, para el restaurante**

**Unazuki: adiós cuñada**

**Lita miro de reojo, como Andrew ni la miraba se fue dolida, subió las escaleras al llegar. Se consiguió con el restaurante vacio**

**Zafiro: señora, pensé que no vendría mas**

**Lita: parece que todo termino**

**Zafiro: si señora, todo se acabo más bien rubeus y otros más se fueron a comprar los vegetales y las carnes para mañana**

**Lita suspiro: vaya parece que, mejor me hubiera quedado en casa (mirando su reloj) apenas 4:20pm**

**Zafiro: la verdad, todo salió temprano pero como quedaron, algunos postres **

**Lita: ¿Y la limpieza, ya lo hicieron?**

**Zafiro: la señora está limpiando la cocina, la verdad me Salí porque el olor del desinfectante es muy fuerte**

**Lita: de verdad (se dirigió a la cocina, al llegar el olor era como cloro y otro olor que ella conocía pero, quedo tan loca por lo fuerte que era salió de allí) vuele horrible (en eso sintió que le estaba faltado el aire, entonces recordó que su asma era emociones y también aparecía con olores fuerte, sintió una presión en el pecho, necesitaba aire con urgencia y salió casi corriendo de allí)**

**Zafiro se le pego atrás, ya que Andrew le había comentado que su jefa sufría de asma: señora está bien**

**Lita sentía que no podía respirar: N….o**

**Zafiro: tranquilice un poco (asustado, notando las lágrimas de su jefa)**

**Lita sin voz: Mi…bo..l..so**

**Zafiro salió corriendo, a buscarlo en el restaurante pero no lo consiguió, entonces recordó que lita estaba en la cafetería de su esposo, volvió a salir en eso se aprecio hotaru con la niña: ayúdame, a la señora lita le está dando un ataque de asma, quédate con ella**

**Lita estaba doblada, ya que no sentía fuerza**

**Hotaru asustada: señora ¿está bien? (esta movió la cabeza, diciéndole que no) zafiro fue por el bolso**

**Megumi: mami ¿eltas bien?**

**Lita trato de sonreír, pero no podía sentía que, su respiración era más lenta y le estaba costando contener las lagrimas **

**Hotaru nerviosa: respire señora, trate no asustarse y respire hasta donde pueda**

**Zafiro bajo las escaleras con rapidez, entro al local corriendo, desesperado: el bolso de la señora lita en donde esta**

**Unazuki extrañada: ¿Por qué entras así?**

**Mina: si como si, pasara algo**

**Zafiro desesperado: ¡Bolso de la señora lita en donde esta!**

**Andrew serio: ¿Y eso gritos?**

**Zafiro: necesito el bolso de la señora, es urgente**

**Unazuki: está bien déjame buscarlo**

**Andrew: tanto escáldalo por un bolso**

**Mina noto el desesperado de zafiro, solo podría pasar una cosa, lita siempre lleva en su bolso la bombita de su ataque de asma, asustada: ¡En donde esta lita!, ¡No! (casi saliendo a toda prisa,) amy corre para el restaurante rápido**

**Amy: ¿Porque? **

**Mina: rápido, lita lo que tiene un ataque de asma (desesperada)**

**Amy salió corriendo**

**Unazuki: aquí esta**

**Zafiro abrió el bolso y tiro las cosas de lita y se llevo la bombita, Andrew cayo en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y salió corriendo atrás de él, cuando zafiro llego amy la estaba ayudando a que se tranquilizara. Ya que el ataque estaba sufriendo no era nada suave, esta lo inhalo cuando lo hizo sus mejillas volvieron a ser rosadas, la pequeña megumi no entendía nada pero estaba agarrándole la mano con fuerza, Andrew al verla mejor, la cargo y la llevo a la cafetería**

**Mina mirando que Andrew entraba con lita en brazos: ¿Cómo esta?**

**Lita respiro profundo y luego noto que podría hablar: mejor**

**Zafiro: a buen susto**

**Hotaru agarrándose el pecho: si**

**Lita: discúlpenme**

**Andrew: deja de hablar, no te hace bien**

**Amy: vamos a llevarla, atrás para que descanse, serena podrías buscar el botiquín**

**Serena: claro (agarrando las llaves)**

**Saory: mejor llámanos al su doctor**

**Lita: no, ya estoy mejor**

**Andrew: mejor, por el amor de dios, estabas morada. Saory llámalo**

**Saory; si**

**Unazuki: hermano llévala que yo le llevare agua**

**Andrew: gracias**

**Mina: lita siempre debe de tener a la mano su bombita, no en su bolso. Mira lo que paso**

**Zafiro: gracias a dios que solo fue un susto, hubiera sido peor **

**Hotaru: no lo digas, mejor me llevo a megumi para el parque**

**Zafiro: te acompaño estás nerviosa y con una niña sería peligroso**

**Megumi: shi con mi novio shi (emocionada)**

**Zafiro cargándola: vamos pequeña**

**Andrew llevo a lita a una habitación que había hecho para la pequeña megumi, allí acostó: ¿estás mejor?**

**Lita solo asintió**

**Andrew: lita por dios que susto, me diste pensé lo peor, verte tan mal (agarrándole la mano) prométeme que tendrás tu bombita, a la mano. Nada de bolsos**

**Lita: está bien**

**Andrew: te amo lita (dándole un beso en los labios)**

**Mina llegando: interrumpo algo**

**Lita trato de sonreír: no, mina**

**Mina: solo vine a ver como seguías, pero veo que estas en buenas manos**

**Hombre: aquí te quería encontrar (serio)**

**Mira giro lentamente, conocía esa voz: ¡Yaten!**

**Unazuki llegando: no pude detenerlo**

**Yaten furioso: sabía que estabas aquí **

**Lita tratando de hablar: ¿pas…a al…go?**

**Yaten noto algo raro en lita: ¿Qué te pasa, lita? ¿Estás enferma?**

**Mina: casi se nos muere, le dio un ataque de asma**

**Yaten asombrado: ¿pero estas bien?**

**Lita solo asintió**

**Mina: horita vengo, vamos yaten (agarrándolo del brazo)**

**Unazuki: ahora vuelvo**

**Afuera**

**Taiki riéndose: cuñada, te pasas**

**Mina seria: fuiste tú he, traidor**

**Taiki serio: es mi hermano**

**Mina seria: soy tu cuñada**

**Saory sin entender: ¿Qué me perdí?**

**Taiki: de todo cariño**

**Yaten: Mina Aino, no estoy de buen humor**

**Mina: tranquilo, solo fue una bromita**

**Yaten molesto: para mí no lo fue, te aprovechaste. Porque estaba dormido**

**Mina: si, eso es verdad, además necesitaba salir**

**Taiki: cálmense, se están alterando**

**Mina: los pocos clientes nos están mirando feo**

**Yaten serio: entonces, nos vamos**

**Mina: chicas no vemos otro, día **

**Serena preocupada: está bien**

**Saory mirando a su esposo: mina y yaten dan miedo**

**Taiki: es que mi cuñada se pasó un poco la mano**

**Mina escucho a este: cuñadito, busca tu muerte natural. Mas teniendo una hija**

**Taiki intimidado: ¡Yo no dije nada!**

**Yaten agarrándola del brazo: camina**

**Mina y yaten salieron de la cafetería, en el camino ninguno de los dos articulo ninguna palabra. Al llegar a su casa este cerró la puerta **

**Mina: antes que te portes como un animal, puedo explicar porque lo hice**

**Yaten furioso: ¡Que me vas a explicar, que lo hiciste para salir, sin pensar que yo me hubiera lastimado! ¡Eres tan inmadura!**

**Mina molesta: lo hice porque, sabía que no me dejarías salir, estoy en mi derecho en hacer con mi vida lo que yo desee, y tú y nadie me va a prohibir mis deseos, que yo sepa estas sin ninguna cortadura. Tu muñeca está bien**

**Yaten: porque taiki vino rápido, en mi ayuda. ¿Qué demonios pensabas? **

**Mina furiosa: ¡Ya cállate! No soy una niña, no sé porque estamos discutiendo por esto. A veces ni entiendo como estamos juntos si somos tan diferentes**

**Yaten: Porque nos amamos, ¿O quieres mas explicación?**

**Mina: Perdóname, tenía que avisarte, es que te vi tan feliz durmiendo que pensé, lo dejo atado para poder disfrutar mi paseo, tome un taxi y listo. Pero que iba a imaginar que saliendo de la habitación ya estarías despierto**

**Yaten: ¿Por qué saliste, casi corriendo cuando te llame?**

**Mina: es que si me devolvía, me sentiría culpable y no me hubiera ido**

**Yaten: solo te digo esto mina, no lo vuelvas hacer. No me gusto nada (subió las escaleras dejando a mina completamente sola)**

En la Cafetería **Furuhata**

**Lita se había mejorado un poco, pero Andrew la había llevado a su médico, este le dijo que descansara por unos días y si se sentía bien que volviera al trabajo**

En casa Kou Aino

Mina y yaten había hecho la ley del mudo, ningunos de los dos ni si quiera se miraban, esta se sentía mal por su actitud, estaba segura que ella no daría el primer paso su orgullo se lo impedía, yaten ya no se encontraba molesto. Su orgullo también le impedía hablarle

Las semanas fueron pasando rápidamente la pequeña nagisa se encontraba de 2 meses, mina y yaten seguía en lo mismo este no decía nada, delante de sus amigos trataban de disimular para que no se dieran de cuenta de nada, aun que la barrera que había hecho los dos sin darse cuenta era enorme

Mina se encontraba desayunando, su esposo no se encontraba en casa ya que se había ido a terminar de gravar las ultimas escena de la novela, solo comió un poco de pan que te últimamente no tenia tanto apetito pero llevaba dos noches, levantándose y casi devorando la nevera, ya a las 8 sentía mucha hambre pero, no comía tanto como ella imaginaba, no quería ir a ver a amy, no estaba preocupada, se levanto dejo el desayuno a medias subió a la habitación se acostó en la cama

En la empresa

Yaten se encontraba, terminando de tomar sus pertenencias. Le habían dado la noticia que termino su papel y que podría ir a retirar su último cheque. En parte lo tranquilizaba así podría descansar y llevar a mina a Londres a visitar a su madre, aun que el sabia que ella podría irse cuando quisiera, más que todo él quería darle ese regalo, presentía que esta la extrañaba mas de una ocasión noto como tomaba la fotografía de Nina, este se despidió de sus antiguos compañero se fue había su casa al llegar, subió a la habitación se encontró a mina acostada en la cama mirando el televisor, se preocupo, apenas eran casi las 10 de la mañana y mina en la cama

Yaten mirándola: ¿te sientes mal?

Mina quedo mirándolo, con sorpresa tenían semanas sin hablarse y ahora él le estaba preguntando si se sentía mal: bueno si y no

Yaten sentándose en la cama: pensé que estarías con las chicas

Mina: no tengo ánimos de salir

Yaten intranquilo: porque no, vamos a pasear

Mina girándose para no verlo: No quiero

Yaten suspirando: anda, levántate solo serán unos cuantos minutos

Mina seria: déjame, lárgate… quiero estar sola

Yaten: estas insoportable, quiero arreglar las cosas contigo y tú no te dejas, ya me estoy cansando

Mina girándose para mirarlo: si ya no quieres estar conmigo, entonces nos divorciaremos. Yo no voy atar a nadie

Yaten sorprendido: Mina

Mina levantándose: lárgate, si quieres (se metió en el baño)

Yaten: te estás comportando como una niña

Mina: lo que digas (gritando)

Yaten tomo una maleta y comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias, no guardo mucho, conocía el estado de ánimo de su mujer: Nos vemos después (salió de la habitación, tirando la puerta)


	19. Chapter 19

Mina salió del baño después de 10 minutos y noto el closet estaba abierto, cuando lo abrió noto que faltaba ropa, sintió tanta culpa comenzó a llorar sin poder controlarse

En casa Kou Furuhata

Yaten se había ido para el casa de su hermano seiya, al llegar lo encontró en el jardín, este solo suspiro y se fue a donde estaba el, le conto todo lo que estaba pasando con mina

Seiya asombrado: pensé que mina y tú ni si quiera peleaban

Yaten: en realidad muy poco lo hacemos, pero mina esta de muy mal humor y pues la verdad, no estoy de humor para soportarla, creo que todo esto se debe a mi estrés por las grabaciones y pensé en llevármela para Londres y así poder estar juntos, pasarlo con su familia pero sigue molesta conmigo

Seiya: deja que pase el tiempo

Yaten desesperado: mas, es que no nos hablamos desde hace casi 5 semanas es mucho para mí

Seiya serio: sin intimidad

Yaten: exacto, no es que me preocupe eso, pero estábamos tan bien, ahora esto

Seiya: con lo de unazuki me tuvo a pan y agua, pero gracias a dios. Todo paso

Yaten: suerte para ti

Seiya: es mejor darle, un tiempo

Yaten: sin las cosas no mejoran en 5 días, creo que esto, se termina

Seiya serio: yaten

Yaten: lo siento seiya, mina no es la mujer con quien me case, parece otra persona, nadie está bien de hace unos cuantos meses todo ha sido difícil, para los dos

Seiya: Eso no lo dudo, pero cuando comienzan los problemas, tienes que enfrentarlo y no huir de ellos, hermano estas huyendo como un cobrarse, vete a tu casa y enfréntate a mina, los problemas que vengan, en el matrimonio hay buenos momentos y malos también

Yaten: lo sé, tienes razón volveré

Seiya: así se habla

Yaten salió de la casa de su hermano, se dirigió a su casa al llegar a la habitación encontró a mina con las sabanas en la cara, sabía que había llorado: mina

Mina seria: lárgate

Yaten: se que estuviste llorando (esta se quito, la sabana quedo impresionado, de lo hinchada que estaba) estas

Mina: horrible lo se

Yaten: mina necesitamos hablar y aclarar las cosas, yo te amo. No podemos terminar lo nuestro así

Mina: yo también te amo, pero horita estoy en un estado de ánimo que ni sé lo que quiero

Yaten: pero

Mina: no quiero verte, yaten quiero que estemos lejos por un tiempo y todo este bien, regresamos

Yaten: ¿Y si las cosas no funcionan? ¿Qué pasara?

Mina: lo inevitable, nos divorciaremos. Estoy consciente que no soy mujer de atar a nadie y menos a ti

Yaten: ¡maldita sea! Mina eres la primera mujer que amo con locura, y me dices eso, yo soy capaz de hacer lo que sea por tenerte a mi lado ¿acaso no lo entiendes?

Mina: yaten por favor entiéndeme

Yaten molesto: tratare de entenderte, espero que podamos hablar en otro momento (dirigiéndose hacia la salida, girando) te amo mina, nunca lo olvides (alejándose de ella)

Días después

Mina se encontraba mal, había amanecido con mucha acidez y ganas de vomitar, para completar su estado de ánimo cambiaba contestemente. Lo más raro de todo es que su peso había subido un poco eso la tenia de mal humor y a la vez se sentía deprimida, intentaba pensar en otras cosas pero siempre llegaba a su mente su amado yaten, lo extrañaba horrores y deseaba verlo, no tenía el valor de hacerlo, solo lo llamaba por un celular desconocido y se quedaba tranquila al escuchar su voz, esta se encontraba vestida, tenía ganas de ver a las chicas. Eso escucho el timbre y fue abrir, se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrarse a su madre

Nina: hola preciosa (abrazándola)

Mina sonrió: hola mami, que alegría verte

Nina sonrió: lo mismo digo ¿y mi yerno hermoso en donde esta?

Mina triste: Estamos separados

Nina serio y mirándola de pies a cabeza: ¿es por el bebé?

Mina sin entender: ¡bebé!

Nina: si cariño, entiendo hay hombres que no les gusta que sus esposas estén embarazadas, pero yaten no es así ¿Qué paso en realidad?

Mina seria: mamá piensas, que estoy embarazada. No es así, no lo estoy

Nina mirándola: Hija conozco a una mujer embarazada y tu lo estas (suspirando) tengo amigas y modelos que quieren engañarme, así que cariño no lo hagas conmigo, te juro que no te lo perdonare

Mina molesta: te lo juro mamá no lo estoy, donde sacas eso

Nina sonrió: una mujer embarazada se conoce, por su mirada y sobre todo en su aumento de peso y cuando la mujer está embarazada su cuerpo no es igual así que hija, estas embarazada y si no lo estas entonces eres la primera que no acierto (sonriendo)

Mina: mamá estas equivocada, yo no estoy (sintió un mareo, Nina rápidamente la tomo el brazo)

Nina: ¿Qué no estás qué? (divertida)

Mina mareada: ayúdame a sentarme

Nina la ayudo a sentarse en el mueble y dejando la puerta entre abierta: cariño estas pálida

Mina: no he comido muy bien últimamente

Nina: parece que mi nieto, está haciendo de la suyas

Mina cerrando los ojos: mamá por favor

Nina: hija estas embarazada, así que lo niegues

X: Nina ¿Qué dices? (entrando)

Mina: Yaten

Nina: la verdad, cariño vas hacer papá

Yaten ilusionado: ¿de verdad mina?

Mina mirando a los ojos: no le hagas caso, ella dice pero no lo estoy

Nina alejándose de su hija, abriendo su bolso: toma (dándole una caja) es una prueba de embarazo, háztela y sácame de ese error

Mina mirándola con seriedad y agarrando la caja: está bien mamá tu ganas (levantándose un poco, el mareo aun seguía, iba a caer, este no lo permitió) gracias

Yaten: te acompaño

Los dos subieron a la habitación, mina entro al baño y Nina fue acompañar a yaten

Nina: hija son dos minutos

Mina desde el baño: ya lo sé mamá

Yaten emocionado: ¿Crees que pueda estar embarazada?

Nina sonrió: estoy 100% segura, te apuesto que ha estado cambiando de humor

Yaten: si, en las madrugadas se levantaba a comer

Nina feliz: serás papá cariño

Yaten: eso lo que más deseo Nina

Dos minutos después

Mina salió del baño: ya salió

Yaten y Nina emocionados: ¿y qué dice?

Mina: salió positivo (sin poder creerlo)

Nina grito de la emoción: ¡Felicidades hijos!

Yaten se acerco a mina y la abrazo, pero esta todavía no salía del asombro, se separo de el

Mina: debe de a ver un error, mi periodo me ha bajado normal y es imposible

Yaten: pero mina

Mina: esto no es cierto (tirando la prueba)

Nina: Minako, compórtate. Estás embarazada y punto

Mina: me niego

Yaten serio: ¿Tan malo es tener un hijo, mío en tu vientre?

Mina: ¡Claro que no! Solo que no puedo estarlo, he visto mi periodo normal

Nina: tantas dudas tienes, ve hacerte una ecografía y listo

Mina: eso lo que hare (saliendo de la habitación)

Yaten: mina me tiene desconcertado, su actitud no es normal

Nina sonrió: yo estaba peor que ella, cuando estaba embarazada. Tuve que irme de viaje por 2 semanas para no verle la cara a Derek, su sola presencia me ponía de mal humor, cuando lo tenía al frente quería matarlo. Al menos mi hija no quiere matarte (sonriendo)

Yaten mirándola con miedo: que esperanzas me estás dando

Nina: solo tienes que darle tiempo, eso es todo

Yaten: Nina, si las cosas siguen así. No creo que nuestro matrimonio dure mucho

Nina: tenle mucha paciencia ella solita vendrá a ti, solo confía en tu suegra

Yaten: está bien

Yaten y Nina salieron de la habitación, al llegar consiguieron a mina sentada en el mueble

Nina: cariño, pensé que te habías ido

Mina: son mis ganas, pero cuando iba saliendo, me sentí de nuevo mareada

Yaten preocupado: si no estás embarazada, entonces debe de estar enferma. Así que nos vamos a un hospital

Mina: NO

Yaten caminando hacia ella, cargándola: eres mi esposa, tienes que obedecerme

Mina: eres un bruto (tratando de bajarse, este no lo permitía) suéltame ¡Mamá!

Nina: peleas maritales no me meto

Yaten: gracias suegra, por no meterse

Nina: de nada cariño

Yaten salió de la casa, subió a mina al auto, esta solo daba gritos y este se subió: deja el escándalo no eres una niña, pequeña

Mina quería decirle algo, pero la realidad el tenia razón, últimos días se estaba comportando como una niña, y ella no era así, los dos no dijeron ninguna sola palabra en el camino, llegaron a clínica, mina se fue directo para el consultorio de rey, le explico todo lo que le estaba pasando solo su amiga se rio de ella, diciéndole que lo más segura es que tuviera embarazada, esta le hizo una ecografía y para sorpresa de mina si estaba embarazada de casi 12 semanas de gestación

Rey sonriendo: estas que no lo crees (dándole el sobre de su primera ecografía) te entiendo así, estaba yo cuando me dieron la noticia que estaba esperando a Nagisa, al menos ve he lado positivo, no tuvieron que llevarte de emergencia al hospital por crecer que era apendicitis

Mina: un hijo, en la situación que estoy con yaten no es lo mejor

Rey sonrió: las peleas son por tu cambio de ánimo, eso es normal en el embarazo, no sabes cuantas veces llore con Nicolás, por culpa de nagisa. No fue un buen embarazo, digo por los cambios de humor que sufrí al principio

Mina: rey, gracias eres un amor, en verdad quiero arreglar las cosas con yaten. Pero no sé qué me pasa últimamente

Rey: eso es solo el embarazo, nada más veras que cuestión de días serás la misma de siempre, pero con la barriguita llenita

Mina: bueno, me voy, besitos a mi niña hermosa

Rey sonrió: con gusto

Mina salió del consultorio, se fue directo a la salida. Allí vio a yaten platicando con una mujer: yaten

Yaten sonriendo: mina, te presento a susumo tay, fue mi pareja en la telenovela que termine hace unos días

Susumo: hola mina, decían que eras bella, quedaron cortos, eres bellísima

Mina: gracias (trato de sonreír pero no pudo)

Susumo: no sabía que eras amiga de yaten

Mina: si, somos muy buenos amigos (sonrisa picara)

Yaten: si, nos vamos mina

Mina: si ya rey me dio el recado para serena

Yaten sonrió: vamos

Mina: adiós susumo, fue un placer conocerte

Susumo: el placer fue mío

Yaten y mina se fueron del hospital al llegar a su casa, mina se sentó en el mueble

Yaten cerrando la puerta: ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo rey?

Mina mirándolo a los ojos: Es verdad, estoy embarazada

Yaten sentándose alado de ella: ¿Y cómo te sientes por la noticia?

Mina: la verdad, demasiado asombrada, no pensé embarazarme tan rápido

Yaten: ¿Quieres tenerlo?

Mina seria: claro que si, ¿Por qué esa pregunta?

Yaten: porque no soy de obligar a nadie mina, no quiero que sientas que el bebé, sea una carga para ti

Mina: claro que no, tonto… quiero tenerlo

Yaten: desde hoy me mudare contigo, dormiré en la otra habitación para no molestarte

Mina: está bien, la verdad lo siento. Yaten no es mi intensión tratarte así, creo que es por mi embarazo

Yaten: ya sé que no te estabas volviendo loca, es por culpa de mi hijo. Tus cambios de mal humor

Mina sonrió: espero que sea una niña, quiero que se parezca a mí

Yaten: ¿Y si es niño, que harás?

Mina: quererlo, que mas puedo hacer

Yaten miro divertido: tendremos una mini mina o un mini yaten por aquí

Mina: tenemos que pensar en un nombre, no quiero que llegue la hora de su nacimiento y estemos pensando en uno, para él o ella

Yaten: todavía hay tiempo, no te preocupes

Mina suspiro: si, casi 6 meses

Yaten: ¡Tanto!

Mina: si, lo sorprendente es que sigo igual de plana

Yaten: solo doy dos meses más y redondita

Mina sonrió: no quiero perder mi hermosa figura

Yaten: a comenzar hacer dieta, mi amor (dándole un beso en los labios)

Está solo sonrió

Yaten: voy a buscar mis cosas

Mina: está bien, te espere esperando

Yaten se fue para la casa de su hermano seiya, a pesar que su hermano lo había apoyado aun unazuki no se había dado de cuenta que se estaba quedando a dormir en su casa, ya que su hermano ha mantenido siempre cerrado las habitaciones de sus hermanos, para que sus pertenencias sigan igual, entro a la casa y saco sus pertenencias de su habitación y salió por detrás de la casa para que su cuñada que se encontraba en la cocina no se diera dé cuenta de nada, al llegar se consiguió con la sorpresa que la habitación que iba a usar, Nina la estaba usando ya

Mina mirándolo y alejándolo de su madre, para que esta no la escuchara: Mi madre se quedara unos días en casa (suspirando) tiene un desfile en una semanas y no puede irse, me informo que llamo a papá y ya sabe que será abuelo, me dijo que grito como loco y mi hermano que llamo a todos sus amigos para decirle que seria tío, (seria) Lydia que ya está planeando el baby shawer

Yaten mirándola divertido: parece que tu familia, hará una gran fiesta cuando nazca

Mina: ya estoy comenzando asustarme, si apenas saben lo de mi embarazo no me quiero imaginar cómo será cuando, nazca

Yaten: creo que será más malcriado, que la pequeña midori

Mina: mi familia es especial

Yaten sonrió: todos son especiales hasta tu

Mina: eso no te lo discuto

Nina sonriendo: yaten querido, que bueno que te vas a quedar en casa, ya estaba preocupándome por mi pequeña niña

Yaten: si, me da miedo dejar a mina sola

Nina: yo estaba peor que mina, cada 10 minutos estaba en el suelo. Te puedes imaginar porque tuve una sola hija

Mina seria: Ya veo

Nina: siempre quise tener una niña y derek mucho mas, no fue ese típico hombre que quería niño, pero hija quiero de nieto un varón

Mina: lo que sea, mamá

Yaten: si suegra, lo que sea es bueno

Nina: me imagino que este será el primer nieto en tu familia también ¿yaten?

Yaten: No, tengo una sobrina de pocos meses de nacida que se llama midori es el orgullo de los Kou porque es la primera niña de 3 hombres

Nina sonrió: sabes mina es la única mujer de las dos familias ya sea de su padre o la mía, yo soy única hija y mi esposo tiene dos hermanos mas y todos tuvieron hombres y derek solo tuvo una hija, que al final es hija de mis dos cuñados porque ellos le dieron a mina, una parte de su herencia por ser la única mujer en la familia…. Pero sabes algo ahora los primos de mina se casaron y tienen hijas todavía nadie ha tenido un niño, por eso quiero que sea niño, para que sea el único como lo es mina

Mina seria: eres una egoísta mamá

Nina: cualquiera cree, que no eres feliz de tener 3 papás

Mina: no de eso no me puedo quejar, mi tío Derik es un amor, mi tío Demian es un príncipe, papá es papá

Yaten: me parece sorprenderte, que tus tíos te quieran tanto

Mina sonrió: es que por ser Aino, mujer fue muy privilegiada, siempre fui dulce y muy cariñosa con ellos, ellos me ven como la hija que no tuvieron ya que todos mis primos son de ojos verdes o negros, la única rubia y de pelo amarillo soy ¡Yo! Para ellos siempre seré su princesita

Yaten: ¿Y cuántos primos tienes?

Mina sonrió: 6

Yaten: 6

Nina: si, por buscar a la niña, tuvieron 3 hombres cada uno, mina era la princesa de ellos, pero a raíz de mi divorcio mina se empeño en irse de Londres y estar en Japón, sus tíos se enojaron mucho con nosotros porque la dejamos ir, y de hecho ellos no pasan mucho a Lydia porque dicen que ella nos separo, medio pasan un poco a diver

Mina sorprendida: No lo sabia

Nina asombrada: pensé que tu padre te lo había dicho

Mina: no lo sabía

Nina: no digas nada, jajaja no quiero que se lo comentes

Yaten: no diremos nada

Nina: gracias

Mina: ¿Y para cuando será el desfile?

Nina: para dos semanas, las modelos llegaran dentro de 5 días

Mina: ¿Y en donde se quedaran?

Nina: en un hotel exacto una

Mina: ¿y eso porque?

Nina: la invite a dormir, aquí en tu casa

Mina seria: no soy caritativa

Nina sonrió: lo sé hija, pero esta modelo es muy especial

Mina: ¿dame una razón?

Nina: ya lo sabrás (yéndose para la cocina)

Yaten: ¿estás furiosa? ¿Verdad?

Mina seria: tú qué crees

Yaten: solo hay que esperar

Mina suspiro: si hay que esperar

Nina: hare una pasta sabrosa

Mina emocionada: Sip, yo quiero

Yaten: yo también quiero

Nina: quedara sabrosa

20 minutos después

Mina y yaten mirando a Nina: ¡Esto esta incomible!

Nina: me gusta la pasta así

Mina: esta cruda

Yaten: suegra, ¿Qué le paso? Usted no cocina así

Mina: se me olvido, que mamá prepara la pasta asquerosamente

Nina molesta: no comas

Yaten: suegra discúlpeme, yo preparare un poco de pasta

Mina: si, por favor

Nina: aquí hay (ofendida)

Yaten: suegra gracias, no está muy buena

Nina: malo

Mina: ni te quejes, yaten cocina delicioso

Nina: ya veremos

30 minutos después

Nina: Dios mío, esta deliciosa esta lasaña

Mina y yaten sonrieron

Yaten: gracias suegra

Nina: hija no sé cómo no estás gorda

Mina sonrió: porque si dejo, que yaten cocine todo el tiempo, no entro por la puerta

Nina: deberías, tener un restaurante

Mina: No, si lita sabe que tiene un rival. Se pondrá como loca

Yaten: la verdad, suegra no me gusta estar mucho en la cocina, cambio mina le agrada más que a mí

Nina: es una lastima

Yaten solo sonrió divertido

Mina: ya estoy llena (alejando la comida)

Nina: no comiste mucho, hija

Mina: horita, después estaré comiendo como loca, ya lo veras

Yaten: eso espero

Mina: oye mamá, ¿Y los novios como estan?

Nina: será los amantes, están estupendos

Yaten casi se ahoga con la comida: ¡Suegra!

Nina sonrió: estoy solterita, soy joven

Mina: mamá, a veces pienso que nunca fuiste una mujer fiel

Nina seria: a tu padre siempre lo fui, a otros no

Yaten: suegra, yo la apoyo

Mina seria: como no es tu madre

Yaten: A los padres hay que quererlos, nada más

Nina: ¡Aleluya! Mi yerno hermoso me entiende

Mina: con razón se llevan tan bien

Nina: yaten es un hombre maduro

Mina: si, te apuesto que le soy infiel y me mata

Este estuvo a punto de ahogarse de nuevo, pero se tranquilizo un poco: no soy tan moderno

Mina riéndose: lo sabia

Nina: bueno chicos, tengo que irme… me llamaron del club que lo fuera a ver, así que esperarme en la noche

Antes de irse le dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla, se fue

Yaten: tu madre es un caso

Mina: y tu le sigues la corriente

Yaten: tu madre es muy divertida (levantándose para lavar su plato)

Mina: yo voy a ver un rato, tele

Yaten: está bien

Mina se fue para su habitación, allí prendió la tele se entretuvo mirando juego de volibol, por un buen rato… hasta que el sueño la venció, yaten dejo la cocina arreglada subió las escaleras, al entrar a la habitación se acostó alado de mina, con cuidado para no despertarla, horas después

Yaten se había levantado para preparar la cena, antes que mina despertara, se pusiera a hacer la cena… su suegra lo ayudo un poco

Mina a la media hora despertó, se fue directo para la cocina: tengo hambre

Yaten: la cena esta lista, hicimos coliflor lleno con pollo, queso, jamón y papas

Mina: que deliciosa

Nina: yo prepare una ensalada

Mina: si, tengo un hambre

Yaten: me gusta escuchar eso

Mina se sentó en la silla, allí estaba a la vista unas cartas: ¿Qué es esto?

Yaten: llego hace un rato, no sé que pueda hacer

Mina abrió las cartas y casi todas eran recibos de luz, gas y aseo: nada nuevo

Nina: aquí una sin nombre

Mina la abrió con cuidado: de quien será (curiosa)

Carta

"Hola querida mina, como estas…. Te aseguro que ya no te acuerdas de mí, soy Maki tu querida y hermosa amiga, me entere que te habías casado me iré unos días a Japón para visitarte así presentarte a mi prometido, amiga en estos años te he extrañado horrores te quiero mucho, saludos a Nina… bye quien te quiere tu hermana Maki"

Yaten: ¿Quién es ella?

Nina: según una buena amiga, pero para mí es una envidiosa

Mina emocionada: maki vendrá, dios mío que emoción, años sin verla

Yaten mirando a su suegra: parece que no le cae muy bien

Nina: es una niña molestosa, siempre me cayó mal

Mina seria: todas mis amistades te caen mal

Nina: las chicas no (seriedad) ella son amigas de verdad

Mina: mamá no comencemos a pelear

Yaten: si (comenzando a servir la comida) está todo listo

Nina mirando la comida: se ve delicioso

Mina sonrió: es que mi esposo, sabe cocinar muy bien

Nina: sigue así y te lo robo (cayéndole encima a yaten)

Yaten sorprendido: ¡Suegra!

Mina furiosa, levantándose de la silla: mamá déjalo (quitándole las manos del cuello de yaten) el es mío, deja de tocarlo

Nina sonrío: eres una celosa, tienes que compartir

Mina: no

Yaten riéndose: cálmense chicas, déjenme preparar la mesa

Estas lo dejaron en paz, Nina busco los ingredientes para hacer la ensalada, en 10 minutos se encontraban comiendo en familia, Nina comenzó hacer bromas sobre yaten y como seria el pequeño bebé, mina solo observaba a yaten como platicaba con su madre y como sonreía en sus locuras, llego el momento de irse a la cama

Nina bostezando: buenas noches, tengo un sueño espantoso… ya sabes yerno si mina te vota de la cama, ven conmigo (sonriéndole con maldad)

Yaten sonrío: lo tendré presente

Mina jalándolo hacia la habitación: buenas noches mamá

Nina: adiós hija (sonriendo)

En la habitación de mina y yaten

Yaten: voy a dormir en el piso (caminando hacia el closet, sacando colchonetas) así estarás mas cómoda, no quiero incomodarte

Mina: está bien

Yaten acomodo en el piso las sabanas, la dejo muy bien acomodas: buenas noches (acostándose)

Mina: buenas noches (acostándose en la cama)

Habían pasado dos horas y mina no podía dormir se movía mucho en la cama, yaten se había quedado profundamente dormido… esta al verlo allí tan indefenso, se levanto y se acostó alado de él, tomo una de sus brazos y se lo coloco en su vientre, quedo dormida en sus brazos

El sol alumbraba la habitación, este abrió lentamente los ojos, al abiertos quedo quito a ver a mina a su lado, con cuidado se movió poco a poco, para no despertarla al levantarse se fue directo al baño, al estar allí se dio un baño rápido al salir, se acerco a mina y la cargo con cuidado, la deposito en la cama…. Salió de la habitación

Nina: buenos días cariño

Yaten: buenos días Nina ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Nina: muy bien (sonriendo) ¿Y mi princesita como amaneció?

Yaten: sigue durmiendo (mirando el reloj, noto que iban a ser las 11am) es muy tarde (asombrado)

Nina: eso suele pasar, cuando trabajan mucho

Yaten: la realidad que muy poco dormía

Nina: me imagino que si (sonriendo) hijo tengo que irme, deje listo el almuerzo

Yaten: gracias Nina, no debiste molestarte

Nina sonrío: cariño, fue un gusto comprarlo (yéndose)

Yaten solo sonrío

10 minutos después

Mina abrió lentamente lo ojos, noto que yaten la estaba mirando: hola (adormilada)

Yaten: buenas días

Mina: buenos días

Yaten: pronto será de tarde

Mina mirando el reloj: dios mío, es tardísimo

Yaten: sí que lo es

Mina levantándose de la cama: tengo que vestirme, quiero ver a las chicas

Yaten: si quieres, podemos ir juntos

Mina: si, esta también…. Voy a bañarme (dirigiéndose al baño)

En la Cafetería Furuhata

Lita: megumi ven amor (mirándola como estaba encantada, con la pequeña midori)

Saory: déjala tranquila solo está haciéndole caritas a la bebé

Lita: no quiero que este, molestando

Unazuki: no lo esta

Lita sonrío: ok está bien, iré con zafiro como le está yendo en la cocina

Andrew: amor ¿Y cómo está dando la talla, zafiro?

Lita: muy bien amor, se la pasa haciendo todo lo que le digo, es un buen aprendiz

Serena: me alegro mucho por eso amiga, Darién me dijo que zafiro es un chico muy trabajador ya veo que lo es

Lita: si y mucho

Rey llegando con la pequeña en brazos: ¿Cómo están?

Todos: ¡Bien!

Serena quitándole a la niña: hola preciosa

Rey sentándose: uff estoy cansadísima, tuve muchas pacientes, todavía no se cómo me dio tiempo de salir almorzar

Lita: todavía es temprano

Rey: si, pero dentro de una hora tengo que estar de nuevo allá

Serena: ¿Y la niña, a quien se la dejaras?

Rey: no lo sé, nagisa está llorando mucho, no quieren que la deje en su moisés y necesita una niñera

Serena: puedes dejármela, ya que ando sola… riny se la pasa en la escuela y dari en el kínder, mas aquí veo a una niña que no ha ido al kínder todavía

Andrew: todavía no le hace falta (seriedad)

Lita sonrío: la voy a inscribir esta semana o la otra

Unazuki y Andrew: ¡No!

Lita: dejen de ser tan, mal criadores ella necesita tener su espacio

Serena: al principio yo no quería, pero después los deje ir

Lita: no es que yo no, quiera (mirando a su esposo y cuñada) ellos son los que se imaginan películas solitos en su cabeza

Rey: nagisa cuando tenga más o menos 4 años la pondré en el kínder de resto no

Saory: es normal que los niños lleven sus siglo normal, no podemos estar toda la vida de atrás de ellos

Lita: exacto lo mismo pienso yo, pero algunas personas no quieren

Unazuki: si apenas es una bebé

Andrew: eso es verdad

Lita sonrío: ellos son un caso perdido

Rey: me voy para tu restaurante

Lita: ve, allí está zafiro

Rey: ok (se fue)

Hotaru llegando: ya por fin llegue

Unazuki bienvenida: ¿Y cómo te fue?

Hotaru: me fue muy bien (sonriendo) saque 100 puntos en mi examen

Todos: ¡Felicidades!

Hotaru sonriendo: gracias

Andrew: megumi, llego tu amiga

Megumi sonrío, se fue corriendo hacia hotaru, esta la cargo: qué bueno que llegaste (sonriendo) vamos a ver a zafiro

Hotaru: mmm está bien

Esta se fue con la niña hacia arriba

Andrew celoso: no me gusta que este visitando a zafiro

Lita sonriendo: es un amor platónico, por ejemplo cuando era una niña estaba perdidamente enamorada de mi papá, luego de mi maestro de matemáticas, es una etapa muy hermosa

Serena: sí que lo es

Unazuki: bueno chicas y hermano tengo que irme

Andrew: tan rápido

Unazuki: si (sonriendo) me van hacer un casting para una telenovela, aun que la verdad, no estoy nada interesada

Lita: suerte cuñada

Unazuki: gracias, si se aparece seiya, le dicen que estaré en el casting y listo

Andrew: está bien hermanita

Esta se quito el delantal, tomo su cartera se fue de la cafetería

20 minutos después

Mina y yaten se encontraban en la cafetería riéndose de las cosas que estaba diciendo seiya de sus grabaciones

Mina riéndose: solo a ti te pasan esas cosas (mirando a su cuñado)

Seiya: Mmm vamos a decir que solo es buena suerte

Serena: buena suerte que te cayeras en plena grabación

Yaten: son cosas que pasan

Seiya: eso es verdad ¿y a ti cuñada, nunca te paso algo extraño en las grabaciones?

Mina: si, un día que dejaron muchas cosas tiradas, me cai de golpe haciéndome que me partiera los labios, por suerte no paso a mayores

Serena: mina más bien has tenido, muchísima suerte, porque antes te pasaban unas cosas únicas y extrañas

Yaten curioso: ¿Cómo cuales?

Serena sonrió: cuando mina era la capitana de voleibol, tuvieron que llevársela de emergencia porque la pelota fue tan fuerte que la había desmallado

Saory asombrada: ¿Fuiste capitana de volibol?

Mina: si, lleve a mi instituto a la victoria por tres años consecutivos, medallas de Oro, todo unas bellezas pero mis medallas se las quedo mi padre y están en Londres

Yaten: no lo sabía, con razón te veo viendo partidos de volibol

Seiya: debes de ser muy buena

Mina: pues si, en esos años, serena era la capitana de las porritas serena hace unos saltos y corografía que dejan a uno con la boca abierta, porque crees que Darién se caso con ella (riéndose) porque es una mujer que no se detiene ante nada

Serena sonrojada: deja la cosa mina, también amy fue delegada del instituto, también súper capitana de la matemáticas, todo un prodigio

Lita llegando y sentándose: ¿de qué hablan?

Mina: de nuestros años en el instituto

Lita sonrió: se acuerdan, cuando mina se cayó en pleno maratón porque se le enredaron los pies, jajaja fue muy divertido

Mina: mira quién habla, te acuerdas cuando te peleaste con Hito Oto, que fuiste la más temida por un buen tiempo, porque golpeaste salvajemente a ese pobre brabucón

Lita furiosa al recordar aquel, problema: eso fue porque, se metió con amy, la beso a la fuerza, sabes que odio las injusticias


	20. Chapter 20

**Serena: lo sabemos, pero lo dejaste como trapo sucio**

**Mina sonrió: así es, nadie debió de meterse con la capitana de karate y sin más decir que eras la mejor del instituto a la hora de boxear**

**Todos: Qué**

**Lita apenada: chicas saben, que ya deje eso**

**Andrew: Amor te prometo que me portare bien**

**Lita seria: Andrew eso fue hace años**

**Mina: nadie te quita el primer lugar**

**Rey llegando con su esposo, con los demás**

**Mina: hola Darién, hola rey, hola Nicolás, hola Richard, hola amy,**

**Todos: Hola mina…**

**Serena: hola mi amor ¿Cómo te fue?**

**Darién: de maravilla, como siempre**

**Taiki llegando: ya midori está limpia**

**Saory: gracias amor**

**Seiya: que envidia, yo quiero tener un bebé**

**Andrew: dile a mi hermana, que te lo de**

**Seiya: me dice que no, por el trabajo**

**Lita: un hijo, debe ser planeado por dos**

**Andrew: eso es verdad**

**Rey quitándole la niña a mina: mi princesa, extrañaste a mamá**

**Mina: no ella, no te quiere… solo a tía mina**

**Rey: si cualquiera cree, y que cuentan**

**Mina: aquí hablando de nuestra juventud, por cierto… rey era roquera y de las buenas en el instituto… cantaba unas canciones muy buenas**

**Rey mirándola mal: oye eso es pasado…**

**Nicolás: algo me había comentado rey**

**Serena: rey renuncio, cuando su abuelito se enfermo, te hubieras imaginado a rey gritando como loca por todos lados**

**Amy: que me dices de ti, mina a pesar que fuiste capitana de volibol, también tuviste en el teatro del instituto, fuiste una de las mejores que bailaba**

**Mina sonrió: pero serena daba unos maracasos que dejaban locos a quien sea**

**Lita: ahora que recuerdo, que paso en ese festival que serena se había lastimado ¿Quién la suplanto?**

**Mina: yo… odio decir esto… pero horrible lo hice**

**Serena sonrió: hiciste lo posible amiga**

**Mina: eso es verdad**

**Richard: se acuerdan, cuando a lita se le quedo su traje de lucha y tuvo que salir corriendo, toya por el… es difícil decirlo pero lo extraño mucho**

**Lita: toya hizo muchísimas cosas por mi (nostálgica) no puedo negar que a pasear que fue muy bueno conmigo y cariño, siempre fue muy buen amigo**

**Mina: toya era un bombón**

**Richard: lita ¿todavía tienes fotos de toya?**

**Lita: claro que si, muchísimas… cuando quieras puedes ir a verla**

**Richard: gracias, quisiera tener muchas de el**

**Lita: lo tengo en un álbum de él y de mis padres, en el mismo sitio**

**Yaten curioso: ¿y tú que fuiste en el instituto?**

**Amy sonrió: era capitán de futbol**

**Seiya: vaya, Richard que maravilla**

**Richard: todas las tardes me llevo a Eliot al parque y es divertido porque mi pequeño tiene talento**

**Saory: vaya todas fueron todas unas artistas**

**Mina: más o menos **

**Yaten: tengo una curiosidad, ¿Y cómo se conocieron todos ustedes?**

**Darién: conocí a serena por medio de Andrew, ella venía para la cafetería y un día nos topamos y fue amor a primera vista**

**Nicolás: en mi caso, conocí a rey porque un día sin querer casi la atropello y no sabes lo que me insulto, se le cayeron sus pertenencias, como se fue tan apurada… ni cuenta se dio hasta que se lo entre en el instituto **

**Richard: amy y nos conocimos estudiando y luego de unos años nos hicimos novios **

**Andrew: yo conocí a lita porque vino con las chicas por primera vez luego de la muerte de su novio**

**Mina: ya la historia mía y de yaten la conocen muy bien**

**Rey dándole la niña a Nicolás: toma ya te toca**

**Nicolás sonrió: es una niña muy alegre y divertida ¿verdad amor?**

**Nagisa sonrió**

**Mina: ¿Y para cuando llega el otro?**

**Nicolas: dentro de 4 años, jejeje nagisa nos tiene bastante absorbidos **

**Rey suspiro: demasiado diría yo **

**Yaten: como estaban tan entusiasmado, que pensé que correrían por el otro**

**Rey: ya veremos (sonriendo)**

**Nina llegando: hola chicas (sonriendo y llegando con una mujer)**

**Mina sonrió: hola mamá, hola setsuna ¿Cómo esta?**

**Setsuna: muy bien linda**

**Mina: ¿Y eso milagro, que se encuentren juntas?**

**Setsuna: tu madre es una metiche y pues me la conseguí en el club**

**Mina asombrada: ¿van a trabajar juntas las rivales?**

**Nina sonrió: más o menos, sabes muy bien que mi rival es una persona muy ocupada**

**Setsuna seriedad: estoy casada y tengo que cuidar a mi hermoso descuido**

**Mina mirándola: ¿no entiendo?**

**Setsuna: a mi hija (sonriendo) así le llamo mi hermoso descuido porque quede embarazada sin darme cuenta**

**Nina sonrió: cualquiera cree**

**Setsuna: si la vez esta toda una señorita, pero no le gusta nada la moda y menos ser modelo, tiene un cuerpo hermoso, se lo cubre con ropas un poco grandes para su talla**

**Mina: tengo tiempo que no veo, a princesa debe de estar enorme**

**Setsuna: si, bella lo que esta**

**Nina: que mala educada soy, les presento a mi mejor amiga Setsuna Oliver, ella es ex modelo, pero tiene una agencia aquí y en Londres por eso que somos rivales**

**Todos se presentaron correctamente con setsuna**

**Mina: ¿Y megumi?**

**Andrew celoso: está visitando a su amor zafiro**

**Lita sonriendo: deja lo celos**

**Eso se abrió la puerta, llegaron los niños**

**Serena: mi amores (mirando a sus retoños)**

**Richard sonriendo: mis pequeños**

**Darién: ¿Y cómo les fue?**

**Riny: muy bien papá, va a ver un festival en la escuela y están invitados**

**Mina: yo quiero participar como todos los años**

**Rey: será muy divertido**

**El pequeño Darién se fue a sentar en las piernas de su madre**

**Serena: ¿y cómo te fue amor?**

**Dari: muy bien mami**

**Amy: a mi cariño (mirando a Eliot)**

**Eliot: muy bien mamá**

**Richard: tu pequeña princesa (mirando a eri)**

**Eri voz dulce: bien**

**Nina mirando a la pequeña cargándola: tienes una voz preciosa, parece un angelito**

**Amy sonrió: gracias**

**Nina: ¿y la pequeña lita, en donde esta?**

**Lita: se llama megumi, esta con su novio**

**Nina: quiero verla, mina me envió una foto de ella y es un espectáculo**

**Lita sonrió: gracias, se parece mucho a mi físicamente, es muy fina de carita, en eso lo saco de su padre porque yo era un poco ordinaria**

**Mina: era horrible desde pequeña**

**Lita: si, como no**

**En eso las puertas se abrieron **

**Megumi: ¡mami ya llegue!**

**Lita sonrió: preciosa, mira llego la mamá de mina**

**Megumi se le quedo mirándola: hola señora (cayéndole encima)**

**Nina cargándola: esta preciosa, es un dulce**

**Zafiro: buenas tardes**

**Andrew: y su niñera**

**Zafiro: ya estaba bajando, lo que pasa es que nos llego muchos clientes**

**Setsuna: buenos Nina, tengo que irme… mi hija llegara en cualquier momento y no quiero que piense que la estoy espiando**

**Nina mirándola sin entender: ¿Y porque lo dices?**

**Setsuna: es que**

**La puerta se abrió**

**Nina sonrió: ya entiendo, hola hotaru ¿Cómo estás?**

**Hotaru sonrió emocionada: Nina, que de tiempo (corrió a saludarla) está igual de hermosa**

**Nina: tu estas bellísima**

**Setsuna: Yo me voy (mirando a su hija) nos vemos más tarde **

**Hotaru: está bien (seriedad)**

**Nina: estás enorme, tu madre me dijo que no quieres modelar, estas en edad para hacerlo**

**Setsuna fulminándola con la mirada a su amiga: Ni…na**

**Hotaru seria: no me gusta, mamá (mirándola)**

**Setsuna suspiro: ok, está bien… hija anímate, eres una niña hermosa y en vez de estar estudiando para ser contadora tienes más futuro de modelo **

**Hotaru: mamá**

**Setsuna: está bien, me rindo… mina fue un gusto verte, te dejo a mi hija… cuídamela por favor**

**Mina sin salir de su asombro: claro**

**Setsuna se fue**

**Nina: estas tan linda (dejar de mirar a hotaru)**

**Hotaru sonrió: gracias **

**Mina: así que eres la pequeña princesa, quien lo diría, has cambiado mucho, en vez de tener el cabello largo lo llevas cortó…. No te reconocí**

**Hotaru: yo te reconocí al instante pero como, necesitaba el trabajo no dije nada, mis padres no me apoyan y yo misma me mantengo mis estudios**

**Nina: setsuna es una cabezona pero te ama**

**Hotaru: lo sé, recuerda soy su hermoso descuido… es una madre súper celosa, uff **

**Nina: y tu padre**

**Hotaru: está en su laboratorio, sabes que nadie lo saca de allí, después de eso se va para la universidad y da sus clases, después a la casa**

**Nina: nada cambia**

**Hotaru: jajaja pues no**

**Lita mirando la hora: hotaru, dentro de un rato entras a clases**

**Hotaru: si (tomando su bolso) tengo que irme rápido**

**Nina: te llevo**

**Hotaru: No, traje el auto de mi padre (saliendo, todos se fueron de curiosos quedaron con la boca abierta era un Ferrari ultimo modelo, lo sorprendente… que lo sabía manejar muy bien)**

**Mina haciendo puchero: yaten quiero uno**

**Yaten: déjame llamar, a la agencia si lo tiene ¿o quieres que te lo haga?**

**Mina: si, hazme uno**

**Nina: Dios, este niño es una monada**

**Seiya: hablando de autos, saben que el mío no se ha recuperado del golpazo que le metió unazuki hace 3 años atrás, a veces pienso que unazuki esta viva de puro milagro**

**Yaten: envíamelo, te lo arreglo**

**Seiya: gracias por eso eres mi hermano consentido**

**Taiki: lo es porque no te cobra**

**Darién: zafiro estas muy callado**

**Zafiro seguía sorprendido por lo de hataru: me voy (saliendo)**

**Megumi sentándose en las piernas de su padre: tengo sueño**

**Andrew cargándola: ven preciosa, es hora de la sienta**

**Lita: voy a prepararle a mis niños una rica comida (camino hacia la puerta coloco cerrado) así nadie nos molestara**

**Nina: hija ya le diste la noticia, a tus amigos que van hacer papás**

**Todos: ¡Qué!**

**Mina: cómo puedes ver, no… si chicos ayer nos dieron la noticia que tendremos un bebé**

**Seiya emocionado: hermano, felicidades ojala que sea una niña**

**Taiki sonrió: si, para que mi princesita no este, sola**

**Serena y Darién: muchas felicidades**

**Amy y Richard: si, felicidades**

**Lita: me alegro tanto amiga**

**Andrew: si ahora sabrán lo que es bueno**

**Nicolas: sip**

**Yaten sonriendo: gracias**

**Mina: estamos muy ilusionados con la noticia**

**Saory: no es para menos, siempre han querido tener un bebé**

**Nina: si (sonriendo) ya era hora**

**Mina: ¿y qué piensas hacer mamá?**

**Nina: estoy esperando que me llamen, para saber a qué hora viene la modelo especial**

**Mina: ah…**

**Riny: tía ¿Y cómo se va a llamar el bebé?**

**Mina: no sabemos**

**Taiki: si es niño coloquen le el nombre de Trabis así se llamaba nuestro abuelo, si es niña Ayame**

**Mina: Trabis es un nombre muy bonito**

**Yaten: No, no soy hacer como nuestros padres**

**Mina: ¿Y eso porque explícame?**

**Yaten: Pues bueno, taiki se llama como nuestro padre, seiya por mi padre de mi madre, y yo por el abuelo de mi madre, quiero que nuestro hijo tenga un hombre diferente que no sea por nuestros abuelos o padres**

**Mina: tiene razón**

**Seiya: es una tradición**

**Taiki: si es verdad**

**Yaten: no es así, la pequeña midori no se llama así por ninguna de su familia, lo siento la ley es para todos**

**Saory: eso es verdad**

**Mina: así que seiya comienza a tener bebés para que puedas ponerle el nombre de tu familia**

**Seiya serio: ustedes son un caso único**

**Mina: tenemos que comenzar a buscar nombres**

**Yaten: así es**

**Nina: Tengo que irme, me llego un mensaje **

**Mina: ok mamá**

**Nina se fue**

**Lita: ¿Y quién es la nueva modelo?**

**Yaten: no sabemos**

**Mina: si, tiene un misterio**

**Serena: ¿Quién será?**

**Mina: es un misterio, total **

**Yaten: saory, pásame a mi sobrina hermosa **

**Saory pasándosela: toma, nada de malcriármela **

**Yaten ofendido: ¡Yooooo! Nada que ver**

**Mina sonrió: cual quiera lees cree**

**Darién sonriendo: amor deberíamos buscar al tercer bebé**

**Serena seria: jamás ya tenemos dos, así que confórmate…. Será que crees que soy una coneja**

**Darién soltando una carcajada: solo estaba bromeando**

**Andrew mirando a lita: deberíamos tener otro bebé**

**Lita: ya dije que en unos años más, cuando megumi este mas grande**

**Rey: yo también, lo debería hacer**

**Nicolás: jejeje no es mala idea**

**Amy: yo me quedo con mis dos pequeños**

**Richard: así es**

**Mina: yo solo quiero tener uno o dos nada más**

**Yaten alzando a su sobrina: esta muñequita, cada día esta mas linda**

**Saory: gracias, salió a mi**

**Taiki: a los dos amor**

**Saory: bueno eso si**

**Los chicos pasaron horas en la cafetería, hasta llegar la noche… mina y yaten volvieron a la casa, yaten se acostó en la colchoneta nuevamente, mina solo espero que se quedara dormido para volverse acostar con él, los días que fueron pasando, mina aprovechaba que yaten dormía para besarlo, acariciarlo… este solo se movía ella seguía aprovechándose de él, mientras este no se daba de cuenta, había llegado el día para conocer a la modelo misteriosa**

**Mina se había levantado temprano, para llevarles la invitación a todas las chicas para que fueran al desfile, lo único malo que no podrían llevar niños, las chicas tendrían que dejar a sus pequeños tesoros en casa de los abuelos **

**En casa Kou Aino**

**Yaten: entonces Nina, ¿Cómo se llama la modelo?**

**Nina: Dana (sonriendo)**

**Yaten mirando la belleza de la modelo: es preciosa**

**Nina sonrió: Claro que lo es**

**Dana solo sonrió con picardía**

**Otro lado**

**Mina estaba llegando a su casa, cuando se encontró a Miranda**

**Miranda: hola mina**

**Mina suspiro: hola señora Miranda ¿Cómo esta?**

**Miranda: muy bien, pero últimamente te veo más gordita**

**Mina seria: es que la comida esta más buena**

**Miranda: cuídate, eres una mujer muy bella para perder tu hermoso cuerpo**

**Mina sonrió: está bien…. Debo irme (dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, al llegar abrió se llevo una gran sorpresa) ¡yaten que signifícate esto!**

**Yaten bajando a la modelo que sostenía en los brazos: ¡Mina!**

**Nina: llegaste**

**Yaten: mina lo siento, pero mi corazón se ha enamorado de Dana (mirando a Dana con amor)**

**Mina seria: Que horrible **

**Yaten: mina en el corazón no se manda**

**Mina: eso parece**

**Nina: ¿Qué te parece mi modelo?**

**Mina seria: ¡Mocosa! Hermosa (mirándola con ternura)**

**Dana sonriendo: ¡Tía mina!**

**Yaten cargándola: verdad, que es preciosa (dándole un beso en la mejilla)**

**Mina detallo a la pequeña, ojos azules, cabellera verde… solo podría ser hija de unos de sus primos, ese es diamante: es la pequeña de diamante**

**Nina sonrío: si, es Dana su única hija**

**Dana sonrío: papi me ha, hablado ti**

**Mina: ¿Qué edad tiene?**

**Nina: solo 6 años, esmeralda la trajo, se tuvo que regresar a Londres… para preparar a sus modelos allá**

**Mina: se caso con la modelo esmeralda kim**

**Nina: así es, se enamoraron y se casaron a los pocos meses de conocerse. Fue tan sorpresivo pero después de unos meses quedo embarazada dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta, todos pensaron que por cuidar su cuerpo, jamás tendría niños. Es una buena madre y excelente persona, vendrán al evento**

**Mina dándole un beso en la mejilla, a su sobrina: esta hermosa**

**Dana: gracias (sonriendo)**

**Yaten bajándola: ve a comer, galletas **

**Esta salió corriendo a la cocina**

**Mina: ¿desde cuándo esta aquí?**

**Nina: desde las 10, que la fui a buscar… yaten tiene poco que llego**

**Yaten: ¿Y pudiste enviar a las chicas?**

**Mina: si a todas (sentándose en el mueble)**

**Nina: la fiesta será mañana, tu padre me llamo ayer y vendrá hoy**

**Mina feliz: que bueno, tengo mucho que no lo veo**

**Yaten: será divertido verlos**

**Mina: si, que lo es**

**Dana llegando: Hola (sonriendo)**

**Yaten cargándola: preciosa, si vamos a jugar un rato**

**Dana emocionada: si vamos**

**Yaten se fue con la niña**

**Nina: yerno mío será un buen padre**

**Mina sonrió: no lo dudo **

**Nina: elegiste a un buen hombre**

**Mina: gracias mamá, tu también lo hiciste, papá te amo mucho**

**Nina sonrío: los dos nos amábamos, pero a veces es mejor estar separados que juntos**

**Mina: puede ser**

**2 horas después**

**La pequeña Dana se encontraba tomando su sienta**

**Mina: se quedo dormida rápidamente**

**Yaten alado de ella: debió de ser un viaje muy largo**

**Mina: si**

**Nina sonrío: bueno los dejo, voy a ver los últimos retoces**

**Mina: está bien mamá ven temprano**

**Nina: claro que si**

**Dos horas después la casa de mina y yaten se volvió un caos, se encontraban allí Derek, diver y Lydia **

**Lydia: mina no sabes, lo emocionados que estamos**

**Derek: si, ojala que sea un niño**

**Diver: lo que sea, será bueno. Para nosotros**

**Yaten sonrió: así es cuñadito**

**Mina: Bueno eso sí, es verdad**

**Lydia: ¿Y Nina? ¿En donde esta?**

**Mina: salió para lo del desfile**

**Derek: mujer nunca va a cambiar**

**Lydia: no, cariño sabes cómo es Nina. Le encanta su trabajo**

**Mina sonrió: eso si es verdad, ¿Y cómo te va en la escuela?**

**Diver: muy bien**

**Derek: salió inteligente al padre**

**Lydia seria: ¡Oye!**

**Mina riéndose: ustedes son un caso**

**Lydia: estar casada, con tu padre no es nada fácil**

**Mina: si, te entiendo. Ser su hija es peor**

**Lydia y mina comenzaron a reírse durísimo**

**Derek serio: te compadezco tanto yaten, debe ser horrible para ti**

**Yaten sonrió: No para nada, es un privilegio estar casado con ella**

**Mina sonrió: ¡Vez! Me ama **

**Derek triste: a este pobre muchacho, le lavaron el cerebro**

**Lydia: si eres odioso amor**

**Mina: sigue así, a la hora de nacer tu nieto. No lo conocerás**

**Derek: no serias capaz**

**Mina: ponme a prueba**

**Yaten: Tranquilos, ¿Qué desean tomar o comer?**

**Lydia: yo quiero un te **

**Mina: voy a aperártelo**

**Yaten: quédate aquí, yo lo hago**

**Mina: ok**

**Yaten se fue directo a la cocina**

**Lydia maravillada: tienes un buen esposo**

**Diver: si**

**Mina sonrió: eso se llama amor**

**Derek: sí que lo es, cuando Nina estaba embarazada de esta preciosidad, hice muchísimas cosas por ella y ahora que lo pienso, yaten me recuerda un poco a mí**

**Mina: si llega a ser como tú, lo cambio rápido**

**Derek dolido: que mala hija**

**Lydia sonrió: yo sé porque lo dice**

**Diver: ¿y porque mamá?**

**Derek: después te explicamos**

**Lydia: ¿y cuantos meses estas?**

**Mina: estoy de tres meses y medio**

**Lydia: que emoción, no tengo un bebé en mis brazos desde el nacimiento de diver**

**Mina: ¿Y porque no tuviste más niños?**

**Lydia: es que no puedo tener hijos, con el nacimiento de diver se me presento una hemorragia y tuvieron que sacarme todo**

**Mina asombrada: Que horrible**

**Lydia triste: si, quería tener una niña. No se pude**

**Yaten llegando: aquí está el té y traje refresco y pastel**

**Diver: yupi (exclamo, emocionado)**

**Mina: se nota que le encanta el dulce**

**Diver: me encanta**

**La familia se reunió para comer postre y platicar de todo un poco, como en dos horas apareció Dana quien fue consentida por los hombres, mientras las mujeres quedaron de acuerdo en irse a comprar los vestidos para el desfile **

**Ese día pasa rápido, derek y su familia durmieron en la casa, Nina y Lydia compartieron la misma cama y derek durmió en la sala y diver durmió con mina, yaten y Dana, diver le toco dormir en la colchoneta con yaten, mina y la pequeña durmieron juntas, así mina no estuviera incomoda**

**Lydia fue la primera en despertar, preparo el desayuno y luego despertó a su esposo con un beso en los labios, este a estar completamente despierto la ayuda con el desayuno, los demás fueron pareciendo, el comedor parecía un campo de batalla, comiendo, riéndose y quitándose la comida unos con otros…. Pasaron una mañana divertida, la noche llego rápido**

**Mina se había colocado un vestido suelto, a pesar que no tenia barriguita no quería usar nada ajustado, Nina y Lydia se colocaron también un vestido pegado a su cuerpo, aun conservaban su hermosa figura**

**El club se encontraba lleno, Nina se emociono a verlos, todos allí **

**Mina y yaten entraron juntos como pareja, sin importar que los medios estuvieran allí o sin impórtale nada. Las personas comenzaron a murmurar, al verlos juntos, estos se dirigieron con sus amigos que habían llegado, se encontraban ubicados en una mesa**


	21. Chapter 21

**Mina: hola (sonriéndole)**

**Unazuki: hola mina ¿Cómo estás?**

**Mina: muy bien, ¿y que cuentan?**

**Serena: aquí esperándolos, es que estábamos un poco aburridos**

Rey: es que es un poco difícil, casi no conocemos a nadie

Yaten sentándose alado de su cuñada saory: si puedo entenderlos

Nicolás: creo que vi mis padres (levantándose)

Rey: que bien

Darién: mina, parece que son el centro de atención (observando, a los fotógrafos)

Yaten: es como ustedes saben, que mina y yo no hemos dicho que somos parejas

Lita: ¿y piensa decir, que están casados?

Mina: puede ser, porque no

Yaten sonriendo: no es mala idea, verdad

Mina solo sonrió

Andrew: nunca pensé ver en solo lugar a tantos actores y actrices

Richard: y modelos también

Amy: es lógico, la madre de mina es muy famosa

Mina: eso si es verdad

Yaten: voy a saludar a unos amigos (levantándose)

Taiki: ya mi hermanito, se perdió

Mina seria: que no sea mucho tiempo, soy capaz de ponerle un collar. El es mío

Seiya: tú eres una criminal

Mina sonrió con maldad: yo soy así

Darién: gracia a dios, que mina no se fijo en nosotros. Porque hubiera sido peor

Taiki: si

Mina: cállense, están dolidos porque no me fije en ustedes (bromeando)

Andrew: gracias a dios que no

Lita: dejen de hablar tontería y vayan a bailar o buscar comida

Richard: ¿no están votando?

Amy: claro que si

Los hombres se fueron de la mesa

Serena: por fin

Saory; ahora podemos platicar con más tranquilidad

Unazuki: si

Mina: voy a buscar a mi mamá (levantándose)

Esta se fue para el camerino en donde se encontraba todas las modelos, miro quedo sorprendida, todo para seria un caos, Nina y setsuna parecían locas gritando y acomodando de todo, hotaru se encontraba ayudando a las modelos maquillándolas

Mina: hola

Nina: hija, ¿cómo estás?

Mina: bien

Setsuna: cariño, podrías ayudarnos

Mina: Mmm ¿en que soy buena?

Setsuna: el evento tiene que comenzar, podrías abrirlo

Nina: anda sí, es que todavía faltan más modelos

Mina: claro, con gusto lo abro

Setsuna: si quieres retocarte o ponerte otro vestido, puedes hacerlo

Hotaru terminando de maquillar: aquí están lista, solo me falta la niña

Mina: bueno, deséeme mucha suerte

Nina sonrió: suerte hija

Mina camino hacia el escenario al mirar, entro pánico a ver tanta gente allí, tenía ganas de bajar de allí y salir corriendo, estar alado de yaten, eso se acerco el músico

Hombre: señora ¿usted abrirá?

Mina: si

Hombre: aquí tiene el micrófono

Mina: gracias (agarrándolo)

Hombre: suerte

Mina solo sonrió levemente: ahora o nunca (saliendo al publico) buenas noches (sonriendo, los invitados le prestaron atención a ella) hoy estamos reunidos en este maravilloso evento del desfile del siglo reunidas dos hermosas rivales, Nina y Setsuna… juntas se unieron. Para Demostrar que unidas pueden expresar la verdadera belleza de la moda. Con ustedes les vamos a presentar las primeras modelos en trajes de baños…. Que lo disfruten (retirándose)

Los invitados aplaudieron con una euforia

Mina se encontraba nerviosa: ¿Cómo lo hice? (mirando a su madre)

Nina sonrió orgullosa: de maravilla

Mina: sigo nerviosa

Setsuna: eres un genio (sonriendo) estuvo perfecto

Hotaru: mejor imposible

Mina: bueno, me voy con las chicas

Hotaru: si vamos

Mina y hotaru se reunieron con los demás

Zafiro se apareció unos minutos después, comenzó a platicar un poco con hotaru

Hotaru: ¿Quién te invito?

Zafiro: la señora lita ¿quieres que me vaya?

Hotaru sonrió: No… es que aquí no me siento nada cómoda, se que puede sonar un poco loco, nunca me he sentido una niña rica. Es que mi padre y mi madre nunca fueron ricos hasta que mi madre comenzó a diseñar línea de ropa, luego descubrir que estaba embarazada de mí, como no podía modelar por su embarazo descubrió su talento… un amigo de mi madre vio sus diseños, desde allí mi madre subió como una espuma… mí padre también tuvo mucha suerte, míralos ricos y famosos.

Zafiro: ¿no te gusta tu vida?

Hotaru: Mmm pues si me gusta, quiero que sea normal ¿me entiendes?

Zafiro: no del todo (serio)

Hotaru: quiero crecer como lo hicieron mis padres, no quiero ser la niña rica de papá o mamá. Quiero una vida normal, aprender a cocinar, limpiar, cuidar niños y trabajar. No quiero ser una inútil.

Zafiro sonrió: Te entiendo

Hotaru: ya nos estamos entendiendo

Tomoe: hola (sonriendo)

Hotaru sonrió: papá te presento a un amigo del trabajo

Tomoe sonrió: ¿eres niñero?

Zafiro: No, lo que pasa es que soy chef. A veces cuidamos a la pequeña megumi

Tomoe: vaya, deberías ir para mi casa, un día de estos. A ver si setsuna se anima a hacer algo con la cocina que tenemos

Hotaru seria: ¡Papá!

Tomoe: es un broma, estas invito, cuando quieras ir

Zafiro: claro señor allí estaré.

Tomoe: voy ayudar a mi esposa, debe de estar como una histérica

Hotaru: ve, a ver si se calma un poco

Tomoe se fue dejando a los dos jóvenes solos

Hotaru: dentro de un rato tengo que desfilar

Zafiro asombrado: ¿vas a desfilar?

Hotaru: si, es que si lo hago, no sé si aguantare a mi madre, diciéndome que nunca la he apoyado en nada

Zafiro: wow

Hotaru: vamos a bailar un poco

Zafiro sorprendido: claro

En otra mesa

Darien: esos van rápido

Mina alegre: eso veo

Yaten: ¿y cómo te sientes amor?

Mina: bien, lo que tengo es hambre

Yaten: déjame buscarte algo (levantándose)

Mina: vamos juntos

Yaten: claro

Mina y yaten se dirigieron a la mesa de bocadillos, al llegar allí se acercaron dos ex compañeros de la última novela que trabajaron juntos de protagonistas

X: ¡Mina! ¿Cómo estás?

Mina: hola lebia

Lebia sonrió: ¿Cómo estás?

Mina: muy bien, ustedes los veo muy juntos (lebia y Max)

Lebia sonrió: somos novios, ¿ustedes, también están muy juntos?

Max: si

Yaten: es que somos esposos (sonriendo)

Lebia y Max: ¡Esposos!

Mina sonrió: si

Lebia: ¿pero desde cuándo?

Yaten: de hace mucho tiempo ya

Lebia: para ser sincera, saben actual muy bien, cuando trabajamos en la novela nunca dieron señales de que estaban juntos

Mina: es que lo pusimos hacer

Yaten: muy bien

Mina sonrió: ¿ustedes, como le ha ido?

Max: muy bien. Nos casamos en dos meses

Lebia: si (enamorada)

Mina: felicidades

Hombre: ¡mina! (exclamo, su primo)

Mina sonrió feliz: ¡Diamante!

Diamante: estas preciosa

Esmeralda llegando: Hola prima

Mina la saludo con un beso en la mejilla: muy bien

Max y lebia, se fueron a platicar con yaten, mientras mina se quedo platicando con su primo largamente

Mina: ¿y Diogo?

Diamante sonrió: está muy enamorado, conoció a una mujer y todavía no he conocido

Mina miro asombrada: ya tiene novia

Esmeralda: es un hombre de 28 años

Mina: jajajaj si, el es tan serio

Diamante: tan mujeriego

Mina: bueno, esta sería su primera novia

Diamante: si la primera de unas miles

Mina sonrió: es que todavía mi mente piensa que es un buen chico

Esmeralda: sigue siendo pero enamorado

Media hora después

Diogo apareció con una hermosa joven que resulto ser la amiga de mina

Mina asombrada: ¡Maki! (abrazándola)

Maki: hola cariño, ¿cómo estás?

Mina: muy bien

Maki: te presento a mi prometido, Diogo Aino

Mina sonrió: así que estas, en la familia

Maki: si

Mina: me alegra (sonriendo)

Maki: ¿y tu esposo?

Mina: por allí anda

El desfile comenzó con la área de bikinis, después seguir con ropa casual y terminar con los vestidos elegantes

Hotaru solo salió tres veces se coloco una prenda de cada colección la pequeña fue el centro de atención ya que ella abrió las colecciones con mucha picardía y personalidad, los padre se sentía muy orgullosos de su tesoro, setsuna no podía evitar sonreír con alegría a ver a su hija subida en la pasarela lo hacía tan bien que tu talento lo llevaba en la sangre

Mina y yaten tuvieron que dar una entrevista a algunos reporteros que no dejaban de molestarlos, entre los dos dieron la noticia de su matrimonio que todo comenzó mucho antes de comenzar a gravar las novelas y su relación es estrictamente privada. Solo pidieron que no estuvieran molestándolos en su intimidad, solo estarían dispuestos a dar información de futuros trabajos, no quisieron decirles de su embarazo. El desfile termino pero la fiesta continuaba

Mina se encontraba feliz platicando con su familia de todo un poco. Actualizándose de los últimos acontecimientos que se perdió por vivir en Japón… yaten se encontraba platicando con sus hermanos y con algunos antiguos compañeros, zafiro y hotaru se la pasaron bailando casi toda la noche, los demás solo sonreían

Lita mirando a hotaru como platicaba con zafiro: terminaran casándose (mirando a su esposo)

Andrew: el amor es inevitable

Serena: desde un principio lo vi venir

Nicolás: ojala que se lleven bien, algunas veces los he conseguido peleando

Darién sonrió: eso lo hacen para puro molestarse

Rey: jajajaja eso si es verdad

Amy: aun que no creen que son muy jóvenes

Richard: amor, para el amor no hay edades, los dos son muy responsables y maduros…. Todo irá bien

Darién: eso espero, zafiro trabaja para ayudar a su madre que está un poco mala de salud

Lita: ¿es muy grave?

Darién: Su madre fue operada unos años atrás de un problema en la rodilla, pero la recuperación ha sido muy larga y ha generado muchos gastos, por eso que zafiro comenzó a trabajar

Andrew: ojala que su madre se recupere pronto

Darién: eso esperamos todos

Yaten llego con sus hermanos y cuñadas: ¿Y cómo la están pasando?

Richard: muy bien

Unazuki: me quiero ir (seria) me está doliendo la cabeza de nuevo

Taiki: cuñada, déjame buscar un bate y se acaba el problema

Seiya molesto: déjala tranquila

Saory: amor con un golpe no se arregla nada

Andrew: desde que a mi hermana le esta doliendo la cabeza, de hace meses (preocupado)

Unazuki: creo que es por el golpe del accidente

Seiya: ya no se para donde llevarla

Yaten: porque no vas para un psiquiatra, me han dicho que ellos ayudan mucho

Unazuki: lo pensare (un poco fastidiada por el dolor)

En otro lado

Diamante tenía en sus brazos a su pequeña: parece que mi princesa se está quedando dormida

Esmeralda mirándola: si, pobre de mi bebé

Mina: deberían irse

Diamante: si (sonriendo) prima me avisas cuando llegue el nacimiento de mi sobrino

Mina sonrió: claro que si

Esmeralda abrazándola con cariño: fue un gusto conocerte mina, eres un amor (dándole un beso en la mejilla) nos veremos pronto

Mina sonriéndole: por supuesto que si

Diamante: tu esposo, es muy serio (recordando que muy poco se acerco a ellos)

Mina: No, lo que pasa es que yaten le gusta darme mi espacio, eso es todo

Esmeralda: eso es muy bueno

Diogo llegando: nosotros nos vamos

Maki: si amiga, fue un gusto verte

Mina: igual, espero que puedas ir a mi casa pronto

Maki: claro que si, solo estaré una semana en Japón

Mina triste: será muy poco

Maki: la verdad que sí, es que tenemos que planear lo de nuestro matrimonio

Mina: te entiendo perfectamente

Esta vio partir a sus primos con sus mujeres después se fue para la mesa en donde se encontraba su padres, se quedo hablando por un buen rato, después comunicarle a yaten que se fueran que se sentía agotada. Este acepto se fueron a su casa al llegar, ella se dio un baño y se coloco su piyama se acostó en la cama, mientras que yaten se dio un baño y se acostó en la colchoneta

El brillo del sol alumbraba la habitación

Mina se despertó alrededor de las 8 de la mañana se sorprendió a ver a yaten acostado en suelo, aun seguía molesto con ella que no quería compartir la cama con ella, se fue hacerse el aseo bucal y al terminar salió de la habitación se dirigió a la cocina preparo el desayuno

En la habitación

Yaten despertó un poco aturdido le dolía horrible la cabeza no recordó a ver tomado tanto, sentía su cuerpo muy débil le entro deseos de vomitar, se levanto con rapidez y vomito todo lo que pudo no supo cuantos vómitos hizo por segundo lo único que quería es estar acostado, al salir del baño se acostó en la cama, no tenía fuerzas para acostarse en la colchoneta le estaba doliendo el cuerpo con mucha intensidad, no sabía que le estaba sucediendo

En la cocina

Mina termino de desayunar y se fue para la habitación al llegar se extraño a ver a yaten en la cama, se acerco a él: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yaten abrió los ojos con lentitud, le dolía todo: ni yo mismo se

Mina se preocupo: ¿Qué tienes? (tocándolo)

Yaten: no se (adolorido) me duele mucho el cuerpo y vomite demasiado para mi gusto (sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el estomago, lo hizo correr al baño)

Mina lo miro preocupada, tomo su celular y llamo a amy para avisarle que viviera urgente a su casa, amy no lo pensó dos veces al llegar, encontró a yaten acostado en la cama muy pálido, lo reviso y le coloco una inyección intravenosa, le tomo la presión

Amy: parece que una comida le cayó muy mal

Mina: no comió nada allá (extrañado) seria (recordando, que se había comido una hamburguesa) fue la hamburguesa

Amy: si sigue yendo al daño y el vomito, no lo pienses ni dos veces llévalo al hospital

Mina: claro que si

Amy: los dejo, prepárale comidas suaves

Mina: claro que si

Yaten: gracias amy

Amy: de nada (saliendo de la habitación)

Mina: déjame acompañarte

Amy grito, bajando las escaleras: conozco el camino

Mina acariciándole el rostro: ¿y cómo te sientes?

Yaten: un poquito mejor (bostezando) tengo mucho sueño

Mina: duerme (dándole un beso en la frente) estaré pendiente de ti

Yaten: gracias (cerrando los ojos)

Nina se apareció muy alegre, al enterarse que su yerno estaba enfermo se sintió mal, se ofreció ayudar a su hija en todo

A las pocas horas se apareció su padre con su esposa e hijo, al saber la situación de yaten prefieren no molestarla y le dieron un gran beso y abrazo se fueron a Londres en su avión privado

Horas después

Yaten se encontraba mejor, seguía siéndose mal Nina le había preparado una sopa, su esposa se la estaba dando

Yaten: puedo tomármela yo solo (sintiéndose como un niño)

Mina: estas débil y no dejare que votes la sopa

Yaten: no lo hare (frustrado)

Mina: tomate y punto (metiéndole la cuchara con brusquedad)

Yaten serio: así tampoco, no romperás la boca

Mina: lo siento

Yaten: así mejor

Nina entrando: ¿y cómo se encuentra mi yerno?

Yaten: mejor

Nina acercándose a él: si quieres yo te cuido, mina no es buena cuidando enfermitos

Mina celosa: mamá por favor

Nina: hija tú no sabes cuidarlo

Yaten: gracias por preocuparse suegra, mina lo está haciendo muy bien

Nina: claro casi te rompe la boca (como tenia los labios rojos)

Mina: es por la fiebre (rapidez)

Nina: si, yo nací ayer (quitándole el plato) ve a ver si luna y Artemis comieron

Mina suspiro: si mamá (se fue)

Nina dándole la sopa: tienes que tener mucha paciencia con mina, ella salió igualita a mí y mírame ahora divorciada y con muchos novios (leve sonrisa) mina es de carácter fuerte y mi temor que no aguantes su personalidad, como me paso a mí con Derek

Yaten mirándola: ¿y todavía ama a señor Derek?

Nina sonrió: No, fue un esposo maravilloso. Entendí que yo misma fui la culpable de todo, hice muchas cosas que nunca imagine, cuando Derek me engaño me sentí muy bien

Yaten sorprendido: ¿Qué?

Nina: hijo, yo le hice mucho daño a Derek cuando estaba a mi lado, aun así… mina estaba muy pequeña para entender y para yo explicarle lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros

Yaten: lo siento

Nina: te cuento todo esto, mina me recuerda mucho a mí. No quiero que ustedes se separen al futuro, no quiero que repitan mi historia

Yaten: Tranquila señora Nina, no pasara yo amo a mina, la quiero tal como es

Nina: les deseo lo mejor

Yaten: gracias

Mina se encontraba en la puerta, había escuchado todo… la información la dejo en atónita, volvió para la cocina se sentó por un momento. Necesitaba estar sola, intento recordar a sus padres peleando o con malas caras pero nada venia a su mente, es que sus progenitores jamás dieron una señal que estuvieran mal cuando se entero que se iban a separar por culpa de Lydia. Sintió un enorme odio hacia ella y su hermano que prefirió vivir en Japón, estar lejos de ellos, los años en Japón la hizo madurar muy rápido y conseguir amigas verdaderas hizo olvidar lo de sus padres….Darle un nuevo comienzo a todo lo bueno que se le presentaba, lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida ha sido yaten a pesar que se enamoro como una tonta sola su amor fue correspondido, ahora tendría que luchar porque no quería perder al amor de su vida.

Minutos después se encontraba en su habitación

Yaten se encontraba durmiendo, su rostro seguía pálido, esta lo acaricio la mejilla con cariño y luego le dio un beso en los labios y se acostó a su lado

Una hora después

Yaten despertó y sintió algo en la cabeza al mirar quitarse tenia adornos de lazos y cintas, mina debió de sentirse bastante aburrida para jugar con su cabello, se quito todo lo que tenía encima, lo dejo a un lado quedo un rato mirándola hasta que se quedo dormido nuevamente

Horas después

Yaten y mina se encontraban en la cama platicando de todo un poco

Yaten: vamos a ver tele (encendiendo la televisión)

Mina: espero que haiga algo bueno (sonriendo)

Yaten: vamos a ver (cambiando de canales, eso se detuvo al ver una foto de ellos dos) que pasara (subiendo el volumen)

Mujer: buenos tardes, mi gente (conductora) Tenemos la bomba del año, ayer en la noche vieron muy juntitos a los actores Mina Aino y Yaten Kou, para aquellas personas que se han olvidado de ellos, les recuerdo que han sido los actores jóvenes de la pantalla pequeña, enamorado a miles de personas con sus personajes… descubrimos que son esposos, los actores dieron la noticia y pidieron discreción en su relación

Hombre: para mi ellos, dieron a conocer su matrimonio, porque será que él tiene otra mujer o, alguien esta rondándolo. Por eso dijeron que están casados

Mujer: no me parece que, lo dijeron porque ninguno de los dos están trabajando y si lo vemos juntos… ya sabemos porque

Hombre: ¿Y cuanto, tienen de casados?

Mujer: ellos confirmaron que se casaron mucho antes de hacer las novelas, deben de tener de 3 años y medio, a 4 años si mis cálculos no me fallan

Hombre: wow muchos años, sin nosotros nos darnos cuentas

Mujer: tenemos que reconocer que lo hicieron muy pero muy bien, yo les deseo la mejor de las suerte… pronto tengan un baby, sería lindo

Hombre: si, espero que nos den la noticia y no una semana antes de tenerlo (sarcasmo)

Yaten apago la tele: gente más odiosa

Mina: ¿Y que haremos, cuando nazca el bebé?

Yaten: que nazca en Londres

Mina: me niego, yo quiero que nazca en Japón

Yaten: está bien

Mina: ¿Y cómo te sientes?

Yaten: mejor, no es tan malo estar en cama

Mina sonriendo: no te acostumbre aquí la única enferma, debo de ser yo

Yaten: ohh (sorprendido) no tengo derecho a enfermarme

Mina divertida: No

Yaten: que cruel eres

Mina: anda levántate, vayamos para la sala

Yaten: me gustaría, no me siento tan bien

Mina sonrió: está bien, me iré por un poco de fruta

Yaten: ve

Mina se fue para la cocina al llegar, entro a Nina preparando el almuerzo, tomo un poco se fruta se fue de nuevo para su habitación al llegar se sentó en la cama: ¿quieres?

Yaten: no gracias

Mina: ¿Por qué, no dormiste en la cama conmigo? (seria)

Yaten: quería que durmieras bien, la noche anterior dormimos tan incómodos que bueno

Mina: pensé que seguía aun molesto (tímida)

Yaten sonrió: no amor, solo que quiero darte tu espacio. No quiero que te alteres por nada del mundo, no quiero que te pase nada malo a ti y menos al bebé

Mina: lo siento de verdad yaten, a veces me comporto como una niña

Yaten: todos tenemos un niño a dentro (sonriéndole)

Mina: te amo (abrazándolo)

Yaten: yo también mi diosa (abrazándola con cariño)

Mina: como antes

Yaten: jamás ha cambiado, solo nuestro humor se movió un poco

Mina le dio un beso

Yaten: mucho mejor (sonriéndole)

Mina: tenemos que pensar en un nombre para el bebé

Yaten: cuando esté más cerca el nacimiento, lo buscaremos

Unos meses después

En la Cafetería Furuhata

Mina: no y no (peleando con serena) este pastel es mío

Serena: yo lo quiero

Rey: serena mina está embarazada no tú (mirándola)

Lita: dejen de pelear (seria)

Amy: es que desde que mina esta embarazada se volvió más caprichosa

Mina: ¡Claro que no!

Todas: ¡Claro que sí!

Unazuki sentándose: Espero que no me ponga así cuando quiera tener un bebé

Saory: no es a todas

Amy: eso si es verdad, mina siempre ha sido especial

Mina: obvio

Serena aprovecho y arranco un pesado de pastel: delicioso

Mina histérica: serena

Unazuki: ¿Y los niños?

Lita: están con zafiro y hotaru en el restaurante, les están haciendo una rica comida

Amy: esos dos desde que se hicieron novios, se la pasan juntos todo el tiempo

Lita sonrió: si, y se llevan a megumi para todos lados, ya ni parece mi hija jajaja

Unazuki: sigue así y Andrew te hará un bebé

Lita: no sería mala idea

Serena: yo también, debería tener otro bebé

Rey: estás loca, ya tienes dos

Mina: de que hablas si estas de nuevo embarazada

Rey: si, solo tengo un mes… una niña

Amy recordándole: de brazos aun

Rey: tengo a Nicolás

Lita curiosa: ¿Y qué dice, la familia?

Rey: siguen sorprendidos

Saory: tu bebé ni tiene el año

Rey: si, llego de sorpresa… pensé que me tardaría en tener otro bebé

Lita: la verdad, a mi me gustaría tener otra niña

Unazuki: ¿Y el varón?

Lita: para qué?

Saory: para que tu esposo, no pierda el apellido

Lita: que se pierda

Unazuki: cruel

En restaurante Megumi

Los niños estaban felices brincando y riéndose de todo lo que hacía hotaru para animarlos, casi todos los fines de semana ella contrataba a un payaso y animadores, para que los niños se la pasaran especial ya que algunas veces se la pasaban aburridos, zafiro se encargaba de la comida y los dulces. Los pequeños brincaban de la felicidad y jugaban de todo, con supervisión de rubeus que no permitía que no se fueran a lastimar

Hotaru: a jugar con la pelota

Los niños: ¡Siii!

Zafiro llegando: el pastel pronto estará listo

Hotaru: los niños se la están pasando muy bien

Zafiro: muy buena idea, de los fines de semanas de hacer esta actividad

Hotaru: si, gracias a lita que nos empresto el local

Zafiro: aun que apenas solo tenemos a los niños de chicas espero que, pronto lleguen más niños

Hotaru: ojala, aun que con ellos me quedo yo (mirando como los niños jugaban tranquilamente)

Zafiro: son unos angelitos (este sintió como midori le jalaba en pantalón) aquí esta consentida (cargándola)

Hotaru: esta niña, camina muy bien

Zafiro: si para faltarle el año, camina muy bien

Hotaru: es una nena muy buena

Midori: agu…aaaaaaaaa

Zafiro: vamos a tomar agua (se la llevo)

En la Cafetería Furuhata

Mina: le diré a yaten que me venga a buscar, estoy cansada

Serena: solo estas de semanas de tener al bebé

Rey: ¿y todavía, no sabes qué es?

Mina: si lo sé, porque yaten insistió tanto, pero cuando nazca ustedes lo sabrán (sonrisa maliciosa)

Unazuki: ¿y cuáles son los nombres?

Mina: es niño Tsubasa y si es niña Miu

Lita: son nombres muy bonito

Mina sonrió: si, nada por nuestros padres

Amy: el nombre de la niña tiene la M

Mina: porque yaten insistió

Lita: ¿Y te harás cesaría o lo vas a parir?

Mina: cesaría

Amy: ¿Porque?

Mina: porque es más fácil

Rey: necesitaras muchos cuidados

Mina: vendrá mi madre hasta Lydia esta emocionada

Unazuki: haremos lo posible para ayudarte.

Mina: gracias (sonriendo)

Minutos después

La cafetería se encontraba llena de niños

Saory tenía a su pequeña en brazos: creo que ya es hora de irnos

Serena: los niños ¿Cómo se portaron?

Hotaru: muy bien señora serena

Amy: ¿Y eri? (sabía que su pequeña no molestaba, pero había momentos que podía ser una pesadilla)

Zafiro: bien muy bien

Rey: yo me despido, tengo que llevarme a esta niña a casa

Mina: adiós preciosa

Magisa movió su manito en símbolo de despido

Rey: mi hija es una monada

Lita: se nota que estas enamorada de ella

Saory: quien no se enamora de sus hijos

Las chicas: ¡nosotras!

Serena: yo me voy con mis hijos

Todas: adiós

Todas se fueron yendo solo quedaron mina, lita y unazuki

Mina: ya le envié un mensaje a yaten y nada que viene

Lita: solo espéralo un poco más

Unazuki sentándose: me siento fatal, deje todo listo para mañana

Lita: gracias cunis, te lo agradezco

Mina: lástima que no tenga una cuñada

Lita: yo tengo mucha suerte

Mina: unazuki ¿y cómo va el baile?

Unazuki: va muy bien, por los momentos estoy descansando. Intentando a ver si quedo embarazada, por los momentos no me ha funcionado

Mina: veras que en cualquier momento quedas embarazada

Lita se levanto y tomo en brazos a su hija: espero que Andrew venga pronto, quiero dormir

Mina: y eso (mirándola)

Lita: es que estoy muy cansada, necesito dormir

Mina: te entiendo perfectamente, yo también lo necesito. Este bebé se mueve demasiado (sonriendo)

Yaten llegando: hola

Mina: por fin llegas (mirándolo)

Yaten sonriéndole: la culpa es de seiya que me secuestro

Seiya serio: hora es mi culpa

Unazuki: todo es mi esposito bello (caminando hacia él y dándole un beso en los labios) no les haga caso

Andrew: mi hermanita, ya esta defendiendo a su amado esposo

Unazuki: obvio que sí, es mi esposo bello

Lita: ya no. discutan. (Entregándole, a su esposo a su hija) vámonos estoy cansada

Andrew: lo que usted, diga Jefa (sonriéndole)

Lita: que así sea

Mina: vamos amor (acariciándose el vientre) tu hijo o hija no para de moverse

Yaten: entonces vamos

La pareja se despidieron de sus amigos, se dirigieron a su casa, al llegar esta se acostó en la cama mientras este termino de arreglar la casa

No quería que mina hiciera el mínimo esfuerzo su embarazo se complicara. Aun que todos estos meses su embarazo ha sido perfecto Término con sus deberes se fue para habitación que sería de su bebé

Yaten: falta tan poco (emocionado, al mirar todos los regalos, que tenia)

Mina llegando: ¿qué haces? amor

Yaten: aquí anhelando que ya nuestro bebé está por venir

Mina sonriendo: ya falta tan poco

Yaten: quiero saber, quien se va a parecer

Mina: a mí a quien mas (divertida)

Yaten alegre: pronto lo sabremos

Mina: así es, así que volvamos a la cama (tomándolo de la mano)

Este solo sonrío


	22. Chapter 22

Al día siguiente

Mina despertó un poco cansada de lo normal sentía su vientre un poco mas pequeño, se levanto de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a yaten se fue a darse un baño aprovecharía para lavarse el cabello y arreglarse, las chicas les explico que se arreglara todos los días cuando llegara el día no del nacimiento estaría bella como siempre

Una hora después

Mina se encontraba desayunando se había preparado un rica comida. Este apareció una hora después le dio un beso en los labios y luego le acaricio el vientre con amor

Yaten: hoy me iré a Kioto, no quiero dejarte sola (mirándola con preocupación)

Mina: solo será un día, no tiene nada de malo

Yaten: estaría mas tranquilo, si una de las chicas se quedara contigo

Mina: está bien le diré a unazuki que me acompañe

Yaten: prefiero que te quedarías con lita o con rey, no confió en ti y menos la cuñis

Mina no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada: tienes que confiar más en nosotras

Yaten recordó el último accidente que tuvieron, se agarraron con lila la ex cuñada de lita, fue a buscar pelea. Lita para evitar problemas la ignoro logrando esta se pusiera furiosa y cuando lita estaba desprevenida la lleno de desinfectante logrando que lita se sintiera muy mal, estas dos presenciando todo le cayeron encima arrancándole los pelos y dejándola casi desnuda: ¡definitivamente no!

Mina triste: es una lastima

Yaten: que lo sea, te dejare con lita

Mina: ok

Yaten se acerco a ella y le dio un beso apasionado, dejando a esta queriendo más

Mina separándose de él: eres muy cruel

Yaten: es mi beso de despedida

Mina: ¿y que ahora te vas?

Yaten: unos minutos

Mina: ojala que mi madre estuviera Aquí conmigo, sería de gran ayuda

Yaten: si es verdad

En eso el timbre comenzó a sonar, este se fue abrir y para mayor sorpresa allí se encontraba su suegra y su suegro con su familia

Nina sonriendo: como están familia, vine porque ya mi nieto va a nacer

Yaten: te llamamos con el pensamiento (sonriendo) me tengo que ir para Kioto por cuestiones de trabajo

Derek: ¿y eso hijo?

Yaten: es que están interesado que actué de villano y pues viajo para allá, conocer de que se trata la novela

Diver: puedes irte ya, aquí estamos nosotros para cuidarla a ella a mi sobrino

Yaten alegre: me iré tranquilo, así que amor nos veremos mañana (le dio un suave beso y se despidió de todos)

Mina al principio se sintió triste, porque yaten siempre estaba allí para consentirla. Su madre la hizo volver a la realidad de golpe. Cuando le informo que se quedaría con ella hasta que su nieto hablara

Derek: como que estas exagerando mujer

Nina: esta niña no sabe nada de bebé, yo tengo experiencia

Mina: mamá claro que la tengo, yo he cuidado a los hijos de mis amigas y se preparar muy bien un alimento

Nina: te reto que hagas uno

Mina: con gusto

Una hora después

Diver: quiero mas (estaba encantado con el alimento que le hacia su hermana)

Derek: está muy bueno.

Nina: mi hija lo hace muy bien, te felicito

Esta sonrió de satisfacción

Mina: soy la mejor

Lydia: de eso no cabe duda, ¿y cómo se va a llamar mi nietecito?

Mina: niño será Tsubasa y si es niña Miu

Derek: no me gusta el nombre del niño

Nina: a mí tampoco, ¿porque ese nombre?

Mina: a mí me gusta mucho y a yaten también

Diver: es un nombre diferente, pero me gusta

Lydia: a mi también

Nina: Tsubasa Kou Aino no suena tan mal

Mina acariciándose el vientre: bebé nacerá en unos pocos días así que tenemos que estar preparados

Derek: y sabes si es niño o niña

Mina: si sabemos pero aun no queremos decir nada, hasta que nazca ella o el

Lydia: ojala que sea una niña

Diver, Derek y Nina: ¡NO!

Mina: lo que sea es bueno (sonriendo)

Lydia: eso es verdad

Mina: será mi primer hijo, ya el segundo hijo allí si me preocupo (riéndose)

Lydia: solo quiero minino 2 nietos

Derek: Yo quiero muchos nietos

Mina: tampoco seré una coneja

Diver: Yo quiero muchos sobrinitos

Mina: eso será en el futuro

Horas después

Yaten llego a Kioto se quedo en un hotel para darse un baño para irse a reunir con los productores de nueva novela que trabajaría, aun que estaba a punto de ser padre abrió un negocio con seiya de autos última tecnología, quería darle lo mejor a su bebé y a su amada esposa.

Este acepto encantado el nuevo papel ya que las grabaciones serian solo en Japón así no se separaría de su familia como le paso unos años atrás dañando su relación, estuvo a punto de acabarse

Unas días después

Mina se encontraba en la clínica con labor de parto, todos se encontraban allí apoyando a los nuevos padres, Los abuelos se encontraban emocionados por la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia

Yaten desesperado: ¿que estará pasando allá?

Rey: nada malo, solo hay que esperar un poco más

Taiki: si, siempre es desesperante (recordando, lo angustiado que se encontraba sin poder saber de su esposa e hija)

Serena: yo tuve casi 48 horas en labor, así que no hay nada en preocuparse

Lita: yo tuve casi 10 horas

Amy: yo tuve 25

Rey: a mi no me pregunten, ya que ustedes estuvieron en nacimiento de mi princesita

Los hombres llegaron a ver como se encontraba su amiga

Richard mirando a los presentes: Ya

Todos negaron

Darién bromeando: ojala que no le gane a serena en esperar tanto

Yaten: espero que no (angustiado)

Lydia: solo tenemos que tener paciencia

Nina: eso es verdad, hay que esperar

En la sala de parto

Mina no podía describir el dolor que estaba sintiendo, pensó que sería menos doloroso, estaba equivocada necesitaba que su bebé saliera para estar aliviada

Doctor: falta poco mina, tienes que respirar profundo para que el bebé salga

Mina alterada: eso lo que estoy haciendo (agitada) Quiero una cesaría

Doctor: no y no, tu bebé esta coronando y sigue pujando

Mina obedeció y sigue pujando, solo unos cuantos segundos escucho del bebe

En la sala de espera

Todos. Gritaron de emoción al escuchar el llanto del recién nacido

Yaten grito emocionado: ya soy papá

Taiki y seiya lo abrazaron emocionados

Los padres de mina se abrazaron felices de ser abuelos

Serena: ¿y qué es?

Yaten: vamos a esperar al medico

Amy alegre: mina prefirió mil veces en verse con otro doctor que con rey y conmigo

Rey: porque sabía que nosotras dos diríamos el sexo del bebé

Serena emocionada: que sería niño o niña

Yaten sonriendo: ya lo sabrán

El médico salió para informarles que había nacido el bebé y todo había salido muy bien. Pronto le avisarían para que fueran a conoocerl

En la habitación

Mina tenía a su bebé en sus brazos no podía evitar mirarl no podría creer que fuera su bebé que lo tuvo 9 meses, le dio un beso la frente: bienvenido a este mundo Tsubasa Kou Aino (en eso, sintió la puerta abrirse)

Yaten sonriendo: hola (voz baja)

Todos: ¿qué es?

Mina sonrió: es una nena

Yaten asustado: no era un niño

Nina feliz: no importa, esta hermosa (mirándolo)

Diver: esta preciosa

Derek: otra hija mas (emocionado)

Serena: esta preciosa

Mina soltó una carcajada: su nombre es Tsubasa es un niño

Yaten más aliviado: pensé que le habían cambiado el sexo (quitándole al bebé a su esposa) se parece a ti

Seiya bromeando: hay que quitarle el gorrito a ver si es hijo mío o de taiki

Mina riéndose: amor quítale el gorro, para que vean que no saco nada a los tíos

Taiki: así sabremos si saco mi color de pelo, de seiya o de su padre

Darién: hicieron lo mismo, cuando nació midori

Yaten: será mas tarde porque tsubasa está dormido

Tsubasa abrió los ojos haciendo notar sus hermosos ojos azules como los de su madre

Seiya y taiki encima de su hermano: es puro madre

Nina acercándose a su nieto: se parece mucho a su padre también

Mina: bueno acuérdense que un bebé se hace con dos

Diver: esta guapo mi sobrino

Lydia: ¿y cómo te sientes? (mirándola a esta)

Mina: feliz, solo un poco adolorida

Rey: amiga que bueno, ya seas mamá

Mina sonriendo: ya estoy a nivel de ustedes

Lita bromeando: si, pronto vas a saber lo bueno

Amy: amiga no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti (sonriendo)

Mina: gracias

Unazuki mirando al recién nacido: esta hermoso, seiya quiero uno así

Seiya: amor los de nosotros serán más bellos

Yaten alejando a su hijo de su hermano: tsubasa ese hombre que acaba de hablar no es tu tío

Seiya serio: ¡Oye!

Taiki: ya quítenle el gorro para saber si es cabello plateado o amarillo

Yaten: está bien, serena por favor le podrías quitar el gorro, no me atrevo (nervioso)

Serena sonrió: claro (quitándose con cuidado)

Los presentes se sorprendieron, hasta su propio padre

Mina sonriendo: yo también me sorprendí

Yaten sin poder créelo: tiene el pelo plateado con partes amarillas

Seiya: este niño será una pesadilla, andante mira que sacar el cabello de esos colores ¡Jesús protégenos!

Taiki mirándolo mal: Dramático

Mina: Esta precioso

Derek: Yo también naci con partes negras, pero con el tiempo se va quitando

Yaten: Tsubasa es prefecto

Nina sonrió: yerno dámelo, por favor

Yaten se lo entrego a su suegra, mientras todos estaban mirando al pequeño Tsubasa, este le dio un beso a su esposa. La miraba con tanto amor no podía expresar lo que estaba sintiendo

Unas horas después

Yaten dejando a su bebé en la cuna: se quedo dormido

Mina: yo también tengo sueño

Yaten: lo hiciste muy bien (dándole un beso en los labios)

Mina sonrió: lo hicimos bien, aun que pensare para hacer a próximo bebé

Yaten mirándola: en la clínica, hay reporteros, dime que hago

Mina seria: no des mucha información, dile que estamos bien y que fue un niño

Yaten: lo que digas (antes de irse, le dio un beso en los labios)

Este salió de la habitación se reunió con los reporteros, para su mayor sorpresa la clínica estaba llena de ellos, al verlo salieron corriendo hacia el

Mujer: señor kou ¿cómo se encuentra su esposa y el bebé?

Hombre: si díganos yaten como estuvo todo

Yaten quedo abrumado con tantas preguntas de todos ellos: por favor, uno por uno

Otra mujer: su esposa tuvo niño o niña

Yaten orgulloso: Niño

Mujer: ¿y cómo se llama?

Yaten: Tsubasa

Hombre: ¿porque eligieron ese nombre?

Yaten: queríamos un nombre diferente, lo más importante nos gusto

Mujer: ¿y actriz mina como se encuentra?

Yaten: en perfecto estado

Hombre: piensan presentar al pequeño Tsubasa

Yaten: si pero será después

Hombre: le deseamos lo mejor en su nueva

Yaten: gracias, me despido mi esposa e hijo me esperan

Este se fue de nuevo para la habitación y encontró a su esposa profundamente dormida, se acerco a ella le un beso de buenas noches.

Al día siguiente

Mina seria: mama por favor (molesta) quítale esa ropa a tsubasa

Nina riéndose: parece un ladrón (le mando hacer una ropa de ladrón famoso, lo hizo por pura diversión)

Mina: quítaselo (seria)

Nina quitándole la ropita y eligiendo una de futbolista: listo cariño

Mina: así está bien

Yaten entrando con un ramo de flores: ¿cómo está la mujer más hermosa del mundo?

Mina sonriendo de felicidad: muy bien amor, observando cómo mamá esta vistiendo a tsubasa

Yaten le dio un beso a su esposa, luego se acerco a su hijo: campeón ¿cómo estás?

Nina cargándolo: muy bien papá

Yaten: ¿ya comió?

Mina: si, tuvimos un poco de problemitas. Mamá le hablo con autoridad y tsubasa obedeció

Yaten riéndose: ya me imagino todo

Nina alegre: lo que te perdiste hijo

En eso el médico entro, para informar que estaban dados de alta

Mina quitándose la sabana: listo

Yaten estaba que no lo creía, su esposa estaba lista para salir: ¿desde cuándo estas vestida?

Mina: secreto de mujeres

Nina: cariño ven por tu hijo, voy a maquillar a mina

Yaten: si (agarrándolo, mirando a su suegra como estaba maquillando a su esposa)

Mina: sabes que no me gustan los colores fuertes

Nina: lo sé cariño

Yaten: me la dejas hermosa

Mina: más de lo que soy

Yaten: claro mi amor

Mina: Tsubasa

El pequeño abrió sus hermosos ojos, antes que el pequeño llorara, su padre lo tomo en sus brazos

Yaten: hola tsubasa, ¿cómo estás?

Tsubasa bostezo

Mina terminando de arreglarse: hola mi príncipe

Yaten: ¿quieres cargarlo?

Mina sonriendo: no tenlo tú

Yaten tuvo a su pequeño en brazos, por mucho tiempo para mayor sorpresa de este, su esposa ni un momento se lo quieto

Mina: ven amor vamos (quitándole al niño, a su esposo)

Yaten: vamos (tomando las pertenencias de su esposa)

Los esposos salieron de la habitación, felices pero un flas los hizo volver a la realidad

Reportera: señora mina, ¿cómo se encuentra?

Mina tapando a tsubasa: muy bien, mi esposo y yo vamos de salida

Reportero: ¿cuándo van a presentar al pequeño?

Yaten: después, horita nos queremos ir

Reportera: como ha sido la experiencia de ser padres

Mina: bien, pero estamos apurados (seria)

Los reporteros le dieron paso, la pareja salió de la clínica con tranquilidad, en el trayecto a su casa. Se la pasaron platicando sobre el pequeño hijo y como seria su nueva vida como padres

En casa Kou Aino

Mina fue directo para su habitación, acostó a tsubasa en la cuna, al dejarlo allí se acostó en su cama

Yaten entrando: que lindo esta (mirando a su pequeñín)

Mina: hermoso esta, no paro más. La próxima cesaría

Yaten no dijo nada

Nina entrando: acabo de llegar del hospital, fuimos a buscarlos y ya no estaban (seria)

Diver entrando: hola campeón

Yaten: mina quería estar ya en casa

Lydia acercándose a la cuna y sacándolo: hola precioso

Derek: lo que no hacemos los abuelos, lo hace la abuela postiza

Nina sonriendo: déjala, está emocionada

Mina: si llora, lo cuidan ustedes

Lydia sonriendo: con gusto cariño

En eso el timbre sonó

Yaten: deben de ser los chicos (saliendo de la habitación, al abrir. los niños se fueron corriendo para la habitación de este)

Rey con su hija en brazos: están emocionados

Saory sonriendo: ve con tío

Midori le tiro los brazos a su tío y este la recibió gustoso

Seiya alegre: mi campeón

Yaten: esta con su madre

Lita: vamos, todos (entusiasmada)

Todos fueron para la habitación, los niños estaban encima de mina para mirar bien al pequeño Tsubasa

Riny: esta hermoso tía

Eliot: si, es todo un galán

Darién: se parece mucho a tía

Megumi: No, se parece a tío

Eri: Tshubasa es muy dindo, para ser hijo de tíos

Mina seria: Eri Kinomoto Mizuno

Eri interrumpiéndola: la verdad se dice

Amy asombrada: eri por favor

Richard apenado: está en una edad difícil

Yaten con midori en brazos: ¿qué te parece? tu primito

Midori abrazo a su tío y se negó a verlo

Taiki: esta celosa

Megumi acercándose a mina: tía cuando, este mas grande puede jugar conmigo

Mina: claro mi amor

Lita: en préstamelo

Mina sonrió: tú tienes más derecho que yo (sonriendo)

Lita cargándolo: cuando nació megumi, Andrew todavía no había llegado a estar en la sala de parto, entonces ella entro conmigo, cuando me iban a poner en mis brazos, mina se la rebato de los brazos de la enfermera y me la entrego cuando Andrew llego a conocerla por primera vez

Todos: mina

Mina: es mi ahijada

Lita: y tsubasa es mi ahijado

Yaten asombrado: no sabía nada, ¿y quién es padrino?

Taiki: digan

Seiya: yo

Yaten serio: me niego

Mina: Tsubasa solo va a tener madrinas, la otra es Serena

Serena: si, no me decías te mataba

Mina sonrió: lo había decidido de hace rato

Unazuki: esta precioso, mi nuevo sobrino

Nina: hoy a traer un poco de jugo (retirándose)

Lydia: espérame

Derek: compromiso (yéndose)

Diver: hermana, ¿quieres tomar algo?

Mina: un poco de agua

Diver: ya te lo traigo (saliendo de la habitación)

Nicolás: se nota, que te quiere mucho

Mina alegre: soy su única, hermana

Lita dándole un beso a su ahijado: esta bellísimo

Andrew: deberíamos tener otro

Unazuki emocionada: si, anímense

Seiya: otro sobrino

Darién: ustedes dos, en vez de pedir sobrinos unazuki, ten un bebé

Unazuki: en eso ando

Andrew: si, es como su memoria que se tardo casi 4 años, no me quiero imaginar cómo será un bebé

Lita seria: Andrew, por favor

Seiya: si nos vamos a tardar un poco más, no importa verdad? amor

Unazuki dolida: así es

Mina: no hay que preocuparse por eso, los hijos vienen cuando Dios quiera, no se preocupen

Yaten: aquí el ejemplo de rey y Nicolás, hasta están esperando a su segundo bebe

Rey sonriendo: tranquila, veras que cuando menos lo imaginas tendrás a tu bebé

Unazuki sonrió: si

Seiya: tenemos que seguir practicando

Taiki: eso es verdad, de la práctica sale la perfección

Yaten: así es

Lita dándole al bebé a su cuñada: toma

Unazuki emocionada: gracias

Seiya acercándose a su esposa: hoy se parece a su papito

Mina: está mezclado, tiene ciertos rasgos mío y de su padre

Andrew: tsubasa con ese color de pelo, lo hace ver llamativo

Lita: lo que esta es precioso

Megumi alzo sus manos, para que yaten la cargara: tío

yaten la cargo: ¿quieres ver a tu primo?

Megumi: si, es que esta muy lindo

Eri: no parece hijo de tío

Richard: Eri, basta

Amy molesta: no se qué le pasa

Mina sonrió: nada malo, solo que está enamorada de su primito, eso es todo

Megumi: Tsubasa mío

Yaten: si mi linda es tuyo


	23. Chapter 23

Horas después

Todos se quedaron un buen rato, cargando y consintiendo al bebé, serena y amy se encargaron de acomodar toda las cosas de tsubasa, mientras lita y unazuki se encargaron de la comida y dejaron toda la cocina en orden para que a este no se le hiciera difícil

Meses después

Yaten con tsubasa en brazos: todo listo amor

Mina alegre: amor te vas con papi, a visitar a tía lita

Tsubasa movía sus manitos emocionado

Yaten: para solo tener 5 meses es muy despierto

Mina: malcriado lo que esta

Yaten: entonces te espero en la cafetería

Mina: si, hago la sesión de foto y me lanzo para allá

En estos cinco meses la vida les había cambiado completamente, la vida de padre no es fácil. Los primeros días tuvieron ayuda de todos pero después de los días todo se puso difícil, su bebé llorara todo el tiempo y eso los tenia frustrados en todos los sentidos, medida que pasara los días tsubasa no lloraba tanto, pero llego los días que no podía dormir, este por la desesperación le dio un peluche para que durmiera y funciono, ahora un bebe tranquilo y muy risueño todos dicen que salió a su madre

Mina se tardo un poco en recuperar su físico, presentaron a Tsubasa a los dos meses de su nacimiento a los medios poco tiempo, lo llamaron para que hiciera un comerciar junto con sus padres, esto aceptaron, ahora se encontraba trabajando en una obra

Yaten sigue trabajando en películas y dedicándole todo el tiempo que puede a su familia

En la Cafetería Furuhata

Yaten llego, lita le quito al niño y lo beso: sigue así y será un malcriado

Lita: ya lo es (dándole un beso en la mejilla) es mi gordito bello

Andrew: cada vez que lo veo, esta mas grande

Serena: es que su madre lo está alimentando muy bien

Yaten sonrió: lo dos, lo cuidamos bien

Taiki: hola sobrino (acariciándole las manitos)

Saory: está muy lindo

Yaten: salió a su padre

Rey: está mezclado así que cálmate

Nicolas: ¿Y seiya?

Unazuki llegando con un pedido: no vendrá (seria)

Darién extrañado: ¿y eso, porque?

Unazuki: nos separamos

Todos: ¡Qué!

Yaten atónito: ¿Qué paso?

Unazuki: pleito de pareja, no tendrá solución

Andrew: hermana, ¿estás segura?

Esta asintió

Saory: jamás lo pensé

Taiki sin poderlo creer: yo tampoco

Amy llegando con su esposo e hijos: hola

Unazuki: hola

Richard: ¿y cómo la están pasando?

Lita: bien, un poco asombrados, bien

Amy sin entender: asombrados ¿porque?

Unazuki: porque se me separe de seiya

Richard: vaya

Amy: pero ¿es definitivo?

Unazuki: si, es una decisión ya tomada

Taiki sin salir del asombro: ahora sí, estoy que no lo creo

Yaten: yo tampoco

Andrew: espero que no sea, una de tus bromas

Unazuki seria: claro que no

En eso llego megumi con hotaru

Megumi mirando a tsubasa: bebe lindo (emocionada)

Lita sonrió: esta lindo, verdad

Megumi: mucho mami

Unazuki: princesa, ¿quieres pastel?

Megumi: si tía

Esta tomo a su sobrina por la mano y se la llevo

Andrew: wow esto me tomo por sorpresa

Lita: a todos

Yaten sentándose: como estará seiya

Taiki: llorando como nena

Saory: quien no, hasta yo lo haría años juntos y ahora se termino

Yaten levantándose: lita, ¿me lo puedes cuidar?

Lita: claro

Yaten salió de la cafetería y se dirigió a su antiguo departamento, llegar se encontró con su hermano: seiya

Seiya: hola

Yaten: me acabo de enterar de tu divorcio

Seiya: si (serio) es una decisión ya tomada

Yaten: pero tú, amas a unazuki

Seiya: hermano, es una decisión ya tomada.

Yaten: solo les deseo que puedan estar juntos de nuevo

Seiya: solo será un milagro

Yaten: lo milagros existen

Seiya suspiro: ¿y tsubasa?

Yaten sonriendo: lo done

Seiya sorprendido: regalaste a mi sobrino, estás loco

Yaten serio, para no reírse: se lo done a su madrina lita

Seiya más aliviado: me asustaste

Este sonrío y se quedo un rato con el

Horas después

En la cafetería

Unazuki: me voy

Andrew: a ¿esta hora?

Unazuki: si me está doliendo de nuevo la cabeza, me voy al medico

Mina entrando: hola ya llegue

Lita con tsubasa en brazos: amor llego mami

Mina cargándolo: mi amor llego mami

Tsubasa sonriente y movió sus manitos con emoción

Unazuki: me voy, el dolor ya me tiene loca

Lita: déjame acompañarte

Andrew preocupado: si amor acompáñala, ya me tiene asustado con esos dolores de cabeza

Unazuki: ahora lo que falte que use lentes

Mina: eso no tiene de malo, amy los usa y se ve bien

Andrew: prefiero verte de 4 ojos que enferma

Lita: vámonos

Las dos se fueron a los diez minutos se apareció seiya con yaten

Seiya: te dije que no viniéramos, pero no. Estas empeñado que hable con unazuki

Mina acercándose a ellos: ella no está, se fue al médico. Otra vez le esta doliendo la cabeza

Yaten quitándole a su hijo: ojala que no sea nada grave

Seiya preocupado: voy a llamarla (saliendo de la cafetería)

Andrew llego con su hija llorando en brazos

Mina: ¿qué le pasa?

Andrew: está llorando, porque la regañe revisando el bolso de su madre

Megumi llorando: quería ver las fotos del novio de mami

Todos: ¡Que!

Megumi: si el blanco de ojos bonito

Andrew desconcertado: ¿quién es ese?

Mina sonrío: ese es toya, meguni dice novio porque ella aun conserva una foto de ellos dos abrazados

Megumi: ese, mami dice que él está con mis abuelitos, allá en el cielo

Mina: ¿porque? te gusta esa chico

Megumi sonriendo: es más dindo que papá

Andrew celoso: voy a ver qué tal es (bajando a su hija, se fue)

Mina: Dios mío, lita está metida en problemas

Yaten mirándola: creo que si

Andrew volvió pálido, mina fue a ver que tenía

Mina: ¿qué paso?

Andrew: toya, era bien parecido, parece modelo

Yaten soltó una carcajada: lita jamás te compararía con toya, ella te ama tal como eres. Por algo está contigo

Mina en su mente: Toya no esta

Megumi: porque el bombón se mulion, por eso

Andrew quedo mirándola, definitivamente su hija tenía el carácter de su tía

Yaten para no reírse se fue

Mina seria: Megumi, respeta a su padre

Megumi bajo la cabeza se fue a sentarse

Andrew: nunca quise ver una foto de él, no se ahora que la vi. Como lita se fijo en mí

Mina sonrío: lita no mujer de mirar físico, admito que lita amo a toya con locura pero también, se que hubo momentos que dude del amor de toya y lita

Andrew mirándola: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Mina: no parecían novios, parecían más amigos que pareja. Hasta una vez llegue a pensar que estaban juntos, para no estar solos

Andrew: ¿Y qué paso?

Mina: nada, un día los escuche platicando que le gustaba su noviazgo porque se veían mas como amigos, que como novios, al principio quede un poco dudosa, una vez lita tubo un pequeño accidente en el instituto y no sabes cómo se puso toya, hasta lloro de solo pensar que la perdería. Lita lo amo, eso es una historia diferente que paso hace mucho tiempo ya, no deberías ponerte celoso o dudar de los sentimientos de ella.

Andrew: no te creas mina, a veces tengo miedo de perder a mi familia

Mina: si no confías en ti mismo, si la vas a perder

Andrew: cuando lleguemos a la casa, platicare con ella

Mina seria: nada de pelear

Andrew: no será así

Seiya entrando: unazuki, está esperando, me voy

Yaten: ok

Seiya se fue

Mina quitándole al niño a su esposo: tsubasa, porque no estás feliz de ver a mamá

Tsubasa sonrío y se metió en su pecho

Yaten: lo tienes muy consentido

Andrew: los dos lo tienen consentido

Megumi seria: ¿hasta cuándo, estaré castigada?

Andrew: ¿Quién te castigo?

Megumi: tía mina

Mina: ven

Megumi se fue con su tía

Mina: será que unazuki, está embarazada

Andrew y yaten la miraron extrañado

Mina: es que una vez, una actriz me conto que ella solo tuvo dolor de cabeza en el embarazo

Andrew emocionado: será una emoción si por fin mi hermanita me hiciera tío

Yaten: oye no te emociones, si mina está equivocada

Andrew: si verdad, es mejor no contar los pollitos antes de nacer

Mina: eso es verdad

Una hora después

Lita entrando: por fin llegue

Andrew: ¿Qué paso con unazuki?

Lita sentándose: se fue con seiya por allí, a celebrar que van hacer papás

Mina grito emocionada: ¡Yupi!

Andrew: ¡Eres una bruja! (mirándola)

Yaten alejándose de su esposa: si lo voy a creer

Lita sin entender nada: ¿Qué pasa?

Andrew: mina dijo que unazuki podría estar embarazada y es verdad

Lita: yo también lo sospeche, cuando me confesó que hace unos días se desmallo en el trabajo y por eso tuvo un pleito con seiya

Andrew: cuenta

Lita: me dijo que se había sentido muy mal y se fue a trabajar, la paso distraída pero se esforzaba por hacerlo bien, un momento perdió el conocimiento cuando seiya la fue a buscar, unos de sus compañeros le comunicó lo sucedido y allí comenzó todo

Yaten: entiendo a mi hermano, a veces mi esposa es tan terca

Mina seria: por favor, no estamos hablando de mí

Andrew: ojala que todo se solucione

Lita riéndose: cuando se enteraron fueron los mismos de siempre

Megumi se acerco a su madre: mami tengo sueño

Lita cargándola: ven amor, vamos a casa

Andrew: si, necesito platicar contigo. En privado

Lita: claro amor

Entre yaten y Andrew cerraron la Cafetería Furuhata

Lita y su esposa e hija se dirigieron a su hogar, mientras que yaten y mina se fueron a pasear

En casa Furuhata Kino

Lita acostó a su pequeña hija en su habitación y se dirigió a su habitación: es mi imaginación o megumi está pesando más y más

Andrew: esta enorme ya

Lita: ¿y cómo te fue?

Andrew: bien amor

Lita: me alegro, mañana me voy a la empresa delicias. Darién me llamo parece que tengo que firmar unos papeles, así que (acercándose a él) así que no te veré (acomodando sus brazos en su cuello) te extrañare

Andrew sonrió: yo también (dándole un beso en los labios) necesito que hablemos sobre una foto

Lita lo miro: ¿una foto?

Andrew: si, megumi consiguió una foto de toya. Dice que es tu novio

Lita sonrió: hace unas semanas la consiguió y le explique que había sido mi novio pero que ahora estaba en el cielo con sus abuelos. Le explique que no estuviera revisando mis pertenencias

Andrew serio: está enamorado de él

Lita asombrada: de verdad, hablare con ella. No te preocupes amor

Andrew: ¿todavía lo amas?

Lita sonrió: claro que si, fue mi primer novio pero lo amo porque fue más que un novio. Fue mi mejor amigo y eso nadie lo va a cambiar, te digo un secreto. Te amo a ti con locura, es la verdad Andrew. Te amo muchísimo, no dudes de mi sentimientos

Andrew: claro que no lo hare amor (abrazándola con fuerza) perdóname

Lita: no hay de que

Andrew: la niña ¿duerme?

Lita: pues no lo se

Andrew: horita vengo (saliendo de la habitación, al llegar a la habitación de la niña, noto que estaba profundamente dormida, le cambio la ropa y la arropo. Antes de salir le dio un beso y se fue de nuevo a su habitación) lita

Lita salió del baño con la piyama: estoy cansada

Andrew: bueno, te voy a des estresar (agarrándola de la mano y llevándola a la cama)

Mina y yaten se dirigieron al restaurante de haruka y michiru, años sin verlos desde su matrimonio que los invitaron a Londres

Haruka sonriendo: vaya por fin (quitándole al niño)

Yaten: ¿y michí?

Haruka: está en la cocina

Mina: ¿y tu niño?

Niño: papi (llego corriendo)

Haruka: aquí esta, mi pequeño

Mina sonriendo: esta enorme, ¿y cómo te llamas?

El niño sonrió

Niño: me llamo Michael

Mina: hermoso nombre

Michael: gracias

Yaten: ¿y michiru?

Haruka: en la cocina como siempre

Llego una pequeña de dos años

Niña: papi (corriendo)

Haruka cargándola: ella es haruka es la princesita de papá

Mina: no perdieron el tiempo

Michiru llegando con un bebé en brazos: la verdad que no, este nuestro tercer hijo

Yaten sin poder salir de su asombro: ¿y cómo se llama?

Michiru: Max nació hace dos meses

Mina: esta precioso

Michiru: gracias

Yaten le quito a su hijo a haruka, aun que tenia a los dos pequeños en sus brazos. No sentía que había seguridad

Las parejas se fueron a sentar, para así poder platicar de todo un poco, aun que tuvieron casi dos horas hablando de todo

Al día siguiente

Lita se dio un baño y se coloco su uniforme de trabajo para ver lo que estaba pasando en la empresa, solo se tardo cinco minutos. Salió de la habitación

Lita: buenos días (mirando a su esposo e hija desayunando, se sentó alado de ellos) cariño desayuna bien (observando el desgano de su pequeña)

Megumi: si mami

Andrew: ojala que no sea nada grave

Lita: ojala que no, aun que si Darién me aviso no debió de ser nada bueno

Andrew: amor no te preocupes por nada

Lita le regalo una sonrisa, terminar de comer se despidió de su familia y se fue a la empresa Delicias

En la Empresa Delicias

Lita asombrada: ¡Qué! tengo que viajar a Londres

Darién: es la única solución que veo, ellos quieren conocer a la dueña

Taiki: ellos no quieren saber nada de Darién y de mí

Darién: son personas muy delicadas

Lita: si entiendo, infórmale a saory que ella me va a acompañar

Taiki: he

Lita: sola no me voy

Darién: podría acompañarte

Lita: no quédate aquí, así me ayudas si se presenta una emergencia

Darién: ok

Lita: todo claro

Taiki: mi jefa

Lita: voy a la cafetería, si se presenta otra emergencia me avisan

Darién: ve tranquila, nosotros nos encargamos de lo demás

Lita: nos vemos

En la cafetería

Unazuki: por favor (mirando a su hermano, que no le permitía hacer nada) estoy embarazada, no enferma

Andrew: tengo que cuidarte, de tantos años esperando un sobrinito o sobrina, tengo que protegerte

Unazuki: déjame al menos atender a los clientes, no hago nada aquí sentada

Andrew: está bien

Megumi llegando: papi llévame al kínder

Andrew: claro que si, amor (cargándola)

Serena llegando: vengo por megumi

Andrew dándosela: toma

Serena sonrió: vamos pequeña

Megumi: si tía

Andrew: gracias por encargarte en llevar a los niños al kínder a la escuela

Esta sonrió

Serena: lo hago con gusto, así los niños no se aburen en camino a la escuela

Andrew: tienes razón

Unazuki: en unos años te llevaras al mío

Andrew: si, voy hacer tío

Serena emocionada: felicidades

Unazuki sonrió: gracias

Serena: vamos megumi

Megumi: si tía

Serena se fue con megumi a los diez minutos apareció lita y le informo a su esposo que se iría a Londres cuestiones de trabajo, a este no le gusto mucho la idea pero tenía que respectar su decisión

Andrew: siento que es muy pronto para que viajes

Lita: así es el trabajo amor

Unazuki: pensé que ya no te importaba la empresa

Lita: claro que sí, es el patrimonio de mi hija. No puedo abandonarlo y más si tiene años fundado

Andrew: lo sé amor

Unazuki: Darién ¿no puede ir?

Lita sentándose: ojala fuera tan fácil, el dueño quiere verme solo a mí

Andrew celoso: ¿Y porque?

Lita: porque solo quiere platicar con la jefa

Saory llegando: señora lita, todo listo. El avión sale cinco horas

Lita suspiro: está bien, al menos me despediré de megumi

Andrew: pensé que te la llevarías

Lita: No, amor te imaginas a megu desesperada sin verte, prefiero que se quede contigo

Unazuki: es lo mejor

Andrew: como lo desees

En casa Kou Aino

Mina se había despertado para alimentar a su pequeño hijo, quien es un reloj por las mañanas le dio un beso y el tetero, mientras su esposo dormido un poco más, al terminarlo de alimentar lo baño y lo vistió, se lo dejo a yaten en la cama, antes le había acomodado almohadas alrededor

Tsubasa se encontraba inquieto con sus manitos comenzó a golpear la cara de su padre con fuerza, este comenzó a moverse y a quejarse. Sentía mucha pereza en abrir los ojos, cuando los abrió sintió un golpazo en el ojo izquierdo se levanto exaltado y noto una risita maliciosa de su pequeño

Yaten: Monstruo (sin poder abrir el ojo) que te enseña tu madre

Mina entrando: nada, que yo sepa

Yaten serio: me golpeo

Mina sonrió: es que tiene ganas de jugar con papi

Yaten: si debe de ser

Mina agarrándolo: hola amor mío (sonriéndole a su nene)

Yaten levantándose: voy a bañar, para que nos vayamos a pasear

Mina: hoy no podemos (mirándolo) acuérdate que te toca, ir a una grabación

Yaten serio: se me olvido

Mina: anda ve a bañarte

Yaten: si

Veinte minutos después

Yaten: vamos pequeño. Abre la boca (intentando darle de comer)

Mina: tsubasa por favor, come

Tsubasa se negaba a comer

Yaten: plan B, darle tetero

Mina suspirando: será

Yaten terminando de comer: tranquila, yo se lo doy

Mina sonriendo: Gracias

Yaten tomo a su hijo y le dio de comer

En la Cafetería Furuhata

Lita terminando de ayudar a su cuñada: le pediré a hotaru, que te ayude

Unazuki: Gracias cuñis, con Andrew, me bastara

Andrew escuchándola: lo siento, hermanita, tengo una hija que cuidar

Lita: le pediré a mai que venga, ella no se negara

Unazuki: sí

Saory llegando: todo listo, solo falta tomar el vuelo

Lita: ok, le diré a kally que tenga todo, preparado. No quiero irme, antes de despedirme de mi niña

Andrew: megumi, se pondrá muy triste, tratare de que no te extrañe

Lita: eso, espero (sonriendo)

Horas después

Lita: adiós mi amor (despidiéndose de su hija) pórtate bien, nada de molestar a tú papi y menos a la tía unazuki

Megumi con los ojos llenos de lágrimas: pero mami

Lita aguantando las lágrimas, quería llorar: solo serán unos días, nada más

Megumi abrazándola fuerte: mami no te vayas, no me dejes

Andrew agarrándola: amor, deja a mamá ir

Megumi: no quiero (llorando)

Lita: saory, cancela todo, me quedo (quitándole a Andrew a su hija) tranquila, mamá ya no se ira

Saory: si señora

Andrew mirándola: amor

Lita: si, no quieren hacer el contracto conmigo, eso no me importa. Lo Importante es mi hija

Andrew: es tu decisión, eso te lo respecto

Mina llegando con tsubasa: lo dono

Unazuki: yo lo quiero (quitándoselo)

Mina mirando a megumi: ¿Qué le paso?

Lita: se puso a llorar, porque me iba de viaje

Mina: ¿Y ya, no te vas?

Andrew: pudo más el chantaje

Lita: ¡Andrew!

Unazuki: no te pongas de pesado

Lita: déjalo

Mina: te traje, una sorpresa

Lita mirándola: ¿cual?

Mina: sabes, que grave muchísimas, cosas de nuestra adolescencia. Pues conseguí unas videos tuyos y de toya, es lo más lógico que te lo entregue

Lita: gracias, le hare una copia, enviárselo a su familia

Mina: hay un video, que ese muy especial. Es su último mensaje (triste)

Lita sin poderlo creer: ¡MINA!

Mina: no me mates, por favor. Solo quise, cumplir la última voluntad de toya

Andrew: ¿Y lo vas a ver? (mirando a su esposa)

Lita: claro que si

Andrew: quieres ver, algo de una persona muerta

Lita: por la sencilla razón, que me da la gana (furiosa)

Mina: lita por favor, cálmate

Andrew: si, toya el intocable

Lita seria: a toya no la metas en esto, yo ni si quiera nombro a la zorra de Reika

Mina: cálmense, por favor.

Andrew: si, es mejor acabar esto (saliendo de allí)

Unazuki: no sean niños

Lita: Me envías, los caset

Mina: los traje conmigo

Lita: dámelos por favor

Mina: amiga, respira profundo

Lita: es un IDIOTA

Megumi: ¿papi, es malo?

Lita: megumi, no comiences

Mina: vamos, estás muy alterada (sacándola de allí)

Lita subió a la niña en su auto: es que me va a escuchar

Mina: tienes que razonar, Andrew solo esta celoso

Lita exploto: DE UN MUERTO

Mina: sí. De un muerto

Lita: mejor me voy (subiendo al auto)

Mina: maneja, con cuidado

Lita: tranquila, ven acá (llamando a seiya) me puedes llevar a mi casa (lanzándole las llaves)

Seiya: claro

Mina: me quedo más tranquila

Seiya dejo a lita a su casa, esta al llegar llevo a la niña a su habitación, le dio un beso la dejo en su cama lleno de juegos, se acordó que mina le nombre unos caset, fue corriendo al auto, solo encontró uno, lo tomo entro a su habitación, encendió en televisor, luego la imagen se reflejo, momentos de ella y toya riéndose, lita no puedo evitar soltar una lágrimas, solo lo recordaba a por medio de fotos, su sonrisa, su manera juguetona la hizo recordarle todo lo que vinieron juntos

Lita sollozando: toya, cuanto te extraño

Toya: hola li, ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, li. Cuando puedas ver este video, significa que ya eres realmente feliz, tienes un hermosa familia a tu alrededor, li mi linda li, quiero decirte que te amo tanto, que me hubiera gustado ser el padre de tus hijos o ser tu esposo, jamás pasara. Mi final cada día está más cerca, pues solo quiero desearte lo mejor del mundo, cuando te conocí me enamore perdidamente de ti, fuiste una luz en mi camino y me enseñaste a valorar lo hermoso de la vida y me has regalado los últimas años de vida, Te deseo una familia llena de felicidad y que puedas romper todos tus miedos, ser inmensamente feliz, Lita le pedí a Minako que te diera este video, cuando viera tu felicidad, no lo tomes a mal li. Solo quiero morir tranquilo y pensando que sin mi puedes ser feliz, si tienes un niño por favor ponte el nombre de Toya, para que me recuerdes y si llegas a tener una nena, me encantaría que le colocaras el nombre de tu madre, es un nombre hermoso, si llegas a tener otra niña, le coloques tu nombre. Compláceme es lo único, que te pido. A tu esposo solo puedo decirle que es muy afortunado de tener una mujer tan valiosa a su lado, que lo envidio porque no puedo estar en su lugar. Li te amo mucho, fuiste la mejor novia y amiga que jamás pensé tener. Nunca me olvides, guárdame en tu corazón.

Lita no podía creerlo, toya se había despedido de ella y después de tanto tiempo podía ver el video, le pareció injusto, mina la vio sufrir tanto: no la voy a perdonar

Andrew entrando: no es culpa de mina

Lita sorprendida: ¿Lo viste?

Andrew: fue casualidad, venia entrando y no puede evitar escucharlo. Fue un gran hombre, te amo mucho lita

Lita limpiándose las lágrimas: yo también, lo ame mucho

Andrew sentándose alado de ella: necesitamos platicar de toya

Lita: ¿Qué, quieres saber?

Andrew: todo sobre él

Lita: lo conocí cuando estaba en segundaria, lo conocí por medio de Richard que era su amigo, toya lo estaba ayudando para que le llegara a amy, nos hicimos amigos muy rápidamente, sin darnos cuenta nos enamorados perdidamente, al principio no me importo quien era su familia, cuando me la presento, las humillaciones fueron evidentes

Andrew: ¿Por qué, no dijiste la verdad?

Lita: no iba a dejar que me quisieran por mi dinero, toya me amaba como era. Lo que más me importaba, llevábamos una relación normal de novios, algunas veces toya se quedaba a dormir en mi departamento, ojo Nada malo hacíamos

Andrew: te creo, jamás dudaría de tu inocencia, yo fui el primero. Lo que si me extraña que siendo los dos jóvenes y es una edad claramente peligrosa, no tuvieron intimidad.

Lita: toya era muy maduro, a su edad (suspirando)

Andrew sin palabras

Lita: toya, era muy respetuoso y me repetía que una mujer tenía que llegar pura a su noche de boda

Andrew: entonces, por mi culpa no llegaste a

Lita sonrió: bueno, para ser sincera, señor Andrew usted, me tenía vuelta loca entonces, cualquier proposición, gustosa lo hubiera aceptado, lo de toya fue un amor muy puro, mi primer amor. Solo eso

Andrew: yo soy lujuria

Lita: te amo, Andrew. Si dudas de mis sentimientos, podemos dejarlo hasta aquí, solo tenemos una hija y megumi entenderá.

Andrew: tienes razón, soy un inseguro, no es por ti lita, lo que paso con Reika me cambio la vida y nuestra historia no comenzó nada bien, si no hubiera sido por Megumi, no sé qué hubiera pasado

Lita: megumi es una bendición, no fue concebía en lo legal, lo importante que fue por amor. De mi parte, Andrew no me engaño. Sé que para ese entonces no me amabas como lo haces ahora (llorando)

Andrew: lita, yo te amo desde mucho solo que era un idiota que no me daba de cuenta, cambiare, si quieres platiquemos de toya o de quien tu desees, no me separes de tu lado, no sé qué haría sin ti (besándola con pasión)

En la Cafetería Furuhata

Mina: estoy preocupada

Yaten: amor, no debiste de darle ese video

Mina: tengo años, guardándolo. Hasta pensé que lo había votado

Unazuki: mi hermano es un idiota

Seiya mirándola: nada de hacer rabietas, acuérdate del bebé

Yaten: si cuñadita

Unazuki: espero que todo, se solucione

Mina: ojala (mirando a yaten) nos vamos

Yaten quitándole a tsubasa su hermano: claro

Mina: nos vemos, mañana

Seiya: adiós

Mina y yaten se despidieron se dirigieron a su casa, al llegar le dieron un rico baño a tsubasa, lo acostaron a dormir. Al quedarse dormido, los padres se dedicaron a darse un tiempo para ellos dos. Ya que lo necesitaban desde hace mucho tiempo

Unos días después

En la empresa Delicias

Lita: entonces, no quieren hacer ningún trato. Conmigo (mirando a Darién)

Darién: así es, dicen que fue una irresponsable a no ir a Londres

Lita seria: mi hija es primero, que nadie

Darién: lo mismo, le dije

Lita: me da igual

Darién: aquí esta (serio) quiere platicar contigo

Lita sorprendida: ¿aquí esta?

Darién asintió

Lita: déjala que pase

Darién salió y entro una mujer anciana con un niño en como de cinco años

Lita atónita: señora aya

Aya: hola lita (mirándola)

Lita sin poderlo creer, que hacia la abuela de toya allí: ¿Qué desea?

Aya sonrió: vine a presentarte a toya, mi bisnieto

Lita miro al niño, quedo sin aliento era la viva imagen de su difunto novio: es…

Aya: si, nos quedamos sin aliento, cuando mi nieta lo tuvo. Lo protegimos tanto que no dejábamos que nadie lo viera, ciento que tú debes ser una de las primeras en conocerlo, solo la familia de su esposo y la mía lo conocen, aparte de nosotros tú

Lita: debe de tener la misma edad de mi hija

Aya: cumplió cinco años, es muy tranquilo e inteligente. Se parece mucho a su tío.

Lita levantándose de su puesto y acercándose a él: hola hermoso

Toya: hola señora (sonriente)

Lita intento ocultar sus lágrimas, tenía la misma sonrisa: eres tan hermoso

Toya: igualito a mi tío (orgulloso)

Lita alegre: si, toya. Igual que tú tío, yo tengo una hija de casi de tu misma, edad ¿te gustaría, conocerla?

Toya sonriendo: si, casi no tengo amigas

Aya: mi nieta y su esposo, perdieron la vida en un accidente, pues me dejaron a mí, al cuidado del niño. Quiero que tu hija y mi bisnieto se conozcan se hagan amigos, quiero otra vida para el (triste) sus tías, no están de acuerdo, vi como mi nieto fue feliz a tu lado, quiero que este niño lo sea.

Lita: haremos lo posible, para que toya sea feliz

Toya sonrió tímidamente

Aya: pedí reunirme contigo en Londres, porque allá se encontraba él, pedir tu ayuda. Gracias a Dios todo se soluciono

Lita sin entender: mi ayuda

Aya: si, eso es un cuento un poco largo, quiero que mi bisnieto tenga una amiga

Lita: vamos a la cafetería, allí siempre esta mi hija con su padre

Horas después

Proximo capitulo el final


	24. Chapter 24

En la Cafetería Furuhata

Lita sonriendo: entonces te agrado tu nuevo amigo (mirando a su hija)

Megumi: si mami, y me gustaría que fuera mi novio

Andrew celoso: Eres una bebé

Lita: tranquilo, amor. Es solo una niña, cariño estás muy pequeña para tener novio, todo se debe de tener en el tiempo adecuado

Megumi: si mami

Unazuki: mi sobrina es tan mona

Seiya: amor deberíamos irnos

Unazuki: si (quitándose el delantal) vamos que nuestro bebé, tiene ganas de comer una rica hamburguesa

Seiya: solo esta, mira que no estoy de acuerdo que comas tanta comida que no es buena para nuestro bebé

Unazuki: solo será esta vez

Seiya: solo esta

Megumi: mami, yo quiero tener un bebé

Lita sonrió: estás muy pequeña, para tener un bebé

Megumi: claro que estoy pequeña, para un bebé. Yo quiero que tú tengas un bebé

Andrew sonrió: yo también quiero, tener un bebé

Lita: esto es un ataque (mirando a su esposo e hija)

Megumi y Andrew: ¡más o menos!

Unazuki: cuñis, tienes que ponerte a practicar

Lita: será

En casa Kou Aino

Mina: estás listo, mi gordo bello (mirando con amor a su hijo)

Yaten llegando a la habitación: entonces nos vamos ya (mirando a su esposa e hijo)

Mina sonrió: si, estamos listos. Queremos ir a ver a la abuela

Yaten: es más fácil, que ella viniera para acá y no irla a buscar en el aeropuerto

Mina: No lo sé (cargándolo y tomando su bolso) vámonos

Yaten: vamos

En eso escucharon el timbre

Mina: ¿Quién será?

Yaten: ni idea (dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola) señora Nina

Nina: hola (quietándole al niño) Derek no pudo venir, por eso te pedí que me fueras a buscar, para darte una sorpresa

Mina: que lastima

Nina: este nieto mío, esta enorme

Yaten: salió a los Kou

Nina: por favor, no digas tonterías

Mina: mamá, tsubasa saco de las dos familias, así que por favor. No comiences que solo es un Aino

Nina sonrió: es tan hermoso

Yaten para picar a su suegra: igualito, a mí

Nina: odioso

Yaten soltó una carcajada

Mina: mamá y yaten (seria)

Nina: ¿y las chicas?

Mina: tranquilas, en sus casas

Nina: me alegro

Mina: vamos a comer a un restaurante

Yaten: tú invitas (mirándola)

Mina: ok yo invito

Nina: si tengo hambre

Yaten: vámonos

Mina y yaten pasaron un rato agradable con la compañía de Nina y su pequeño tesoro

Los días fueron pasando maravillosamente, yaten y mina llevaban una vida tranquila, ayudándose mutuamente con la crianza de su pequeño hijo, Nina solo se quedo una semana, ya que tendría un desfile en Londres, lita llevaba a toya a la cafetería para que se hiciera amiguito de su hija, al pasar de los días toya se fue haciendo amigos de los hijos de las demás chicas, la relación entre lita y Andrew ha mejorado mucho, ahora se la pasan a cameraladitos y diciéndose lo mucho que se aman.

Tiempo después

Taiki: vamos tsubasa patea la pelota (gritaba su tío)

Yaten sonrió: vamos hijo, demuéstrale a toya que puedes

Andrew: vamos, Andy demuéstrale a tu primito que, tú puedes más que él

Darién: vamos dari, enseñales que tú puedes

Richard: hijo no te dejes (grito)

Seiya: ¿Y yaten? (mirando a los lados)

Yaten llegando: aquí con tu hija en brazos

Naomi: hola papi (sonriendo)

Seiya tomo a su hija de cinco años: ¿Y en donde esta mamá?

Naomi: esta con la tía lita, los gemelos se están portando mal

Andrew: voy ayudar a mi querida esposa

Este se fue, dejando a los niños jugando en jardín, habían pasado ya casi 6 años

Unazuki y seiya: después del nacimiento de su primera hija naomi tuvieron otra niña más que la nombraron Shiori para que llevara la inicial de tu padre

Amy y Richard: no tuvieron más hijos

Serena y Darién: tampoco tuvieron más hijos después del nacimiento de dari

Rey y Nicolás: tienen dos hermosos niños, nagisa y nicolo quien ya tenía 6 años y nagisa 7 años

Mina y yaten: tuvieron a otro niño después del nacimiento de Tsubsa, quien le colocaron el nombre de Tadase quien apenas tenía 4 años

Taiki y Saory: años después de tener a Midori grande decidieron tener otro hijo, que resulto un hermoso niño. Estuvieron de acuerdo y le colocaron Taiki, le dicen Tay de cariño apenas solo tiene 3 años

Andrew y lita: quedaron embarazados a poco tiempo después que megumi pidió un hermanito, quedo embarazada y tuvieron a Toya Andrés, quien lo llaman de cariño Andy, hace apenas unas semanas esta tuvo unas hermosos gemelos, Niño llamado Andrew y Niña llamada Lita, ha llenado de alegría e ilusión a todos

Zafiro y Hotaru: se casaron después de graduarse y ahora tienen a un bebé de un año de vida, una hermosa niña llamada Azumi

Andrew entrando a la casa: ¿Qué pasa?

Mina con lita en brazos: aquí, que Andrew esta de llorón

Tadase: mami, cárgame

Mina: hijo, tengo a tu primita en los brazos

Rey: nicolo, ve al jardín

Nicolo: está bien mami

Nagisa: espérame, ven vamos azumi (agarrándole la manito)

Hotaru: con cuidado

Shiori: espérame (salió corriendo)

Unazuki: allí se fue el terror del llano

Serena: debería tener otro bebé

Mina riéndose: más niños

Amy: no es mala idea

Lita: yo cerré la fábrica

Andrew: fue la mejor, elección

Rey: yo sigo esperando el 3 bebé

Andrew quitándole el bebé a lita: yo me llevo a este pequeño y tú mina, encárgate de tu ahijada

Mina: te aprovecha porque no tengo niña

Serena: deberías buscar la niña

Amy: yo debería tener otra niña

Rey: si legalmente te hace falta el niño

Amy: no, con Eliot tengo

Serena: es un niño maravilloso

Amy: por eso, en si los niños son terribles, si tengo otro y me sale peor, no quiero otra niña

Mina: yo también deseo, tener una nena. Ustedes saben que mi último embarazo, se complico y sin contar que me vi bastante mal

Lita: la verdad que si, deberías quedarte con Tsubasa y Tadase

Serena: es lo mejor

Amy: estoy de acuerdo

Rey: puede tenerla, solo que tendría que guardar un poco de reposo y listo, lo que paso con tadase fue, que mina no se cuido en su embarazo como debía y el estrés le afecto, por eso se complico todo y sin contar que Tadase no estaba en posición si no de nalga y una cesaría de emergencia, que también se metió con la tención y por eso tuviste dos días en coma.

Mina: yaten se niega (triste)

Serena: vamos, para el jardín. Así pequeña lita toma un poco de sol

Lita: si vamos

Todas las chicas se fueron para el jardín, al llegar allí se reunieron con sus respectivos esposos e hijos

Serena mirando a su hija es una adolecente: riny, ve a lavarte la cara, estas roja de tanto jugar

Dari: si mami, yo también quiero

Darién: para eso, pónganse sus trajes de baños y se dan un chapuzón

Riny y dari: si (emocionados)

Amy: eri, anda a cambiarte y ve a darte un baño

Eliot: mamá yo también quiero

Richard: ve

Lita: megumi, por favor ve a bañarte con tus primitos

Andrew: si hija, mamá y yo estaremos cuidando a los bebés

Andy: yo también, quiero estar con los bebés

Toya: yo también

Lita y Andrew sonrieron

Andrew: está bien (mirando a toya, quien lo veía como un hijo, la bisabuela del pequeño, lo dejaba los fines de semana, para que este no se alejara de lita, ya que la veía como una madre)

Rey: nicolo estas guapo (bromeando con su pequeño, haciendo fuerza)

Nicolás: deja de hacer eso

Nagisa: papi, cárgame

Nicolás: amor estas, ya grandecita para cargarte

Rey: cárgala

Nicolás cargándola: feliz

Nagisa: si

Mina: tadase eres un bombón (besándolo por las mejillas)

Tadase sonriendo: te amo mami

Mina: yo también mi amor

Tsubasa: mami me ama, más a mí

Yaten: su madre, me ama más a mí, que a ustedes dos

Mina riéndose: dejen los celos

Yaten: es la verdad

Tsubasa: eres un celoso

Tadase: shi papi (sacándole la lengua)

Yaten: míralos, son unos groseros

Mina: salieron a ti

Tadase: mami, cárgame

Mina: pesas mucho

Yaten cargándolo: ¿Tienes sueño?

Tadase asintió

Tsubasa: mami tengo, hambre

Mina suspiro: es difícil ser madre

Seiya: vamos shiori déjate, colocar el traje de baño

Shiori: no quiero

Uanzuki: déjala

Naomi: yo estoy lista

Seiya: esta niña, me saca canas moradas

Uanzuki: igualita a ti (mirándolo) hasta el pelo, dios naomi salió mas a mí y esta niña es tu viva imagen

Seiya sonrió: tiene mucha calidad, junta

Unazuki soltó una carcajada

Taiki: vamos tay, dile a mamá que estas enamorado de ella

Tay: te amo mami (sonriendo)

Saory sonrio: yo también te amo

Midori: mami, me dejas ir a la piscina

Saory: si, pero con mucho cuidado.

Midori: claro mami

Zafiro: ve azumi, juega con tus amiguitos

Azumi: no quielo

Hotaru: déjala, mira que esta niña es un caso

Zafiro: igualita a ti, dentro de unos años, me sale que no quiere ser modelo, o niñera, ni contadora si no astronauta

Hotaru sonrió: tiene a quien salir

Zafiro: eso si (dándole un beso en los labios)

Mina sentándose: hola, vine para que me cuenten, como le vas en sus vidas de casaditos

Zafiro: de maravilla

Mina: eso sí es, verdad. Una hija de por medio

Hotaru: jajaja sí, eso de cuídame, se me olvido

Zafiro: ya le doy la pastilla diaria, porque por ella. Ni se la toma

Hotaru sonrió avergonzada: no tengo, tiempo de nada

Mina: yo, tuve que dejar un lado la actuación por culpa de los niños, jajaja ellos no tienen la culpa, soy yo que no he ordenado mi vida

Zafiro: es difícil y mas con dos

Mina: si, yaten ayuda mucho, ha tenido que llevarse más de una ocasión a Tadase o Tsubasa, a las grabaciones, no me gusta mucho, porque los chismosos, los toman desprevenidos y le quieren sacar información, tsubasa es muy despierto, tadase es más ingenuo

Hotaru: es por su edad, aun que no puedo negar que tadase se parece mucho a su padre

Mina sonrió: es la viva imagen de su padre con el cabello rubio, porque hasta los ojos son de yaten

Zafiro: notamos que yaten, fue el jefe allí (alegre)

Mina: ni tanto he

Hotaru sonriendo: ¿Y para cuando la niña?

Mina: no lo sé, yo quiero. El no quiere

Zafiro: tienen, que tomar la decisión pronto, digo para que puedan concebirla a tiempo

Mina seria: me estas llamando, vieja

Zafiro: claro que no

Hotaru: calladito, te ves más bonito

Zafiro se alejo

Mina: hombres

Hotaru: discúlpalo

Mina: está bien

Pasaron una día agradable llenos de alegría y risas, disfrutando cada uno en familia, los que disfrutaron mas fueron los niños brincando y sonriendo, en algún momento mina quería salir corriendo por una extraña razón los niños, quería jugar con ella y le hacían maldades, yaten estuvo un rato con los gemelos de lita, ya que los padres se la pasaron jugando con sus hijos mayores. Al sonar las ocho todos se fueron para sus casas, a descansar

En casa Kou Aino

Mina arropando a su hijo: buenas noches tadase

Tadase tallándose los ojitos: buenas noches mami (cerrando los ojitos)

Yaten: buenas noches, Tsubasa

Tsubasa bostezando: buenas noches, papá

Mina: que sueñen con los angelitos

Tsubasa y Tadase: Gracias mami

Yaten cerró la puerta: por fin, se durmieron

Mina sonrió: bueno para ser sincera, jugaron mucho

Yaten: por eso, digo como que están tomando muchas vitaminas, uno se cansa y ellos no

Mina sonrió: así es la ley de la vida

Yaten agarrándola de la mano: amada esposa, vamos a dormir

Mina: ¡Solo a dormir!

Yaten riéndose: bueno, si quieres, hacer otra cosa pues

Mina: vamos a jugar Gim 13

Yaten miro y soltó una carcajada, su esposa estaba enviciada con un juego de carta, se arrepiente de haberle enseñado: está bien, pero no te molestes cuando te vaya ganando

Mina riéndose: yo soy la mejor

La pareja entro a la habitación

Mina encontró unos exámenes: ¿y esto?

Yaten: es de los resultados de ayer

Mina: pensé que lo darían para el lunes

Yaten: Pues no, pase ayer por la clínica y me lo entregaron. No lo he revisado porque, como son de rutina

Mina abriendo los resultado de tadase: Mmm… todo muy bien con tadase ¿Y tsubasa, como salió?

Yaten mirando los resultados: muy bien

Mina sentándose en la cama: voy a ver los míos (abriéndolo) todo bien (miro la prueba de embarazo, no estaba segura de estar embarazada, pero últimamente su periodo no estaba bajando normal) lo sabia

Yaten mirándola: ¿Qué?

Mina: Estoy embarazada

Yaten: Aaaaa

Mina: si, sabía que mi periodo estaba muy raro. Era eso, estoy embarazada de nuevo

Yaten: quedamos que te cuidarías

Mina: lo hice (sacando las caja) aquí, están. Mira

Yaten: si, pero (mirando el vencimiento) mina, si se venció hace meses (serio)

Mina quitándole la caja: ¡Qué! ¡Cuando las compre, me fije en la fecha!

Yaten no muy convencido: así fue cuando, tadase compraste unas pastillas que estaban vencidas

Mina defendiéndose: pero en la caja salía que estaba bien y adentro estaba otra fecha

Yaten: mina, no quiero que te pase nada malo.

Mina: tranquilo, me cuidare mucho

Yaten: te amo tanto, no quiero perderte. No quiero (abrazándola)

Mina sonrió: todo saldrá bien, ya verás. ¿Estás feliz?

Yaten: claro que lo estoy, pero al menos. Cerremos la fábrica

Mina: No, si es niño, quiero seguir intentando

Yaten: si, tenemos cinco niños

Mina: bueno la 15 es la vencida

Yaten asombrado: se que tenemos dinero, pero tampoco exageremos

Mina: tengo que tener a mi minako

Yaten de reojo: no, minako no, otro nombre

Mina: pero

Yaten: una por T para que este con sintonía con sus hermanos

Mina: Takara significa tesoro ¿Qué te parece?

Yaten: me gusta, si es niño Taichi significa Gran persona

Mina: listo, solo tenemos que esperar, cuando nazca y mañana saber cuántos meses tengo

Yaten: solo hay que esperar

Al día siguiente

Yaten se encargo del desayuno y ayudar a los niños ir al colegio, mina se encargo de las cosas menos pesadas y esa misma mañana le dieron la noticia a los niños, que tendrían un hermanito o hermanita, tadase se puso un poco celoso, estos les explicaron que no tenia motivo que cuando naciera el bebé todo seguiría igual, tsubasa si se emociono con la idea aun quiere a su hermanito tadase y lo consiente, siempre ha deseado tener una hermanita a quien mimar, cuando su tía lita le empresto a su primita, sintió deseo de tener una hermanita, mina se fue para su ginecóloga, que la ve desde el embarazo de tadase nada más y nada menos de Rey, desde que descubrió su segundo embarazo prefirió irse a ver con rey, ya que el primer embarazo quiso que el sexo del bebé fuera secreto para todos, esta le confirmo su embarazo y 6 meses nacería su bebé, en la tarde se reunieron en la cafetería siempre ha sido como su segundo hogar, dieron la noticia, todos gritaron de emoción y los felicitaron le desearon los mejor

Seiya: vamos niños, hoy toca dormir en cada de tío

Tadase: súper

Tsubasa: pensé que sería en casa de tío taiki

Taiki: yo me quedo con tsubsa

Seiya: pero

Tadase: vamos tío

Mina: se portan bien

Saory: mina, no digas eso. Tus hijos son unos niños modelos

Yaten: así lo estamos criando, que sean unos buenos ciudadanos

Unazki cargando a tadase: tía, unazuki te dará un rico pastel de limón

Tsubasa: yo también quiero

Saory: yo te hare un rico, pastel de chocolate

Tsubasa: súper

Seiya: estas tías consentidoras

Taiki: después dicen, que ellas no consienten

Unazuki: son tan hermosos, que provoca consentirlos siempre

Mina riéndose: ustedes, lo tienen cochinos

Yaten: si, luego dicen que somos nosotros

Taiki: siiii, ya padres celosos

Saory: vámonos, tsubasa

Tsubasa: si tía

Midori: vamos a jugar en el play

Tsubasa: si

Yaten: nosotros nos vamos

Lita: ok, cuídense. Tú mina más cuidado

Mina: tranquila, estoy haciendo

Yaten agarrándola de la mano: nos vemos, ya es tarde

Mina sonrió: adiós

La pareja se fueron caminando

Mina: te acuerdas, como comenzó todo

Yaten alegre: por una mentita

Mina riéndose: si, mira la mentira. Casados y con tres niños

Yaten: tú fuiste una acosadora

Mina riéndose: ¡Yo! Si soy la más inocente de todas

Yaten: si, claro (deteniéndose y dándole un beso en la frente) jamás me cansare en decirte lo mucho que te amo (dándole un beso en los labios, esta acepto su beso con mucho amor)

Esos momentos solo era para ellos, las personas que pasaban por allí, solo miraban y pensaron que sería una escena, ese momento. Había una escena pero llamada "Amor"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Epilogo

Unos meses después

En casa Kou Aino

Mina: niños, dejen de su hermanita duerma, con tranquila (mirando como tadase y tsubasa, no se despegaban de la cuna)

Yaten llegando con el tetero: Tadaka levántate, es hora de comer

Mina: Oye, apenas la acabo de acostar

Yaten sacándole con cuidado: la princesita de papá, tiene que comer (sentándose en la mecedora)

Ella sonrió feliz, los niños alado de su padre, tsubasa le acariciaba la cabecita con cuidado, mientras que tadase le tocaba las manitos

Yaten: bueno campeones, acuérdense que cuando su hermanita este grande, hay que cuidarle mucho, de esos malos hombres que quieran robárnosla

Tsubasa: nadie se va acerca a mi princesita

Tadase: un niño malo se acerque lo golpeamos

Yaten: así es, hay que proteger a Minako Tadaka

Mina riéndose: no le digas así (al final, cuando nació como era su viva imagen y solo heredo de su padre el cabello, plateado, le coloco ese nombre, ella no estaba de acuerdo, quedaron en llamarla por su segundo nombre) solo tadaka

Yaten: si mujer, hija tu madre es una celosa. Como ya no le hago caso, por eso esta así

Mina sonrió: tonto (acercándose a él)

Yaten: Te amo

Mina sonrió: Yo también te amo (le dio un beso en los labios)

Yaten: ¿Eres feliz amor mío?

Mina sonrió: muy feliz (mirándolo con amor) es una felicidad que no puedo expresar

Yaten: es una felicidad, infinita

Mina le regalo su mayor sonrisa y se fue a la sala, allí se parecieron todos sus amigos y familia para ver a la pequeña

Amy y serena estaba embarazadas nuevamente, con la diferencia que amy estaba esperando una niña y serena un niño, quien lo llamaría Damián y amy le colocaría el nombre de Rika su nueva hija

Todos se fueron para la habitación de la pequeña, le llevaron muchos regalos y demostrándole lo mucho que la amaban

Yaten mirando como sus hermanos y cuñadas consentían a la pequeña: están felices

Mina: no creo que más que nosotros

Yaten mirando la habitación que no cabía un regalo más: tu

madre y tu padre, no paran de enviar regalos

Mina sonrió: y eso que todavía falta para sus 15 años

Yaten sudando frio: por eso, no quería niña. Crecen muy rápido

Mina: hay que disfrutarla, mucho. Bueno a los tres porque sigue así seremos abuelos y no nos daremos cuenta

Yaten: seremos unos abuelos, muy sexys

Mina alegre: muy sexys

Yaten: mientras, vamos a disfrutar cada momento, con nuestros hijos

Mina: así es amor mío

Ellos se reunieron con sus amigos y familiares, no podían evitar sentirse felices, nunca imaginaron tener una familia tan hermosa, tienen una amigos que se convirtieron en su familia, haciéndola grande y perfecta

El amor está en la vuelta de la esquina, solo Dios y el destino solo sabe cuándo es el momento adecuado, de una pequeña mentira. Creció y se convirtió, en el amor puro y verdadero

Fin

Hola gracias por leer esta historia, por dejar sus RW


End file.
